


Go Dust Yourself

by RoseDarkfire



Series: Undertale Dimensions [3]
Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accusations, Alternate Personality, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, Asphyxiation, Bite marks, Blood, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Explanaition of LV, F/M, Gore, Hints of Monster Heat, Hunter - Freeform, Knifeplay, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mating mark, Mentions of Alternate Time Lines, Past Abuse, Relationship(s), Romance, Sacrification, Soul Memories, Sparring Session, Stalking, Supernatural Hunter, Tags Will Be Listed as Story Continues, Torture, Trauma, bodily injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 106,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: How would it affect you to think you found the one only to watch them die?How would it affect you to know that you could kill said one after you found them?Something that has always plagued Dusty was the fact his LV doesn't allow him to have he basic pleasure his alternates get. His LV too high to even consider such things. So what happens when he finds someone who enjoys receiving pain in order to receive pleasure? Can he fight that craving of wanting to have her in every way?





	1. Crossbows and Shapeshifters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeletons in Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887193) by [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource). 



> So, gonna say this much like I stated with My Shifty Pet. This is my version of Dusttale. My telling of how murderous Sans is portrayed in my mind. Everyone is entitled to their opinions. This is going to be a slow story since Dusty has already shown in Strangers.

Brisk winter nights reminded him too much of Snowdin. Reminded him too much of the dark times in the Underground. Too much of that little bastard Chara. It made him growl under the black scarf that he wore to hide his permanent grin. This timeline Monsters hadn’t been released yet, didn’t surprise him given this was Horror's timeline. Sitting back on the bench in the park he eyed the scenery.

 

His boney hands covered by thick leather gloves. The large overcoat covering his body, the hood pulled up to hide his skull. Underneath said jacket, he wore a black turtleneck instead of his usual tank top. Humans tended to frown at how skinny he was. Dusty didn’t think he was skinny really. His bones were thicker than a human’s. He stood at about six foot five taller than most men. Women sometimes swooned over him because ‘big man meant big dick.’

 

Dusty snorted at that remark thinking that those women were foolish. They had no clue the things that he would enjoy doing to them. It was because of those things that they would turn tail and run. Then there was the fact he was a skeleton monster. Yeah one look at him unclothed would definitely send women running for the hills. Needless to say, that didn’t mean Dusty didn’t have his own needs. But he had to get ‘creative’ on how he took care of them.

 

A snap of a twig nearby made him go rigid. The heterochromi eye lights, one vermillion and the other vermillion with a speck of blue in the center, scanning the area to fixate to that sound. Dead of the night in the middle of a park which was situated close to a forest. Here he was hunting a god damn shapeshifter. Not to be confused with the animal shifters that he knew were out there. Having run into a few of them along his way. They were interested in their own way. Just wanting to stay off the human grid as much as possible.

 

In a way, they took over a good portion of the larger human towns. Dusty admitted finding the animal shifters to be intriguing to him. They acted human, but they allowed their animal-like instincts to reign over when the time was necessary. He witnessed a five-foot-tall red-headed woman take down a five-foot-eleven human male. All because she knew how easily aroused he had been just by her shimmying against him.

 

Another twig snapped pulling his mind from his thoughts. There was no doubt about it this time. Something was drawing closer to the area. Hunting for its next victim. Too bad it was about to become his next victim. Getting to his feet he stretched his arms above his head. The hunting helped to satisfy the urge to kill, of course, he could pick up the hobby of hunting animals. But the cannibal’s words of not wasting food rang clear in his mind. And it was a piece of logic Dusty couldn’t disagree with.

 

After Classic’s initial disruption with that machine of his. Dragging himself and others into Classic’s version of their timeline. Dusty found his curiosity humming to life with the pacifist route. The woman that they all had become attached to had gone back with the Swap brothers. Stretch and Blue both got to enjoy Melody. From what he saw she was nice and swollen with Blue’s baby when he visited Swap verse the last time. Perks of having high LV he had strange abilities that came with his magic. Like going through the multiverse. Helped him to cope with his loneliness he supposed.

 

In Classic’s universe, the pacifist monster didn’t even notice his mate sitting right in front of him at his favorite crash spot. Did Dusty know? Hell yes, he knew! His own soul calling out for her. Pretty little… no not little. The girl had enough fat in all the right places, promising enough to carve into. It was her eyes that caught him off guard. One green reminding him of a lunar moth. But the blue one reminded him of the royal blue butterfly. It was odd because he felt he knew her better than he had assumed and yet he couldn't pull up how. Dusty had only caught sight of her one night when she had attacked another human. Turned out she had a severe soft spot for monsters. One that he had a feeling would get her killed one of these days.

 

Short cutting behind a tree he caught sight of the shapeshifter. Shapeshifters the thoughts of them made him shiver in his bones. Reminders of the amalgamations down in Doctor Alphys’ lab. When they shifted to a different form, they wilted their other form like skin, teeth, and nails. Sounded something like out of a movie, right? Dusty thought so too till he found books on ancient supernatural lore. Werewolves, shapeshifters, vampires… they were all real. Along with demons, leviathans, and those piss ant angels.

 

The angels tended to piss him off with their whole be good shit. He’ll be good when he dusts. Looking around the area he grumbled not getting a good focus on the thing. Too dark at night, and with no lights to make its eyes reflect. They would appear an almost silvery white coloration with a dark pupil in the center. Very similar to a retinal flare. Sighing he dropped his bag to the ground with a loud thump. Honestly, he needed a new way of hauling around his gear specifically for dealing with shapeshifters.

 

He pulled out a compact crossbow, he figured it would be a quick reload in case he missed. Some of the monsters he could use his magic weaponry to kill them outright. Certain ones required specifics. For instance, shapeshifters required to be killed with silver. Which he would have to clean up afterward. Can’t have the humans finding supernatural beings. Bad enough this particular shapeshifter had a beef with his client.

 

Something along the lines that the human had taken some land from the shapeshifter. So the shapeshifter wanted blood and its land back. Some of them could be gender neutral which made it that more thrilling for Dusty to go after them. A good reminder of that brat back from the underground. It was because of them he killed his brother.

 

 _Smooth Brother._   Papyrus spoke his voice coming out in a hushed cooling tone. He was talking about the drop of the bag. The sound was a tad too loud. And it might have either attracted or scared off the thing.

 

Dusty did appreciate the company. If he wasn’t such a jack ass to him all the time. Making Dusty doubt himself more often than once. “sorry the bags heavy.” Dusty responded his deep baritone voice dropping to where he was soft-spoken

 

 _Yes Well You Keep Making That Much Noise You Might Draw It To Us._ Papyrus mocked him folding his floating gloves over the other.

 

 _Not like you would feel anything._ Dusty remarked in his mind loading up a crossbow bolt. The silver glinting in the moonlight. Making him eye it with envy. The idea that it would pierce his enemy cutting through that tissue made his grin widen. The kills gave him the best enjoyment. And perhaps it wasn’t all from the LV. Dusty just wasn’t sure anymore. Though the money that he charged the pitiful humans was good enough to him.

 

Dusty had taken a good amount of that money and invested in a remote part of the mountains near Ebott in his dimension for him to hide in when he didn’t want to be bothered. Having a large network of fellow hunters who he rarely saw face to face. Because frankly them seeing he was a walking talking skeleton might not end well for him. Some of those hunters enjoyed the kill just for the kill. Some of them have high amounts of LV because of this particular job.

 

He had gotten in contact with the same hunters across the alternate timelines. If they couldn’t handle it or didn’t have the time they would get into contact with him. Letting him know the information to get ahold of the client. Dusty only took payment up front, because there was still the chance that one day one of these jobs would end up dusting him.

 

 _Are We Hoping To Be Dusted Tonight?_ Papyrus spoke coldly.

 

This time Dusty angled his head up his grin peeking out from behind the scarf. His sockets lidded while they focused on his floating brother. “would that make ya feel better? if i just ended up dusting tonight?”

 

 _It Would Mean That I Wouldn’t Be Stuck Here With You. This Shapeshifter Has Already Killed One Human Hunter. And Yet Here You Are Messing Around With Your Equipment Like It Isn’t About To Come After You At Any Moment._ Did he have to bring up the human hunter? Bad enough Dusty was having a hard time tracking the thing.

 

For the last three nights, he had been coming to this area, in this dimension, searching for the shapeshifter. It shouldn’t have taken this long. After finding another victim deeper in the woods. There was cabin property just East from here that the shapeshifter wanted. Dusty knew why too. The place was a prime hunting ground for deer. Dusty liked it because of the rain. Forks was one of the places he would love to live in. Not because of those sappy twilight movies that he had watched either.

 

The lush green forest, the way the rain enhanced the scent of pine. That was perfect for Dusty. Then there was the serene… he paused hearing something splash in the nearby lake. Shit! Did he get caught off guard? Checking his weapon, he grabbed the bag slinging it over his shoulder. If need be he could drop it and go after the creature.

 

The lake hadn’t been too far off, but it was too cold for lovers to be sneaking off into it. They would catch hypothermia. No matter how warm their little lovemaking session. Dusty silently prayed that it wasn’t teenagers while he shoved extra bolts into his pocket. The bad thing about a compact crossbow took too long to reload. He sometimes ran the risk of whatever he was hunting to take off. Sometimes. There were times he let them go just so he could enjoy the feel of being the predator tracking its prey.

 

 _Think It’s the Shape Shifter?_ Papyrus inquired.

 

Keeping his voice low he looked down finding a scattering of clothes. And a gelatinous flesh colored substance. “think so.” Dusty lowered himself to a squat. The scent coming off worse because it was fresh. Teeth could be found scattered around the pile.

 

 _It Changed_ Forms. Papyrus spoke.

 

Yeah, it did which meant this was going to be a bit harder than he could imagine. Standing up he looked over to a tree surprised when he found folded clothing. The looks of what happened to be doctor scrubs? They had been placed in a hollowed tree, it made Dusty retract the small LED flashlight from his pocket. Turning on the light he found the pale green scrubs folded neatly. On top rested a wallet, phone, and a switchblade that looked like it had never seen use. The clothes were small, the way they were folded hinted at a female. Someone else was here and whoever they were didn’t bode well for them.

 

There was a medical badge off to the side. Welp. Best get to work to find out what the shapeshifter looked like. Only when he picked up the badge he cursed. It was temporary. No picture just a fucking name. And that wasn’t much to go by. He knew the hospital and instantly factored in why the shapeshifter would look like whoever this Shiloh Holtz was. She worked at the hospital where his client was staying at due to the last time the Shapeshifter attacked him. The guy landed himself in the hospital nearly bleeding out. The Shape Shifter got lucky and got someone who worked for the hospital.

 

 _She may as well be dead already._ Dusty frowned thinking that would be a third human killed while he had hunted this thing. Shapeshifters rarely left their copy alive. There was a tint of fresh blood mingling in the fresh air. Was there a dead woman to be found around here? Dusty didn’t want to see the sight of a dead female.

 

 _We Best Be On The Move. There’s A Chance That If It Took The Shape Of This Woman Then It Might Be On Its Way To The Hospital._ Papyrus stated.

 

Dusty sighed thinking that was a very good possibility. There was no way he was getting a weapon in the hospital though. Using his client's name was an easy way to get in. His client had happily listed him as a family member. Provided he gets the job done. “right let’s get goin’ there now then.”

 

Dusty hesitated to look down at the clothes. Why he did it he wasn’t sure. Picking up the shirt he tugged down his scarf and pressed it into his nose. The scent was breathtaking. A hint of roses consumed by cocoa butter. If she had been a doctor, then she probably used the cocoa butter to keep her hands smooth. Hospital staff used so many chemicals that affected them.

 

 _Stop Being A Creep!_ Papyrus yelled at him.

 

Dusty dropped the shirt down not bothering to make it look like someone hadn’t touched it. The scent lingered in his nasal cavity while he stood up. The hospital wasn’t too far from here, but he needed to make a stop to his house to get something a bit easier to kill with. His brother had teased him about getting a silver cross, but the thing did the trick when left with no other options. All he would have to do was make a good incision with his claws then jab the cross into the incision. “ ‘m not bein’ a creep. make it easier to find the human too. need to go home to get the cross. the hospital won’ allow me to bring in the crossbow. think the bastard knew that.”

 

Time was short and precious. If they didn’t get to the hospital before the shapeshifter did. A dead client was a client who didn’t pay. And Dusty really wanted to overcharge that bastard. While he walked away he didn’t notice the young woman who crept out from a nearby bush to grab the clothes from the hollowed tree. Her attention fixated on Dusty for a moment before taking off in another direction with her items.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Dusty had changed his clothes to appear a touch less terrifying. Now he sported his for once clean blue parka. Took many washes to get the dust out of it but he got it. Underneath his white turtle neck sweater pulled over his mouth. The black scarf was now red and covering his nasal cavity. Large red circular glasses were over his eyes while he watched the person at the Nurses station.

 

She had glared at him when he asked about the doctor assigned to his ‘uncle.’ He and his client had both agreed that the use of Dusty being his nephew was needed for the protection. If the human weren’t so willing to give him the money, he wouldn’t have cared if the shapeshifter killed him. But the amount Dusty had asked for the human hadn’t shied from it.

 

Money wasn’t everything to Dusty either. But the treatment of his own kind from the humans had angered him. Some humans though he would show some ‘mercy’ to. It was a rare occasion though. Like if they were having a hard time making enough to make a decent living. He was a monster, but he wasn’t entirely cold-hearted. Fate just deemed him to seem cold-hearted. Even while he took the time to examine the attendant.

 

Her greyish blue eyes seemed to be sickening to him. What even made that color in humans? The few books he had picked up about human genetics never made much sense to him. Especially when it came to the eyes. His own was strange enough for the red and blue swirls that only combined when he used his magic. Forming a lavender coloration. The color of his magic. It was pretty to the point he admired it when he used it. To see the bones encased in the purple while he willed them into various objects. Objects like people, trees, and other monsters.

 

Magic usage wasn’t something he did unless the timeline he was in had monsters currently. Something was going on in this timeline if he remembered correctly. It had hindered the monsters from the underground to make it to the surface. Axe was one of the few of his dopple gangers that he had a sort of friendship with. It wasn’t a steady friendship they still fought but when they got along it was like Dusty had his brother again. And Traps was truly a nice guy, when they were stuck in Classic's timeline he always ensured that they had a good meal. It made Dusty smile seem more genuine behind the scarf.

 

“Doctor Holtz is currently on break. But she is the doctor that is assigned to your uncle.” The attendant interrupted his thoughts making him look down at her.

 

Doctor Holtz? How was this woman a doctor if she only had a temporary badge? The confusion must have appeared on his face because the attendant chuckled at him. “She was borrowed from the LA area. We are short handed and one of our doctors here recommended her.”

 

A doctor from the LA area. Lord, he could imagine the valley girl twang she must have had. Bet she had bronzed colored skin too. Not that he had any issues with that but girls with fairer skin tended to well… how could he put this? Dusty enjoyed the color that fairer girls gave off. Plus, it was easier for his sadistic side to picture the sight of blood dripping over the paler skin.

 

“when will doctor holtz be in? i wanted to ask some questions about my uncle’s condition.” Dusty asked figuring that there would be no harm in finding out whether she would be coming back or if she had gone home for the day.

 

If she was already there though… why wasn’t she here? He was sure when he had stopped to change clothes at his place the shapeshifter would have already made it here. So why weren’t they restraining a female doctor who was attempting to kill his client? Something was off… very off. It had been all night.

 

“Doctor Holtz tends to go on her breaks. She comes back within an hour though. Wouldn’t blame her for wanting to be outside as much as possible.” The attendant sounded sympathetic. “Anyways your Uncle is up if you want to go talk to him a bit.”

 

The attendant smiled at him making him want to throw that smile back. But that would mean he had to pull down his scarf revealing his monster face to her. Not something that he wanted to do. Dusty just nodded turning on his heel to make his way down the hallway.

 

His ‘client’ Timothy Shwartz not much to him really. Just an older guy that Dusty placed in his late fifty’s early sixties. Not much to comparison with Dusty’s almost thirty age. But the guy was estranged, didn’t have any family to speak of. Or if he did then they weren’t on speaking terms. From the various rooms, Dusty had passed he could see pictures, cards, get well soon balloons.

 

It was just as he reached the room his client was in he could see the human male sitting in the bed. A glare on his face when those cold blue eyes fixated on him. Now Timothy had a gift, the bastard was a fucking warlock. That didn’t sit well with Dusty because he was the one person Dusty couldn’t hide that he was a monster from. The prick knew too much even about the barrier. Had asked too often how he got out. To which Dusty told him to mind his own fucking business.

 

The older man’s skin was pale to the point he could see his veins on his arms. The one where the IV was protruding into bulging, hardly noticeable with how wrinkly he was. His hair balding at the top of his head giving him an almost Friar Tuck feel. The dark grey strands more visible over the paler skin. Dusty could tell he was losing weight his cheeks were hollower. The staff probably tried to get the old man to eat.

 

The two sat there glaring at one another. They didn’t like each other. Hard to imagine why that might be. The large white bandage that stretched over Timothy’s face was the result of the last attack the Shapeshifter had done. Though he should have been released once the wound healed. It would have been easier to protect him. Dusty grumbled the question under his breath unable to help himself.

 

“Stage Four prostate cancer.” A cool voice spoke from behind him. Making his soul jump in his chest. Someone had come up from behind him and he hadn’t heard them coming. That wasn’t good. Especially when that scent of roses and cocoa butter hit him next.


	2. Angsty Albino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty gets to meet Shiloh Holtz and is pleasantly surprised by her. 
> 
> Shiloh has her own little secrets.

Dusty could smell her and there was something much more different on her. The irony scent of blood, as well as the wild scent of an animal. Those two scents had been missing from her shirt when he had smelled it. Closing his sockets, he inhaled deeper through his nasal cavity finding other minuscule things about her scent. Like how the cocoa butter wasn’t as strong on her body like it had been on her shirt.

 

That voice when she had spoken it was cooling breeze fluttering over his bones on a hot summer day. But the huskiness in it promised dark intimate things. It was nothing like the valley girl twang he heard the few times he went to LA for hunt purposes. No, Doctor Holtz had a drawl like his; even though she made a point to hide it when she pointed out Timothy’s condition. That drawl was still there hidden in the depths of her words.

 

Why was that causing his soul to thrum heavily against his rib cage?

 

With a grunt, he tore his gaze from Timothy; who was still glaring at him from the hospital bed in the room. Turning till he came face to face with Doctor Shiloh Holtz. She wasn’t what he expected. In fact, he had to take a step back to get a good look of her. An Albino. Rare little beings in their own way with their flesh tone at loss of pigmentation.

 

A little porcelain doll was what she reminded him of the hints of color showing in her full lips that were pulled tight into a grimace. The soft light brown freckles that dusted over various places of her body that he could visibly see. Her hair had been lightly dyed with a shade of pale blonde to contrast it from her skin. Dusty could easily make out the blue veins on the inner crease of her elbows.

 

She wasn’t what he had expected for a woman from Los Angeles. The attendant’s words making sense on him right then. With this doctor spending as much time outside as she possibly could. Sensitivity to light with her poor eyesight since she currently sported thicker glasses that he wore on a regular basis. Her skin more at risk to get burned when in the sun too long. Looking over he couldn’t make out any sort of area that had been in the sun for too long. Which meant she had been very sheltered as a kid.

 

That must have sucked unable to go outside and play with all the other kids. What was school like for her? Dusty found himself oddly being compassionate towards the plight of the little albino in front of him. And he did mean little. She stood about five-foot-three to his six-foot-five height. Tiny, that was for sure. He could easily pick her up and strangle the life from her body.

 

Though his height did nothing to dissuade that glare she was sending his way. He hadn’t done anything to earn that look… yet. There was still the factor that she might be the shapeshifter. One thing about the lore books on the Supernatural that he didn’t care for was their lack of details. For all he knew this was the shapeshifter because of the pile of flesh he had found back in the forest near her scrubs. Then again, this could very well be Shiloh Holtz. He really should get with one of the other hunters and swap supernatural creature facts before he goes into a hunt. Might help keep him from killing a human.

 

That glare was intensifying. Dusty realized he had been staring at her a good five minutes his eye lights which he used glamor to make into regular eyes; had been looking her over rather intensely. _Shit, she must get people starin’ at her often._ He went to say something but was cut off by her quick sharp words.

 

“Take a picture. Ya can mock me later rather than now.” Ah, there was that drawl that came out; her words tinged with anger.

 

“didn’ mean to stare.” Dusty explained.

 

 _Oh Yes You Did, Brother. You Were Totally Ogling Her._ Papyrus decided to chime in.

 

So, what if he had looked her over a few times. Albino’s were rare, especially in a hospital setting. Plus, her eyes were mesmerizing. She had pale pinkish blue eyes that reminded him of a lighter version of his own. Dusty couldn’t help but stare. Especially when her hands moved over her hips, he had noticed the way they cocked out to the side. This little female had a lot of anger within her.

 

“Visitin’ hours ended at eight.” Her gaze flicked to something on the wall behind him. A clock he imagined since they flicked back to him just as quickly. “Its almost two in the mornin’.”

 

Dusty wanted to piss her off just to see how much thicker that drawl came out. It was sexy coming from her. “wanted to check on the old man. been wonderin’ when he would get out. can’ seem to get a straight answer out of anyone when i come here.”

 

It was a bit of a lie. But he wanted to be here. Needed to be if Timothy was in danger. The little lady would have to understand that she couldn’t stop him from being there. And she wouldn’t be taking that tone with him if she knew what he truly was. He was willing to bet she would be quivering in those green scrubs of hers. The color was rather offending to her porcelain tone. Dusty noticed her hair was wet too… shower? Those pinkish blue eyes set into a roll before they refocused on him.

 

“So, I understand but your uncle…. Mister Dust… isn’t prepared to receive the homecare needed to aide with his cancer.” The way his false name rolled off her tongue was like she doubted it. Interesting why did she doubt it?

 

“home care?” Dusty asked with curiosity feeling like he should have investigated more of the treatments. Cancer was bad, stage four was the worst stage of them all. Which told him that Timothy was going to die sooner or later. Hopefully, it would be the later so that Dusty could get his money. The Warlock bastard owed him that fucking much.

 

“Yes. Think of it as a form of Hospice but more for at his home. He will receive a skilled registered nurse to come and help him out with his pain management. Aide him when it comes to taking his medications at certain times. We are also looking into setting him up with a chair for his weekly chemotherapy treatments.” Shiloh continued on her hands progressively moving from her hips up to under her breasts folding over one another.

 

The movement caused Dusty to look over her chest him becoming aware of how endowed she was in that area. Once again, he got caught staring. One of her hands unfolded from her arm and moved in front of her chest. A single finger slid from the fist making him realize she had nice manicured nails, painted black with a small skull on the index finger. The finger pointed upwards, he took the hint bringing his gaze to hers. Yeah, she was pissed again.

 

“Look, I get it this is all borin’ stuff to ya. Ya just want to get the old man out of here.” Her tone stated she wished she could get rid of the guy too. But her bedside manner probably screamed at her not to say a word about it. “But until we get his chair and homecare set up I can’ release him to your custody. It would go against all hospital protocols.”

 

Pity, she wasn’t one of those rule breakers. Would have been interesting to see if she were more rebellious. Something told him the front she was giving was fake. It gave him a better belief that Shiloh Holtz was the shapeshifter. Here was a bad time for him to strike, and with the way she was attempting to get rid of him, he could assume she didn’t want him there to watch over Timothy. Alright, it takes two to tango.

 

“guess i gotta wait till ya can give me the okay to go then.” Dusty hummed seeming to ask a question but in truth, it was an observation.

 

Those pinkish blue eyes narrowed on him with a curt nod of her head. It sent blondish white hair to sway lightly. It made him notice her clothes were a mess, specks of dirt clinging to her them. He really needed to stop looking her over. The way she cleared her throat was starting to sound more annoyed with each passing second.

 

“ya seem to have a problem.” Dusty stated not caring if she had delicate feelings. She might be dead when she left the hospital.

 

“Yeah, I do. Ya’ll think it's okay to stare me down. Really tired of being seen that way.” She responded.

 

That caught him off guard a bit. Of course, others stared at her. Like he had stated before Albino’s were a rarity. Even if she was a shapeshifter. Dusty took a step back from her his attention lowering to the ground. Thinking over how he should respond to that. It was clear she was wound tighter than a top. Any wrong accusation he could find himself jumped before he clears the entrance, though he already intended on that. 

 

That brat caused too many issues in the underground for him not to be on top of his game. The mere thought of their smug grin while they wielded that dust-covered blade. His magic flaring up inside of him at the memory. He didn’t realize that the woman he stood in front of him wasn’t there anymore. When he came to he found the spot empty. Panic gripped him afraid he just set himself up for an attack.

 

Doing a one-eighty in the hallway he found her in the room looking over Timothy. Her attention focused on the IV in his arm. Timothy was glaring at her clearly not liking her being so close. No that wasn’t right. It was the utter disgust in his glare that set him off. Almost like she was a freak. Was that how others saw her too? Was it the reason she was angry over the way he looked at her?

 

Even though Timothy was blatantly glaring at her she wasn’t letting it phase her as it had with Dusty. Probably because he was the patient. It bugged Dusty though that she could be soft towards a cold-hearted bastard of a warlock. In that same thought though Dusty wasn’t exactly warm himself. Feeling rather disgruntled now he turned on his heel heading out towards the front door. If she was the shapeshifter he had made his presence clear already. Her strike wouldn’t come any time soon.

 

Once outside he looked up to see the dark clouds looming in the sky. The air around him damp to the touch. Seattle seemed like the perfect place for the little Albino to live, she wouldn’t really get burned in the daylight. The clouds giving enough coverage so that the light wouldn’t hurt her eyes. It angered him that he was thinking about his next victim like she was an actual person. Rather than the shapeshifting piece of shit she truly was. Tugging his scarf up a little he walked down an alleyway.

 

Coming up short when he found a beauty in the dark. In his pocket, he fisted the little LED flashlight. Tugging it free of its cloth confines, his thumb pressing into the button to spill light. A low whistle coming from him when he took in the sight of the black Harley Sportster. It was in pristine condition which meant its owner took good care of her. The seat had hints of dark purple stitching through the black leather on the seat. A name painted into the gas tank that made him shiver. The Reaper!

 

The sight of a grim reaper doing a pose over the words similar to one of those Betty Page pinups. The way its robe clinging to its body hinting that it was a female. The sight of white hair cascading downwards out of the hood where the skull was turned away from the viewer. Her scythe poised behind her. Walking around the back he eyed the plates only to come up surprised to find California plates.

 

No way, there was no way this was her bike. An Albino that worked at a hospital and rode a motorcycle. The thought seemed too good to be true. Hell, if this were her bike he was starting to consider taking the shapeshifter back to his home and seeing how she might withstand his LV induced antics. The thought of being able to release some pent-up tension sounded good. The thought died with the idea of another body in his home. If it died, he wouldn’t receive the comfort he had seen the alternate versions of himself earn.

 

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Shiloh Holtz sighed walking out of the hospital zipping up her leather jacket. Why did she have to come to Seattle? She was missing home, and Rayven was being rather… how could Shiloh explain this without degrading her sister? Ah yes, overbearing. Shiloh was the damn beta, but she needed to deal with her own things. Like the bastard of a Warlock that she had to treat every day for the last week or so.

 

Yeah, she knew all too well that the fucker was a Warlock. And frankly, she wanted to take the IV stand that was attached to his arm and shove it down his throat. Especially every time he muttered the word freak under his breath in her direction. Wasn’t the first time she was described using that term. Probably wouldn’t be the last.

 

Though it was when he had called her an albino mutt that she realized he knew she was a shifter. Didn’t surprise her really Warlocks had weird ass abilities. Fuck him too. No… no fucking him she wouldn’t enjoy her first time to be with some old wrinkly bastard that was spiteful. Not her fault his family managed to piss off an entire pack of shapeshifters. They were territorial as it sat.

 

Shiloh knew quite a bit about the supernatural due to having her own run-ins throughout college. Nearly got killed by a clan of vampires if it hadn’t been for a hunter that had come across her. The hunter had been in the vicinity at the time hunting down the clan. Imagine her surprise to find a shifted Shiloh tearing apart vamps one by one. When the hunter got them off her Shiloh had collapsed from the blood loss.

 

When she had awoken she found the hunter pressed against a wall with a gun fixated on Shiloh. Luckily, Shiloh had been able to talk the hunter down from shooting her. Especially when she told her that she was against eating humans. Shiloh was more of a venison type of gal. The hunter’s name was Elenora, and she was the youngest in a long line of hunters. A family tradition that Elenora didn’t want to participate in.

 

Shiloh had never been more thankful to learn about the various supernatural things that were out there. Which helped Shiloh to start purchasing old books from various cultures that went into depth about certain creatures lore. Elenora made a point to educate her on how to kill the various beings that were out there. Something Shiloh had been doing in secret from her sister. It was the excitement that she needed in her life, even if that excitement proved to be her downfall one of these times.

 

It was her reason for going out of town as much as she had. Rayven didn’t need Shiloh there to run the pack. And frankly, Shiloh felt a bit too violent to be around them. Something about cutting off a vampire’s head was rather exhilarating. Especially with the battle axe, she carried with her. The hardest part of the job proved to be getting details on a victim who was already dead.

 

Shiloh had tracked Elenora to Seattle because she had gone on a hunt for a shapeshifter that was terrorizing the local crazy man. It was when she came across Elenora’s dead body that it became personal. Yeah, they had met on unforeseen circumstances but Elenora was a friend outside of the pack. One that Mouse, Beta to the Holtz Pack, had taken under protection. No one fucked with the Holtz pack and got away with it.

 

It didn’t take much to get Timothy Shwartz under her care. Pulling a few strings, like dropping the line that she was sent up to aide. Not as smooth as some would think but Shiloh had the credentials to back her up. Very rarely that a hospital made a call to verify them. All they needed was her word, and the fact she was Albino made hospitals want her even more. A rarity as they stated. The term made Shiloh snort, one thing she hated more than being called Mouse was being called a rarity.

 

Shiloh wanted nothing more than to blend into a crowd. Be a normal shifter that would get passed up. Instead, she got the scrutinizing look or the curious one. The curious ones made her hopeful that they might approach her with some interest. Never was the case. The fear of bruising her seemed to be an intimate fear of any possible lover. Too afraid that her sister would beat the shit out of them. Rayven could care less if Mouse was safe and breathing.

 

That was the best thing about her older twin sister, Rayven was pretty easy to deal with. As long as Mouse wasn’t far away from the Pack estate. Any further and Shiloh felt like Rayven became an overwhelming mother hen. Blame it on that twin thing they both had going for them. The twin thing that made them want to be closer. But all Shiloh wanted to do was get away, find a mate that would fuck her into a wall and enjoy her life. Especially as a Supernatural hunter and Medical Doctor.

 

Turning down the alley her helmet in hand her mind traced back to that guy. Mister Dust. Who the hell was he anyway? She had known he was lying about knowing Timothy. There was no way he was Timothy’s nephew. How did she know that? Well because Shiloh had gotten the information on Timothy before she took him under her care. Imagine her surprise to find no one in his name resembling the name Dust.

 

He looked like that Monster that she had seen back at the lake that she had seen sniffing her clothes. That had creeped her out but what really got her was that he was a monster. Not like the human ones that currently plagued the world.

 

The ones that ranged centuries ago that had supposedly been locked under Mount Ebott. It had been the last thing she had expected to see tonight. But it brought hope to her that they might return after all these years. The elders of the pack back in ancient days had been the ones to fight alongside with Monsters, seeking to aide them against the ancients. The fight had been lost though the mages sacrificing themselves to seal the monsters underground.

 

It had been a mournful day for the pack according to her father. Wolves howled their sorrow into the night for the loss of their companions. Promising a way to break the seal on the barrier to free them from their prison. They were bedtime stories her father told both her and Rayven. She hadn’t believed them until she had seen the monster. She had caught sight of his face, he was a grinning skeleton.

 

Something about him though gave her the chills… in a good or bad way? She couldn’t be sure, but she was cautious to approach her belongings when he had walked away. Pulling her helmet on her head she thought back to when she had found that shapeshifter. The bastard had kicked her hard throwing her into the lake while she was in shifted form. Bad thing to be when going off against one of those suckers. Silver was one of the few things that could put them six feet under.

 

Shiloh still had the fucking gash on her thigh that she needed to tend to when she got home. The wound was already tempting to knit itself together. The best part about being a shifter was that heightened healing aspect. Retracting her keys from her duffle bag that was right behind her she straddled her Harley.

 

“Hello Darlin’ did ya miss mama?” She cooed to her bike loving her baby.

 

Best vibrator in the world especially when she decided to truly punch her into full gear. Flicking the visor down to protect her glasses she started the bike. It rumbled to life with a rough purr. It made Mouse moan in anticipation before she pushed the kickstand up taking off out of the alley. Unaware of the figure watching her in the shadows with interest.


	3. An Unusual Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In pursuit to figure out Shiloh Dusty finds out something about her that sparks something he didn't think still existed in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 10 Kudos and it's not even a week old. Heh...
> 
> A reminder this one might be a little slow on the pick up since there are certain events that must happen in My Shifty Pet and Strangers On The Train that must happen.
> 
> Hope ya guys enjoy!

The hotel wasn’t far away from the hospital. But Shiloh liked to go riding her bike further out of the way. Riding bike was so exhilarating to her. It gave her the freedom she felt her everyday life seemed to lack. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand why she had been treated like a porcelain doll… Albino’s had so many issues just purely from her standing in the sunlight. Sunburns lasted too long and were too painful for her even with the advanced healing.

 

But Shiloh proved time and time again that she was stronger than her condition. Even to her sister Rayven. Shiloh hadn’t needed her older sister when the kids at school had started chanting lab rat in the hallways. One kid daring to get too close not aware that Shiloh wasn’t going to back down. Her father always prided the fact that she needed to stand her ground when faced with a difficult situation. The word Lab Rat always hurtful but she didn’t cry.

 

If she had cried it would have made it that much worse. No, she didn’t cry even as Sly had tried to tell her to run. Ah… Sly her valiant protector. He had been trying to get to her so that he could do the one thing he vowed to do with either her or Rayven. And then Rayven stood at the other end of the hall arms over her chest, watching with those all too wary violet eyes. Shiloh had always known if Rayven felt she couldn’t handle it then her older sister would step in. But it was the calmness in her sister’s body that told Shiloh what she needed to do.

 

Eleven-year-old Shiloh Ann Holtz had grabbed thirteen-year-old Jerry Corman and slammed him into the wall. And it didn’t stop from there, she had grabbed Jerry by the back of the head. Taking the years of name calling, years of being tormented, and just slammed his head repeatedly into that wall. Not once being stopped by her older sister, Sly however had stopped her. Taking hold of her arm till she released a sobbing bloody Jerry Corman to drop to the ground.

 

Shiloh had been expelled to which her father had extracted Rayven and Sly as well from the school. Stating that the punishment was unfair since Shiloh had been standing up for herself. And the fact the school hadn’t expelled Jerry as well was proof enough that the school system was unfair. Mouse chalked it up to Jerry was one of the best players on the football team. And his mom was on the school board.

 

It never phased Mouse to be homeschooled much. But it did phase her when Rayven got more respect than she had. Ultimately, she felt estranged from the pack. Wasn’t her fault she was born the way she was. For the longest time, Shiloh felt she was in the shadow of Rayven. When their father had failed to produce a son many of the other pack members demand he step down as Alpha. He didn’t.

 

Instead, he trained his daughters on how to take over the pack if anything were to happen to him. Rayven was to be Alpha, defaulting Shiloh to Beta. Mouse knew why, and it was all due to appearance. Shiloh wouldn’t be taken seriously with the way she looked. It was because of her appearance she became neglected too. No not by her parents, they loved her just as much as they loved Rayven. But… Rayven had men fawning over her. Shiloh would have been fine with it…. if she got the attention she needed.

 

Parking the bike in the parking lot she made sure to set the alarm. Though if anyone truly wanted to steal it they would take it. Removing her helmet, she groaned feeling her phone going off in her pocket. Muttering curses she tried to juggle her helmet only to drop it on the ground. “Fuck..” Mouse cursed pulling out her phone. “Couldn’ wait till I called ya bastard….”

 

The chuckle over the phone blocked the one that came from the shadows near her. “Aww, baby doll ya knows I gotta check on ya.” The male on the other end of the phone came through. Their natural drawl coming out thicker than hers currently. “How was work?”

 

“Same old bullshit.” Her drawl coming out thicker while she walked up the stairs. She had to get a room on the second floor. What the hell was wrong with her? “Bastard keeps callin’ me a freak I am gonna shove that IV stand up his ass.”

 

Sly’s laughter came thicker while she pulled out her keys dropping her helmet once more. This time she watched it bounce all the way to the bottom of the stairs. “Fuckin’ hell…” Shiloh snarled stomping her way down the steps dropping her keys. Normally she was good at multi-tasking but she was tired tonight.

 

“Gonna need to take that helmet in for a repaint soon ya keep droppin’ it like that baby doll.” Sly spoke on the other end between a groan.

 

Shiloh stood straight when she heard his voice hitch. Mother fucker was managing a phone call while he was getting blown. Lucky prick… “Give Calvin a kiss for me when he finishes.” Shiloh cooed into the phone picking up her helmet from the ground.

 

Just as she stood to her full height she caught a glint of something in the alleyway. Making sure not to let her gaze linger she didn’t want to give off that she knew she had been followed. His scent was thick in the air it was a pleasant scent on her nose one that she could easily fall into. If she didn’t suspect him of being the shapeshifter that was going after the warlock in her care.  


“How ya know it’s Calvin?” Sly asked over the phone bringing her back to the conversation.

 

“Well if it isn’ Calvin then I dunno who else ya would have given ya head while you are on the phone. Especially with me Sly.” Shiloh walked up the stairs making sure not to glance back at the alleyway where he was hiding. If it weren’t for the fact she was a wolf shifter she might not have known, he was there.

 

There was a slight pop on the other end of the phone. “Hey Mousey.” Calvin piped in making her giggle. Yeah, Sly had one steady lover that had no qualms coming over last minute. And he didn’t care if Sly called her on the phone while they were mid-fun.

 

“Hey Cal-Cal. Be nice to my boy, m’k?” Shiloh fished her keys out of her pocket managing to keep ahold of her helmet this time. Unlocking the door, she walked into the small apartment. It was a bit pricey, but she needed her space. The two bedrooms were needed. Especially if she managed to get lucky. The door was left open while she made her way into the bedroom.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Dusty stared at the open door from his spot in the alleyway. Was the lady nuts or something? Inviting danger into her place like that. Shortcutting up to the landing right outside of the apartment he looked in. The light in one of the rooms was on telling him where she was. Swallowing hard, he knew this was a gamble but if he were already in there it made short cutting there later much easier.

 

 _Well…_ Papyrus spoke. _We Just Gonna Stand Here? Or Are We Gonna Go In?_

 

“sounds like she too busy with her call to notice ‘m here.” Dusty remarked walking in the small apartment. Her scent was stronger in here, but it was rather bare. A reminder that she wasn’t from around here. Focusing on that room with the light he could hear her shuffling around in there.

 

 _Not Exactly Quiet. Look Around I Will Keep An Eye On Her._ Pap’s spoke floating his way over towards the open bedroom.

 

She wouldn’t be able to see Papyrus as she would see him. But Dusty envied the fact that Paps could watcher her like he was. The memory of those unusual eyes locked on him back at the hospital was one he wouldn’t forget anytime soon. Though he felt she was judging him or monitoring him like he had been a threat. Walking into the living room the furniture barely used though there were blankets set up on the couch with a pillow. Telling him that she slept there once in a while. A picture resting on the end table.

 

Walking over he picked up the frame staring down at the image. She was in it along with a woman who looked identical to her but this one had pigment. Black hair like darkness, her skin was fair toned, but her eyes were a violet shade instead of the pinkish blue. This is what the woman would look like if she were born with color. Between the two women was a guy with cocoa colored skin, green eyes, and long black hair. His arms were around both women who were flipping off the camera. The image gave him a sense that she was really close with the two.

 

“I told her that I needed to get away for personal reasons. She can’ keep callin’ me. She is becoming worse that mum.” That cool voice came from the bedroom.

 

Dusty turned his head catching that conversation. It sounded like she was talking about a sibling. Or a close friend. Looking at the picture he could see the look on the identical woman. Yeah… she’s talking about a sibling. Looking around the room he found a guitar case resting against the couch. Curiosity told him to open it so that he could look inside at it. Was she good at it?

 

A loud sigh could be heard from the room drawing his attention. She was sounding irritated. Popping over to the wall just next to the room. He peered inside finding her back to him. Her hair was down, it went past her shoulders almost to the middle of her back. The strands wavy some looking darker hinting that they were still wet from the way some stuck together. Her jacket had been tossed aside leaving her in only the green scrubs.

 

 _She Will See You The More You Creep In There…_ Paps reminded him.

 

Dusty realized he was halfway in the doorway when Paps had said something. Taking a step back out of the doorway he watched her. Her head angled to the side, using her shoulder to cradle the phone. Leaning over the bed he imagined she was undoing her shoes from her feet.

 

“Nah, ya know me Sly. Ain’ got nothin’ better to do other than sit around with my thumb up my butt.” Something in the way she said it told him she was lying about whatever they were discussing. Dusty held back the chuckle knowing that would alert her to his presence.

 

 _Should We Get Rid Of Her Now?_ Paps inquired making Dusty frowned. For some reason, he got the feeling she would put up a good fight. So, he shook his head in response to Pap’s question. There was a good chance she wasn’t the shapeshifter. If he killed the doctor taking care of the warlock and he was wrong. It would alert the shapeshifter. That wouldn’t do.

 

Papyrus sighed looking into the room watching her lift her shirt from her torso. Pulling the phone from her ear. The shirt was tossed across the room into a corner probably to be forgotten. “Hate that fuckin’ thing.” She muttered under her breath pressing into her phone.

 

“Know ya don’ like ‘em baby doll. By ya was the one that wanted to be a doctor. They are apart of your uniform. At least till ya get the title. Then ya can show up in them sexy outfits ya see doctors wear on television.” A male voice came through the phone followed by a groan.

 

Shiloh Holtz had a shake of her head, leaning over to grab the brush. Dusty should be leaving but he found himself staring at her. He couldn’t peel his eye lights from her body. The brush moving through pale blond strands pulling aside to reveal snowy white hair underneath. Proving that the top was dyed. “Ya know they won’ Sly. They got me workin’ with Seniors and sometimes that’s a toss-up. If their mind goes they think I’m a ghost comin’ to enact some revenge or some shit on ‘em.”

 

“Aww Mouse don’ be like that.” Mouse? That was an interesting nickname for a little thing like her. Tilting his head to the side while she brushed her hair, his grin becoming more natural. He could see calling her Little Mouse.

 

She moved her hair off to the side revealing her bare back to the doorway. Dusty’s breath hitched in his non-existent throat making him take a step back. Her body was a pale coloration but over her shoulders, he could make out faint pink scar tissue of a rather detailed drawing of withered wings. Some of the marks appearing fresher. The wings were shredded folded as they would be of an angel standing dormant. Some of the lines were choppy like whoever had cut them didn’t have a steady hand. Or they were too nervous about cutting into her flesh.

 

That was his que he needed to get the fuck out of here. Before he got closer to her the urge to finish that piece of artwork overcame him. What kind of creature would do that to her? Were they that sick to… Did she like it? Maybe she enjoyed being cut into. The thought of seeing fresh cuts into that porcelain skin had his magic swelling.

 

 _Sans… Time To Go. I See That Look In Your Eye. Reminder Sex With You Is A One Way Ticket To Death._ Papyrus spoke pulling him out of his thoughts. He wanted to touch her, fix the scars that those amateurs put on her. Perfect her withered wings. _SANS!_

 

Dusty’s body stiffened he fell back opening the void for him to fall through. Landing on his bed back in his house in the alternate dimension. Moving his hand up to his face to pull the scarf down a soft groan escaping him. The sudden attraction to the albino doctor was not something he planned on. He didn’t think he could get those kinds of attractions. They should have died when the kid forced his hand making him kill the inhabitants of the underground. When his soul became cracked beyond repair. Yet here he was attracted to a woman who didn’t back down from him in the hallway. A woman who smelled of roses and cocoa butter.

 

 _Can I honestly say I am following her because she is a shapeshifter… or am I following her for other reasons?_ Dusty asks himself counting the wooden planks that made up the ceiling. Thoughts of going back to her room, throwing her down on that borrowed mattress. Using his bone blade to cut into that porcelain skin. His magic solidifying at his pelvis at the thought. Would she scream in pain when cut into? Or would she moan? Beg to be taken once he was finished fixing the screw ups. Where did she find the dumb asses that had done that to her?

 

Too many questions were buzzing around in his skull at the new information. There was still the fact that he needed to prove whether she was the shapeshifter or not…

 

 _Then What?_ Papyrus’ annoyed tone rang him from his thoughts.

 

“’scuse me?” Dusty sat up from the bed looking at his brother. His skull poised with anger, the red scarf floating behind him in some nonexistent wind. Red gloves crossed over one another to show his displeasure.

 

 _Then What? Even If She Isn’t The Shapeshifter, You Cannot Find Pleasure From Her Body._ Papyrus reminded him. _I_ _f You Have Sex With Her Then You Risk Killing Her. And If The Way You Are Thinking Is Correct, It Isn’t Often You Find A Human Who Enjoys That Kind Of Stuff._

 

Papyrus brought up a valid point, having sex with her would ultimately kill her. But that would require him releasing his magical seed within her, shoving his knot deep inside of her. The Levels of Violence he had obtained from the underground would tear her apart from the inside out. The warm flesh would go cold, rich red blood would coagulate inside of her. And for what? A few moments of pleasure for him?

 

And true masochists were rare, rarer than albinos. There were women out there who claimed to be masochists, but they weren’t into being cut. Unless they were suicidal. Mouse, yes he would call her that, didn’t seem suicidal. The determination to live seemed vibrant in those pinkish blue eyes. He had watched her go out of her way during that motorcycle ride. It had been hell keeping up with her, but he managed. Shiloh had finesse on that thing, knew how to control it from what that short ride had told him.

 

Dusty needed to stop thinking about her…

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Dusty was still thinking about her even a week later. Each day he found a new way to appreciate Mouse. Whether it be the way she argued with one of the nurses over the mistreatment of a patient. To the little leather outfit, she wore when she rode her bike. Oh, or the glare she sent his way when he inquired more than he should have. Getting her worked up had been priceless. Especially when he checked her finding her level of violence was at six. Pretty high for her, even if she were a shapeshifter.

 

And he was trying everything to get under her skin just to get her to show just a hint of her true self. Today, however, she decided to turn the tables. That’s what Dusty would assume. He had stepped out so that he could go for a quick bite at the local burger joint. Coming back, he was going to ask the Warlock what more he knew on the damn shapeshifter that was on his tail. Instead, he found himself stopped by the Nurse’s station.

 

Shiloh was sitting there doing paperwork hunched over. Some sort of purple ice cream in a cone held in her hand. It was the color of his magic. Yet she was sitting there that little pink muscle slipping from her mouth to lick up the purple creamy substance. Unaware that he was sitting there watching her. The way her tongue swirled around the scooped ice cream had his hips gyrating in reaction.

 

 _Stop Staring…_ Paps spoke up behind him. Funny that didn’t stop his ghostly brother from staring at her.

 

“you first.” Dusty muttered.

 

That seemed to pull Mouse away from that paperwork, but not from the ice cream that was still tight in her grip. The glare those pinkish blue eyes sent his way made him grin underneath the blackened scarf.

 

“Ah… Mister Dust.” She spoke lowering the ice cream down to hover just above her breasts. It was melting. Ooh, that would be interesting to see if the scrubs didnt cover her so well. Why couldn't she wear a low neck tank top or something in that? “What can I do for ya?”

 

“hmm… nothin’ really.” Dusty answered honestly. In truth, he was just watching her. The question formed in his mind. Normally humans didnt bother answering such questions. It didn't stop him from asking it. “ya don’ like me very much, do ya?”

 

The question sparked surprise in those eyes he found himself admiring. The clipboard moved to rest on the desk of the nurse’s station. Dusty wasn’t interested in the paperwork. No his interest was on the woman with the purple colored ice cream that when she rolled her tongue over her top lip he noticed the way her tongue was tinged the same color.

 

“It's not that I don’ like ya. I’m just…” There was a pause. “Rather busy.” The look on her face seemed distant for a bit before she took another bite of her ice cream. Standing up from her chair she moved towards him. “Just not sure how many more answers I can give ya either. Mister Shwartz is dyin' Mister Dust, I can’ give ya a much clearer answer than that. It isn’ that I don’t like you. But… ya care so much to ask so many questions that I am unsure how ya are gonna react when he finally passes.”

 

The sincerity in her tone caught him off guard. It was never that she disliked him it seemed but more she thought he cared about his client. He did… to a point. The guy was just a paycheck for Dusty. Mouse was a bonus, the interest that had sparked in him when it came to her. But something about Shwartz came close to home for her, he could see that flicker in her eyes when she mentioned the asshole dying.

 

“lost someone close to ya?” Dusty asked.

 

The smile she gave told him that she had but she didn’t answer. Instead, she walked past him taking another lick of that ice cream. Dusty turned to watch her while she walked down the hallway. And when she turned into a room, he caught a glimpse of pain in her eyes. Not the kind of pain that was physical but that mental pain. One of watching someone close to them die painfully, much like he had watched Papyrus die at his own hands.

 

“That one is a strange one.” One of the Nurses came up grabbing the clipboard from the table. “Come all the way up from LA and demands to be put on Shwartz. And for what? She knew ten minutes of being put on him what he had.”

 

The woman was talking to another nurse, Dusty just happened to be there listening in on the conversation. “I heard she sniffed the minute she walked into that room. Muttered something about him smelling like death.” The other nurse responded.

 

Mouse could smell death on Shwartz? That was an interesting trait for him to learn about. Walking down the hall he looked into Shwartz’s room. The old man glaring at him once more. Dusty sighed proceeding in the room.

 

“Caught the bastard yet?” Shwartz’s voice sounded a lot sicker than when he had first come to him.

 

“no. shifted again. been tryin’ to pinpoint the thing since last week.” Dusty mentioned never being one to lie about things.

 

“Between you and that Cold-Hearted Bitch… I am so fed up. That little albino freak needs to fuck off. Whenever she looks at me it makes my skin crawl.” Shwartz whined.

 

The names he used to describe Mouse pissed Dusty off. Each day he watched her struggle with the warlock. And each day the fucker greeted her with glares. “she’s tryin’ give the doctor some credit.” Dusty tried to pick up for Mouse.

 

 _Interesting To See You Standing Up For Someone Who May Or May Not Be A Shapeshifter._ Papyrus seemed to be making it a habit recently to talk when he was unable to respond. It was becoming annoying.

 

“They could give me someone a bit nicer to look at. Those eyes of hers…” His words halting when he looked up at Dusty whose bone brows were risen in question. Daring the human to finish that phrase. Because Dusty was itching to cut somethings throat.

 

Dusty wanted him to say it just so he could take it as an insult. The bastard other than his glare at times tended to be polite. If he insulted Mouse’s eyes might as well be insulting his. His were much darker in the coloration. “those eyes of hers are what?” Dusty prompted his arm going up his hand open ready to manifest a blade if the bastard finished it.

 

“Unique.” Smart man knew when not to finish certain lines. “I know she’s trying. But something about her is off-putting to me. Like I can sense she isn’t like the others in here.”

 

Well, no fucking shit Sherlock. She was an albino for one and she wasn’t afraid to tell it how it was. Something Dusty found himself appreciating. Though he could tell she was being civil when discussing the

 

Warlock from the few times she had spoken to Dusty about him. Though there were a few times she nearly called him a bastard. “is it her appearance?”

 

“That’s just the start of it. Did you see her eating that Taro root shit...” The look on his face showed utter disgust. What was Taro Root?

 

“what is taro root?” Dusty asked still learning about things. Was it that ice cream she had been eating? He could go get her another one… maybe she would eat it again tonight in that little black camisole she had been wearing the other night.

 

“That purple colored ice cream is called Taro Ice Cream. It derives from the Taro Root plant. She states it has good health benefits. But that speech is expected. She’s a doctor.” Tim seemed to get annoyed.

 

“And a damn good one if I say so myself.” That cool voice made him jump he hadn’t heard her come near the door.

 

Dusty turned his body to look at her coming up short in the process. Even Tim was sitting there ogling the outfit she was currently sporting. Dirty old bastard, say what he wanted about her appearance, but when it came down to it she was a woman. Green scrubs had been dashed away probably tossed in the duffle bag that was slung over her shoulder.

 

A short black pleated skirt went just past the mid of her thighs covering the top of her black and lavender colored stockings. She had some sort of black bodysuit for a top on but Dusty couldn’t see it due to the oversized black duster she wore. Her pale blonde hair pulled up into an extravagant form of braids at the top of her head. Almost like it was pulled downwards.

 

“goin’ somewhere?” Dusty asked withholding the purr since from what he saw of her top he knew the scarred wings on her back were visible once the duster was removed.

 

Pinkish blue eyes fixated on him from behind those owl eye shaped glasses. Her eyes down casting before inching its way back up his body slowly. No… she just looked him over. “Yeah. My shift is done for the day. Natalie will be taking care of you from here Mister Shwartz. If she feels I am needed she knows how to get ahold of me.”

 

Her arm went up the sleeve of her duster rolling downwards while she adjusted a pin in her hair. Dusty noticed a black mark on the bottom of her wrist about an inch or two below her palm. It looked like a wolf paw print. He couldn’t tell from the brief glimpse. But it made him aware she might have more secrets littered over her body than she was sharing.

 

“have fun.” Dusty smiled behind his scarf.

 

Mouse looked at him a smile on her face one that stated, ‘I intend to.’ She turned and walked down the hallway making him notice the boots she had on gave her a little more height. But not much in comparison to his. But something. Dammit… why did she have to look good like that? And why the fuck was he so attracted to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr. It has come to my attention I am a bit more shy about my discord. And some of ya have questions. To avoid issues in the comment section please message me on my Tumblr account. I also post when I update on there. And there will be future stories. Particularly my own AU. Msource is really wanting me to continue that one since she is my Beta reader. 
> 
>  
> 
> [RazsLilWolf/a>](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/razslilwolf)


	4. A New Kind Of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hospital, Dusty stalks Mouse somewhere unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... I love writing these two. They bring a whole new meaning to Cat and Mouse. -snickers-

Dusty stomped down the street pissed off, he had lost her. How could he have lost her? Well… she didn’t bring that damn bike of hers. The image of her riding on it with that pleated skirt would have been a pleasant one to see when he had exited the hospital. He couldn’t just short cut in and out of the building due to the cameras. They would wonder how he could do that. Not exactly something Dusty wanted to explain.

 

But when he had come outside of the building he had found her motorcycle parked in its usual spot. And he had lost her before he could find her. Her natural scent clinging to the air making it a little easier for him to track but he had lost her somewhere between a club and an alleyway. Figuring she was hunting he checked the alleyway. Expecting her to be seeking a new form since he was certain she was catching onto him stalking her.

 

No fleshy mess, no terrified human aside from the one that he had run into. Nope, just some trash cans and rats. Dusty hated rats, they were vile vermin that reminded him of some of the pests in the underground. Dusty took a little extra time he shouldn’t have killing each one. Enjoying the sight of their guts spreading in the dark alleyway when his booted foot came down upon them.

 

“Having Fun?” Paps spoke up making Dusty lift his attention to his ethereal brother.

 

“no, frankly ‘m annoyed. i lost the shapeshifter.” There was no way of knowing whether Mouse was the shapeshifter or not. He still needed to test the silver on her.

 

“Sounds Like A You Problem And Not A Me Problem.” Paps spoke up.

  
Dusty growled out at his brother, his left eye flickering a mauve coloration. How his brother managed to annoy him in his ghostly form was beyond him? Paps had been even more annoying since Dusty had taken to following the little albino doctor around. Dusty just wanted to fling the floating bastard into something. Had to have his soul to be able to do that.

 

“what’s your problem?” Dusty asked shoving his hands into his jacket walking towards the alleyway exit.

 

“Nothing Just Amused.” Paps admitted.

 

“amused by what?” Dusty glowered looking out of the alleyway. The scent of roses and cocoa butter becoming faint. There was that night club.

 

“You Will Figure That Out Soon Enough.” Paps chuckled getting Dusty to glare. “So Are We Going To See If She Is In That Club? Come To Think About It She Looked Dressed To Party.”

 

Dusty paused raising a gloved hand to rub his mandible. The way she had dressed under that coat was no doubt to attract someone for a night of fun. Maybe if she were the shapeshifter she would be seeking a new form? He groaned not liking the idea that she had lost her for that long. Fuck!

 

“ya knew that all along didn’ ya?” Dusty growled at his ethereal brother.

 

“Oh Yes. Was Just Waiting For You To Catch Up. I Must Admit This Is More Entertaining Than MTT Reruns.” Paps cackled over his shoulder.

 

Dusty grumbled trekking back to the club promptly envisioning shoving Paps ethereal form into the void and sealing him there. Let him deal with the other souls that haunted him there. Looking up at the sign that was there something about a place called The Fruity Lounge didn’t sit well with him. If this was a gay club, he was more than likely going to be responsible for a mass murder. He wasn’t in the mood to be hit on by a bunch of guys who thought they looked good in a thong.

 

The solid oak doors led into a hallway there were various skulls adorned with roses and candles. It brought attention to the way they looked, they were plastic of course still didn’t stop the shiver that ran up his spine. The next set of doors made him stop there were two of them. One read The Fruity Lounge, the other… it read in a deep burgundy neon light Sinner’s Corner.

 

“there’s no way she would be in there.” Dusty mocked the sign.

 

“Hmm… I Beg To Differ. Something Tells Me Your Little Mouse Might Have A Bit More Of A Sinful Side Than She Is Willing To Allow The World To Know.” Paps floated in front of him folding his arms over his nonexistent chest.

 

Thinking back to the night in her room, the image of her scarred back came into mind. How some of those marks seemed fresh yet hesitant. Like whoever had done them didn’t want to. “she’s lookin’ for someone to complete the work on her back. a place like this isn’ fit for those types. they are wannabes in here.” Dusty grunted feeling more annoyed than he had before about stepping in here.

 

But the idea of her being inside of those doors allowing someone to carve her up like a Thanksgiving Turkey didn’t sit well with him. His hand reached for the knob of the door freezing for a moment. Something that Paps had said made him freeze up. “what ya mean my little mouse?”

 

“Well, What Are You Going To Do When You Find Out She Isn’t The Shapeshifter?” Paps hummed and it brought up a good point. Mouse was different from the rest of the humans if she wasn’t a shapeshifter. It was clear that even her own kind didn’t treat her right… did that give him the right to take her from this world?

 

Mouse would put up a fight he was sure of that. And it would a fight he would enjoy more than anything. A woman that could take him on was more than worth his time. “dunno what will come of it paps. all i know is she is different. not sure if that means anythin’.”

 

“Makes More Sense Why You Haven’t Killed Her Yet.” Paps spoke confirming his own suspicions. Why hadn’t Dusty killed her yet? It made sense for him to… but… Dusty shook his head not wanting to think on it further. Right now he had to track her down make sure she didn’t change forms. That was all his interest was currently. At least that’s what he told himself.

 

Throwing open the door he was greeted by the music that had been muffled by the door where he stood. The sounds reminded him of when Mettaton would perform on television.  “This Music Is Defiling For This Place.” Paps spoke making Dusty smile even wider.

 

Walking in he was stopped by a big guy, well not as big as him but he was thicker than Dusty. The guy was shaved on his head a beard detailing his chin while dark brown eyes stared up at Dusty, he only had to tilt his head back a little to see him. The dark chocolate tone of his skin had him blending in with the variations of deep blue that were strobing through. “Good evening pal. Welcome to Sinner’s Corner. Twenty Bucks for a band.”

 

Band? What was the band for? “what's it for?”

 

“Some people come here to play with certain. Green means your willing to meet someone new. Yellow says open but cautionary. And Red means you are looking for someone specific. Girls with gold bands are house pets the same with the guys. They are open to play but if they say no then you have to stop.” The big guy explained putting out each one of the colors.

 

Interesting setting, they followed stop light colors for safe words that meant to. Mouse was into this type of stuff? Pulling a twenty dollar bill out from his pocket he shoved it towards the guy. A silent promise to make Mouse pay for this later there in his mind while he grabbed the red band. Stopping next to the guy he leaned over. “wonderin’ if ya happened to see a girl with pale blond hair around, pinkish blue eyes, almost albino lookin’. has black and lavender striped stockings on.”

 

“Not seen a girl with those type of features. But those stockings do sound familiar. Does she have a little paw print tattoo on the bottom of her wrist? Black pleated skirt.” It sounded like Mouse but Dusty couldn’t be sure. “If that’s her then she probably wearing a wig and contacts to blend in. Especially if you are saying she is albino. A girl came in here about oh, a half hour ago. Pretty thing… sure she got a partner already but who knows maybe you will get lucky.”

 

Dusty pulled out another twenty handing it to the guy. Thanking him for the information. Something about her being an albino put the guy off. Dusty couldn’t fault him for it. Walking down the steps into what he assumed was a basement he could see some couples fucking against walls. It wasn’t his thing really. But it amused him to see humans so open about…

 

He froze catching other auras around the club, specifically, the blond woman who had her mouth latched onto a younger guys neck. A vampire no doubt. This wasn’t just a club for humans to exploit their desires but a place for the creatures he hunted to well hunt prey. Did Mouse come here seeking pleasure of her own? Or what he assumed coming into this place that she was seeking a different form?

 

As much as looking for Mouse had been a priority he needed to deal with that vampire woman. She would be draining that human whose lap she was grinding into soon. The knife that he had in his pocket he kept a firm grip on while he stalked towards the booth. A dark-haired woman with… striped stockings? He stopped eyeing as she escorted a man into the back of the club. A yellow band around her wrist. Dusty’s gaze shifted from the vampire to the hallway down where the couple had headed to.

 

“Seems We Are In A Pickle.” Paps admitted from the side.

 

“yeah, we are.” Dusty felt his moral compass state that he should really help the damn human that was currently being used as a blood doll. “though would love to take somethin’ out i believe doctor holtz would be a more tantalizin’ target. wouldn’ ya agree?” He hummed.

 

There was always that chance that the vampire would be out there after he made sure Ms. Holtz wasn’t up to no good. Again, that’s what he told himself. Paps watched his brother wander down the hall. For the first time in many years, he could see something forming in his brother that hadn’t been there for a long time. Dusty told himself that it was the job. But Paps knew what this was. It was interesting, and not in the usual way. Of course, Paps couldn’t be sure. His brother was a mystery since he had killed everyone in the underground.

 

Dusty trailed down the hallway it was covered in velvety red curtains. Candle sconces adorning the walls about three feet apart giving enough dim lighting for him to see the single ebony wood doors that led into alternative rooms. Hints of sandalwood, vanilla, and other sweet intoxicating scents filled the air making it hard for him to lock onto Mouse’s scent.

 

There was a room open to one side. He made the mistake of looking in. The sight of a woman bound to a headboard by a set of cuffs. Lying face down in the blankets while the… shit was that a demon?  The demon towered over the small redhead below him. His skin shimmering close to a steel gray coloration with charcoal colored hair cut short to reveal his ears. He was ramming into the woman from what he could see anally. The woman was sobbing while the demon grinned down at her. Not once giving her an opportunity to breathe. Dusty felt his bone dagger form in his hand ready to jab it into the demon from behind.

 

“You like that my little human?” The demon growled his black eyes watching the woman. Taking a fistful of her red hair pulling her back. Thrusting his hips forward into her making her whimper.

 

“Y-yes.. M-m-master…” The woman moaned earning another thrust from the demon.

 

The dagger fading from his hand while he watched. The human woman becoming undone underneath the demon. Doing a check over her he found her LV rather low while the demons were high. Level ten for that matter, yet he was getting the opportunity to savor in things Dusty wished he could. The woman’s check ended in ‘Enjoys being with her demonic master.’ Grabbing hold of the door he pulled it closed taking a moment to process what he just saw.

 

“Something Wrong?” Paps asked appearing beside him.

 

“that human was enjoyin’ bein’ used by that demon. she even knew what he was.” Dusty grumbled continuing his search for the albino doctor.

 

“Does This Surprise You, Sans?” Paps asked. “Humans Have A Different View When They Take Pleasure From Those Of Other Species. Yet They Decline Such Things. Wouldn’t Surprise Me If The Good Doctor Seeks That From Alternate Species Because She Is Unable To Be Seen Beyond Her Condition.”

 

Dusty paused for a moment thinking that statement over. Going back to the man at the door and what he said about if she were an albino then she was probably attempting to blend in. The sight of that woman with the striped leggings looked a lot like Mouse from behind but her hair had been dark. The sight of Mouse’s hair pinned down at the hospital. The way she had looked him up and down. He swore she knew what he was, yet never gave off the hint of it.

 

“perhaps you’re right.” Dusty sighed continuing on… he paused at a room when he heard a male scream the word cherry and came running out. He didn’t even pause when he ran past Dusty almost slamming into the skeleton.

 

“Freaky ass chick.” The guy panicked while running down the hall and out into the club.

 

“Well Someone Didn’t Like The Way He Had To Play.” Paps snickered.

 

“Dude you could undo the fucking bonds before you run off on me you pansy!” A familiar cool voice yelled.

 

Oh, could this get more perfect? Walking towards the room he paused in the open-door looking in. The black hair was obviously synthetic from where he stood. Her hands bound and suspended too high in the air from what he could see. The sight of scarlet liquid sliding down her porcelain skin had his breath hitching. Just as he suspected an amateur had attempted to cut into her.

 

The blood rolling down her back made him groan in response. Her body tensing from the sound. Turning her head to look over her shoulder he made sure to stand out of her sight. Easy to do with a short cut to the other side of her. A soft hum coming from him while he moved closer to her body. “stuck?” Dusty cooed.

 

“Go figure. Out for a night and ya manage to stalk me here. What do I owe the pleasure, Mister Dust?” That cool voice came out boldly her head lowering to look down at the ground. A low sigh escaping her that didn’t sound like it was fearful but… embarrassed?

 

“wonderin’ what brought ya to this place?” Dust asked reaching up to pluck the wig from her head being careful not to grab the pale blond locks underneath. Tossing it over his shoulder, uncaring where it would have landed. The sight of her true coloration gleaming beneath the dyed hair made him grin underneath the black scarf.

 

A beauty even though he was unsure whether she was human or not. She shouldn’t have to lower herself to fit in what they deem attractive. Any monster would appreciate the beauty of her. If she were to give them the time and place. “why do ya bother with such a deceptive look hmm?” Dust asked walking to her front finding her eyes weren’t the normal pinkish blue but a light blue coloration that seemed unnatural. Contact lenses… shapeshifters didn’t need such things. She was human.

 

“See anyone willin’ to fuck me around? Willin’ to give in to what I consider pleasurable?” Mouse spoke the sound of spite in her voice. She resented the way she was. Dusty shook his head. “See… the deception is needed to get a single night of pleasure. To gain the affections of another… to not be…”

 

Dusty took in what she stated the warlock’s words replaying in his mind. Freak… that’s what he called her. He should undo his bindings and allow her to go about her business. Yet he found he didn’t want to be parted from her company. Deep down he knew she wasn’t a shapeshifter, and yet… he still followed her. “can’ fuck ya. but can offer what ya need just tell me.” Dusty offered he wasn’t sure why.

 

“Just another excuse. Won’ bother ya with my problems. Dyin’ uncle on your hands and all. Just undo the bonds, probably should just rest for the night.” She sounded so disappointed, but he couldn’t bring himself to force her.

 

The sight of her crimson blood trailing down her shoulder while he made it back around her. It made him stop fully. Tapping a gloved finger against his scarf considering something. “hmmm nah… ya came here for fun. think i can provide that.” He spoke looking over the scarred design. Moving his hand up to trail over one of the scars taking his time to trace it.

 

It earned him a shuddering gasp from her while her body trembled against the bindings. Did she mark her body to enjoy the sensation of being touched like that? Looking over to the wall he spotted a feather duster, well sort of. It had three black feathers attached to it with a black leather handle. Walking over he pulled it down. “brace yourself..” Dusty spoke bringing the tip of the feather to one of the wings on her shoulder. Trailing it over the edge of the design.

 

The result he got was pleasing when her breath hitched, her fingers curled into fists above her head. Her body reacting the way he suspected that she pulled from the feather. Dusty hummed pleased with her reaction leaning close to her dropping the feather wand. Taking hold of her hips pulling her flush to his chest. Enjoying the feel of her plump soft body against his bones even though layers of cloth separated them. “doctor… give me permission to do what ya need. i will not leave ya unsatisfied. i will not run from this room like that pansy of a man did before i entered…”

 

“You don’t know what I would like.” Mouse grumbled out not quite giving him the answer he wanted. But at the same time, she wasn’t denying him the opportunity to do what he wanted. And his body really wanted to feel her squirm below him similar to the way that demon had been using that human.

 

“mouse…” He called her that little pet name he always called her in his head. Her body stiffened in his grip he could hear the grit of teeth. She hated that name, and only a select few were permitted to call her that.

 

“don’ be offended. it’s a cute nickname. they could call ya a lot worse.” Dusty chuckled letting go of her hips moving his hands up to his scarf.

 

“Not Wise Sans. If You Push Yourself Too Far Then You Risk Killing Her. And If The Warlock Is Her Patient Then…” Dusty waved a hand at his brother silencing him. Not wanting to be talking to him at the moment. Yeah, it dawned on Dusty now that he knew she was human that the shapeshifter might go after her. Especially since she was the closest to Shwartz. It gave Dusty the opportunity to keep an eye on her.

 

“You want permission to touch me, Mister Dust? Why?” The snarky tone made him chuckle while he brought the scarf over her eyes. Tying it behind her head.

 

“call it a bit of a curiosity mouse.” Dusty smiled reaching up to undo the cuffs from above her head. Bringing her hands down but he didn’t undo the cuffs. Grabbing hold of the chain he led her over to the bed humming to the song that was playing in the club.

 

“You have a nice voice.” She complimented making him smile, he was really exposed here since he had stopped using glamor.

 

“thanks.” Dusty undid the cuffs moving them down to her lower back only to redo them. Not noticing the bobby pin that she had managed to pull from her hair. “let me grab somethin’.” Dusty got up and walked away.

 

Looking over the various toys on the wall he tried to think what he could use on her. A clicking sound caught his attention making him turn only to find himself thrown back into the wall. How did she? A soft giggle coming from her when he stiffened against the back. The scarf falling from her eyes while she stared up at him. Her eyes didn’t have contacts, in fact, the pinkish blue coloration was more intensified. The blue shimmering through more than the dark pink.

 

“Oh, Mister Dust… As nice as it would be to allow ya to play with me, don’ think a shapeshifter like yourself has earned somethin’ like that.” Mouse spoke the feel of something sharp scraping against his hip. Wait what was that?

 

“shapeshifter?” Dusty tried to act surprised for a moment even when her hand moved up to touch his mandible. Nails that seemed sharper than normal raking against his cheek. Looking down he noticed those weren’t nails… they were claws. “fuck…”

 

“Didn’ know what ya were dealin’ with did’ja?” Her voice dropped into something that most would seem terrifying but fuck did it sound sexy.

 

“sh-shi…” He trembled to feel the tip of whatever that was drag against his pelvic bone. Then it was thrust into fabric going through it into a wall. That was a hilt pressing against his spine. How had she had a dagger on her?

 

The look of confusion on her face spoke volumes. “You’re not a…” Those pinkish blue eyes returning to what were normal for her. “Fuck… I was wrong.” She growled to herself pulling away from him. No don’t pull away.

 

Dusty went to reach for her even as she backed up only to be yanked back. Turning he looked at the knife she had shoved through his belt jeans and jacket straight into the wood. The strength it would have taken to thrust it into the wood the way it was made him look back at her sockets wide. “mouse wait… don’…” He didn’t get the opportunity to finish that sentence as she ran out of the room.

 

Paps appeared before him a grin on his face. “Figured It Out Yet?”

 

That smug bastard couldn’t ruin this moment for him. Suddenly his prey became a completely different kind of prey. Not one for him to kill, but one for him to capture. “fuck… she’s somethin’ else. an’ a hunter was the last thin’ i expected.” Looking back at the knife he groaned gripping hold of the hit. Trying to pull on it but it didn’t come free. “dammit… that’s a gonna take both hands.” He short cut out of his clothes in front of them. Bare bones showing. He grabbed hold of the knife with both hands yanking it out. Taking the time to admire the dagger which the blade had been made of silver. “that’s impressive. oh mouse, do ya know what ya just did?”


	5. Injured Little Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse gets into a fight with a Demon and A vampire..

Mouse moved quickly out the door of the club wishing Frank, the bouncer a fond farewell. Even if it was a quick one. But Mister Dust was proving to be a bit more dangerous than she had anticipated. He wasn’t a shapeshifter, one drag of that silver blade over his hip told her so. It was easy enough to distract him while she tested him. Now she had another problem, the guy knew how to get her fucking gears going. And worst she wanted to let him touch her…

 

“Real smart Mouse let Mister Mystery touch ya.” She grumbled to herself walking down the alleyway wanting to go back to her borrowed apartment. But she needed to trek her way back to the hospital so that she could get her work clothes. Thankfully tomorrow was her day off.

 

It was rare occasions that she attempted nights like these. Last time she did this the idiot she had chosen as a playmate had cut too deep. Going into her older wounds. It was always the risk of meeting someone like that when coming here. Then there were those who refused to touch her because of her looks. They couldn’t get over how freaky she looked. Even the local supernatural wouldn’t touch her. Perhaps that was the reputation of being the Pale Mutt.

 

That was a name she wore with pride. Because it bore in her hunting days, it made her miss Eleanora and the brown-eyed boy from back home. Throwing her coat over her shoulders she felt the sting of the cut the idiot had left on her from earlier. Hissing slightly, she heard the crunch of footsteps behind her. The stench of death and sulfur came next.

 

“Cassie and Beoth.” Mouse cooed softly hoping they would leave her be.

 

The demon and the vampire frequented here that much she knew. But she had made sure not to bother them. They didn’t kill anyone thus making it easier to ignore them. Beoth had a human whore he took to using in the club so often. And Cassie, well she took what she needed from her blood dolls. Not once killing them off. Something was off… they never came after her even when they knew she had been playing. Turning around she focused on the two.

 

Cassie was a five foot nine in heels vampire with blond hair and ‘I play innocent’ blue eyes. Her blond hair done up into a tight set Princess Leia buns tonight. Her skin pale from the four hundred years of life that Mouse assumed she had lived. Hard to tell with vampires since they barely looked a day over when they were turned. And Cassie had been turned at the ripe age of twenty-three. Lucky bitch didn’t ever have to worry about wrinkles. Would always look good in that black leather dress. That dress that earned to woman a good twenty fucks to Mouse’s none.

 

Beoth now this fucker low-level crossroads demon. His steel grey skin tended to lure in women who considered him a living fucking drow. His dark charcoal colored hair covering those black as night eyes of his. It was a reminder that he wasn’t human. He took mostly to fucking humans than making deals with them. The way he was always shirtless wearing only pants reminded her of Sly back at home. But that was where the comparisons died. Beoth was an asshole who didn’t like shifters and his reason for not liking them? Tussling with Mouse back in Siberia, Russia during one of her pack trips.

 

“Don’ ya two have some humans to fuck around with?” Mouse tried to not to annoy them since she really wasn’t up for fighting. In fact, she needed to get going before Mr. Dust came out that door of the club.

 

Cassie and Beoth exchanged looks. Cassie focused her attention on Mouse. “Oh sweetheart, ya think you can come into our town and start-up shit where ya don’t belong. What LA life not good enough for ya Mutt?”

 

Just because she had damn California plates didn’t mean she was from LA. Nope, a small town named Ebott for the matter. Not that it mattered on the two beings in front of her. Mouse went to reach for her blade finding it missing. What? Oh fuck, she had used it to pin Mr. Dust to that wall. Not good she didn’t like getting blood on her claws when in her human form. Guess there was no getting around that now.

 

“Ya’ll like to toss that term loosely around me.” Not that she minded being called a mutt. Better than being called other things.

 

“She don’t look much like a Mutt. Looks more like a rat.” Beoth spoke abruptly making her wince, his voice was never good on her ears. When not forcing it to be velvety smooth for his humans Beoth tended to have a screeching voice. Almost like he was constantly screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

And of course, he’d compare her to a fucking rat. “Watch your tongue demon.” Mouse snarled her claws extending while her voice dropped to a menacing growl. “No one gets away with callin’ me a rat.”

 

“Look the little puppy wants to fight.” Cassie chuckled before running forward.

 

Mouse winced not wanting to deal with this, especially since she could feel the blood trickling down her back. Cassie normally satiated herself when she came to the club. And normally Mouse wouldn’t think the two would attempt an attack on her. Guess this proved some Supernatural beings couldn’t be trusted. Moving off to the side she watched the vampire run past her into the alley. She turned halfway a seething growl raged in her throat.

 

The vampire came forward again, Mouse stepped forward bringing her fist up when Cassie came closer. Slamming it into Cassie’s bottom jaw. There might be a bruise later to go with the stinging sensation in her knuckles but there wasn’t a cracking familiarity. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about the demon, a hand gripped hold of the back of her jacket. Before she knew it she was flung out of the alley and into the light pole on the alleyway entrance.

 

Oh, that smart, dizziness had the surroundings spinning in a not so fun way when she got to her feet. The thick scent of iron told her she was bleeding more. And that throbbing pain against her spine sure didn’t feel well either. Hot bath back at the hotel would ease that. Patting down her pockets she checked them for some sort of weapon only finding her personal scalpel. A gift from Rayven for their twenty-fifth birthday after Mouse had finished Medical school.

 

Dammit, she didn’t want to taint it. Right now, she was in a tight jam even as she ran into the alley. The demon grabbed her arm then her neck hoisting her up in the air. The bastard had a fucking height difference. Thankfully Mouse never let that get the best of her being that most male and female wolves got pretty close to six feet.  Thrusting her foot forward she landed her foot into Beoth’s face making him drop her. Stumbling not so delicately to the ground, Mouse barely had a second before the demon slammed his foot forward. Hoping to crush her beneath his own foot.

 

This fight was going to end one of three ways. Her taking out them both. Them taking out her. Or her taking out one of them and the other getting the drop on her. That would be a call that would devastate Rayven. And Mouse could just hear the accusatory words that Sly had to say to her corpse. He had always been against her becoming a hunter, but it’s something the pack couldn’t offer. After the rebellion Mouse had been left with this need.

 

Explaining it to Rayven or Sly became futile. The poor deer population near their home had suffered greatly due to her blood lust. Even while she smashed in Cassie’s nose Mouse could feel that blood lust creeping up on her. A lot of the pack always feared she would go what they considered feral. Mouse had control over it, better than most realized. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she would actually get laid. The thoughts of getting laid practically killed the idea of her ever getting mated.

 

Not like it mattered, when Rayven took a mate Mouse was going to leave the pack. With a mate, Rayven wouldn’t need a beta who was partially an enforcer. And Mouse wanted the freedom she desired from the pack. Cassie landed a kick to Mouse’s gut tossing her into a trashcan. These metal fucking things sucked. Taking hold of the lid she threw it like a frisbee at the vampire. “Here Fetch!” Mouse snarled out.

 

The trash can lid hit the top of Cassie’s head pushing her back into the other wall. Kicking herself up to her feet she felt something thick and liquid sliding down the back of her neck. Welp looks like her day off might be spent healing. Puffing out a breath she moved her arm in front of her angling the scalpel along her arm, the blade pointed out. “Come on Beoth… scared a little rat is going to kick our ass.” Mouse grinned menacingly.

 

She had taken out a black bear sow before. Of course, she had been thrown into a tree harshly, repeatedly. But she had managed. If she could take one of those down taking out a demon. That was until the demon managed to get ahold of her throat hoisting her into the air. His hand closing tightly around it. Mouse scrambled to grip hold of his hand, but she was low enough that she felt sharp fangs dig into her neck. A shrieking cry escaping her while Cassie proceeded to feed on her.

 

Not good, not good, not good… fuck if she didn’t feel dizzy before the venom from Cassie’s fangs was making her worse. Along with the lack of oxygen into her lungs. A whimper escaping her fear that the world was going to go black. Why hadn’t she taken Dust up on his offer? She bet he would have been fun in bed. And she still wanted to smack the shit out of that warlock.

 

“water ya doin’?” A deep baritone voice called from the alleyway entrance.

 

Mouse was never more thankful for this bastard’s stalking ways at the moment. Taking the scalpel in her hand she used the distraction Dust gave her and slammed it into the demon’s forearm. Beoth snarled out and the last thing she saw the alley going by fast before a wall slammed into her. Knocking her unconscious.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

It took a lot for Dusty, not to short cut and save the little albino woman from the unforgiving wall. Her body crumpled in on itself, but she didn’t move. Little Mouse had attempted to take on a vampire and a demon, not wise. He had all intentions of tracking her down since he was still in the mood to play. But when he had rounded into the alleyway all playfulness had died at the sight of Little Mouse being strangled by a demon while a vamp fed from her.

 

“We Should Step In.” Paps spoke beside him. And Dusty couldn’t have agreed more.

 

Now he looked at her across the alley and he wanted desperately to go to her. Take her from this area. But he needed to be rid of the demon and vamp. How dare they play with his toy? He disliked anyone touching his stuff. His cake, his clothes, his brother, and he would be damned if he allowed anyone to touch his Little Mouse. Magic flared to life in his bones summoning his bone daggers.

 

“shouldn’ mistreat such a pretty little thing.” Dusty accused grabbing both of their souls.

 

Yes, vampires had souls even though popular lore was that they lacked them. The sight of their combined panic brought joy to Dusty. The scent of blood in the air told him he wasn’t going to have time to play with these two… then again. Dusty hummed summoning a void portal beneath them. Initially, it would drop them both into what he called his torture chamber. But in reality it was the basement of his home in another dimension. Walking up to the void he looked down at the both of them. Mauve colored chains securing them to walls. “now behave i will be back when i have finished mendin’ the damage ya caused to the sweet little mouse.” He cooed happily.

 

Closing the voice before they could utter a word. Looking down at the unconscious woman he sighed. Of all things for her to do, picking a fight with those two wasn’t the smartest. “Good Thing You Kept The Vampire Alive. If Too Much Of Her Venom Got In…” Dusty held up his hand silencing his brother. Not wanting to think about Little Mouse turning into a vamp.

 

Walking down the alley he stopped in front of her crumpled form. Still breathing that was a good thing in his mind. But a quick survey of her injuries had him thanking the stars that he had kept them alive. She was bleeding more than she had been in the club. Dusty hesitated when he reached out to pick her up, afraid he might cause her more damage than she already had.

 

“Be Gentle. You Won’t Hurt Her More As Long As You Are Gentle.” Paps coached him. Easier said than done, Dusty knew nothing about being gentle with humans. Wait, she wasn’t a human. He knew that given how she had acted in the club.

 

“never cared for a shifter before. never cared for a human even. what should i do?” Dusty was conflicted, he didn’t want to see her die. His gloved phalanges pushed strands of blood-stained blond hair from her face.

 

“You Know Exactly How To Care For Her. You Did Similar For Me Before Your Killing Days. Just Think Back To Them.” Dusty hated thinking back to those days. He wanted to just be told how to help her. Thinking back to then threatened his sanity. Killing Supernatural beings helped to ease that insanity.

 

Picking up her small form he cradled her small body into his chest. Not caring for the fact she didn’t even react She was truly unconscious. Taking her back to his place was a no go since he wasn’t sure he would be able to resist temptation. The temptation to go kill those two would be a lot stronger. Looked like the hotel was going to have to do. Looking down at her he felt something vibrate through his chest and up through his throat. His sockets widened when it turned into a noise, one that he hadn’t made in a long time. The purr became vibrant when he stepped through the void the various eyes of souls watching him while he walked through. Eying him while he carried her to the other side opening the void into the living room of her apartment.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Mouse awoke surprised to find herself in darkness with some sort of weight on top of her. Lifting her head up she found that weight wasn’t entirely heavy. In fact, the weight felt soft. Small rays of light seeped in making her figure out just what she was covered in. It must have been every blanket that she had lying around the apartment and then some. Like there was a large blue fleeced blanket that she was wrapped in that she didn’t remember having.

 

Someone had taken their time to ensure that she was completely wrapped in the fleece blanket only to throw more on top of her. What in the hell? Her head was throbbing and… and… shit, she smelled clean. Someone had cleaned her, she knew that because the disinfectant scent that she often carried home from the hospital was gone. Pushing out of the blankets she unwrapped herself before rolling out onto the queen-sized mattress of her apartment.

 

Looking down at her outfit she groaned realizing that she was in her killer bunny pajamas. It was a black t-shirt with a white bunny rabbit sitting on top of a bunch of skulls with the words Run Away behind it. And the shorts… well, they were just simple black cotton shorts. But someone had put her in her white knee-high socks. The super soft ones, she could tell because she was wiggling her toes. Rolling over she sat up wiggling her ass slightly and winced. They dressed her in everything but her underwear. The hell kind of…

 

Said pervert just walked in the doorway. He leaned against the door frame folding his arms over his chest. He was wearing a long-sleeved black turtle neck shirt and black jean pants. His usual black leather gloves covering his hands. Now what she should have seen was a human with red eyes with blue centers and white hair. Nope… trust her hope in monsters to see him for what he was at this very moment. A skeleton monster with a permanent grin normally that was narrowed downwards.

 

“you’re up.” His baritone voice had her shivering slightly. Still reeling in the memory of the club.

 

“Mmm… yeah. Did ya wash me?” Figures Mouse would jump right into that.

 

“yes… ya were covered in blood.” The way he said it so casually didn’t disturb her as much as it should have. Though at the mention of it she rolled her shoulders groaning when she felt pain.

 

“Eh… thank you. But after what…” She started to say feeling rather embarrassed. Especially seeing him now that he was so clearly not… a shapeshifter.

 

“oh…” He reached behind him pulling the knife out from his back pocket. “ya mean nailin’ me to a wall...” That grin went upwards towards his sockets while he walked forward. Gloved hands holding tightly to the hilt of the dagger. “honestly thought it was a form of foreplay.”

 

For some reason, she moved back onto the bed with each step he got closer. This wasn’t good. This was going to end up bad for her. Of all the people she had to go and fuck around with it had to be a skeleton monster. And one who got off on things like a dagger being used to pin him to a wall. Falling back into the pile of blankets she felt the dip under a large weight. How he weighed that heavy she wasn’t sure. Her hands moved to get some sort of leverage, but a gloved hand gripped her ankle and pulled her down.

 

His body on top of hers reminding her just how small she was in comparison to him. The tip of the dagger lightly tapping against his cheekbone while he stared down at her. The whole top of his body covering her while the other hand moved up to her head to play with something in her hair. It was something that had been wrapped around her head she noticed.

 

“ya got a nasty head injury. wasn’ sure what they did to ya. but they had ya all kinds of messed up.” Dust explained to her.

 

Oh, he was trying to look after her wounds. Well, now that was done she was ready for him to leave. Guys always left. She didn’t expect them to attempt to stomach a stay. “Well, I’m awake now so ya can go if ya want.” Mouse explained pushing herself up from underneath him.

 

Seemed the big guy had another thing in mind. Especially when he gripped hold of her shoulder and pushed her back down to where she had been before. “nah, kind of like bein’ here. ‘sides need to keep an’ eye on that head injury.” Dust grinned down at her. What in the hell happened? Last week he kept glaring at her like she was the plague. Now he looked like he wanted to eat her.

 

“Ya really don’ have to.” Chalk it up to her inexperience with guys but she was starting to feel skittish about this.

 

“but i want to.” He twirled that knife above her. And she looked over at it. Watching as he moved it carefully. “an’ plus ya have a fever.”

 

Fuck! No! That wasn’t good. Pressing her hands to his chest she threw him off her. “Why didn’t you mention the fever sooner?” Mouse squealed running into the bathroom throwing open her cabinet. Noticing the stunned skeleton that was laying on the floor.

 

“eh… blood seemed more important.” Dust explained getting to his feet the sound of metal hitting something hard registered.

 

Mouse scrambled through her cabinet pulling out her thermometer. Shoving it into her mouth praying it wasn’t anything over a hundred. A few seconds passed and that large presence loomed over her shoulder. _Nothing over hundred… nothing over hundred… please…._

Fuck! 105....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... for those who are unfamiliar with the shifter series by Shelly Laurenston. Mouse is about to go through all kinds of hell. And if Dusty doesn't get out there well... ya know what it will be explained in the next chapter. -snickers-


	6. Nah...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse tries to push Dusty away but the skeleton proves to be stubborn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... ya guys are awesome. 
> 
> So much support for my three fics... for those who don't know this fic is linked up with My Shifty Pet. 
> 
> Go Dust Yourself takes place before current events in My Shifty Pet. So if ya haven't read that one I suggest ya read it because eventually the two stories are gonna link up.
> 
> For those who love Grillby. I have a one shot of HTGrillby AKA Flare and one of my OC's check out HotNCold

There were very few things in this world that surprised Dusty anymore. Watching the life drain from some poor victim’s eyes. Before it had just been humans. Then he found the joy in killing the supernatural. Had a neat little nickname amongst the ones that knew about him. _Grim_. Was fitting given he was a skeleton and he often was found wearing his hood up. Eventually even killing the supernatural had lost his interest. So why… when he saw that white plywood made door slamming shut merely inches away from his face, was he surprised? Probably because the woman on the other side of that door had his interest.

 

Staring at the white painted grain he formed his tongue and clicked it against the roof of his maw. Interesting… he was starting to understand more why he had stalked the little pale woman. Because she was really a surprise. The snick of the lock caught his attention next. It made him tilt his head to the side.

 

“mouse…” His voice hinting in mild curiosity as to why she did this. “water ya doin?”

 

“Leave.” There was that demand again. How many times did he have to say no? Because she was too much fun just to leave.

 

“told ya already, nah.” And he said it just like he had before.

 

Looking around the apartment he frowned at the lack of decorations. Was so little he could gather information on. While she had slept he had spent a good amount of time… eh… investigating. That was better than stating he had been snooping. Found the woman had a personal set of scalpels. Engraved with her full name on it. Shiloh Ann Holtz… and at the very bottom was a little mouse stamp. They looked to be made up of stainless steel. One of them had been cleaned thoroughly too. Which led Dusty to believe that she brought them to have used with her. Especially since out of the six there were only five.

 

The pansy had taken off with it when he abandoned the room. Leaving her strung up by those bindings and blood seeping down her shoulder. Dusty would be lying if he said he didn’t have the urge to lick it before it dried just to see how she tasted. Which threw him off, he wasn’t like Axe. Maybe he was in this dimension for too long?

 

“Or Maybe You Have Other Interests Beyond What You Assume.” Of course, queue the angsty brother.

 

Dusty shot a glare at the floating skeleton above his head the red scarf floating about in a nonexistent wind. Normally Dusty had no qualms responding but the shifter who was locked in the bathroom told him not to. Locking his blue and red mixed eye lights on the knob registering she had locked it. Silently snorting because that was a cake walk. With a snap of his fingers, he could unlock it. But… he wanted to wait this out. See if he could bait her out of the bathroom.

 

“You’re still here.” The annoyance in her tone made his soul sing.

 

Oh, she was so much fun. He could actually spend days just annoying her. “i said nah when ya asked me to leave.”

 

The sound of her muttering under her breath made him chuckle. “Get out of my apartment or I will call the cops.” That was an interesting threat. And not the first time he has heard it from someone.

 

Mostly the supernatural beings he hunted. His eye lights trailed to the nightstand where her phone sat. His grin becoming wide before looking at the door again. “bit hard to do without your phone.”

 

“Fuck!” Dusty could hear the sound of her panting now. His mind thinking back to the temperature that the thermometer had read. Her fever was spiking, and she just locked her in the bathroom.

 

“little mouse… come out. your fever spiked, and you need lots of fluids in order to bring it back down.” His softer side trying to show. Dusty tried to warrant with himself that the only reason he did this was that he needed her help to find the shapeshifter.

 

Yeah! That’s why he was doing this! Perfect reasoning… “Except You’re Lying To Yourself.”

 

“will you shut the fuck up.” Dusty snapped at his brother.

 

“I didn’ say anythin’. And no, I’m not comin’ out you have to leave before I can come out.” She stated firmly. Dusty made sure to send another glare at his brother. Sometimes he wished he was alive just, so he could kill him again.

 

“Oh Yes… Let’s Travel Down That Road Again Shall We? May I Remind You That The Reason You May Never Enjoy The Pleasure That Woman’s Body Can Bring You Is Because You Killed The Entire Underground… Several Times Over.” Paps folded his arms over his chest as if he were proving a point.

 

Of course, he knew that. Looking at the door he knew he would never get to indulge in how soft she felt underneath him. The feel of her clenching around him in the throes of passion. Didn’t mean Paps needed to rub it in. He honestly thought what he did was in the right. Till the kid stopped showing up. Just ran straight through the barrier after he had killed Asgore. At least when they reset he didn’t feel so lonely. True he had his brother but, in the end, he still felt lonely. Pap’s bitterness not helping to soothe that anytime soon either.

 

“Ever Think Your Loneliness Is The Reason You Latch Onto This Woman As You Have?” Paps inquired.

 

Dusty sighed turning away from the door. No, he hadn’t considered that. In truth what he considered was that she might be the shapeshifter. Taking over the doctor’s body to get closer to the warlock in hopes of wiping him out finally. What he hadn’t expected was her to be an interesting little shifter. One who didn’t look at him with fear or disgust. Yeah, she was a bit edgy, but he guessed since she had deemed him not to be the shapeshifter that she was a hunter too.

 

A while back he heard a few demons in this dimension discussing someone called _The Pale Mutt_. A well-known hunter in this dimension that showed up… maybe a year or two ago. He hadn’t seen them, but he had a feeling he had recently. She was locked in that bathroom that he wanted to shove open. How dare she lock him out? Did she have a clue what he could do? That made him frown again. If she did she would look at him with fear. Not something Dusty wanted.

 

Back to snoo… Investigating! Walking into the kitchenette he felt a bit hungry. It was relatively clean, some signs of things that were used for baking resting on the counter. So, she liked to bake? How… domestic. What other kind of hidden talents did the little Mouse have? Opening the fridge, he felt a bit of his hunter take over. It had been a while since he had eaten. Longer than he had expected given he was trying to make sure the little shifter didn’t get hurt. What was it about her fever that had her all up in a tizzy.

 

The thought of her having a mate… is that what shifters called spouses? He thought so since they thought more in their animalistic states. A wolf called another wolf that they cared deeply for a mate. Right? Groaning he brought his gloved hand to the top of his skull while he eyed the little red dome that was nestled in the fridge. Large enough to house something sweet. Dusty smiled at the thought that maybe she made it for him. The domestic albino doctor mixing fixings for his favorite cake all for him. Okay well, he would share if she made it. Absentmindedly his tongue slid over his teeth at the thought of what might lie under the red dome.

 

The sound of something sliding open in the bathroom caught his attention. Peeking his head from out of the fridge he looked over at the door. It was still closed. That sound, he had heard it before. Like when he had opened a glass shower curtain… but her bathroom had a cloth curtain. There was a window! Fuck! She wouldn’t that window didn’t have anything under it. It was a long drop to… grass.

 

Rushing back to the door he swore if he was wrong he was about to freak out a little shifter. But he didn’t want her to get hurt. Hovering his hand over the knob his left eye glowing a vibrant mauve coloration. The snick of the lock registered he grabbed the knob giving it a rough twist that he worried it might crush under his grip. Pushing open the door he looked around to find… an empty bathroom.

 

“fuck! is she….” He rushed forward to look out the bathroom window which was open. Sure, enough he saw Mouse running into the woods. An obvious limp noticeable while she ran. Gritting his teeth, he had to get her back before she hurt herself anymore. Not to mention before something else found her out there.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

It wasn’t hard not to yelp out in pain from the sharp stabbing feeling that jolted through her leg. She hadn’t broken anything thankfully. But she did manage to give herself a nice bruise along the side of her body. To keep Dust safe though she had to jump out that window. Healing Sickness or The Fever was no joke to fool around with Monsters or Humans for that matter. Unless the other knew what, they were getting into. Mouse was just thankful that she wasn’t out of her mind with the fever yet. That would have had her jumping Dust.

 

Reaching the forest, she gripped onto a tree, the sweat trickling down her forehead. It was from Cassie’s venom no doubt. It had fooled her body into believing that she was on the brink of death. Not uncommon with the venom. Now normally if it were just the shift that came with the fever she wouldn’t have cared but she knew that with the fever came an ungodly amount of horniness. Shifters were known to pounce on someone who wasn’t family and want to get to the fun stuff. Ripping off the clothes in order to find new ways of conjoining their bodies. Dust had said he wouldn’t have sex with her… no, he couldn’t fuck her.

 

Getting him to leave was just as annoying since the only answer he gave when she requested was ‘nah.’ The guy had been stalking her for a good week now, and she had known it. Hard not to with a scent like his. He was very quiet… if she were human she wouldn’t have picked up the sound of his footsteps around the borrowed apartment. Sadly, she hadn’t been so careful the first night since he had picked up the loving nickname that her pack called her. What the hell did the Monster want? He wasn’t the shapeshifter like she had initially thought he was. The proof of that when she had lightly dragged the tip of her silver dagger over his hip against exposed eh… bones? She wasn’t going to lie she didn’t know what kind of monster he was. Just that he was a monster. With those eye lights of his, there was no doubt.

 

Maybe he couldn’t have sex with her because he didn’t have the right equipment. Might have been a bit easier if he had just said that rather than allow her to believe that he could. She could have worked ways around conjoining their bodies. Mouse had this strange attraction to the tall monster, yet she was terrible with getting things across so easily. Due to being the beta of the pack she tended to take things a bit edgier than most. Always having to look over her shoulder never knowing who to…

 

Her body froze as a cool breeze brushed over her body. The breeze felt amazing against her sweat stricken skin if the scent that came on it didn’t make her heart pump with excitement. The scent was sweet to the nose, hinted with a light tank of something woods like. It was the scent that she found lingering often in her living room and plaguing the hallways of the hospital. Over the disinfectants and sterilization scents. That scent she found herself enjoying one too many times. Why? Why did he follow her?

 

“Go away Dust.” Mouse whimpered her voice coming off a bit guttural while she spoke. The sound deepening to the one she used often on-stage during performances. Her shift was close.

 

“told ya nah.” His deep voice had more of an effect on her in her semi-aroused state. The thought of him whispering things in her ear while he tormented her crossed her mind.

 

 _Stop that thinking right this instant_! She commanded herself trying to think rationally. This wasn’t her first tango with vampiric venom and the fever sure as hell wasn’t going to be the last time. There was a small shed on the lake… it was cold enough to keep midnight lovers away from the lake. And she could wait through her fever inside. But first… she needed to ditch the monster with a terrible habit of stalking a predator. 

 

Mouse went to turn but found him just on top of her. Making her back into the tree… he didn’t make a sound. But how was that possible? The ground was littered with leaves, he should have at least made crunching noises when he made his way over to her. And why hadn’t she scented him getting closer? _Because ya were too far in your head. Rayven always told ya when on the hunt or dealing with the fever keep your mind clear. Seems ya couldn’t do that right even!_

 

Mouse narrowed her gaze on the monster in front of her. He slid off his jacket from his shoulders making her realize he had grabbed it before pursuing her. Still made no sense how he caught up to her this fast. Dust moved to place the jacket on her shocking Mouse from the sudden tenderness. He pressed a gloved above her head along the bark of the tree. Leaning over her like some of the guys had done to her at bars. Looking down at her when they should be watching her movements a lot closer. Mouse knew better, if she swung at Dust he would be prepared for it.

 

“kinda stupid runnin’ off like that.” Dust comments while she takes the jacket wrapping it around her body. It smells strongly of him. It makes her hum softly while looking up at him.

 

“Kinda stupid not to listen when someone tells ya to leave.” Mouse retorted leaning back into the tree when he leaned down his face hovering mere inches from hers.

 

“ya a shifter. don’ scare me any little mouse.” Why did he have to call her by that name? She put up with it from the pack… wait he just called her a shifter in that same sentence.

 

“A what?” Mouse feigned ignorance. Not good to be seen what she was. Even some of the supernatural never knew what she was.

 

Dust snorted moving his free hand to curl at the bottom of her chin. A singular finger slid from her jawline straight to the tip making her lift her head slowly. That smile of his spreading wider almost like he was seeing right through her. “aww we gonna play ignorant right now after ya showed your hand a couple of times tonight. want me to count the ways?” He hummed at the end.

 

He had nothing she was sure of it. It didn’t stop her from swallowing the hard lump that formed in her throat. And it didn’t go down easy either. “let’s see…” He decides to continue. “your eyes were a dead giveaway. easy way to fake contact lenses but in the end when ya looked straight up at me. i knew what i saw and those aren’ normal for a human.”

 

Yeah, but most humans never saw past that trick. More than likely he figured she only saw him as a human. Unable to know that because shifters were made by monsters that it made monsters more visible to them. Well, the monsters that were made up of magic that was. As long as she had hope that the monsters would break the seal from the underground then she would be able to see past his glamor if he put it up. Which was normal because no one was going around stating they saw a skeleton walking around the hospital.

 

“then there was the knife. ya managed to shove that thing into a stud missy. do ya know how long it took me to get it out?” That part she couldn’t help but snicker at. She knew when it sunk into the wall the way it did she had found a stud.

 

“When ya say it like that it sounds pretty humerous.” Mouse snickered softly.

 

Dust’s sockets went wide looking down at her. Thinking over her words she winced. That was a bone pun and she was standing in front of a skeleton monster. The surprise melted into one of interest. “ya can see past the glamor…” Dust purred leaning even closer to her. “interestin’ not everyday someone can do that.”

 

He purred… holy shit he purred like a fucking feline. And it sounded sexy the way the vibration seemed to roll off his tongue. Mouse was instantly reminded of her fever symptoms. Every sexual nerve in her body screaming that even though he was a monster he was a guy. Unaware that he might not have anything to fuck her with. That gloved hand that still held her chin was drawing small circles around underneath. Seeming to enjoy the caress of skin to glove.

 

That wasn’t helping the feelings that were screaming in her head to pounce on him. Pin him to the ground so that she can ride him till sun up. _Need to get away!_ So, her hands went to his chest making him freeze up instantly. Seems he liked to play touch but when he got touched he didn’t know how to take it. His gaze looked down to her small hands pressing into his large chest. Strange he felt rather solid underneath like he wasn’t just a man of bones. Unable to help herself her fingers explored. His chest pressed firmly into her palms. Moving upwards she found a spot that made him hiss.

 

Her fingers froze in their exploration worried that she might have hurt him. Taking a moment when the moon was revealed from a patch of clouds she silently cursed. Her claws were out and there were slight tears in his shirt. Retracting her hands, she frowned. No this was getting out of hand. If she didn’t get out of here, he was going to be a victim of her pleasure.

 

_can’ fuck ya…_

 

He had said those words. Probably because he didn’t want to fuck her. She was a freak and she knew it. Focusing on that fact that she was a freak she was able to channel enough strength that when her hands shot out a second time it pushed him away from her. He went stumbling back and she took that opportunity to bolt. The weighted feel of the hoody he wore heavy on her body, but she still ran. Passing by trees she heard him call her that little pet name that he was suddenly fond of.

 

 _Stay away Dust. Please, I don’t want to hurt you._ She pleaded with him in her mind taking off into a part of the forest where the trees were thicker. Her body collapsing to the ground. Panting heavily, she could feel a tremble force its way through her body. This was the part of the fever she always hated. There was no control over this. It came when it wanted not when she wanted. And due to how much her body was attempting to heal itself she felt the shift in every muscle.

 

Slipping her arms from the jacket bare palms crunched into the leaves. Quickly she removed the clothing thankful suddenly for the absence of undergarments. Clothes were not exactly friendly during the shift. Her first shift she had got caught in her bra and panties. Throwing them all into the pile with the jacket going last she whimpered as her hair became fur. It sprouted out of her skin. Hands and feet melding into paws, while a tail grew on her backside. Before long the shift was complete her head lifting to let out a long low howl into the night. The girl gone only to be temporarily replaced by the wolf.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Dusty sat back against a tree after he had short cut a good distance away from her. The way her body had crumpled to the ground worried him. Had she hurt herself? Walking forward quietly he froze hearing her whimper. She had hurt herself! He was about to run for her but froze when he saw her clothes being pushed off into a pile. The hoodie he had leant her going to the top of that. Not good, with that fever she could get sick. Why the fuck did he care so fucking much?

 

Then he realized why she had discarded the clothing. She was… shifting. And it was fucking beautiful. The change from soft porcelain skin to ivory colored fur. Little Mouse was a white wolf!

 

“Of All The Things I Expected Her To Be.” Paps spoke up a huff of ignorance in his voice.

 

Dusty ignored his brother his attention locked onto the new predator in the woods. There was so much he needed to learn about shifters. Now he realized that their shift didn’t come as painful as werewolves. It was pretty smooth for the most part. But her whimper from before had made him concerned. She only stayed shifted for a few moments before she shifted back into her human form. Soft cries coming from her while he watched her body crumple into the leaves below her.

 

It ate at him to watch her endure this. _Need to get her back to the apartment._ Dusty reasoned with himself while trying to move closer. She shifted again. Something was wrong with her to be shifting so fast. His mind trailed back to the bathroom when she had been panicked when he told her she had a fever. Something to do with that fever and her shifting now. They were connected. Then there was the scent of her arousal when she had touched his chest. That one still baffled him.

 

She had willingly touched his chest. Even ran her fingers over it to feel what he might have underneath. The curiousness was evident in those eyes of hers. Mouse had even made a bone pun, which caught him off guard. Somehow, she knew that hew as a monster. He could feel it in his nonexistent gut. And yet… she touched him. Classic would have been a better candidate to be on the receiving end of her touches. Dusty didn’t know how to comprehend what she had done.

 

Even when she had pushed him away he could tell she wasn’t doing it out of malice. He would have felt it in her intent. It was out of concern. Concern for her to get away. It was because of that concern that he had felt that he pursued her. Wanting to lure her back to the hotel. With each shift that he watched now, he could see the exhaustion over her face. This was not a good spot for her to remain. If the shapeshifter found her, they would…

 

That had him moving quicker. Nope, he wasn’t going to allow that shapeshifter to get their hands on her. Walking over he looked down at her when she shifted back to human. Her gaze lifted up to meet his, annoyance flashing in those eyes. “Stubborn skeleton.”

 

Yep, she knew what he was but she wasn’t afraid of him still. It warmed his soul, he felt it hum happily at the thought of her not being afraid of him. Moving down he grabbed his jacket and helped her back into it. Mouse’s skin was soaked with sweat that was chilling faster than her body could produce. “stubborn much like ya. let's get ya back to the hotel little mouse. we still have a shapeshifter out here that’s after that stubborn old man.” Dusty commented to her.

 

She didn’t fight when he picked her up. In fact, her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips locking her ankles together behind him. Grumbling he slid his hands below to grab her ass loving how it felt when his gloved phalanges pressed into the tender flesh. This little thing had no idea what she was doing to him. He had no clue. But he wanted to find out. “Dust…” Her voice came out in a soft growl. Making him look down. Her face was pressed into his chest. “Ya stated ya can’ fuck me… Well if ya are smart and ya really wanna watch out for me… Ya will cuff me to the bed.”

 

That was not what he had expected her to say…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Fic Suggestions Yays!
> 
> Want to Read about a Story involving a woman who's gone homeless and ends up going to Grillby's for a drink? Only to meet up with everyone's favorite skeleton. Who happens to be looking for a whore to service his family during their heat.
> 
> [Skeletons In Heat by TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887193/chapters/42222314)
> 
> Already read it? Well how about a prequel?
> 
> [Little Soul of the House by Sansgirl4life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821347/chapters/44662171)
> 
> Reader enjoys her cigarettes too much. So when she goes on her break she grows annoyed when she finds her pack empty. Looking around for someone to bum a cigarette off of she finds a skeleton monster on a bench. So what does she do? Walks up and asks him for a smoke.
> 
> [High on Legal Marijuana by TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486304/chapters/43803565)
> 
> A girl walks into a strip club trying to escape her family. Only to be met with a seductive skeleton on a dance pole who suddenly goes all domestic for her.
> 
> [Hope Will Find A Way by TurtleChix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678571/chapters/44296654)
> 
> Want something more spacey? An engineer starts to freak out when a skeleton appears floating around the ship she is to be working on. Is she the only one to see him? Or has space driving her a bit batty?
> 
> [Nebula by CuddlyQuiche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216914/chapters/43097198)


	7. Little Bit of TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty's curiosity seems to pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how ya guys got another chapter of this before Strangers lol. Oh wells... enjoys!

Dusty looked her over while he finished cuffing her to the headboard of the oversized bed. Since she had passed out on the way back he had taken liberties in putting clothes back on her. A simple black camisole that went below her thighs it had this violet lacing he found himself fond of. Of course, he put another pair of knee-high socks on her. Monsters had a thing for socks after all. Well, he knew he did.  Especially to get the temptation out of the way. The feel of her naked body only wrapped in his jacket had done things to him… She had looked adorable with the large jacket over her. He would have left it on her if she still didn’t have that spiking fever.

 

Looking over her he was straddling her stomach so that he could reach the headboard. The little woman looked fragile even as sweat beaded her brow. Now that she was asleep and aware of him being around he couldn’t help but indulge himself. When would be the next time he could get close to someone like this?

 

Leaning over her he moved his hand through the pale blond curls. It was only a top layer of pale blond, underneath he saw the ivory coloration. It contrasted greatly against his black leather gloves. Moving his hands to the sides of her face, his thumbs press in on the soft flesh. It indented slightly before puffing back out to her natural state. His face contorted for a moment to frustration, he wanted too… Within seconds his hands were removed, going to each glove before shoving them off. He threw them to the side of the bed.

 

They were often worn so he wasn’t reminded of all the lives he took from the underground. Looking down at his boney hands he clenched his sockets shut. _Don’t think about it. If you think about it you will go back there and you will relive that all. The last thing you want is to kill the little shifter who just trusted you to cuff her to the bed._ Inhaling deeply, he looked down to Mouse. Repeating that he didn’t want to kill her, he was just… curious.

 

The first thing he went back to was her hair. Long thick ivory tresses that the second he touched them he wanted to know how she kept it so silky soft. Rolling off to the side he scooped her head up careful not to wake her. Pulling her hair back so that it was draped over his lap. It was longer than he had expected since she tended to keep it up. Picking at the few leaves that were entangled he made sure to clean the cracked bits out. Not hard to do. When he looked at her face he found a pair of pinkish blue eyes watching him.

 

“Enjoyin’ yourself?” She asked him.

_Um… yeah I am._ He looked at her wanting to speak the words but nodded his head slowly. Her gaze fixated to the cuffs. Seeming to smile at the fact he had done what she had asked. “why did ya want me to cuff ya?”

 

“How much about shifters do you know?” Mouse sighed softly stretching her body in a way that he watched her toes curl in those socks.

 

“not much. didn’ know they existed till i ran into one i was trackin’ one time. little red-headed fox shifter. watched her take down this big guy like he was nothin’.” Dusty commented still running his phalanges through her hair. Since she didn’t seem to mind right now.

 

“When our bodies get to the brink of death we go through this thing we call the fever.” Mouse started off letting out a long yawn. “Our body gets hot sure but there are other factors in it. We shift rapidly against our wills in a way forcing them to heal. But… you said you can’ have sex with me. Figure ya have your reasons whatever. The cuffs are to prevent me from… jumping your bones so to speak.”

 

“sex is apart of getting’ off the brink of death?” Dusty asked with curiosity. He felt like he landed into a gold mine of knowledge right now.

 

“It's not really apart of it so to speak. We get the ungodly amount of sexual frustration that courses through us. I’ve never gone through it without Rayven or Sly lookin’ out for me. With a sibling or someone whose mated, we don’ feel that sexual pull. But with someone else, all bets are off. We fuck like rabbits so to speak.” Mouse mentioned shrugging her shoulders the best that she could. “We can get a bit pushy about it too. Go as far as pushin’ the partner down an’ takin’ what we want.”

 

“that must be messy.” Dusty chuckled starting to toy with the ends of a few strands.

 

“It can be. Rayven usually has the pack willing to help her out.” There was bitterness to her tone that told him the pack didn’t see her the same as they saw this Rayven.

 

“it bugs ya.” Dusty wasn’t sure if he was asking or stating a fact.

 

“Not gonna lie. It does. They treat me like I’m this fragile flower and I hate every second of it. I am either a flower or a freak. Take ya pick.” The wings made sense now, she was either seen as pure or broken. They were symbolic for how she felt about herself. An angel whose wings, the very beauty in themselves, had been ripped apart. Leaving the angel to look torn and stricken never to be seen as beautiful again.

 

“they don’ know what they are missin’.” Dusty confirmed having a good idea that the little albino could rock someone’s world.

 

“Tch…” The sound she made with the jerk of her head told him she didn’t believe that one bit. The urge to show her that he was right ripened within him. To prove that she was beautiful.

 

Moving his hand to curl under her chin he pulled her face gently to make her look at him. Thankful she hadn’t fought him. Studying the look she shot him. It didn’t hold its usual spitefulness. Instead, it showed vulnerability. More so than when she had crumpled in the street when the demon had thrown her across the alley into the trash cans.

 

“watched ya get tossed around like a rag doll tonight. an’ yet this is what makes ya look weak. the fact that your pack can’ seem to think of ya the same way they look at this rayven?” Dusty asked though he had a suspicion he was right.

 

“Grew up with most of them. Thought one of them would have interest. The one guy who probably would show me interest is straight up gay and like a brother to me.” Ouch, that sucked majorly.

 

How much were they really alike? His loneliness was caused by being alone in the underground. Having to live with the sins of taking every monsters life down there. Where hers had been caused because of how they viewed her. She was anything but that delicate little flower she had compared herself to. Little Mouse had proved that when she stood up to the vampress and the demon. Which reminded him he still had to take care of them. Nor was she the freak that the warlock so carelessly called her the one time.

 

“ya mentioned twice what i said at the club. both times ya were rather harsh in saying it. ya think its because of ya bein’ the way ya is?” Dusty felt the need to confirm that suspicion.

 

“Wouldn’ blame ya if it was. Have to dress myself up in order to get any attention at that club… Most look at me like why am I there. Or…” He placed his hand over her mouth pressing two of his phalanges over her lips. It made her stop talking thankfully.

 

“not the reason ya think. i can’ have sex with ya because i could end up hurtin’ ya badly possibly even killin’ ya. i’ve done some things i can’ take back. it affected my magic to the point where intercourse with someone is near impossible without resultin’ in death.” Dusty explained to her.

 

Welp there it was… the ugly truth. It put him in the spotlight to have to tell her what he did if he wanted to. He… really didn’t want to. She might look at him with that hatred Paps gave him every time. Would probably start calling him a murderer like the other versions of him… well, Axe and Traps never called him that. It gave him some glimmer of hope with them.

 

“Oh…” He heard her squeak making him look down at her. That look! It was one of… relief? “Thought it was because I looked like I would break or something. So like no sex at all? Not even foreplay?”

 

Huh? Where was the what did you do? Or why did you do it? Or even… “Dust? If you can’ that’s fine.”

 

“why aren’ ya askin’ me what i did or why i did it?” Dusty spoke out rather harshly.

 

He watched her face shift to one of sadness. “Do ya really want me to ask ya that? It’s not really any of my business of what ya did or why ya did it. Ya got this whole Batman vibe about ya. All broodin' and shit.” Her voice deepened a little. “I’m Batman and I became a dark violent man because someone killed my parents in front of me. I miss them so much that I eat alone in a manner with only my butler Alfred. He is so good to me.”

 

Dusty let out a whole-hearted laugh at that falling back on the bed. Moving his hand over face. The aspect that she just compared her to a comic book character had mauve colored tears of joy rolling down his cheekbones. Stars… who was this woman? And why hadn’t he met her sooner? Looking over at her he could see this big grin she had on her face. She was the one bound to the bed going through something that was saving her life. And yet she was trying to make him laugh.

 

“stars… i haven’ laughed that hard in forever.” Dusty admitted when his laughter finally run out. Making him adjust himself so that he was resting against her side. His phalanges moving to caress her cheek.

 

A soft pink coloration took over her cheek. If it weren’t for the fact she was hot already he would imagine that she would be warm in her cheeks. “Ya looked like ya needed it. Don’ get lost in your past actions. Ya doin’ some good now by taken down those that are the real terrors out there.”

 

Dusty had a feeling she spoke from her own experiences. Something about this sweet little woman being a hunter spoke volumes to him. “why are ya out here? seen ya plates. ya from california. and from what i understand the nurses saying la.”

 

Mouse snorted at that comment rolling her eyes at that remark. “Of course, they’d say that. Them cunts hate me because I came in there and took over on Shwartz. Not from LA. I’m from a small town called Ebbot about an hour and a half north of LA. And thirty minutes west of Mammoth.” Her body slumped against the bed making Dusty move closer to her.

 

He stretched out his legs taking her head to rest in his lap. Something about doing this with her made him feel visibly comfortable. Watching as strands of ivory hair splayed over his legs and onto the bed. The beads of sweat that were formed over her brow told him she was still experiencing… the… fever? That was what she called it right? “Don’ have the tone to be an LA girl.” He heard her complain.

 

Her stomach groaned after a bit making him realize that she needed to eat. He wasn’t much for the domestic shit, but he could attempt it. She had him restrain her mostly, so she wouldn’t be tempted to… heh… jump his bones. Though he could oblige in some ways as long as it wasn’t direct intercourse. “curious… ya say shifters get horny when they are stricken with this fever. what sort of pleasure do ya need to relieve the ache?”

 

It would be torment on him because he would watch her writhe from whatever pleasure he could give her. But he was willing to help. It might ease him into the idea of what he could play in his mind later on. Magic was rather unique, in its own way. Looking over her he could see those pinkish blue eyes narrowing on him with deadliness. A reminder that she had broken out of the cuffs at the club. She could easily do so here except. He recalled all the bobby pins he had removed from her hair. There was no getting out of the cuffs this time.

 

“Hypothetically speakin’ any form of pleasure can do. Just somethin’ to take the edge off. But I don’ require that of ya.” Ouch… well, he could offer once more when he got her fed.

 

The sight of her in that camisole was rather arousing in its own way. Sliding from underneath her he climbed off the bed. “gonna get some food for us. anything particular ya would like out of the fridge?” He asked taking a step back to bask in the view of her bound to the bed. Dusty rather wanted to take her back to his place and redo the bindings there. It would give him time to find something to torment the pleasure from her.

 

It would also allow the scent of roses and cocoa butter to seep into his bedding. Giving him something to enjoy while he slept. “There’s a black forest cake that I made in the fridge. If ya like chocolate, cherries, and whipped cream go for it. Could go for that too honestly.”

 

Dusty froze. Did she say a list of his favorite items that went into his favorite dessert? “come again?” He asked wanting to confirm that was what he had heard for sure.

 

Those pinkish blue eyes disappeared behind her eyelids while she took an annoyed breath in. Letting it out slowly. The slow rise and fall of her chest catching his attention briefly. He hummed softly as if trying to get her to repeat what she had said. “I said I made black forest cake the other day. It’s a chocolate cake layered with cherries in the center with…”

 

She didn’t get a chance to say that last part before he was on top of her kissing her. Cake! She made a cake with his favorite stuff that he loved in that cake. And damn… she tasted good. His body hovering over hers holding his weight up by pressing his hands into the bed at her sides. Of all the things she could have made it was that cake. The sound of the cuffs straining against the headboard could be heard and he had been thankful for them. Because they kept her from throwing him off.

 

Though if she really wanted to all she had to do was turn her head. Nope, she returned that kiss with just as much heat as he had put into it. His mind went blank when he felt legs wrapping around his waist. His sockets widened realizing what was about to happen. And he was a second too late when she swung her hips to the side throwing him down on the bed. Wood splintering came next as she yanked the cuffs free from the headboard.

 

There she sat her crotch pressed into his pelvic bone from where she straddled him. Her hands still bound by the handcuffs that he had found in her bag. That camisole rising dangerously high making him remember she had no underwear on. Because he hadn’t wanted to touch her there before, but now she was touching him with that part of her body. His hands instinctively grabbed hold of her hips pushing her down into his pelvic bone.

 

He could feel the heat in his bones dialing higher. The magic within him reacting to her need. It puzzled him because he hadn’t allowed himself to get that close that was until he felt it. His soul started to ping… nothing like it had done before. His sockets widened at the realization. _No, she couldn’t be_. There was only one reason his magic would react to her this way. And if she was going through need he had to stop this now. But he couldn’t the little albino was in need.

 

Paps appeared above Mouse’s head looking over her fondly. Then he looked at him. “Did You Think One Wouldn’t Exist For You Brother?”

 

Honestly yes. Of all things, he wasn’t one who deserved his soul’s equal. Everything he had done had been terrible. Fate seemed to have a cruel sense of justice. To have a woman that wasn’t going to push for information on things he didn’t wish to talk about. A lovely little baker who somehow, even though he should be rational, knew what his favorite dessert was. That glared at him with such fierceness it might have sent him in fear. That understood what was out in the world but wasn’t afraid to face it head-on. Of course, all this time he assumed the attraction was a job. But the attraction was because she was made for him. And he could never have her in the way he wanted… Fate was a cruel bitch.

 

Dusty needed to bring what he hadn’t meant to start to a halt. Now that he knew what she was he didn’t want to lose her. “little mouse… i…”

 

“I know ya can’ Dust.” She leaned down pressing her lips into his teeth. “I have some control. Just…” She turned her head slowly looking away from him effectively pulling her mouth from his. He instantly wanted to pull it back and delve into her taste. “Shit…”

 

The voice came out in a whisper when it registered to him the splintering open. Instinctively he sat up pushing her underneath him. Her hands were bound and they were under attack. Her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, every protective instinct flared to life in him. They weren’t safe here. “close your eyes and take a deep breath.” He commanded hearing a string of growls coming from the living room.

 

“Shapeshifters.” Mouse spoke in a hushed whisper, that heat in her voice dying down.

 

“how do ya know?” Dusty asked waiting for her to do as he commanded. They had found out where she was staying that wasn’t good. Later they could come back for her stuff but right now she was vulnerable.

 

“They smell awful to me. It makes me sick every time I come into contact with one.” Mouse responded while he curled his hand underneath her back. Pressing her firmly into his chest. “Should have known somethin’ was up when Cassie and Beoth cornered me in that alley.”

 

“well… we can get down to the bottom of that later. ya need to hold on little mouse. please close your eyes and take a deep breath. ya gonna feel dizzy but we need to get out of here.” He explained prepared to attack.

 

The feel of her nodding her head rubbed against his shirt. The deep hitch of her breath signaled she had taken a deep breath. Praying she closed her eyes. Because just as he opened the void the shapeshifter rounded into the room. Seemed the bastard took the form of one of the nurses. They were armed with a crossbow. They fired just as he fell through holding Mouse tightly to him. The various eyes watching while they tumbled through the void. He focused on home opening the void into his living room.

 

She landed on the couch which had him letting go of her sending him back to land on the coffee table. It broke under his weight leaving him lying there in a pile of wood. The sound of an oncoming blizzard could be heard outside. Groaning he reached up to touch his head the beginnings of a headache there. There were some downsides to dimension jumping.

 

“Shit! Ya okay?” Within seconds Mouse was on top of him. But he didn’t see that passion flaring in her eyes like had been in the apartment. No, she looked concerned.

 

“usually do that once or twice durin’ the week. i’ll be fine little mouse.” Resting his hand on his head. Fuck he had a soul mate… And he wasn’t sure what to do with that knowledge.

 

“So, what did you do to get us out of there?” Little Mouse asked.

 

He grinned reaching forward to take her chin in his hand. “magic.” And he said it with such enthusiasm that Paps was facepalming above them.


	8. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty is regretting his decision to bring Little Mouse to his home. Now he must deal with the issue at hand. Denying that he has a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... time to update this one. I will have two chapters up hopefully... 
> 
> This has two parts. 
> 
> A lot of ya are curious about things from My Shifty Pet. I will assess these but more than likely ya won' get the answers ya would like.
> 
> Go Dust Yourself takes place before current events in My Shifty Pet. Obviously. The two stories will merge combining after events in Ch 17, 18, 19, and 20 in My Shifty Pet. I cannot go into this anymore without going into some serious plot to come for this story. I ask for your patience.

Dusty stood in his kitchen, staring at a spot on the counter. It had been from his breakfast this morning. He had toast with jelly it seems. And he had forgotten to clean it up after it had dripped off the butter knife. Now the red jelly he had used, he thinks its strawberry, was stuck to the counter slightly darker than its normal. It annoyed him. It didn’t belong in his home, stuck to his counter. Dusty needed to eliminate it.

 

 _That Jelly Did Not Hurt You In Any Sense._ He heard Paps state. _This Doesn’t Have Anything To Do With That Jelly You Didn’t Clean Up. And Now Is Stuck To The Counter. But If You Must Eliminate It. You Put The Cleaner Under The Sink._

Dusty whirled on his brother shooting him a deadly glare. How dare he tell him where he put the cleaner? He knew exactly where that cleaner was. It was in its right place. Unlike that Jelly that was on his counter. That Jelly shouldn’t be there. But Dusty knew his brother was right. This wasn’t about that Jelly. It was about the woman who was currently passed out on the couch in the other room.

 

Dimensional short cuts were rather difficult. Took a lot more focusing to ensure he reached the dimension and place he wanted. Mouse was more aware of the magical pull for some odd reason. This woman had Dusty feeling curiosities more than she was worth. Groaning he pressed his hands over his skull. His Soulmate was a doctor who enjoyed being cut into. That hunted evil things that bumped in the dark. That baked treats that had him enticed to crawl over her. Kiss her with such fierceness he didn’t know who he was.

 

 _Shouldn’t Be Beating Yourself Over It. If I Were Living Then I Would Be All Over Her. She Is Rather Tempting In My Own Opinion. Socks And All…_ Paps cooed.

 

Oh those socks… why did he have to bring up those socks? When Dusty had shamelessly gone through her bags that she had brought with. He had been surprised to find several pairs of socks ranging in various colors. He couldn’t help himself. Wanting to see what they looked on her. And had not been disappointed. Watching as that porcelain skin became hidden by the fuzzy socks. They were so soft. He may have touched them while on her pretty little feet a few times. Again shamelessly…

 

 _There Is Nothing To Be Shamed Of. She Is Our Soulmate. She Was Made For Us To Touch. To Explore._ Paps spoke again. Dusty wanted to block him out given the current conversation.

 

Walking over towards the door to the living room he looked in. Finding her spread out over his couch. Lying on her back while her head face towards the fireplace. Hands folded delicately over her stomach. Cuffs fit around her wrists like bracelets linked by a chain. Fuzzy ones no less. Little Mouse was a kinky one. The slow rise and fall of her chest assured him that she was alive. Just sleeping peacefully. “i don’ even know what i can be for her. get the feelin’ she don’ like me too much.”

 

 _You Both Assumed The Other Was A Shapeshifter. If That Silver Dagger Has Anything To Say About It. It Is Obvious She Isn't The Shapeshifter._ Paps spoke with admiration looking over Mouse while she turned to lay on her side. Facing the back of the couch.

 

“she’s smart. smarter than i gave her credit for. have yet to see what she was capable of fully. missed most of the fight between her, the demon, and the vampire.” Which brought him to the realization that he had business to tend to.

 

Like clockwork he heard the subtle pounding of fists on iron bars could be heard from below. “of course you two can’ give me a moment to enjoy this newly found…” Love was too strong a word. Did he even know how to love? “interest.”

 

Paps snorted floating over above Mouse. Dusty hummed to himself walking over towards the couch. Looking over her like Paps was. A click of his tongue which formed in his maw. Even his magic was trying to defy him at the delicate porcelain doll that rested on his large couch.  Was it wrong to wonder if she cracked like one? If spiderweb lines would appear over her body if he placed too much pressure in one area. Fingers twitching to do just that. Test that theory.

 

 _Shouldn’t Have Brought Her Here So Soon._ Paps broke that thought. _We Should Have Brought Her Here After We Made Her Ours._

 

That was oddly romantic. Dusty peeled his gaze from the doll on his couch to his brother. Who was reaching forward in an attempt to touch the unconscious woman. He found himself enticed by the movement wondering if the touch would connect. “ya are romanticizing. seems odd for ya bro.”

 

 _I Blame You For That. All Those Romantic Novels That You Read During Your Hunts._ Paps admitted retracting his hand. Not satisfying Dusty’s curiosity.

 

“never thought i would ever have to use what those books had to offer. wonder if they really work?” Dusty moved a hand pushing the pale blond locks away from the ivory strands. Loving the way it felt against his bared phalanges. It was silky while the bone slid through.

 

Someone should have told Dusty that reading a manga based on a guy stalking a girl was not a love story. Gifting her various flowers and chocolates in hopes of winning her affection. Following her around to ensure her safety or what he considered safe. Hurting whoever upset her or stood in the way of their love. Those that would attempt to take her from him. Silently cursing her for ignoring the affection that he awarded her. Watching while she slept at night thinking how perfect they were together. Sometimes sneaking brief caresses while she slept. Dusty's mind went there while he took in the sight of fleshy mounds barely peeking over the camisole.

 

Moving his hand to her forehead he frowned taking in how hot she was. This fever was annoying. Her body hotter than she was in the apartment. Mouse had stated that this was a way for her body to recover. But from what he saw most humans do the hotter they got the quicker they burned out. “she is too hot. where’s that book on human remedies?”

 

 _Not Sure How That Will Help A Shifter Brother. But I Believe It Is On The Third Shelf On The Fourth Book Case In The Cellar._ Paps stated.

 

Dusty groaned that meant he needed to go downstairs. _I Can Handle It. What Are You Looking For Exactly?_

“somethin’ to break the fever. this waitin’ shit isn’ workin’ for me. an’ can’ have her dyin’ on me before we can get our hands on that shapeshifter.” Dusty reasoned trying to pull away from the soulmate pull. He didn’t need a soulmate. Didn’t before, wouldn’t now. Screw all that noise, that was for softies like Classic and Fell. And this was Horror’s dimension. Chances were that she would be Axe’s soulmate. Dusty liked Axe so he wouldn’t think twice about taking about taking his ‘friends’ mate. The cannibal deserved happiness for all he was probably enduring in the Underground even now.

 

Paps faded out leaving Dusty alone with the sleeping woman. His fingers twitching at the thought of how good she felt. This was all kinds of fucked up. His fingers brushed over her forehead once more. The rising heat in her skin had him dropping down to his knees. Moving closer towards the couch. Humming lightly to himself more than anything. What cruelty did fate store upon him?

 

“damn woman. why ya gotta come trample my good life now? didn’ want ya. never did. should let this fever take ya. be rid of ya.” Dusty was spiteful towards the woman. Spiteful but he felt some sort of softness. Those twitchy fingers reached up to touch those socks, trailing upwards till his bones met warm skin.

 

“ya are a temptation i cannot have. to have ya fully would mean death. neither of us want. don’ need ya dyin’ on this world an’ don’ need ya dyin’ by my hands.” He hissed looking at her sleeping face.

 

The feel of rough bumps forming over her legs. She was cold even in her heated state. Why did this unsettle him? Grumbling he moved onto the couch before he could think. Instinct coursing through him. _Comfort her!_ A voice commanded him while he moved his body over hers. Wrapping his arms over her shoulders. The heat coming from her body burned through his clothes. _Damn Fever! Damn Soulmate! Damn Weakness!_

 

 _Brother! Seems A Cold Wet Rag Shou…_ Paps reappeared in the room once more. Taking in the sight of Dusty covering Little Mouse. _What Are You Doing?_

 

“she’s cold. we didn’ bring any blankets to cover her. bein’ a skeleton i don’ mind the cold. seems her little body doesn’ have the same tolerance.” Dusty commented thinking of lining the room with mounds of blankets. What in Stars was wrong with him?

 

 _Of Course. Being A Shifter She Still Has Human Parts Of Her. But She Is Also An Animal. I Wonder What Animalistic Traits She Might Display?_ Paps floated down looking at Mouse. _Wouldn’t It Be More Comfortable For You To Do So On A Much Larger Piece Of Furniture?_

The glare that he shot his ghostly brother was one that might have killed him. If he weren’t dead already. Dusty knew what Paps was hinting at and he was not about to go there. Last thing he needed was to be drowning himself in the sweet scent of roses and cocoa butter. To enjoy the wild fragrance that wafted naturally from her. Then there was the visual that had come with that. The sight of her small form resting on his large bed. Awaiting for him to climb above her to take her. Claiming her as his so that no one could take her from him. The thought had him wanting to kill anyone who thought such things.

 

“stop bein’ so suggestive. should go find out if that shapeshifter is there still. if not i can take her back and get her out of my house.” Dusty growled, not wanting to admit how good she felt under him.

 

 _Brother If Her Being Here Bothers You So Much. Then Why Did You Bring Her Here Of All Places?_ Paps asked.

 

Because it was safe? Because his mind hand been hit with a haze of lust? Especially when she had returned that kiss with such need. The passion had built between them the longer it had progressed. Because she should be here? There were so many reasons why. None of them were the ones he wanted to give either. Confessing those reasons out loud meant he accepted the fact he had a soulmate. He wouldn’t. Not now! Not ever! She was better off without him. That thought hit him hard even while he lowered himself to cover her. Moving his head to her shoulder so not to cover her face.

 

Humans needed air. He had to keep that in mind. Glancing down he took in the sight of some scars that littered her body. They weren’t ones that were done by blades of some sort. Well if they were then they were done like claws. Little Mouse had seen a lot of fights in her life. Did she start them? How often did she finish them? There had been one on her thigh he had noticed when he had been bathing her. It looked to be sliced open a few times. Like she had been draining in.

 

“think that shapeshifter is after her.” Dusty grumbled not wanting to answer then question Paps had previously asked. “the mark on her thigh hasn’ been given a chance to heal or disinfect properly.”

 

 _She Is Rather Busy. Never Seems To Have A Moment To Rest._ Paps confirmed.

 

In the entire week, Dusty had not seen the doctor take the time to just rest. She was either at the hospital or running around the forest. Probably in hopes to take out the shapeshifter. But he had yet to see her carry around some sort of ranged weapon. The dagger had been a surprise. Especially when she carelessly drug it over his hip bone. That felt dangerous, but it had him turned on. The memory of it left a phantom feeling that mimicked it. He groaned snuggling tighter into her.

 

Wait… it did it again? Only he didn’t feel the sharp tip of the dagger like before. Dusty stiffened feeling small fingers trail up into his shirt. Sitting up quickly he found a pair of pinkish blue eyes staring up at him hazy with sleep. The moment he moved she let out a soft desperate whine. Okay that was cute. He needed to get off her. Those small hands were reaching out for him. What did she want him to do? Why did she want to even touch him? She had admitted to seeing beyond his glamor. So he hadn't put it back up when they returned to her apartment. Why did she want to touch a skeleton?

 

In a swift motion he got off the couch and across the room. Watching the Little Mouse when she sat up. A huff coming from her while those eyes narrowed on him. What was her problem all of a sudden? Looking over her he could see her hair was all must from laying down. Small strands floating midair from the static the couch gave off. The strap on her shoulder was slid down below. It was wrinkled and pushed up higher over her thighs. Which he was thankful they were pushed together. Giving her some modesty.

 

 _She Is So Cute. Why Can’t We Keep Her? She Would Look Good Just Resting On The Couch All The Time._ Paps chimed in.

 

Dusty sighed looking her over once more. Admitting his ghostly brother had a point. The little woman adorned his couch better than he could imagine. Various bumps formed over her arms and legs. Getting him to focus his attention there. The want to be on top of her again came strong. _Keep her warm!_ The voice inside his head was screaming at him.

 

“Ya look like ya got some inner turmoil goin’ on there big guy.” Mouse chuckled at him her breathing seemed more labored.

 

Ignoring the comment, he tried his best not to focus on the other strap sliding down her shoulder. Leaving the upper part of her torso  above her breasts exposed to his view. The sight of the extra flesh nearly had him moaning. He needed to think of something else. Something beyond that before he decided to rip that dress from her body. Expose more of her little body to his sight. “ya feelin’ any better?”

 

With the fever no she wasn’t. But he was asking about how she had felt earlier. “If you’re askin’ about when ya did some weird teleport thing. Yes, I am. As for the fever? Nah… that shit takes long to work out of my system. Takes multiple shifts to burn it out normally.”

 

“multiple shifts?” Dusty asked.

 

“Transition between human and animal form. It doesn’t hurt and normally doesn’ take a lot out of us. But when dealing with the fever it can burn energy that’s already bein’ sapped.” Mouse moved her hands upwards extending out her index finger to scratch along the roots of her hair. Trying to remember something that was hard to explain. Perhaps showing it was far easier than explaining for shifters.

 

“noticed ya are a bit more tired than normal.” Dusty explained crossing his arms over his chest. Paps slammed his palm over his face letting out a groan. Catching Dusty’s attention he was about to ask what his problem was.

 

“So ya are the one who’s been followin’ me lately. Had a feelin’ it was ya.” Mouse snickered. He couldn’t deny it now. He had been caught red-handed here. All because he couldn’t shut his mouth. Turning his face away he ignored the heat he felt building in his cheekbones. “Aww look he’s blushin’ because he got caught bein’ a stalker.”

 

Oh, this woman was downright evil. He knew that now. He could have assumed that she had an evil side. Nope, not the case. There was evil in them roots. Evil took place of a pretty albino wolf shifter. “dunno what you’re talkin’ about.” He grumbled.

 

The sound of a snort was all he heard in response. Glancing up he saw her pull her legs to her chest. Taking a closer look he noticed the way she was trying to hide. The small tremble in her bottom lip gave it away though. Looking off to the side he quarreled with himself. He could leave her be to tremble for being as evil as she was. Or…

 

 _You Can Stop Being A Self-Centered Prick And Go Warm Her!_ Paps finished that thought. _She Is Our Soul Mate!!_

 

Oh, did that strike a nerve or something? Looking across the woman he recalled the soft caress of fingers against his bone. Instantly his body shivered from the memory. Delicate hands, ones that didn’t see much work since they weren’t calloused. His hand moved to the bottom of his turtle neck sweater. Lifting it up over his head without a second thought. It was baggy and given her much shorter height it would more than cover her. Tossing it at her he looked away not wanting to bother to watch her put it on.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Mouse wasn’t sure what she expected from the tall skeleton. Taking off his shirt so she could be warm had not been one of them. Sure, the room was cold, but she attempted to hide her discomfort. Not wanting to be a rude guest. But the thin little nighty was meant to entice someone. Leaving little in the means of material. She was grateful for the thick socks he had put on her. Those were her favorite pair. Little eggshell white socks that covered up to her thighs. Adorned with pearly white lace and on the sides little white ribbons done up in bows. Her more dolly pair of socks.

 

She enjoyed dressing up like a doll since she was often called one during her kinky sessions. Some even wanted her to wear a fake little key on her back, so they could play winding her up. They never made it past the phase that she set up for her own pleasure though.

 

The large black turtleneck fell on top of her making her smile. It was something. Pulling it down she looked across the room to see the bones of his torso were showing. The sight of the thicker ones that connected to his sternum had her eyes going wide. Bones told her a lot about a person. His were a bit dingy some sort of grey substance stuck to them from over time. The white showing through. There were a few knicks lining some of the rib bones, like a knife had been pressed against them. It felt odd that she had an attraction towards bones. But often enough she was put on X-ray duty. Often finding herself staring at the various skeletons of people. With Dust there was no need for a machine.

 

Getting to her feet she crossed the room. Regretting not taking that shirt with her. It was so cold here. But that was understandable given he probably didn’t need to stay warm the way she did. Though it did spark the question whether he could feel at all. With being a man made of bones he didn’t have things like nerves to make up the sensation of touch.

 

Dust’s back was turned towards her and his attention was taken away. He had been looking into what she assumed was the kitchen. Given the sight of a refrigerator. He was so exposed to her. And he was only shirtless. Its like she was given a treat for being such a good girl. The closer she got the more she wanted to touch him. Feel whether those bones were cold or warm?

 

Though when she had touched that shirt it was filled with warmth. She had woken to a heavy weight above her. Heat washing over her body comforting her. She couldn’t help but touch him over his hip bone. The same bone that she had drug her silver dagger over. Regret hit her hard. It had been wrong to accuse him of being a shapeshifter.

 

Fingers drug along bone. She could feel a soft hum vibrating through. The warm sensation that he held while above her brushed under her fingers. The warmth and vibration sent signals of comfort through her. Making her relax… at least for that moment. It all happened so sudden. Something in her chest pinged, her body froze. She was sent backwards till she connected with the couch. The breath knocked from her lungs while she landed on a cushion.

 

 _What the hell was that?_ She felt herself wonder while she gasped for breath. Attempting to move her hands, but they were frozen in place. _Witchcraft? A spell of some sort?_ He didn’t seem the type to use such stuff. None the less he had managed to freeze her body without any incantation of sorts. Then send her back in the air.

 

The cushion she sat on dipped abruptly. Boney fingers pressed under her chin forcing her to look up. She gasped at the sight of his left eye. Glowing a lavender coloration while he scowled down at her. It hadn’t been a spell, but the usage of his own magic. That humming vibration she had felt coursing through his spine had been magic.

 

That eye seemed to bring forth every wrong she had ever done in her life. Shoving that boys face into a brick wall. Stealing a cookie that mom had made then blaming it on Rayven. All the lies she had told her sister to hide her secret life. The lie she had told Sly when he came up with the pact. The hatred she had felt when her father had died right in front of her eyes.

 

“what do ya think ya are doin’?” Dust growled at her making her choke down the sob that came up.

 

Danger emanated off him that seemed more threatening than anything she had faced before. His teeth parted to reveal two sharp fangs protruding along his upper teeth. A mauve glow emanating in the darkness past his teeth. Mouse wasn’t sure what he was going to do but the queasy feeling that he might hurt her hit hard. Especially if she didn’t answer him.

 

“My curiosity got the better of me… I have never seen a true monster in my lifetime.” Her words came out quickly. She could hear the quiver of fear in them. “Sorry if I offended you… I-I.”

 

“have a very bad habit of gettin’ all touchy.” He cut her off. His hand moved to trace along her jawline up to her ear. A soft hum emitting from him. It was similar to the vibration she could feel coursing through his phalanges. “ya like to touch. normally i would have cut your hand off the first time. givin’ ya managed to nail me into a stud was rather bold.”

 

It had been a bold move. Because she knew since she hadn’t killed him he would have tracked her down. Mouse couldn’t have brought herself to take him out though. There was something about him that hummed to an odd feeling in her chest. Something that wasn’t her heart. Her father had spoken about monsters being able to touch the souls. Those stories about how the true birth of shifters had been a gift from Monsters. The ones who believed in Druidic magic aided monsters in the fight against the mages.

 

Her own ancestors had attempted to fight along side them. It was why the land they lived on in Ebott was theirs. The ever loyal shifters awaiting their creator's glorious return to them. Both Rayven and Mouse devoted their lives to wait for them. The shift believed to be carnal. But in truth shifters were made of magic. It was small when a shifter was born. Only to bloom at the moment of puberty.

 

A snap of fingers pulled her out of her mind to find Dust staring at her. Still shirtless revealing all his boney glory to her. Mouse admitted that beyond that fear she found that attraction building within her. Fingers twitching to touch. Her hands attempted to move but the magic that held her there still in place. Dust’s eye lights looked down that grin spreading wider over his face.

 

“wanna touch still? knowin’ i could break you without a second thought. i can an’ wouldn’ feel a second of remorse about it. ya would just be another life i’ve taken with my own hands. much like the lives of those monsters i killed.” He confessed to her. It was his way of trying to scare her. Yet she could sense that he was telling the truth about the monsters.

 

There was one flaw in what he told her. Telling her about the monsters he killed was meant to sound like he was cold and heartless. The regret she had seen back in the hotel room told her differently though. He regretted killing them. “Ya don’ scare me, Dust. Ya might have when ya threw me back. But mostly because I was thrown off guard. Ya aren’ evil.”

 

She watched his mask crack merely for a second. Almost like he didn’t believe that he wasn’t evil. If he crushed her she wouldn’t see him as evil. In fact, she saw it as he would be doing her a favor. Ending this pitiful life that she currently lived. “If ya desire to end me then do so. I will not fight. Take my life within your hands. Snuff it out like the flame of a candle. I rather it be by your hands than that of a demon one day.”

 

Dust stared at her that wicked grin dissipating into a face of surprise. The lavender coloration dissipating to show those vermillion eyes with the blue irises. His other hand reached up to take her face in it. Both hands sliding over her face.

 

“why?” His voice coming out into a soft whisper that she wouldn’t have been able to hear it if she hadn’t been a shifter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another Cliffhanger? :P


	9. Let Me Help Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty offers Little Mouse some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heads up... there is knifeplay in this along with bruising. So there will be mentions of these things. 
> 
> There are a bit of trauma-induced memories as well. Hateful words. Name calling. Some people are seriously sensitive to that kind of stuff on here.
> 
> Um... I don' do this a lot. But I will leave a summary at the bottom of this chapter.

“why?” Dust had whispered looking at her. His hands pressed on the sides of her face pressing her cheeks inwards. The warming hum of his magic vibrating over plump flesh.

 

Mouse could feel her emotions slipping from her. Sending her into that cold state that she endured so often. She didn’t want to explain her reasons. Truth was… she wanted to die. To be taken from the cruelty the world had bestowed upon her. Dust was a stranger though. She doubted he would understand her reasons for wanting to die. Probably would think they were superficial.

 

True she could do it herself. Suicide had never really appealed to herself. Seemed like the coward’s way out. There also was she would rather not allow her pack to find her. Rayven. She wouldn’t deal well if Mouse died by killing herself. The two sisters had become inseparable since birth. The older of the two was protective of the younger. The only thing Rayven wouldn’t do was fight for Mouse. Because Mouse had asked her specifically not to.

 

At an early age, Mouse knew that she would be picked on. The nickname Rat had been given to her out of cruelty by the kids. Didn’t last long given she had smashed a kid’s face into a wall. The Enforcer who was close to Mouse’s sister had a habit of reminding Mouse that she didn’t belong. That she would always be a freak. She responded by beating the shit out of him every time. Being scorned by potential lovers wasn’t a new thing for Mouse. It left her feeling empty each time. Wanting something she could never have.

 

Mouse accepted it all. Making herself cold to the rest of the world. The only warmth she showed was a smile. And yet she was never cruel, she always remained kind to them.

 

“mouse?” A deep voice rumbled at her pulling her from her thoughts. Finding Dust still staring at her. Right she needed to give him that answer.

 

“There's no answer that would satisfy what ya deem as reasonable. I have my reasons for it. Like I said if ya won’ do it someone will… someday.” Mouse mentioned feeling those hands slide from her face.

 

It was normal for him to retract the way he was. A woman with a death wish wasn’t an attractive thing after all. “ya don’ have the signs of someone who despises themself that much. should know been watchin’ ya for a week. them phone conversations ya have... ya seem annoyed but can hear all the love ya feel for ‘em.”

 

True. Sly had always been close with her along with Rayven but that was it. “Ya don’ want to hear another sappy story. Wouldn’ want ya to see what vulnerable me looks like.”

 

“hmm… vulnerable might be a good look on ya. saw a glimpse of it in the forest when ya tried to run on me. loved that desperation on your face.” Dust commented.

 

Mouse chuckled lightly at that. It was amusing to think he found her vulnerability attractive. “My my… I think that is the first time since meetin’ ya I’ve seen anythin’ besides broodin’. Well other than when I had my ice cream.”

 

Dust froze at the mention of that ice cream. Yeah, she recalled when he had found her with that ice cream at the Nurse’s station. Though she hadn’t noticed him yet. It wasn’t till that rich scent he carried had hit her she had known he was standing there. He hadn’t been close enough for him to catch her watching him. The struggle he made not to get closer had been priceless.

 

“ya knew i was watchin’ ya.” Dust accused.

 

“Only briefly. Believe it or not, I wasn’ tryin’ to tempt ya with it.” The way he had reacted made sense after she had seen the coloration of that tongue in his mouth. Whatever extra parts he didn’t have might be made up of magic. The taro root ice cream was a similar coloration. “Ya looked like ya was fightin’ not go orgasm.”

 

Dust leaned forward burying his face into the couch behind her. Ooh, embarrassment! New emotion yay! “startin’ to think ya might be a succubus.” His words came out slightly muffled.

 

Not in this lifetime. Succubus’ actually could get laid. A feat that Mouse has yet to accomplish. “Nah… just a very playful wolf.” Mouse snickered feeling the magic that was holding her down give slightly. Them bones were still calling to her.

 

Moving her hands up she found his floating ribs. His magic was giving her a heavy feeling so it was a bit of a struggle. Extending her index finger out she let the tip rub slightly over the top of it. Loving the smooth texture it gave off. Dust wasn’t stopping her; his body, however, seemed to stiffen. She continued her exploration. Sliding her finger all the way around the rib staying on the top of the bone. Till her finger slid to his spine, her hand on the inside of his torso. That’s when his hand clamped around her wrists. It wasn’t extremely tight but instead seemed almost gentle even while he moved her hands up above her head.

 

Letting out a shaky breath he sat back. His backside pressing down some in her thighs. It made her realize how he had positioned himself over her body. His knees were pressed into the cushion of the couch surrounding her legs. Keeping them trapped together underneath him. Dust wasn’t fully seated on her lap but just hovering over her thighs. One hand keeping hold of her wrist while it was held above her head. His thumb moved to wrap around the other wrist. Pulling the two together to where he held both.

 

Dust moved his free hand up to cup under her chin. His eyes reminded her of her own darker colored hidden within shadows of his sockets. The normal grin he sported seeming pressed into a thin line while he looked her over. Mouse felt like a bug under a microscope. Being studied for some sort of wicked experiment. There was no laughing matter here. This was serious. The feeling that he disliked being touched came next. Why couldn’t she respect people’s wishes? Looked like she was about to pay for them.

 

“Sorry.” The words left her mouth before she could think on them. “I was j…”

 

The words were cut off when he leaned forward. Teeth clashing against her lips. His hand moved under her chin. Pressing firmly on both sides holding her in place. It was simple the feel of his teeth just pressing there. Mouse got the feeling he didn’t kiss many often. Mouse offered assistance moving her lips against his teeth. He followed along turning his head to the side. The kiss went from brief to intense she felt something press against her lips.

 

Parting her lips, she felt it slip inside of her mouth. A small moan escaping her while it pressed against the pink muscle within her mouth. He had a taste of what she assumed was coffee from a while ago. Dust groaned in response his hand slipping from her chin. It slid downwards trailing over her shoulders. His thumb pressed into her shoulder making her yelp in surprise/ The pain shot through the bone, but she made no point to pull away. Only praying he wouldn’t break the bone. Bones took longer to heal.

 

The kiss was broken a soft hum coming from him. He looked down the pressure on the bone fading. Mouse breathed out a sigh of relief once the pain subsided. Some residual amounts still there. “human bodies bruise so nicely.” He purred. “your porcelain skin shows it differently. becomin’ gradient from the center out. lightenin’ the further it gets from the pressure point.”

 

Mouse chuckled softly at that comment which had Dust looking up at her. “Don’ worry. As long as ya don’ break the bone we should be good. I am used to takin’ a beatin’ or two in my time.” Mouse admitted not sure what she was about to agree to.

 

“as much as i would love to find out how much ya can take. there are some matters we need to attend to once your fever is over with.” Dust mentioned though she could see the interest in his eyes. He wanted to see how much she could take. “mm… not my place to say anythin’ but would ya like a better hand at finishin’ your back?”

 

Mouse recalled he had asked something similar back at the fetish club. Before he had saved her from death by blood drainage. “Ya any good at it?”

 

“good at carvin’. big difference between wood and flesh. flesh is soft, easier to glide into. can try to be more cautious. will need ya to be a bit more spoken if i go deeper than ya like.” Dust explained.

 

He was honest about it. She gave him credit, a lot more honest than any of the ones she met in the club. It was rare for her to find anyone who knew exactly what they were doing. He actually stated he was good at carving. “Got anythin’ I can see?”

 

“not up here.” He grumbled seeming annoyed. The sound of something loud banging below had her tense up. “idiots need to stop that racket. it gonna make me short an’ they won’ like it when i get short.”

 

“Hard to think ya would come up short by any means.” Mouse grinned getting him to snort out a chuckle.

 

“that was bad. an’ i should know bad puns. used to tell a few good ones before…” He paused not wanting to finish that sentence. Mouse could tell by the way his face went solemn he was drifting into a dark place. She did the first thing she could think of… She kissed him.

 

It didn’t do anything at first but after a few moments, he responded. His arms wrapping around her waist hoisting her against his chest. His other hand let go of her wrists to meet the other. A rush of dizziness came over her before her back met something softer than the couch. Dust pulled from the kiss making her gasp to suck air into what felt like her starving lungs.

 

“took a shortcut.” Oh yeah because that explained what just happened.

 

“Is that what ya callin’ it?” Mouse groaned turning onto her side. Trying to get the dizziness to subside.

 

“need to learn how to manage my shortcuts better. or figure out why they effect ya so bad?” He hummed bone fingers trailing down the skin of her shoulders. They dipped down to the scars over her back. A shivering sensation trembled over her body until he found a fresh one. Mouse let out a low hiss in response to it. “idiot went deeper than he should have. like he got scared when he started.”

 

Mouse felt the warmth that he was noticing how badly the wounds were. “He was tryin’ to be somethin’ he wasn’. Honestly not sure I would notice someone who would know what they are doin’.”

 

“don’ worry little mouse. i know what i am doin’.” He hummed reaching up to the cuffs. “gotta question… how’d ya break out of the ones at the club?”

 

Yeah, that was coming. Being a hunter, she had to get in certain areas. That required a certain skill. Wolf shifters prided themselves on some human qualities. And being the daughter of an alpha, she had to be trained how to pick locks. Specifically, in case she was abducted. Out of the two daughters, Mouse was the first one to pick it up.

 

“I have a lockpicking skill of ninety-nine. Ooh, I think it leveled up when I was at the club.” Mouse chuckled trying to show a bit of humor. Dusty’s touch froze over her back. The silence that greeted her made her concerned that he might not get the reference. “It’s a video game reference… don’ think ya are into those. Ya wouldn’ be so broody if ya was.”

 

“very funny little mouse. to be fair, i do play elder scrolls in my off time. seems to take the edge off between hunts.” Dusty responded to her. His hand moved away from the cuffs down to her back. Trailing lightly over her scars making her tremble. “do ya really think that i’m that stiff?”

 

“Yeah… ya aren’ exactly easy goin’ company. Then again, neither am I. I ain’ in a familiar territory though. It makes me a bit tenser. Yet here I am. Talkin’ to a monster I barely know.” Mouse hummed softly looking off to the side with a relaxed feel. “I was taught how to pick locks when I was about four. Perfected it at seven. Me and Rayven were the daughters of a very respected individual. We were always at risk of being kidnapped.”

 

Her gaze drifted to the side at the mention of her father. The pain his memory brought her had her freezing her emotions. “So, we had to be taught how to defend ourselves. Until puberty hits, or unless you’re a hyena, we don’ shift.”

 

“what’s so special about hyenas?” He held a hand out in front of her. Making her lift her attention up to watch. A dusky purple seemed to pull from various directions. Solidifying into an object that he gripped tighter when it formed. The hilt reminded her of the base of a femur thick and rounded with two notches. The top, however, was sharpened to a blade. “it's not a scalpel but i think it will do. got a trick i think ya are gonna love.”

 

Mouse looked it over her hand reaching up. Dust graciously lowered the bone dagger down. Her fingers moving to trail along the side of the blade. It felt sharp to the touch, when she reached the tip she hissed out feeling the sting. Pulling her fingers away she looked over to see a droplet of crimson slide downwards. Dust took hold of her hand bringing it upwards.

 

Looking up she watched him lead down parting his teeth. That mauve colored tongue rolled out from his maw. Gliding up her finger till the drop of blood was gone. “H-hyenas are born with a-a…” She was struggling with her words. He pulled her finger into his maw. The bone bending to wrap around it. Teeth pressing down to extract more drops. “f-full s-set of f-fangs.”

 

Her finger was pulled out with a soft pop. She could see the illuminated saliva slide down it. Her fingers rubbed together taking in the feel of the substance while it pressed into her skin. “ya taste good little mouse. do ya need conversation? to help distract ya from the pain?”

 

“Pain doesn’ bother me.” _Not anymore at least._ “Conversation is nice though. Ya seem like a mystery wrapped in a horror story.” Mouse smiled lightly.

 

The blade was pulled from her sight the feel of him straddling her body. Pushing her down onto her stomach. The bed smelled amazing, it smelled like him. Burying her face into the blanket she inhaled. Loving the sweet scent that filled her nose. Satin-like material helped prevent her from feeling the rough texture of his jeans. The sound of the small zipper on her back being pulled down could be heard.

 

“the other side is done almost perfectly. ya had someone else do that.” Dusty explained.

 

“My mentor did it for me. She was the only one who knew about my little kink.” Mouse explained cool air meeting her scorching skin. The satin fabric pushed aside revealing her back to the air. She was thankful he wasn’t just ripping the camisole from her body. “I wanted somethin’ more permanent. That went beyond putting ink into my body.” _And to remind me how flawed I am._

 

“it’s a beautiful design. why didn’ your mentor finish it?” The question filled her with sorrow.

 

Elenora… the woman who had found a shifted Mouse fighting off a horde of vampires. The woman who adored but feared Mouse because she didn’t act like a monster. Elenora was the first lover that Mouse had ever known. The wings were a design of hers. Something to grace Mouse with her fallen crown. Why she thought Mouse was an Angel was beyond her. They would meet up each year and work on it. Spend hours in bed enjoying each other’s bodies. Then Elenora lost interest, but always promised to meet up. Till this year… because right before they could meet up Elenora had died.

 

“It was a gradual process. She always worried I would overwhelm myself. But she never understood the limits to being a shifter.” Mouse hissed feeling the first sting of the blade. It pressed into tender flesh dragging in an identical pattern to the other side of her back.

 

“she knew i take it.” Dust hummed crossing over one of the older scars. Her body jerked in reaction making him pull back. Mouse whimpered out pressing her face into the bedding. “s-sorry.”

 

Tears rolled from her eyes. It hurt but it felt so good. “Its fine.” Mouse spoke her voice cracking. “Continue. I should be good now. Just be a bit mindful of the other scars.”

 

Dust grunted in response to that lowering the blade down. Tracing the remainder of the feather that he had just started. She could feel him carve out the finer details. The stem which held the soft smaller feathers that branched out. Closing her eyes, she could imagine watching him do that. The concentration he must have to ensure he wouldn’t hurt her. “those idiots caused ya more damage than ya realize. i have to go into a few of the scars. just to make sure its identical to the other.”

 

“If that’s what ya must do then that’s fine Dust. Just give me a bit of a break after ya cross over one of the scars. They do sting more than normal. Probably because they are really sensitive.” Mouse spoke.

 

Dust’s hand came into sight reaching forward to grasp one of the pillows. There were about three large ones aligning the top of the bed. Bringing it down to rest just below her head. She lifted her chin slowly rest on the pillow. “Thanks Dust.”

 

“don’ mention it.” Dust stated. “it’s dusty by the way. dust was just a name i went by for shwartz.”

 

“That sounds way better than callin’ ya Dust honestly.” Mouse winced feeling the blade touch her skin once more. Starting out on a new feather, she felt him cross over one of the scars. That one was deeper than the others.

 

Dusty started humming a song, one that put her at ease. It made the pain seem minor than what it had been at first. Closing her eyes, she focused on his humming. The words lost on her, but she recognized it. The distraction worked for a few seconds till he got to the deeper portion of the scar. The whimper escaped her before she could stop it.

 

It wasn’t the only reaction she was giving to the burning sting that she could feel. Her thighs pressed together making her feel the wet proof of her arousal. _Freak!_ A harsh familiar voice yelled at her in her mind. _Ya think ya are strong! Ya have no heart! Bet ya would get off on bein’ beat! Ya are nothin’ but a rat!_ The words echoing through her mind.

 

An hour or two later she couldn’t figure out the time; Dusty continued to carve the design into her back. The pain starting to numb while he continued. It made her notice the warm sensation that was pouring over each wound. It tingled like suds from a bubble bath. The frothy feel covering over bare skin. Rapidly popping while they were there resembling the rapid beating of fingers. Beating at such a quick pace that it seemed like seconds before the next finger tapped. “What are ya doin’?”

 

“finishin’ your wings.” Dusty chuckled like she didn’t know.

 

“I meant the tingly sensation.” Mouse spoke looking over her shoulder. She could see that lavender eye glowing in his left socket once more. The coloration filled his joints down into his rib cage. It seemed to be traveling down his spine too. To his… Oh.

 

“best way not to make a mess i am sealing each cut with magic. it makes the scars show quicker too. figure ya are lettin’ me do this to ya least i can do is prevent ya from feelin’ the pain while ya hunt.” Dusty lifted his gaze locking eyes with her. The same coloration covered over his cheekbones. “w-what are ya starin’ at?”

 

Mouse turned her head to look forward trying not to think about it. The magic coursed all the way down to his pants. She didn’t know what to make of it. “You’re joints are glowin’ the same color as your eye.”

 

“doesn’ explain the color in your cheeks. or the way your eyes diverted downwards.” His voice sounded hesitant. “ya kept touchin’ my bones. why are ya so attracted to me?”

 

“Well…” How could she explain without sounding like a creep? “Why were ya so interested in finishing my scars?”

 

Dusty chuckled moving to where he could lean over her body. She felt his tongue glide over the older scars. Mouse felt her body stiffen, it did nothing to cool the arousal. Dusty took the time to trace out the individual feathers that made up the left side of her back. “let's just say i find your kink to be a turn on for myself.” That wasn’t the whole truth, she could hear it in his tone. “ya feelin’ alright little mouse?”

 

His voice wasn’t fair. That baritone that came out with a rumble had her shaking. “ya look like ya feelin’ needy.” Yeah, she was needy alright. How could she not? For the first time in a long time, her kink was being done to her properly. Not to mention by a guy who wasn’t fazed by it. In fact, he had stated it was a turn on for him. His hand gripped hold of her shoulder gripping it with tight fingers. “little mouse?”

 

“I-I’m fine Dusty.” She could hear the concern in his voice. Mouse knew she wasn’t. Her body was suffering from every single cut he had given her. And it was in a good way. Dusty’s words from before reminded her that there was nothing he could do for her. So, it was more she had to deal with how her body felt.

 

 _“Ya keep sayin’ ya are fine? But are ya truly."_ Mouse closed her eyes opening them to the sight of concerned violet eyes. _Her sister was leaning up against a wall. Arms folded over her chest while she watched her. "Ya think I don’ notice them?” Kicking off from the wall, Rayven crossed the room grabbing Mouse’s arm lifting it up. The thick blue sweater she was wearing pushed up to reveal cuts and bruises. The bruises were from a fight. The cuts though… “Ya need to stop. I love ya too much to see ya go through this.” “_ **mouse?** _” “Mom would hate to see ya like this…”_

_“_ **mouse.** _”_ _The memory faded to another. A large male standing in front of her his body heaving from exhaustion. Cuts lined over his arms signaling that whoever he attacked had given him a dose of his own medicine. He looked down_ _at her utter disgust in his eyes. Her body was riddled with the bruises that he had put there. “Ya ain’ no Beta. No one would want a freak like ya for one!” The male growled out at her. “Why ya bring your sister down lower than needed is beyond me. Do us all a favor Rat. Go off yourself or somethin’ the pack don’ need ya. Maybe death would be happy to have ya amongst its ranks. That’s the only place a freak like ya belong.” “ **mouse!** ”_

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Dusty flipped Mouse over tossing the bone dagger to the side. It flung across the room but never made contact with anything. Just dissipated midair. Without a second thought, he grabbed both of her wrists pulling them in different directions roughly. The sound of the chain snapping echoed in the room. They were having such a good time then… she went blank on him. Her body had frozen underneath him. That wasn’t what had alarmed him thought. Her soul… it was crying like it was in pain. Did he do it wrong? Was he hurting her?

 

“mouse…” His voice was shaky while he gripped her shoulders. Trying to shake her. It didn’t work. She was staring off into the distance. He tried shaking her again.

 

“mouse, c’mon…” Why was he so scared? A few hours ago he wanted to get rid of her and be done with her. That's what he had wanted right? To not think about her again? Why did that change all of a sudden?

 

 _She’s Not Responding._ Paps commented. Well, no fucking shit.

 

What was going on inside of her mind? Tears welled up and rolled down her cheeks. There was pain in those eyes. Dusty felt his soul hammer inside of him at the sight of her pain. He tried to shake her again. “mouse… snap out of it.” Why was she frozen? Looking down at her chest his mind contemplating ripping her soul out. To attempt to soothe her that way. No… she needed to consent to that. It would be wrong for him to take it out. “please mouse… don’ do this to me. i don’ know how to help ya.”

 

He felt helpless, he hated it. Was the cutting too much? Did he hit the older ones too much? He tried to avoid them. Tried to use magic to sooth the fresher cuts. What happened?

 

 _Sans! Snap Out Of That Thought Before You Do The Same As Her!_ Paps yelled at him. Pulling him from that dark thought before it got to far.

 

“i-i…” His stuttering had never been this bad. Not since he was a baby bones. “p-paps what d-do i d-do?”

 

 _Didn’t You Want To Be Done With Her A Few Hours Ago?_ Paps commented which made Dusty growl at him. Paps gave a knowing smirk now. _Good Now That You Aren’t Freaking Out. Do Something That Could Break Her From It. She Seemed To Respond Well When Ya Placed Pressure On Her Clavicle._

“ya want me to hurt her more? did ya think that maybe me hurtin’ her is what put here?” Dusty growled out at the floating head of his brother.

 

 _Do Ya See Any Other Options Here Sans?_ Paps stated his floating hands curling into fists to rest on non-existent hips.

“fuck! i tried to scare her off with that. but she didn’ go runin’.” He didn’t understand why she didn’t go running. If anything, she just asked him to not break her bone.

 

Planting his hands over his face thinking this over. After a few moments, he huffed coming to a decision. Reaching forward he rested his hands on both of her shoulders. Thumbs pressed into both clavicles. _Please work!_ He thought to himself. Thumbs pressed down hard he could feel soft skin trying to give resistance. The skin started to part the harder he pressed. _Please come out of it! Please…._ An irony scent filled the air before something moved.

 

A hard thrust into his hipbone snapped him out of it. It sent him back but not before taking a good amount of skin off her shoulders. The door to his closet hitting his back before the shadows of the other room greeted him. The back of his skull met another wall making him groan out in pain. “fuck… what happened?” Dusty groaned.

 

 _Brother Get Up And Get On The Move._ Paps warned.

 

“why?” Nothing scared him… except seeing her freeze up under him. Lifting his head he looked out into the room to see her poised in preparation to attack. “mouse?”

 

Her lips parted baring two protruding fangs at him. A guttural growl erupting from her that had him shivering in ecstasy. Pulling himself up he walked out of the closet, Mouse retreated further back onto the bed in response. Looking down he could see the sight of the door on the ground. “ya broke my door.” He tried to chuckle looking back to the bed.

 

She was bleeding. He hadn’t meant to press down that hard. He could see how bad the bruise would darken over time. He wanted to heal it. Walking over towards the bed he reached out for her. “mouse… let me heal that for ya.” His hand reached out to touch her. He never got the opportunity to.

 

Her hand wrapped around his wrist, her gaze locking with his. That grin she gave him was twisted with the sight of her fangs popping from her top lip. “Sure.” With a hard yank, he got to be reminded of how strong she was. He was thrown back onto the bed. “Ya can help me out with somethin’ else big guy.” She growled out that cool voice seeping with arousal.

 

Oh no… This wasn’t the Mouse he had been dealing with. This was fever induced Mouse. What was it that she had tried to warn him about back in the hotel room? He rolled over onto his back trying to recover from being thrown. Only the second he rolled he found her above him. Her legs straddling over his body. "Looky what I caugh..." She giggled her voice coming out sing song like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dusty tries to get Mouse to explain why she would want to die by his hands. She states she can' give him a reason he would deem a good enough reason for it. Things get a bit hot and heavy between the two. He offers to finish off her design. While he is doing that they discuss some rather personal things about Mouse's life. Like how her design came to be. Mouse confesses that it was given to her mentor and once lover Elenora. The reason it being unfinished was because of Elenora dying. During the cutting both Mouse and Dusty become very turned on. It leads Mouse to go into some dark thoughts where she experiences Rayven catching her with cuts and bruises. Which leads to another memory of a large male standing over her. Telling her to go off herself. Dusty picks up on her panicked state and starts to freak out. Unsure of what to do. Paps suggests that Dusty attempts hurting her again. So Dusty does going a bit harder than he intended. Mouse awakes kicking him across the room. When he gets up and approaches her she throws him on the bed. Climbing on top of him.


	10. The Other Side to Shiloh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty meets Ivory...
> 
> His Little Mouse has more to her than it appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Asphyxiation and a split personality.

Dusty went to push her off the top of him. He might have been able to do just that if it were the Mouse he had been dealing with. With an abrupt lunge, she gripped both of his wrists and thrust them back into the pillows. A small hum escaping through her throat hinting at boredom. The predatorial alpha that resided within Mouse rarely made an appearance. The silly little woman let her guard down when those brutal memories came in. _Thanks, Cujo for fucking her up so perfectly._ The wolf mused to herself.

 

“Don’ think I’m about to let you throw me around like she allowed you to bonehead.” The wolf hissed. “Don’ call me Mouse either. That’s the little weakling from before. My name is Ivory.”

 

“don’ fuckin’ care who ya are. get off me.” Dusty all but commanded. “where is mouse?”

 

“But I wanna play. An’ if I go away she won’ allow me to. Need to get rid of this fever. There is the option of shifting or fucking. An’ I wanna fuck.” Ivory growled. “I can sense how much stronger ya are why would ya want to know where that little weakling is anyways?”

 

The wolf was curious about this. He was apex… screamed alpha about him which had her interest. But Ivory wanted him for herself. She didn’t want to share him with weak little Mousey. The sight of her claws had her humming in delight. With Ivory came claws and fangs. She enjoyed using them. “She ain’ comin’ out till I get my way.”

 

Something weighted in her chest making her gasp before she was thrown back into a wall. Ivory snarled in response before looking up to find Dusty above her. His left eye glowing mauve while he looked down at her. There was disinterest in his gaze while he watched her. “not mouse hmm?” Dusty pressed a hand up to her throat. “what happened to her?”

 

Ugh… he liked the little weakling more it seemed. How frustrating. “Not sayin’. Not gonna get what I want out of you so let me the fuck through. I need to find someone who will give me what I want. Rather than worry about that little weakling.”

 

“she isn’ weak. so, stop sayin’ that about her.” Dusty growled his hand moved so that his palm pressed against the front of her throat. Clearly insulting the weaker side of her was a bad choice seeing as he was about ready to choke the life from her over it. “maybe i can get some information out of ya… don’ see ya as the lyin’ type where she would.”

 

“She hasn’ lied to ya yet. But sure what ya wanna know?” Ivory hummed.

 

“this fever ya are endurin’ is it life threatenin’?” Dusty asked.

 

Ivory snorted hoping for something more than that. “No. Opposite even. Ya monsters seemed to deem it a cruel trick when ya gave it to us. To suffer overwhelming heat and lust so that we may recover from something near death.”

 

The stunned look on his face had Ivory giggling maniacally. It was priceless to her. “Of course she wouldn’ tell ya. She still tryin’ to figure out how close ya are with her target. Monsters created shifters. Ya'll thought it would help aide ya in the war against the humans. But some of us took off before we could lend ya that aide. Good Ol’ Mousey here is let's seem hmm….” She paused to think this over. “Third generation shifter guardian of Mt Ebbott. How long have ya’ll been…”

  
She was cut short when that hand tightened around her esophagus. “you’re lyin’.” Dusty accused. “there would be books on it. an’ i should know i read all the books in the royal library. there was only…”

 

“A small group of druids…” Ivory choked out. She needed to get him away from her. Asphyxiation was a good way to set off the change. And not the shift into an animal kind of change. It would bring forth her weaker side giving her reign of the body once more. Ivory didn’t want that, the bonehead looked like fun. And she wanted fun so bad. “It was what was agreed on if they were ever separated. Daddy dearest gave good little Mousey a book with the history. Since she is a beta she is a lore keeper.”

 

Dusty’s face was unreadable but the grip on her throat wasn’t lessening. Everything screamed at Ivory to get him off. Her eyes must have shifted between the intense coloration and the human coloration. He noticed. “hmm… ya are suddenly tossin’ out that information rather quickly. wonder why.”

 

“Ya got a big had wrapped around my throat. I am a survivor when it comes down to it. Only wanted a good time not to get the life choked out of me.” Ivory chuckled softly.

 

“ya said that one way to get rid of the fever was either through shiftin’ or fuckin’. is that true?” He growled out making her freeze up. Would he fuck her? Please yes… while she wasn’t really into bones she would make due. Bones were preferable to licking and gnawing on. What Mouse liked in this guy was beyond her.

 

“Yes. Shifters are finicky little shits when it comes to the fever. We either want to shift so that we can burn the fever from our bodies. Or… we fuck. It works much like a heat cycle. We have limits though. No mate that isn’ ours and no family. It goes beyond the laws of what we do. We respect someone whose mated to another. An’ family that’s jus’ gross.”

 

“monsters have similar limits. some of us don’ mind family though. similar to them targaryen’s i suppose. though i would never consider fuckin’ my bro.” He hissed at her watching her eyes more intently. His fingers flexing on her throat.

 

“Good to know. Will keep that in mind. Could ya put me down now? Got things to do places to be. People to fuck. All that fun stuff. And you holding me here isn’ exactly bein’ productive.” Ivory huffed at him.

 

“nah. kinda like ya bein’ here. see thing mouse has yet to learn about me. is i enjoy the kill. an’ ya had the nerve to insult someone who may not have been sweet as honey to me. but was straight forward.” Something flashed in his eyes a bit of an afterthought almost. Or so she assumed. “ya like havin’ sex? how many ya been with?”

 

“Oh, I’ve been with plenty. Had a guy just the other night made me scream to heaven.” She lied. Didn’t matter really if he knew she had lied about it or not. If he gave her what she needed she would be happy as a puppy given a tennis ball. Too bad for Ivory that Mouse had known the skeletal monster had been following her. The lavender coloration in his eye light flickered something.

 

“i’ve been watchin’ the way your eyes have been fluxuatin’. tell me what happened that made ya come out?” Dusty hummed bringing his other hand up to tap lightly against her cheek. “an’ don’ think about lyin’ can feel ya pulse at my fingers. so, it be easy to tell.”

 

Shit that lie… she had told a lie. With lies came the quickness of the pulse. He was gaging her responses. “You knew I lied about being with plenty.”

 

“yeah, i did. an’ ya lied about havin’ a guy the other night. little mouse was too tired by the time she got home to do anythin’. even got to sit there an’ watch her sleep for a few hours. did ya know she makes cute little snores when she sleeps?” He chuckled darkly.

 

Her cheeks warmed at the mention of him watching her. Dammit, all to hell Mousey. She had known he was following her. It all resulted in him knowing what she had been doing. Worst she hadn’t confided in Ivory. Was it so bad what she had done during the rebellion? That Mousey decided to keep shit from her. “Up yours.” She cursed at the skeletal monster.

 

“very well.” Boney fingers tightened around her throat. Restricting the air flow for her. It had been the one thing Rayven had to do often when Mouse got this way. At least when she was younger. Ivory gasped for air feeling her consciousness give out. Something inside of her was clawing at her trying to pull her down. Mousey. Of course, it was Mousey. She wanted control. Looking up at the skeleton she could see a hint of glee on his face that she wanted to smack. Maybe…. Another time. The shadows of the room crept in on her. All she saw was blackness.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Mouse gasped awake, sucking in air as much as she could. Her body shivering at the memory of what had overcome her. Small fingers reached or her throat touching it. Flinching when she pressed against tender skin. Her vision was blurred… right glasses she needed her glasses. Reaching across to the nightstand she felt them there pulling them over. Delicately unfolding them till they were over her eyes. Looking up she took in the room not recalling where she was.

 

Something tightened its grip around her waist making her freeze up. She wasn’t alone. What had happened? Rolling over to her side she expected to find maybe a one-night fling that hadn’t flown due to her weird kink or the way she looked. Instead, she found herself staring at a set of Christmas light eyes that were drowning in darkness. Panic flared through her while she pushed back. Attempting to flee from the skeleton in front of her.

 

That grip that had been on her waist, however, pulled her closer. Till she was slammed not so gently into his chest. Her gaze locked with his while he hummed an amused sound. The grip on her hand moved up to press against the side of her throat. Just over her pulse. “little mouse?” He asked.

 

Her memory flooded back to her. The shapeshifter had broken into her apartment. Dusty had been there at the time smoldering her in a kiss while he pinned her to the bed. He had saved her life. Dusty… that was the owner of those eyes’ name. “Dusty?” She croaked the words coming out a tad harsh like she had been dried out.

 

A long slow sigh emitted from him while he removed his hand. Sitting up in the bed. Taking the moment to watch her. Turning he reached over to grab something on the opposite side of the room, or rather the bed. Moving back, she watched him produce a tall glass of water and a set of blue translucent pills. Asprin perhaps? Mouse sat up in her spot making her aware once more she was bare down there. Taking the pills and water from him. She swallowed them down with quickness the cool water refreshing against her dry tongue. It made her all but down the entire glass. Emptying quicker than she wanted. Sadness filled her at that. The glass was pulled from her grip the hum changing to a soft tune. Had her closing her eyes.

 

The press of teeth to her lips made her jolt more awake. Dusty had his face against hers and was engaging in only what she could assume was a kiss. Mouse squeaked attempting to pull away but Dusty’s hand pressed into her. Making her fall back onto the bed. He followed after a purr vibrating through him. His body moving over her. Not once taking from that kiss. The press of something hot and wet against her closed lips had her moaning. She parted them letting it slip inside. It wrapped itself around the moist pink muscle in her mouth.

 

Bone hands gripped her hips pulling them upwards till she felt his pelvis against hers. No. Death! He said death would take her if he had sex with her. Turning her head from the kiss her hands shot up pressing against his chest. “No Dusty please.” Mouse pouted not wanting to die just for a good time. If he turned out phenomenal in bed she didn’t want to die before she got a good experience for it. That would be just a cruel twist of fate.

 

“i want you. an’ i don’ fuckin’ know why. it don’ have to be sex little mouse. there are other ways i can take care of ya. but once i’m done we gonna have a nice long chat about ivory.” Dusty cooed pressing his face into the side of her neck. Making her hiss out in response it was really tender there.

 

Wait… Ivory? The tender flesh on her throat made sense now. He had to choke her to get Ivory to relinquish control. “Shit, what did she do…” Mouse groaned softly.

 

A phalange pressed against her lips. The look of mirth on his face had her flinching slightly. “not the time to worry about that. just shh… didn’ know how much it would help ya over this fever. ya keep gettin’ hotter little mouse.” The concern that laced his voice told her that he was quite serious about this. “let me take care of ya… been a long time but i still remember some stuff.”

 

Pulling away she watched him move up to his knees. This guy was super tall. Taking the strap of her camisole he moved it down her shoulder towards her elbow. Doing the same with the other strap. His eye lights looked over her body a flicker of admiration seemed to flash there. “forget that ya remind me of a doll keep thinkin’ what it be like to crack ya. watch as they spiderweb across your flesh. know that blood would come out but…” He sighed.

 

The description had her shivering in anticipation. The effect on him was evident a pulsing lavender coloration trailed through his bones down his spine. Pooling below his jeans. The lavender glow seeming a lot brighter coming from there. Curiosity swarmed her making her reach for him. She had to sit up in order to do so. When she did that the top of her camisole slid downwards revealing her breasts to him.

 

Dusty made a soft groan. Taking a firm hold of her shoulders to push her back slowly. “hold still a moment.” He sighed making her look up at him. His gaze was focused on her chest making her blush. Dusty had to be the only guy to look at her the way he currently was. “guess tis true what they say…” He hummed mostly to himself she assumed.

 

Mouse wanted to ask what he was talking about but he leaned forward. His teeth pressing over the rounded part of her breast. Making her tremble in excitement. It was odd how gentle he was being. Something picked at her mind though. Like she was recalling something he had said. Ivory more than likely feeding information to her. “Sorry, ya had to strangle me.” Mouse apologized.

 

“heh… more fun than anythin’. somethin’ about me is that i enjoy inflictin’ pain. lookin’ at the bruises around your neck from my hand… makes ya more appealin’ to me.” He hummed before pressing his teeth over another area of her breast. “ya are somethin’ else little mouse.”

 

She could feel her cheeks turning a bright pink coloration. The heat could be felt spreading over her face. His words wouldn’t be taken as sweet or even loving. Something about how he said them made her feel warmth. He pressed his teeth in the center of her chest making her shiver. Kisses. He was pressing kisses to her chest. Mouse lowered her gaze to the lavender pulsing glow in his pants.

 

It was going to take a lot of gumption to do this. She just hoped she wouldn’t chicken out. Raising her hand from the bedspread she moved it. He sucked her nipple into his mouth making her gasp. Her body reacted her shoulders angled back thrusting her chest forward. The hand she had lifted dropping back down on the bed. His hand came forward pressing into her waist. Slipping towards her back and upwards. Phalanges sliding over her keloid scar. A whimper escaping her at the sting from the fresh cuts.

 

“Sh-shit” Mouse hissed making Dusty release her nipple with an audible pop.

 

“too much?” He asked slipping his hand back down her waist.

 

Mouse gave a light chuckle moving her hand to slide under his elbow. Pressing it upwards so that his hand could be replaced back. “It's fine. Just a bit fresh okay. Don’ worry so much Dusty. I’m okay.” Mouse chuckled trying not to wince at the feel of his phalanges gliding over the fresher part that he had cut earlier.

 

The wounds had to constantly be reopened so that she could make it scar. It hurt like hell each time. Sensitive scarred flesh being reopened. Years of having it done made the pain pleasurable for her. To her, it meant feeling something. Even if it was pain she could feel. Looking up into those Christmas light eyes. In the left eye she could make out the blue center was blown almost taking over the vermillion color. “are ya sure?”

 

“Very. I ain’ made of glass Big Guy.” Mouse chuckled leaning forward into him. Dusty fell back in surprise to the movement. Mouse giggled at the movement he made. “Easy… it’s jus’ me not Ivory okay.”

 

Her hand reached up to more boldly pressing between his legs at the formed bulge. The heat pouring out onto her hand making her hum. “So need to know what can we get away with here?”

 

Dusty’s gaze flicked down to her hand and back up rapidly. The poor guy looked like he was about to be broken or something. It amused Mouse to say in the least bit. But she wanted to make sure she wasn’t crossing the line. Lifting her hand up from his groin she removed it. He reacted by grabbing her hand from where she had it and placing it back. The back of his skull rolling against the pillow. “can’ enter ya with that little mouse. if my magical eh… cum, jizz, semen, whatever the hell ya wanna call it gets inside of ya… it will destroy ya from the inside out. quite literally takin’ ya apart one thread at a time.”

 

That didn’t sound fun one bit. “there’s also this…” He looked off to the side a frown formed on his face. The boney hand on her back slid from it. The other hand met with it to the top of his jeans. Mouse pulled her hand back resting it on her knees. The sound of his zipper being pulled down was louder than she expected.

 

Mouse lowered her gaze from his face taking in the red silken boxers he wore underneath. Her eyes glittered taking in the fabric. Before she could stop herself, she reached forward to touch the fabric. Fingers gliding delicately against the fabric making Dusty’s movements freeze. It was thick fabric not silk like one bit. More of a cotton feel. “heh… can’ show ya what i want with your hand in the way little mouse.” Dusty chuckle.

 

Mouse abruptly removed her hand earning another chuckle from him. “too cute.” Her pinkish blue gaze lifted to his face. The tense frown he had before was gone seeming to be softer. Sitting up a bit he pulled at the elastic band of his boxers. Mouse was tempted to swipe those boxers for sleeping in they looked so comfy. Dusty pulled something out that had Mouse retreating to her younger girly days. Wanting to put a bow on it. It was thick glowing a vibrant lavender coloration. There were hints of cyan like veins sparkling through it. It looked almost terrifying. But she could see the discomfort he was showing. Shifting the shaft upwards she took int the slight bulge just at the bottom.

 

“this…” He motioned to the bulge the tip of his phalange gliding over it. “is a knot. even if we manage to do the full eh… intercourse. an’ not manage to leak inside of ya… if this thing enters ya the consequences are dire.” Dusty sighed.

 

Mouse looked down at the impressive shaft that was protruding out from his pants. The dire look on his face told her that he wasn’t thrilled about telling her this. So that meant he couldn’t enter her. Mouse hummed to herself momentarily. Reaching forward to wrap her fingers around the knot. Dusty gasped at the way her fingers pressed in. “Okay, so no full-on intercourse. We can get away with foreplay. Just gotta be careful. I can deal with that.” Mouse smiled up at him. “Eh… guess I should explain this before we get started though. I have never had sex… with anyone. I mean yeah me and Elenora did things. But never with penetration. Its gonna hurt when ya try somethin’. But for me pain brings pleasure.”

 

Dusty looked down at her the look on his face was unsureness. Her hand moved up along his length. Taking it in stride to stroke him. The skeletal monster groaned lifting his head back, the weight of his body landing hard against the mattress. “little mouse…” He sighed out.

 

“I know it seems off bein’ inexperienced. But when it comes down to it I do know a few tricks.” Mouse cooed softly. Watching him tense up, there was a worry in his gaze. “It's okay Dusty. It's just me…” Her other hand moved up to cup his cheekbone. Moving upwards to straddle his thighs. Pressing her forehead against his. “Just Little Mouse.”

 

“little mouse?” He repeated to her. Her hand still moving along his length. Allowing her fingertips to explore each ridge. Loving the way his body relaxed under her. She hummed softly tightening her around his length. “shiloh…” He sighed her real name in a raspy whisper. “i’m supposed to be helpin’ you. an’ here ya are taken care of me.”

 

He raised a boney hand up to her view. His thumb pressing against his ring finger. Sliding across the two other digits. His left eye flickering lavender, making her levitate. Fear of hurting him made her let go of his shaft. Fingers slipping over the bulbous tip. Magic tricks and all she was impressed. It moved her to face away from the head of the bead. Resting her on his chest. “gotta ass ya question here little mouse.” Dusty chuckled.

 

His hands gripped hold of her thighs pulling her up further. Adjusting her comfortably on his large body. Slipping them over her ass to push up the camisole. The pun on her ass made her snort a chuckle. “Ass away.” Mouse responded.

 

“woman who can joke durin’ sex. guys really don’ know what they are missin’ do they.” Dusty chuckled his fingers rubbing over her ass slowly. “are ya comfortable with oral?”

 

“I am. But ya don’ have to.” Mouse smiled back at him. His hands reaching down to grip her thighs.

 

“want to.” Was all he said before lowering his head between her thighs. That hot wet feeling spreading into her core. Making her body tremble over the top of his.

 

“F-fuck…” Mouse moaned feeling his tongue slide deeper into her folds. Wiggling from side to side. It was tight. He was being careful though. The press of his tongue rolling downwards pressing into her g-spot. Mouse reached downwards to grip his shaft again. Taking hold of his knot again. It pulsed with heat making her realize it was where he was most sensitive.

 

Thankfully this was a part of monsters that they hadn’t gifted shifters. The thought of forming a knot might cause some issues amongst those interspecies couples. A fox taking a wolf knot would be… similar to her taking Dusty’s knot. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t all that bad. Gripping onto his knot she used her other hand up above it. Taking the time to stroke upwards. Each ridge sliding along her fingers Making her wrap her hand the best she could around him.

 

A tug on her thighs had her being pulled further up his chest. Ever ridge of his ribs being pulled against her nipples. It made her moan out lightly. Every nerve was hit with sensitivity. The firm magic she currently held in her hands felt hot like lava but static like. It rippled against her skin. There was this overwhelming sensation she couldn’t quite describe.

 

It was unreachable via her fingers. However, the tongue wriggling inside of her made her feel it all. Loneliness and longing. The longing of wanting someone to keep them company. Someone to hold them. Speak comforting words to them. It made Mouse’s strokes on his length move quicker. Wanting to bring him the most pleasure she could offer.

 

The groan vibrated from his tongue and into her core. Making her buck back into him. Her legs attempting to close but were held open by him while he attempted to devour her. Her strokes found their prize when his body convulsed below hers. Spurts of a lavender gloopy substance shot up into her face. Dusty’s warning of what would happen if any of it got inside of her had her clenching her mouth and eyes shut. Not wanting to chance any of that.

 

Opening her right eye, she checked to make sure he was finished. There was a soft chuckle from him that vibrated inside of her. Making her hand grip tighter around him. That caused him to choke slightly. She felt him retract his tongue from inside of her making her whine. She was nowhere near her climax. “don’ be a brat. “He hummed sliding his tongue on the outside of her folds.

 

Hands moving up to grip her hips. She felt her body being lifted from his once more. It was more controlled this time though. Skeletal hands pressing into soft flesh had her squeaking. Before she was thrown back onto the bed. This time she was left to lay on the bed. The bed shifted making her look down to see that boney ass walking away…. What the fuck? “Hey! Ya could finish the fuckin’ job!” Mouse growled out.

 

“don’ get your panties in a bunch… lemme grab somethin’.” His draw was apparently thicker than before.

 

Mouse whimpered falling back on the bed. Her hands moving up to touch her face but they were grabbed before they could make contact. “stop. remember what i said about that stuff.”

 

Mouse looked up to see he had a dry cloth in his hand. He didn’t want to kill her. Even though something inside of her was screaming that he did. What the hell had he discussed with Ivory? Looking up at him she noticed he was awaiting her to acknowledge it. “Sorry.”

 

“tis fine. jus’ be careful.” He looked off to the side something off about his look. Mouse wanted him to finish what he started by she could tell something was straining at him. “don’ need your death on my hands.”

 

Ouch! That stung. Mouse sat up and slid off the bed. “I’ll um… go wash up.” She admitted adjusting the camisole back over her shoulders. Keeping her head up till so that she could make it to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she willed herself not to cry.

 

What was she expecting? He wasn’t a Romeo seeking to woo his Juliet. Turning on the water in the sink she could feel the wetness developing in her eyes. Threatening to spill down her cheeks. _Freak!_ That was true. _Ya don’ belong here!_ Also, true. Cupping her hands together she leaned down splashing warm water over her face. Using her fingers to rub it. _don’ need your death on my hands._ Even a monster didn’t want her! How messed up does one have to be that their own creator didn’t want them? Grabbing the dry towel that was on the wall she dried her face.

 

Realizing that the borrowed glasses, she had worn had some of the lavender liquid on it. Taking them off she looked down at the stuff. Her curiosity was trying to win her over. Telling her to taste it. _don’ need your death on my hands._ Mouse took the towel roughly and cleaned them fighting down the anguish she felt. _Well, fuck him too!_ Mouse cursed mentally.

 

Using a few extra moments to clean herself from below. Resisting the urge to take care of herself. Tears trickling down her cheeks faster than she wanted. Bringing her hands up to her face she touched the wet spots. Instantly hating the weakness she was showing. _What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself. Her hand going over her chest at the pain that was there. Sliding down against the wall she hugged her chest feeling the waterworks swooping over her now.

_Stop! Please stop! Please make it stop!_ Mouse pleaded with herself. _I don’t want this. He didn’t show interest to begin with it is not like he rejected me! Stop! You’re a weakling! Stop! Freak! Rat! Outcast! Stop!_

 

Tears clouded her vision making her lift her head back up to look at the fluorescent lighting. Something red caught her attention while she looked up. Finding a skull floating above her. Long red-gloved hands reached out to grip her chin. How did he get in here? Tears streaked down her face making her choke on the sob that escaped.

 

 _Don’t Be Frightened Little Mouse…_ The skull spoke. _My Name is Papyrus._

 

“Papyrus?” She repeated the name and she swore the skull was excited about that.

 

 _You Can See Me! Oh, Thank The Stars!_ Papyrus smiled brightly letting those hands slide over her face cupping her cheeks. _My Brother Has No Finesse With Words. Blame The Manic Impulse His LV Brings Him. He Meant To Say You Need To Be Careful Little Mouse. That He Wouldn’t Want To See You Dead._

Mouse fell back against the wall the tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn’t sure what to take from this. “It doesn’ matter Papyrus. I need to get back soon anyways. Deal with the mess the shapeshifter left. He wants his answers. I will give them but I need to go back soon. Before my sister sends Sly to track me down.”

 

Papyrus sighed softly looking down. His gloves dropping from her cheeks sighed. _I Understand Little Mouse. Be Firm With Him And Tell Him What You Want. He May Be Upset But He Will Understand As Well._

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

 _Did I say something wrong?_ Dusty looked at the door to the bathroom trying to figure out what happened. They were having a good time. And then she shut him out. His soul was panicking like a madman on anxiety-inducing drugs. It took everything not to shortcut into the bathroom and grab her. Little Mouse. His Little Mouse. Looking down at his pelvic bone he groaned seeing his magic standing full attention once more.

 

The memory of her small fingers wrapped around his knot had him shivering. He wanted to feel that again. And that sweet nectar that was hidden between her thighs…. Fuck! The addiction was starting to settle in. The same way that Blue got addicted to Melody.

 

Before he realized what he was doing he was crossing the room. Turning his head to press against the door. Her soul was upset. It had done that before… When Ivory came through. He had heard of the term schizophrenia, but she didn’t display the usual symptoms. Ivory and Mouse. Two different sides Shiloh. Mouse seemed the more dominant one pushing Ivory back.

 

 _Brother… Don’t You Dare Intrude On A Lady’s Personal Time!_ Paps voice rang through making Dusty sigh.

 

Stepping back away from the door he turned to look up at the floating skull that was his brother. Annoyance flaring in his eye lights. “i’m worried. i can feel her soul cryin’ out similar before she threw me across the room.” His attention flashed over to the door. “i hate this feelin’ i get around her. like my magic wants to seep out. dig its way into her chest to take hold of that soul of hers.”

 

Dusty growled looking at the closed door. “that door is keepin’ me from her. she needs to come out. if that little bitch ivory is back i will fuckin’ choke her out again. bring my little mouse out from her hole.”

 

 _You Aren’t Acting Like Yourself. Go Take A Walk In The Snow. I Will Talk To Her. She Might Not Have Locked You Out If You Had Helped Finish Her Off Like You Had Said You Would._ Paps huffed.

 

Dusty felt his soul sink recalling everything that happened prior to her going into that bathroom. She hadn’t…. No, no, no… He did take care of her right? Had he been too worked up in his own release that he failed to notice he forgot her? “no… i took care of her.”

 

 _Been Too Long For You That You Forgot How Someone Feels When The Get Off. She Didn’t It’s Why She Was So Whiney._ Paps shook his head.

 

Oh man… “dammit…” He wanted more than anything to rip that door off its hinges. Get to the treasure that was inside. Little Mouse. Dusty reached out towards the door by Paps got in front of him ceasing his movements.

 

 _No. You Will Wait Out Here While I See What's Going On. Learn Some Patience._ With that Paps phased out of existence.

 

Dusty grumbled something about shoving that patience up Papyrus’ non-existent coccyx. Walking over to sit on the bed. His gaze focused on that door once more. That door was going to be removed one way or another. Teach her to lock him out. Won’t be able to ever again. The thought of paddling that pale ass of hers till it turned black and blue.

 

Humming softly to himself at that thought he stared down at the firm magic. A grunt escaping him. “you’re fault.” He cursed the magical phallus. “couldn’ hold off to help her get off? had to just do what ya pleased hmm?”

 

“Arguin’ with your dick isn’ exactly a good sense of sanity there big guy.” A cool voice hung in the air making him turn his head to see her out of the bathroom. Her eyes were red and puffy. Had she been crying? Fuck he was bad at this shit.  

 

Looking over her righted outfit he sighed. Coaxing her back into that state he adjusted his boxers up. Trying to hide the object of his current irritation. The cute chuckle seeped through to his ear holes. Oddly it made him smile. Addiction… it was the addiction doing this. “Guess I should give ya the answers ya want. But I need to go back soon. Ray Ray won’ like not hearin’ from me after a while. She tolerates me goin’ out of town. But if I disappear she sends out the search party.”

 

Dusty tilted his head. Who the fuck was Ray Ray? “who’s that?”

 

“My twin sister. Well, sort of twin sister. She is what I would look like if I were born with pigment. I am like hmm…” She raised her hand to tap at the bottom of her chin. “twenty maybe thirty minutes apart from her.”

 

Twins? Looking over Mouse he recalled the image of her with two other people. The one looking identical but more colored. Dusty huffed at that. Mouse looked fine the way she was. “she won’ find ya here. ya in another dimension.” And he could keep her here longer if he felt like it.

 

 _No… you are being greedy again. Think about what she needs._ Dusty grunted softly falling back on the bed that dry cloth being pulled over his sockets. It was the lust and addiction. It had been a long time since he had a willing companion to share intimacy with. That had to be it.

 

The bed dipped making him turn his head to find her sitting on it. Her back was facing him. Her attention focused on the ground. Seeming almost ashamed of whatever she was about to tell. Looking over he could see Paps hovering by the bathroom. An annoyed look on his face. What was that look for?

 

Paps motioned to Mouse, before turning around to press his arms into the air. Well, that helped a lot. “Ivory is an alternate personality.” Mouse stated out of nowhere. Dusty focused back on her… the tone she gave off stating alternate personality hinted at the fact she hated it. “She only takes over when I drown in a certain emotional conflict within myself.” She continued.

 

Emotional conflict? Whenever he saw Mouse she always looked tired or annoyed at something…. Well someone. Mostly him as of recent. Probably because he kept following her everywhere. “She can see things that I see. Feel things that I feel. But when she takes over I tend to block out whatever she does. The few times she takes over it can be a touch violent.” From the side of her face, he could see her biting her lip. Seeming to not like the way that was put. “Well, I’m violent… but at least my victims live to see another day… most of the time.”

 

“depends on the victim i take it?” Dusty asked moving in closer to her.

 

“Yes, it does.” Her voice hinted at a chuckle but it died off. This was a touchy subject for her it seemed. “Ivory knows nothin’ about care. To her, a victim is a victim regardless of their innocence. She got out of control once…”

 

Didn’t that sound familiar? Killing without care of whether they were guilty or not? A little too close to home for him. Looking upwards at her liquids trickling down her cheeks. “There was a little girl in our rebellion. I had a hard time keepin’ Ivory down. Little thing… hehe… I pinned her down. My claws were out…”

 

Her eyes closed tears rolling down her cheeks more. “I-I nearly k-killed her. She didn’t do anything wrong… Just in the wrong place at the wrong time. An’…”

 

Dusty sat up moving closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist. Understanding dawning on him. How long ago had he found himself doing the same thing? Killing that innocence because he had failed to see the truth. “don’ explain anymore. get the picture little mouse. she called ya a weaklin’ because ya couldn’ do what she thought was necessary.”

 

“She was just a child. If Rayven hadn’ attempted to kill me I would have killed her.” Mouse sniffled looking down at the floor.

 

“she dissipated when i tried to choke her.” Dusty spoke in a firm statement.

 

“Rayven found that when I am pass out it forces either Ivory or me into the darkness. More me than her. Its why she proclaims me as weak. Because I choose to shut out the things that I deem humiliating, hurtful, or similar. It all makes me shut down. Sometimes moments of pleasure, care, or love does the same.” Mouse gave out a sad chuckle then making his soul ache. “Funny how simple emotions can bring her forth. The Reaper.”

 

Dusty clutched her closer wanting to halt this conversation. Wanting to get rid of Ivory for her so that she might have some enjoyment in her life. “when did she show up?”

 

“Hard to say the answer to that. Could have been the first time Cujo pushed me to the ground… Could have been watching my father die from cancer… Or my mother bein’ ripped apart by the greedy pack members…” Looking down she sighed softly. “Guess there’s no bein’ sure when she appeared. Jus’ remember she decided to come out durin’ the rebellion.”

 

“the rebellion?” Dusty nestled his head on top of her head. The soft ivory strands feeling good beneath his mandible.

 

“Mine and Rayven’s revenge on the greedy pack mates that killed our mother.” Mouse’s eyes opened flashing that intense coloration. Hinting that her wolf was out but not taking shape.

 

Moving his head off the side resting his cheekbone against hers. Still hot to the touch more than he liked. She hadn’t gotten off which might be why she was still this way. Sex was a way to reduce the fever according to Ivory. Dusty didn’t want to deal with her shifting.

 

“she mentioned ya thought i was an enemy?” Dusty hummed.

 

“Shwartz…” Her voice darkened while the warlock’s name rolled off her tongue. “He’s my enemy. I thought ya was there to protect him from me. Thought ya was that fuckin’ shapeshifter.”

 

Dusty’s sockets went wide. “why did ya think that?”

 

“He hired them fuckers to take out the hunters. My mentor was on his trail. But she was…” Mouse sighed falling back into him. Making Dusty raise his hands upwards to rest under her arm against her shoulders. “I thought ya was the shapeshifter.”

 

Dusty hummed nodding. “thought ya was one too. but i had other reasons to believe that. when i was huntin’ it in the forest i stumbled upon your clothes. couldn’ find ‘im.” He sighed.

 

“I remember that night. I saw ya sniffin’ my clothes.” Mouse chuckled amused.

 

Dusty felt his cheekbones heat up in embarrassment. She had seen him doing that. Which meant she was closer than he thought. “sorry.” He grumbled not entirely meaning that apology. If he hadn’t found those clothes he wouldn’t have gone to the hospital. Dusty wouldn’t have found her. Wouldn’t have known about her being his.

 

“Don’ mention it. Think ya might not have gone to the hospital. Gotta say ya make life interestin’ definitely keep me on my toes so to speak.” Mouse snickered softly.

 

“good to know little mouse.” His hand slid from her shoulder down over her breast. His large hand curving around the soft flesh that was hidden beneath the soft fabric. Mouse sighed out a soft moan. “thanks for answerin’ my questions. need to finish takin’ care of ya. after can take ya back to that apartment.”

 

Summoning his tongue, he rolled it over the side of her throat. Humming at the delightful taste that was her. The lack of cocoa butter taste told him that the bath he had given her earlier took it away. As he licked over her pulse he could feel her heart rate jump from slow to quick. The things he wanted to do to her. It made sense why she was perfect for him. In a way they both had to make decisions in their lives that made them into who they are. His killing everyone in the belief it was the best thing. Her attempt at killing anyone to protect what little she had.

 

His magic flared through his bones wanting to take what he could from her. Make her submit to him. Prove that he was her alpha male. In doing that though meant she would die. Well in having sex of course. There were other ways of making his Little Mouse submit… perhaps in time. When they weren’t so short on time.

 

When he had taken her from Horror’s dimension he wasn’t thinking. His mind hazed with lust and the need to protect. Now that he was thinking somewhat straight once more he understood. There was no keeping his Little Mouse here. She had family and friends that would go looking for her. While he could entrap her to his dimension she would fight him.

 

Moving back he tossed her up towards the head of the bed. Watching her face shift from comfort to one of surprise. “sit back an’ spread your legs little mouse. allow me to enjoy ya before i let ya loose on that world.” He hummed watching her. Pleased that she complied with him. He could enjoy her for as long as he was allowed. However long that may be…


	11. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty goes on a hunt to find the one responsible for a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys hate me for this one. 
> 
> TW: Gore, Blood, Major Character Death, Torture

Two Weeks Later….

 

 

The night was cold again. Looking out into the darkness he could feel the cold settling over his bones. Even though he was tucked snuggly in his turtleneck and jacket. The coloration of his clothing was to match the darkness that surrounded him. He recalled the last two nights with her. The memory of her bare form pressed against him. The ghostly feel of her fingers brushing his cheekbones. The understanding in her voice while he told her all that he had done in the Underground. Even though she had hardly spoken when he discussed it.

 

He thought she was made mute by revulsion. No, she hadn’t been repulsed while confessed his sins to her. It was her just listening to him. Carefully petting the top of his skull while he spoke. Giving him the comfort he had wanted for such a long time. The comfort he hadn’t known he had wanted. Little Mouse… she was perfect. Like his personal candle. Burning bright in the darkness. Aiding to lead him out. Then someone snuffed that light out. Ceasing its guidance. Leaving him to wonder where it had gone while the remnants of smoke hovered above it.

 

_A Week Prior…_

_He hadn’t heard from her today. Dusty knew she was a busy woman. Probably caring for patients that needed her attention. To tend to those pesky things like medication distribution, bandage change, and just casual checking on them in general. It amazed him how patient she could be with some of them. They berated her to the point he might have snapped. Not Little Mouse, she stood there a calm aura floating around her. One he hadn’t seen when they disposed of that demon and vampire. That had been fun… and such a turn on for him. Just watching her torture the vampire all while sitting in her lap._

_A shiver ran up his spine at the memory. Turn on indeed. Maybe he could take her away again tonight. Partake in some evening fun. Go for a hunt to kill off another baddy of the night. Then enjoy her body as he had done just a few nights ago. His Little Mouse was so giving… not afraid to touch him where he had directed her to. She allowed him to leave some different cuts on her body. At one point he toyed with carving his name at the base of her spine. Just above the crack of her ass. A claim… His Claim. She was his and he wanted the world to know._

_They had discussed what would happen after the hunt here was done. He still didn’t know why she was in Washington to begin with. All he knew was that she had mentioned going back home when she was done. When he had asked her about being a third-generation guardian of Mt Ebott. She had chuckled at his question going into the lore that Monsters had created shifters. Explaining that they weren’t just there for the war. But to coexist with Monsters. That had been news to him. It made him wonder if shifters existed in other dimensions._

_After they had enjoyed themselves and got to know one another he always spent evenings with her. But today… he hadn’t heard from her or seen her for that matter. It had been a day since he had confessed to her all his sins. Maybe it was settling in that he was horrible._

_The anxiety was eating at him even while he walked down the hallway of the hospital. His attention flicking up to see the nurses busy. Could she think him as nothing but a cold-blooded killer? She hadn’t lied when she stated she understood. She was terrible at lying. Burying his face into the oversized neck of his turtleneck he made his way to Shwartz’s room. It had been a few days since he checked in with the warlock. If the guy was sour about it Dusty didn’t care. He had other things that were more important to him._

_The door was closed. Was Shwartz sleeping? No even when Shwartz slept Little Mouse had left the door open. Going in to check on him occasionally. Caring for the man who had outright despised her. More reason to believe she was too good for this world. Though her soul traits were kindness and justice. Yes, he had peeked while she slept in his arms. The little green soul that glittered with specks of gold seemed so tiny in his hand. Heh… a kindness soul that understood a Monster like him._

_Turning the knob, he needed to update Shwartz on the case. After he could go find His Little Mouse. Sneak away with her and... The door cracked open halting those thoughts. An irony scent filled his nasal cavity that almost had him feeling sick. There was the intermingled scent of Shwartz in there too. But something else familiar to him. Throwing the door open he prepared to summon his bone dagger if need be._

_The room was dark the loud elongated beep of the machine. Telling whatever staff that their patient was going into cardiac arrest or dead. His hand flicked over to turn on the light covering his nasal cavity with his other sleeve. The minute light flooded the room he felt his soul sink to his nonexistent stomach. That familiar scent had been roses and cocoa butter._

_Shwartz was nowhere to be found in the room. But on the ground facing towards the door was His Little Mouse. Dressed in those minty green scrubs that were now stained with blood. Her blood. Head bowed down over her chest he made out several objects meticulously placed in her body. Purposefully missing vital organs. They had been delaying her death. None of them were the cause of her death._

_Walking over his soul pounded hard the closer he got. He had to though. Little Mouse… this was why he hadn’t heard from her. The blood had lost its crimson coloration turning into a burgundy. How long had she been here? Why hadn’t anyone noticed? Anger surged through him his magic pulsing through his soul. His hand slid under her chin lifting it slowly. Ivory tresses fell from her face. His gloves prevented him from feeling how cold she was. Pinkish blue eyes dilated reflexively from the exposure of the light. Dusty was shaking when the other hand came up to her chin tilting her head further. The sight of her own scalpel shoved into her jugular. The agony she had to have endured while she bled to death._

_Staring into her lifeless eyes he felt the rage boil through him. This was the shapeshifters work… when he got his hands on him he was… what would he do? Tormenting the shapeshifter wasn’t going to bring her back. It wouldn’t allow him to hear her voice. It wouldn’t place her back in his arms where he could snuggle her to him all night. Why hadn’t he kept her in his dimension?_

**_Brother?_ ** _Paps spoke up getting Dusty to lower Mouse’s head. Feeling how limp it fell over her chest. **Little Mouse? What?**_

****

_“i don’ know but i intend…” Dusty was cut off by a high pitched scream coming from the hallway. Turning his head to look over his shoulder he saw the fat ass nurse that had called Little Mouse a weird one. Screaming like a banshee._

**_Time To Go Brother._ ** _Paps spoke quickly._

_He didn’t want to go. Looking at Mouse’s frail body he wanted to take her with him. If he had been here he could have taken her soul. Perhaps absorbed it into his own. Making her apart of him forever. There was no way of knowing if she would end up the same to Papyrus._

_Alarms went off making him pull his attention from His Little Mouse. Dusty needed to go but if he did that he would never see her again. The sound of security coming could be heard thundering down the hall. **Brother, It’s Time To Go. There Is Nothing We Can Do For Her Now.**_

_Sighing Dusty got to his feet looking down at her. Reaching down he noticed that the remainder of her scalpels. They were purposely shoved into her body. Reaching down he grabbed one of them. Nearly wincing at the sight of him pulling it out. Her body lacking the jerking sensation that it would have if it were alive._

_“sorry little mouse.” He spoke taking the scalpel. Gloved boney fingers rubbing over the engraved name at the hilt._

_With that, he shortcut out of the hospital falling through the void. Clutching the scalpel to his chest. Unable to deny the ache in his soul. The void opened dropping him onto his bed. It closed above him. Forcing him to lay there. Every breath he took felt heavier in his non-existent lungs… he was determined to kill whoever did that to His Little Mouse…_

Dusty stood back in the present his sockets hooded. Digging into the pocket removing the still bloody scalpel from his pocket. It was all he had left of her. Her body had been taken by her sister who had come to identify Mouse’s remains. He felt like such a creep watching them in a more intimate setting. It didn’t surprise him that the staff had blamed him for it. However, the sister didn’t believe it.

 

_“What the fuck ya mean some stranger was hoverin’ over her?” The dark-haired woman accused the Nurse. “I’ve seen the fuckin’ tapes he didn’ even fuckin’ come in till after Shiloh was dead.”_

_Dusty was hiding in the shadows watching the one called Rayven nearly growl. Another shifter no doubt. She was poised delicately in a chair with two men around her. Long black hair was done into a braid that fell down her back. Not as pale as Mouse, in fact, he could make out freckles scattered along her fair skin. Everything about her screamed she was Mouse. Her voice wasn’t light and cooling like Mouse. It was a husky tone. Her eyes were a violet coloration but when she got mad he could see hints of amber showing through. Everything about her screamed a good time in bed. And there was this odd pinging sensation in his soul. Like when he had with Mouse, but fainter almost like with the woman from Classic’s dimension._

_One had cocoa colored skin. Long black hair that reeked of some sort of patchouli oil. It was pulled up into what this century called a man bun. Thick black framed glasses stood on a thick nose bridge hiding emerald colored eyes. Dressed in a button up a briefcase at his side while he narrowed his attention on the Nurse. “From what Shiloh had stated to me over the phone she was dealin’ with harassment from you an’ your staff.” The guy’s voice had hints of a southern drawl mixed with Jamaican to it. But he was attempting to speak without the drawl. Almost professional._

_The other male remained quiet. Dusty knew a muscle head when he saw one. He stood in a tank top, his head shaved of any hair leaving Dusty to only see the hair coloration in his eyebrows. A light brown with hints of black to it. His hand continued to stray towards Rayven slipping delicately over her shoulder. A lover? The touch did nothing but annoy her pushing the hand away._

_“My sister came to assist ya folks an’ ya probably blamin’ the wrong guy for all this. There is the fact that the one patient ya put her in charge of suddenly vanishes. How come ya took so long to find her?” Rayven jumped to her feet. Crossing the room with authority. Her language spoke to those around her. The two men tilting their heads to the sides baring their throats._

_Shit! In that second it made him realize that this woman was an alpha. Which meant Mouse was born of Alpha blood too. But… why would an alpha stray so far from the pack? Dusty tried to deal with his thoughts while he listened to the dark-haired woman. The tears glistening in those violet eyes, but she wasn’t letting them slide down her cheeks. Almost like she was attempting to hide her weakness. “Give me the fuckin’ answers!” Her voice rang through a snarl erupting through her. “My SISTER is DEAD on YOUR WATCH! YOU did NOTHING! YOU are as GUILTY as the person who KILLED HER!”_

_Dusty understood that rage she felt. But there was something she had said that made him realize something he missed. Shwartz was missing. It gave him a whole new thing to look for. The shapeshifter or Shwartz had killed his Little Mouse. Now he had two targets he needed to hunt down._

_The professional guy reached out to grip hold of Rayven’s shoulders. “Easy Ray Ray. No tossin’ out blame. It isn’ goin’ to bring back Mouse.” He pulled her back making Dusty realize how close she was to the Nurse. Her hands shoved down against her sides. Point-like nails, no those were claws. They were extended out like she wanted to strike the woman. Those claws would no doubt do damage to the woman. The guy turned his head against her ear whispering something in her ear._

_The claws retracted into her nail bed making him relax. **That’s Little Mouse’s Sister?** Dusty nodded his head in response not wanting to draw the attention. _

_“It may not bring her back.” Rayven hissed out. “But I will fuckin’ kill the one responsible for this.”_

_Dusty smirked thinking she would have to beat him there first. Opening the void he stepped back into it watching the four people for a moment. The one who was holding Mouse’s sister flicked that emerald gaze up to look at him. That was interesting. Dusty thought before closing the void._

Dusty had tracked down the shapeshifter. The bastard had been so wimpy but he had given Dusty the information that he wanted almost immediately. Turning he walked into the abandoned building humming a song to himself. Why he had chosen to watch the live action of Beauty and the Beast still baffled him. The song Evermore was now stuck in his head. Going on an endless loop.

 

“took me almost two weeks to find ya, pal…” Dusty spoke walking through the darkness. Grabbing a chair angling it backward. The sound of the metal legs dragging against the rough concrete echoed through the empty room they were in.

 

A muffled cry could be heard in response. Setting the chair up to the front of the chair facing him. Straddling the chair, he sat down bringing up his elbow to rest on the back. Propping the side of his skull against his open palm. “not that ya wasn’ hard to find of course. just followed the stench of death that ya carried on ya. ya ain’ a warlock. you’re a fuckin’ necromancer!”

 

A snap of his fingers turned whirled his magic around the two of them. Giving Dusty enough light to see the bound and gagged warlock sitting on the chair in front of him. The warlock muffled something against the gag making Dusty roll his eyes. “don’ drool on the gag. ain’ easy to get that old man smell out. but the death scent that has sunk into ya makes it much harder.” Dusty hummed.

 

“see ya hirin’ me also introduced me to shiloh holtz. ya knew she was a hunter. rather popular one too. what was her name…” He hummed tapping the gloved finger against his mandible. “oh yes the pale mutt. not as nice as the reaper which was another name some found her. but she carried that name well.”

 

Shwartz muffled something that sounded like ‘fuck you’ into the gag. _Rude. Sans Get Rid Of This Human. I Long To Return Home. This Job Had My Hopes Up That Someone Else Would See Me Only For Them To Be Taken From Us._ Paps sighed.

 

Dusty lifted his gaze to look up at his brother. Feeling that same sadness fill him. They both wanted their soul mate back. Little Mouse had been a shimmering light for them in the darkness. “soon bro. i need to get some answers from him first.”

 

 _What Answers Do You Want Exactly That The Disgusting Shapeshifter Didn’t Offer?_ Paps inquired.

 

“why he did it? why he killed my little mouse? could have just slit her throat but no… he chose to let her bleed out slowly. then he not only slit her throat but jabbed the scalpel halfway into her.” Dusty growled out.

 

The bastard had the nerve to start laughing. Dusty reached forward to yank the gag from his mouth. “You are really a dense monster. I ain’t gonna give you shit you walking piece of marrow.”

 

“ouch, skeletal insults. my feelin’s are so hurt.” Dusty feigned a hurt look but the sarcasm practically seeped from his voice giving away that he didn’t mean any of it. The seriousness flashing over him. “ya snuffed her out just barely after i found her. ya knew she was here lookin’ for the shapeshifter. ya knew she was a hunter. why the fuck did ya kill her ya corpse sniffin’ son of a bitch.”

 

Shwartz glared at him. “When insults are thrown at me you are…” He howled in pain when Dusty reached down to grab his leg. Giving it a sharp tug till the knee popped out of its socket.  Arching a bone brow he looked up at the old withering man. Wondering if he would catch onto what would happen if he didn’t start producing answers.

 

“let’s see how long till ya figure out shit. i don’ have any patience right now. why did ya kill my little mouse.” Dusty demanded the answer.

 

“Fuck you. And that Albino Whore.” Shwartz growled out. Dusty got up from the chair. Going towards the warlock. An angry scowl on his face.

 

“she is not a whore.” Summoning a bone dagger, he grinned proudly. Determination coursing through his magic. Of all the insults the bastard had to throw he had to insult Mouse. “she was perfect. an’ ya took her fuckin’ life. ya took the light in my darkness… not that i want to admit that’s what she is. but there is no denyin’ it. i had perfection in my grasp. an’ ya took her from me.”

 

Lavender tendrils swirled around in the light of the room. Reaching out towards the bound warlock. Grabbing onto the chair dragging it back towards a wall. “wanna know somethin’ about losin’ ya mind. ya get more creative in the way of killin’ people. sometimes breakin’ bones an’ drainin’ blood can get borin’.” Dusty hummed the song that rolled around in his skull. Walking towards the Warlock. Watching as the back of the chair and his body sunk into the wall partially.

 

“i love old buildin’s like this.” He snickered tossing the bone dagger into the air. Mouse’s scalpel tucked snuggly away in his front pocket. “the things they collect over the years can be almost toxic. this buildin’ was built in the 1950s. now if i did my research right places like these are made with asbestos.” Dusty chuckled.

 

“i know what that does to your delicate lungs. add on top of that your already frail body. should we see what happens when the asbestos is taken and fused with your body? i have all the time in the world. ya know since i already killed the shapeshifter.” Dusty chuckled deviously. “plus thanks to the medical books that little mouse left i know how to take care of certain wounds. especially when i start cuttin’ things off.”

 

Walking over he picked up a box. Took him a good day to gather them up. Circling the building once he figured out who killed his Little Mouse. Opening the box he smiled in delight. Wondering where he could shove each one. Rusted nails that had fallen out who knew how long ago. The rust over them in thick layers. “last chance for me not to hurt ya anymore. ya are dyin’ anyways. maybe if ya tell me what i wanna know i might give ya a quick death.”

 

He walked up to the warlock tilting the box downwards to show him the contents. The warlocks gaze got wide at the sight of what was inside. “You’re fucking sick… do you get off on tormenting people like that?”

 

“only the ones i deem in need of my judgment. it’s your lucky day because ya have been deemed worthy of it. can’ wait to see what that little soul looks like.” Dusty chuckled bringing his gloved hand over the opening of the box. “gonna answer me?” Dusty hummed.

 

The warlock shot a glare at the hovering hand. “What's the fucking point? Why do you care so much why I killed the mutt? It isn’t going to bring her back. She’s dead.” The warlock laughed manically. “And now the rest of my flock shall have a brutal mutt on their side. We knew if we killed that bitch Elenora that it would bring forth the Pale Mutt. The only shifter hunter that was out to kill anything that crossed a line.”

 

Dusty frowned at the mention of them killing someone. That name Elenora. Mouse had mentioned a mentor. Was Elenora her mentor? Wait… his flock was going to have a brutal mutt? The box dropped from his grip making him take a step back. Necromancers... “ya wanted her dead so ya could control her. to become one of your abominations.”

 

Similar to the amalgamites that Alphys had made in the lab. An abomination made by a necromancer was a mindless thing. The only difference between it and the almalgamites was an abomination had no soul. Mouse had a hidden killer that was similar to the kid’s little double take when they tried showing mercy to him. Ivory. If she got out she would rain death upon the world one individual at a time. His Little Mouse she didn’t need to go through that. He needed to ensure her body was cremated. “I see what your thinking the nurse is apart of my flock. She is going to keep that slutty sister of the mutt’s from taking the body.” The warlock grinned.

 

Dusty wanted the fucker to shut up pulling out the bone dagger he stepped up. “ya gave me the information i wanted now…” Dusty shoved his gloved fingers into Shwartz’s mouth, Taking hold of the muscle within. Memories of his own wrapping around Mouse’s while the delved into a kiss. His fingers sliding up in her. This was one of the reasons he didn’t want a soul mate. They were so fragile. Losing one could make a monster dust if a soul bond was made.

 

Dusty used that anger the loss of Mouse had created. There was no time for the memories to take over. They barely knew each other. And now she was another job, he had to make sure that her body was burned. One of the traditions hunters did to ensure no possession after death. The warlock’s tongue in his grip he pulled it from his mouth. “ya know ya really should stop insultin’ my soul mate and those she associated with. guess i owe ya that swift death since ya did give me the answers.” Dusty chuckled.

 

With a swipe of the knife, he heard the warlock cry out in agony. It was like music to his ears. “tell me did she cry? did she beg ya for her life?” Dusty then looked down at the tongue. “oops skeleton’s got your tongue.” Dusty chuckled tossing it over his shoulder. The blood gushing down out of the warlock’s mouth. Tears were rolling down his wrinkly face. “now that ya are quiet allow me to tell ya about the woman ya want to turn into an abomination.”

 

“in the time that i have been here, i thought she was the shapeshifter. so i kept a good track on her. in doin’ so i found she was a girl who sought pain for acceptance. a sister who wanted to branch away. someone who just wanted another to look at her like she was cherished.” Dusty walked over to pick up the nails one at a time. Holding him in his palm. Turning around to look at the warlock.

 

“i wanted to kill her. at first.” Dusty shrugged his shoulders. “not all of us are innocent of them dark thoughts. but then i abducted her an’ brought her to my home. to which i got to know her better.” Dusty could feel his grin waning thinking on those two days. The laughing, Mouse calling him Batman every time his gloomy mood. He did finally get to try that Black Forest Cake. And the woman was a goddess in the kitchen.

 

 _Focus Brother. We Are Limited On Time. If What He Says Is True Your Soulmate Is Going To Be Turned Into An Abomination._ Paps sighed reminding Dusty that there were things that needed to be done. Was it so wrong to delve into those memories?

 

“i know paps.” Dusty sighed looking up at the warlock. “well tim it was nice workin’ with ya. hate to hammer ya for my pay. so i think your life will be payment enough.” With a flick of the wrist, he sent the nails in a similar pattern to what he had done to Mouse. Three nails left in his palm. “ya took my light from me. ya snuffed her out leavin’ me in the darkness. the same darkness that brings out them chaotic thoughts.”

 

Dusty shoved one of the nails into one of Tim’s eyes. The warlock shrieked out in pain. Making Dusty chuckle before he shoved the other nail in the other eye. “ya brought this on yourself.” Dusty dropped the other nail retrieving Mouse’s scalpel from his pocket.

 

Pressing his hand underneath the warlock’s jaw pushing his head back. “now i gotta kill her again. because ya were a dumb ass who wanted a shifter for a pet. they are fuckin’ beautiful. an’ ya took my beauty away. hope whatever demons rule hell shoves an iron rod up your ass.” Dusty repeatedly shoved the scalpel into his throat. When the choked whines finally ceased Dusty gripped tightly to the scalpel. Dropping to his knees in front of the now dead warlock.

 

 _Brother…_ Paps floated down to the front of Dusty. _I Know Losing Her Hurts… A-And It.._

“just shut up paps. fuck….” Dusty held it together the best he could. “two perfect days… i had someone who wasn’ repulsed by me. knew what i did. didn’ see me as a killer. jus’ saw me as…me. an’ now i have to go kill her again if they managed to turn her into an undead amalgamation. i don’ wanna do that. i want her back.”

 

 _We Don’t Even Know Where The Frisk Of This Dimension Is. Or If They Would Offer Us That Assistance To Give Us A Reset._ Paps concluded. _I Don’t Want To See You Have To Kill Her Either. She Was One Of The Few That Could See Me. That Spoke To Me Like… I Was Alive. I Felt Humble To The Way She Spoke To Me. Little Mouse… She Wasn’t Perfect For Just You But Me As Well…_

Dusty gave off a light chuckle looking down at the scalpel. “right let's go ensure that mouse gets the hunter burial she deserves. an’ say our goodbyes. i am going to miss my little mouse.”

 

Opening up a shortcut he walked through to the morgue. He didn’t want to see her lifeless body again. But he’d rather see it lifeless than riddled with death magic. Stopping short when he heard a woman speaking. “They took her body. The fucking animals took the body of The Pale Mutt. Stated that due to their religion she needs to be brought back to their home in Ebott.”

 

There was a pause in the way she was talking. “How was I supposed to know she was the daughter of Warwick Holtz… yes, I am aware that her last name was Holtz. But I didn’t know…. well… we have the unit that can get the specimen. They are going to the house outside of the forest at the base of the mountain. Something about it being sacred land.”

 

The base of the mountain? He knew that area. He could go to the entrance where the barrier was. How was that sacred land though? Dusty took a step back. “fuck i’m glad that i didn’ use a lot of magic to kill that bastard. this might take it out of me.” Opening a void he stepped through making sure to focus where he wanted to go.

 

Something seemed to shift that he couldn’t place. Stepping out at the mountain he nearly fell back. His back pressed against a tree to stabilize himself. Gasping out at the strain to his magic. “oh mousey… ya so lucky i want to keep ya from turnin’ into an abomination.”

 

 _Come Along Brother. We Need To Make It To The Base Of The Mountain._ Paps beamed brightly hovering a few paces ahead.

 

“sure paps. let’s get this show on the road heh.” Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets heading down the mountain. Humming softly to himself.

 

At the base of the mountain, he found a huge house. With two little cabins in the back. “seems like the perfect spot for mousey to live.” Looking up he saw the moon was out. “let’s see how close i can shortcut.” Focusing his thoughts, he shortcut across the remainder landing between the two cabins. “fuck… i wanna sleep…” He pouted.  

 

Looking up he found himself staring at Rayven… she was sitting in a bed a book in her hands. Something seemed different about her. She looked almost younger? _Brother Look Behind You…_ Paps spoke.

 

Dusty turned quickly and felt his soul seize in his chest. Oh, fuck…. In the other cabin stood Mouse she had the Jamaican fellow in a headlock. Her legs locked around him from behind. “Ya gonna tap out Sly?” Mouse hummed with a chuckle.

 

“Not in ya dreams Mousey. Not in ya dreams.” The Jamaican grinned.

 

“what the hell happened?” Dusty asked feeling his soul pinging heavily in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on a scale of 1-10 how upset are ya guys with this update?


	12. Return of Little Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty finds Little Mouse again. She is alive and well... but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh... lotta ya was confused last chapter. Hopefully this one will help clarify it.

Dusty stood outside the cabin looking through the large bay window. Was his mind breaking? Did those two days corrupt his already fragile mental state? Because Mouse, His Little Mouse, was in that cabin. And what was worse she was rolling on the ground with that Jamaican fellow! Every nerve in Dusty surged with jealousy. “how dare she roll around with him…” He growled out softly.

 

 _I Believe They Are Sparring Dusty. Don’t Get Your… Oh, How Does That Human Saying Go…_ Dusty looked up to see Papyrus rubbing his chin. _Ah… Panties In A Twist._

 

Seriously? His ghostly brother was telling him to chill out. Why wasn’t he pissed off. “ya know ya the one that first pointed out that there was somethin’ about her. why ain’ you pissed?”

 

Paps looked down at him and sighed. Before looking up inside of the house. _I Do Not Care For Her To Be Doing This. But Perhaps She Doesn’t Have Anyone Else To Do It With. I Do Recall Her Stating That Some Treat Her Like She Is Made Of Glass._

 

Dusty turned to look inside the house as well. Yes, he recalled her saying something along those lines. Still… Why him? Mouse was standing to her full height stretching her arms up over her head. Before he could think he shortcut into the house down the hallway opposite of them. It was dark enough that they wouldn’t see him. He just wanted to be able to hear their conversation better. To make sure she was safe. _Really? You’re Going As Low As To Intrude On Her Personal Time?_ Paps huffed.

 

Of course, he would. Everything in him was screaming to kill the Jamaican. It would be easy to dispatch of him. Panning over the guy while he got to his full height Dusty smirked. Oh yes, just to strangle the life out of this guy would be so easy. The sight of those emerald eyes bulging out while Dusty grinned down. His fingers wrapped around that neck taking what precious air he possibly could.

 

“Explain somethin’ to me Mousey…” The Jamaican drawled out while he crossed the room. Picking up a dagger from one of the tables. “I get why ya wanna do this stuff… Elanora seems great an’ all. But ya’s a shifter. Ya was born with fangs and claws. Why ya need to fight like a human an’ carry around weapons like this to fight?”

 

Wait Elanora? Wasn’t she dead? Dusty rested against the wall of the hallway watching the two. “When it comes to fightin’ ‘em it’s a bit too risky to tell whose who. I could run into a human instead of the bein’ I suspect to be paranormal. Then I unsheathe my claws. Humans are exposed to what I truly am. Which no one of our kind wants. It would force me to become the things that I have chosen to hunt.” Mouse’s cool voice came across making Dusty nearly hum at the memory of how it sounded.

 

 _Righteous As Always._ Paps cooed. Dusty nodded in agreement.

 

“I don’ know Mousey. Still, think ya should not even consider this. The pack could use ya more here rather than ya goin’ all vigilante for a world who hasn’ even shown our creators a sense of mercy.” The guy sighed tossing the dagger across the table.

 

“Sly… don’ throw it. Cost me a pretty penny to get it done up in silver.” Mouse explained. Sly? Why did that name sound familiar? “An’ ya don’ hear me complainin’ about your late-night romps in my garden with Jaime.”

 

The one called Sly turned away from Mouse his cheeks turning a vibrant red. “Really ya gonna bring that up now? For fuck sakes, Mousey ya think I like hidin’ it? He’s just shy about what the rest of the pack will think of him.”

 

Mouse snorted in response reaching up to undo the little clip her hair was done in. There was no pale blond coloration like before. It was as white as the snow in Snowdin. Though underneath he could see hints of a dusky blue coloration. That part was dyed. Dusty hummed at the thought of running his fingers through it. Something about her hair being in its natural state just had him wanting to act on impulse.

 

“Jamie shouldn’ be ashamed of your relationship. I get the feelin’ his folks might be against it though.” Mouse sighed flopping down onto the couch that was faced away from where Dusty was at. He looked up watching as Sly walked towards her. His hand folded over his chest almost judgmental like.

 

“Stop changin’ the subject Shiloh.” He scolded. “Ya need to consider the risk of doin’ this. I skimmed over a few of them books down below. Them creatures could kill ya out there an’ ya’s treatin’ it like a day at the amusement park. An’ if they don’ kill ya then there’s the possibility of ya exposin’ yourself anyways. Specifically, if ya go into the fever.”

 

 _Happened already. Been there. Got the t-shirt. Got a little more that I want. Now shut the fuck up and leave._ Dusty tried to will Sly to leave sadly psychic commands weren’t his thing. So that wasn’t going to work. “I know the risks of goin’ out there Sly. Let’s face some rather true facts here okay?” Mouse snapped out.

 

Sly sighed his arms folded over his chest still while he looked off out the window. “I ain’ ever gettin’ mated. I’m what twenty-four now? Never even had a lover. Sure had my first kiss stolen from me. But my albinism has me marked. Second, when Rayven takes a mate they will be seen as the new alpha. I ain’ lookin’ to stick around after that. Love my sister but I want some freedom. Especially when she goes an’ has pups of her own.”

 

The way Mouse was speaking almost seemed like she didn’t want to stick around. _She Doesn’t Want To See The Others Around Her Have What She Can’t._ Paps spoke up.

“Mousey ya gotta be patient. Ya mate will show up at some point. An’ they gonna cherish ya when they do. Ya are a treasure.” Sly dropped to his knees crawling up to the couch. Snatching her hand in his. He brought it to his mouth kissing the tops of her knuckles. Dusty gripped the wall too tightly making the molding of the wall. It cracked under the grip making a splintering sound.

 

The two turned towards his direction. Luckily, he ducked back using a shortcut to move into one of the rooms. That was a bad move. It was Mouse’s room. He could tell by smell alone. It was different this time. The scent lacked cocoa butter. It gave off a tropical scent coconut. That was better than the cocoa butter. Hints of roses filled the air. Looking around the small room he felt like he was still getting to know Mouse.

 

The room was lined with varying shades of blues and purples. A vanity set up in the corner of the room. Her bed was large with large curtains pulled around it. Reminding him much of how a princess’ room would be. Though he saw why the curtains were needed. The large bay window faced the outside he could see a bedroom in the next cabin over. Mouse’s sister, Rayven, was still on her bed reading a book. Blissfully unaware of the turmoil her sister was enduring. But that window had to have sunlight spilling in at certain times of the day. With her skin, if she were exposed to it she risked sunburn.

 

Dusty took in a deep breath walking over to the bed. Peeling back the curtains to look at the bedding. The sheets were pastel blue. A little white mouse with red eyes embroidered onto one of the pillowcases. Mommy’s Little Mouse was done in a cursive font. That pillow was pushed into a corner along with a small plush white wolf. The other pillows were pressed down, and they had plain blue coverings. The bed was unmade the lilac colored blanket looked thin. But one touch to it showed the deception it was thick and soft to the touch.

 

The bed gave him a comforting feel. When he glanced up and he could feel his former self before the three hundred twenty-seven genocide runs peeking through. The top of the canopy there was a black covering. But various soft white lights were turned on some glazed over with colors like red or blue. There were sections of lights that had a string attaching them. Marking them as constellations. The thick fabric had swirls of blue, purple, white, and black. Fabric paint. Allowing Little Mouse to sleep under the stars at any point in the day.

 

He needed to pull his attention from the bed he saw lines of small plush animals along with her dresser. There were small blue flowers hand painted. They reminded him of the echo flowers in Waterfall. “Damn this old cabin. Dad didn’ put too much work into them when he had them built.” Mouse spoke from the hallway. Dusty stepped to the side sticking to the shadows.

 

Mouse was positioned outside of the door. Near where he was standing before he had shortcut to the room. Her hand dragging over the cracks he had caused. Sly stepped up to her. Eying the crack in the wall. He moved closer to Mouse though. His arms wrapping around her waist pulling her into him. Dusty almost growled at that move. That bastard shouldn’t be touching her.

 

“Don’ worry about it. I will have Frankie come work on it. Ya an’ me need to continue this conversation…” Sly grunted. “Ya need to really tell Elenora ya don’ want to do all this huntin’ business.”

 

Mouse yanked away from him. “Ya don’ tell me what I can an’ can’ do Sly. Ya ain’ my mate despite the pact you an’ I made. This is somethin’ I want to do. It gives me the out I need. I refuse to be the shut-in that I was raised as. I want to go out into the world an’ see it for myself. I just want a chance… an’ if I hunt then so be it.”

 

Sly sighed moving to rub his thumb and index to the bridge of his nose. Annoyance was easy for Dusty to read on the other male’s face.  “Ya could do a road trip. Or go doin’ photography. But ya want to be a hunter like her. Ya barely survived the vamp nest ya stumbled into. If it wasn’ for you’re accelerated healin’ and ability to shift ya woulda died Mousey.”

 

“But I didn’ die. I survived that horrible mess. Made a friend in the process once she stopped aimin’ that gun at my head. This is what I wanna do Sly. It's one of the few things that I can keep her pushed back too.” Mouse sighed walking away from him. She was about to sit down on the couch when the front door was thrown open.

 

Dusty’s sockets went wide when the person gained entrance. That messy shoulder-length tawny brown hair pulled over his face. Olive colored skin with a freckle here and there. The blue shirt with purple strips pulled loosely over black pants. His eyes opened showing hazel colored eyes with a rim over vermillion around them. “Shiloh?” His voice was deep not like Dusty’s, but it was a drawn-out husky tone.  “You’re here?”

 

A growl echoed through the room making the kid flinch back. Mouse took a menacing step forward her hands that were down by her sides clenched into tight fists. “This is my cabin. Where you have been restricted from. Sly!” Her voice became a shout while her right arm lifted extending out her finger to point at the Kid. “Why is it out of its cage?” Her voice hinting at a menacing snarl.

 

From where he stood Dusty could make out the look of annoyance on Sly’s face. But there was something else there when he placed his full hand over his eyes. “Thought it be good for the kid to get some fresh air Mousey. He’s always in that cage recently. It ain’ right to keep him in there he is just a kid. Ya were the one that decreed him as a prisoner. While Rayven stated he could have free roam of the estate.”

 

Mouse let out a huff. “He is a murderer. Came out covered in the dust of a creator. Admitted to killing one of ‘em. But refused to state who he killed.” Mouse’s growl came out rougher. She walked towards the kid. “An’ ya expect me to allow him to roam around our estate?”

 

Sly shifted back shoving his hands into his pockets. Walking forward to step beside Mouse. Dusty stepped out of the room still staying out of sight. The kid’s eyes closed lowering his head towards the ground. “I told you Shiloh that I had to do that. It was the only thing I could do to survive.”

 

Mouse narrowed her gaze on the kid walking over towards him. She reached out gripping the kid by the shirt hauling him up over her head. He was still a kid after all. Her other hand reached up to grip the shirt. “Not good enough.”

 

“Mousey… show mercy.” Sly sighed.

 

“Why? He didn’ show Mercy to whomever he dusted. Who knows how the others are doin’?” Mouse growled. Dusty felt a pain in his chest mulling over her words. This was horror’s dimension. And if Frisk was here… then that meant Asgore was dead. The underground was being ruled by Undyne. They were starving.

 

Mouse had every right to want to punish Frisk for what he did. But… there was still the curiosity of why Mouse was alive. There was no doubt that it was really Mouse. His left eye flared with his magic. Blue and vermillion coloration swirling into lavender till it became engulfed in a flame. A check over her soul. It was still the vibrant green with shimmers of gold. It was His Little Mouse. How though?

 

Mouse dropped the kid letting him land on the ground hard. “Whatever. I’m gonna get a shower. I want him out of here before I am finished.” Mouse grunted walking away from the two. Heading towards the hallway. Dusty gasped retreating back into the bedroom. The bathroom was across the hallway. The small woman walked into it, the door was left open when the light flicked on. The door shut shortly after. Sounds of the shower being turned on came on next.

 

“Bad move on your part.” Sly spoke. “She don’ remember like me an’ you.”

 

“Didn’t expect you to remember.” Frisk responded making Dusty step out of the room. Looking around the corner.

 

“Whatever. We saved her from dyin’ need to make sure she don’ die again. But talkin’ her outta becomin’ a hunter is damn near difficult.” Sly sighed pulling out a cigarette cradling it between his lips. Falling back on the couch. “She died goin’ after that warlock. He managed to get the jump on her.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be making it easier for her to kick your ass.” Frisk snapped out. “I hate how she treats me. Things were so much better before she died.”

 

Sly looked off to the side. The igniting of the cigarette could be heard. Small tendrils of smoke floated over the top of his head. “Hmm… two years. Ya reset to two years in the past. I remember this day. Because she was so ecstatic to start this huntin’ business. After seein’ her corpse an’ the way Rayven reacted I knew we had to get her back.”

 

“You said you saw something else when Rayven was interrogating the Nurse.” Frisk sighed taking a seat in the recliner.

 

“Don’ get comfy Frisk. She isn’ kiddin’ when she said she wanted you gone from here when she finishes the shower.” Sly hummed without a care in the world. “I can’ be sure of what I saw. It looked like a shadow or someone movin’ in the shadows of the office. Attemptin’ to hide from anyone that might look at them. But what stood out the most were the two lights. One was red. The other was red with a blue center. I’m worried the warlock might have had an accomplice.”

 

So he had seen him. Dusty had the sneaking suspicion before he had taken the shortcut out of that office. The way Sly’s gaze had landed on him for a brief moment. He had seen Dusty. But that wasn’t the start of this. Sly conspired with Frisk to do a reset. If the monsters down below had collected any souls during that two year time period it had all been reset. Making them start over from square one. All because a shifter couldn’t let go. Then again… Dusty felt quarreling in his soul. He might have just done the same thing. Gaining the perfection once more that he had in those two days.

 

Dusty looked over towards the bathroom. Mouse was just beyond that door. And he was locked out once more. He wanted inside to hold her against his chest. “A monster?” Frisk asked curiously.

 

“Don’ know Frisk. If I see them eyes again though… they won’ be gettin’ anywhere near Mousey. Especially if they are the reason for Mousey dyin’. She’s my baby sista. Her an’ Rayven both. I will protect ‘em with my last breath.” Sly growled out. “Now get out kid. Before she comes out of that shower. She ain’ gonna be afraid to throw you out a window then drag ya back to that cage.”

 

“I hate this. I worked so hard to gain her trust before. Only to have it all unravel because she died. She died Sly. And no number of resets is going to fix that. You guys are made up of magic. The magic that your precious creator’s blessed you with. They probably won’t give two shits about you when they finally emerge from their earthly prison.” Frisk snapped his anger apparent. The sound of the bathroom door had Dusty stepping back into the darkened room.

 

The porcelain doll emerged from the bathroom. Steam seeping out into the hallway. A black towel wrapped around her body almost engulfing her. The breath that hitched in Dusty’s throat nearly escaped him. Watching her adjust that oversized towel. Giving him a glimpse at her bared backside. The scar was no longer there. The one he had enjoyed cutting into her. The one she enjoyed receiving. It was gone. All thanks to a reset. Dusty hummed to himself thinking of how much fun it would be to give her of his own design.

 

Sly could try to keep Dusty away. In the end, fate had its own plan for both him and Mouse. Dusty had to just deal with the obstacles that were in place. Sly was one of them. “They don’t care about their shifter slaves!” Frisk continued yelling louder. “They will just see you are as bad as the humans. For not freeing them. For not…” The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the air making Dusty wince.

 

“Are ya finished?” Mouse’s voice came through. “Because if ya are then allow me to correct ya. We didn’ put monsters in that prison. If they deem to undo the gift they bestowed upon us; then we shall take that punishment. Every shifter livin’ on this estate would gladly take the punishment of our ancestors. Rayven an’ I included. So ya best think twice before speakin’ ill of how they would treat us.”

 

“I’ll take the kid out Mousey. We will shelf our conversation for another time.” Sly interjected making Dusty sigh.

_Not happening. If she doesn’t hunt then she will never get to understand me. I don’t intend to allow you to stop her._ There was a tinge of aggression behind those thoughts. Dusty felt that it was because she was a hunter that she understood doing things that were necessary. Like the hunt always helped him cope with the madness his LV brought him.

 

“No. We won’ have that conversation another time Sly. I told ya this is somethin’ I want to do. Rayven will agree to it as well. She rarely stands in the way of things I feel are necessary.” Mouse explained with authority.

 

“Mousey… I just…” Sly sighed. “Rayven doesn’ stand in your way because it's useless. Ya both are alphas. Rayven hates conflict which is why she don’ seek to piss ya off.”

 

Silence stretched out after that statement. Dusty frowned thinking that Mouse’s sibling only allowed her to do what she wanted if only to appease her. _I Wonder Why That Sounds So Familiar Hmm?_ Paps hummed folding his red gloves in the air

 

Dusty rolled his eye lights in response granting a chuckle from the ghostly brother. “Get out. I want my alone time now.” Mouse’s cool voice had dissipated sounding similar to the older sibling.

 

“Mousey don’-“ Sly started the sound of his footsteps walking across the wooden floor.

 

“Don’ touch me. I am tired of ya’ll treatin’ me like I am some little porcelain doll.” Mouse’s now husky tone came through harsh. The rage Dusty could feel pulsating in the room was emanating from that kind soul. How long did it take for someone with a kind soul to turn to hatred? It was the sound that he could hear in her voice. The same tone that he had taken with the kid in the underground before he had escaped to alternate dimensions.

 

“Get Out! I want to be alone!” Her voice echoed out. Dusty could feel his magic thrumming in his bones wanting to push the kid and Sly out. Get rid of them so that he could take his place. Swooping in so that he could take her from these ingrates.

 

 _She Doesn’t Remember You._ Paps piped in pulling Dusty from the joyous thoughts of abducting His Little Mouse Away. That much was true he didn’t want to have to fight her. And there was no doubt she would put up a fight against him. _Good, You’re Thinking It Over. That Is A Definite Improvement. Now Think How Did You Get Her To Comply Last Time._

 

Oh, that was easy he just made sure to follow her to the kink club. When She got attacked by those two in the alleyway. Once he had dispatched of them he just picked her up and took her to her apartment.

_Highly Unlikely To Happen Again. Hmm…_ Paps rubbed the bottom of his mandible deep in thought.

 

The thoughts didn’t seem to last long before the sound of the front door opening and closing hard. Oh, they left. Good! Dusty walked into the hallway. He gasped when she walked around the corner. Her head was hung ivory locks covering from her face. Streams of tears could be seen rolling down her cheeks.

 

Crying? Because of what that asshole had said? Dusty didn’t like the sight of her in tears. He wanted to reach out for her. _Get Out Of Here Sans! Reminder She Doesn’t Remember You!_ Paps snapped.

 

Mouse’s steps halted in the hallway at the sound of Paps’ voice. Shit! That was right she could see Paps before. No doubt that she would see him again. Out… Dusty needed to get out of this room. No matter how every inch of him wanted to scoop her up. Dusty ached to do that but at the same time, he disliked how weak it made him seem.

 

 _You Aren’t Weak For Having Feelings. You Are Weak If You Deny Them._ Paps sighed softly. Moving behind Mouse. His hands reaching down to touch her.

 

“I don’ wanna be weak for carin’. What if what he said is true though? Rayven doesn’ oppose me because she don’ wanna be confrontational. It ain’ fair to her as The Alpha.” Mouse huffed her attention focused on the ground. The cool tone that she normally carried returning. Making Dusty realize that cool tone was a fake. “That ain’ right to her.”

 

Dusty looked down at Mouse thinking over how many times he attempted to give Paps encouragement. Paps always thought he was so cool, and all he ever wanted was to have people adore him. To join the royal guard. As Sans, he encouraged all of that. Even when he became Dusty he thought back to the encouragement he gave Paps. “but it’s what older siblings do. they encourage the younger ones to do their best.” Dusty spoke without thinking.

 

Mouse started to lift her head slowly. Panic flooded through him. Using the last bit of magic, he had within him he shortcut to the outside. Doubling over from how exhausted he felt. Nap… he needed a nap. Getting back to his full height he reached back gripping the hood of his jacket. Shower and nap… he still had the warlock’s blood all over his clothes. He could figure out how to win over Mouse when he got those out of that way.

 

Turning to walk towards the mountain he was stopped when something metal hit him upside the head. Ouch… What the hell was that? Rubbing his head where he got hit. Damn that hurt. Turning to see who hit him he saw a pair of amber eyes looking up at him. He was about to say something when they swung once more nailing him harder. He fell back staring up at the night sky. Those amber eyes hovered over him. “When ya wake ya gonna answer me why ya was peepin’ on my sister.” A husky tone came through before she swung the object back over his face. This time it managed to knock him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Frisk did a reset pushing back time two years. There are like so many theories what happens with the resets. This is mine. As TheMsource asked in her comment before Time Shift! Sly remembers them too. He is also trying to prevent Dusty from being with Mouse! Booooo! -chuckles- Stay tuned to find out what kind of interrogation Rayven has in store for our favorite skeleton.


	13. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty gets to meet Rayven Holtz

Dusty awoke to the scent of something smoked with hickory wafting through the air. The greasy fat mingling alongside with it. That scent was familiar to him since he knew Axe had loved to make that stuff on occasion. Bacon… Dusty had loved bacon when he lived with Axe and Traps. The two could cook it up perfectly. Managing to get it to the perfect consistency of chewiness with crunchiness. A low groan escaped him while his mouth watered at the thought of eating a piece of perfectly cooked bacon. Damn them cannibals! Why did they have to cook it this morning?

 

His body felt stiff when he realized he was in a sitting position. Had he fallen asleep on the couch last night? Ugh… probably. He went to get up but found his body unable to move. What the…? _Are We Awake Now?_ Paps voice echoed from above him.

 

Well yeah, he was awake. _Open Your Eyes, You Moron!_

 

His eyes weren’t open. Opening them he looked around to find he was in an unfamiliar cabin. Then it hit him. The scent of lavender and vanilla under toning the scent of hickory. It had been faint at first due to the scent of bacon. Now he was aware of it, it flooded through his nasal cavity. Attempting to move made him realize he was tied down. How did he get… the woman! She had hit him upside the head with something multiple times.

 

“Ah ya are awake.” A husky female voice filled his ear holes.

 

He attempted to rub his sockets only to find his hands were bound behind him. The knots held good too because he tried to yank at them harder. “Ya can stop that.” Movement caught the corner of his eye watching as the one called Rayven came into view.  “Knots are my specialty.” Boy did she know how that sounded?

 

Dusty panned over her form taking in the sight of the black oversized shirt that went down to the mid of her thighs. And coming up just underneath that shirt he made out the royal blue leggings she wore. These women and them damn leggings. Did they have a clue what that did to a monster’s libido? To a monster things like socks and leggings was similar to a human seeing lingerie. It got them kink juices flowing.

 

“My eyes are up here big guy.” That husky tone sounded amused.

 

Looking upwards he was surprised to see the set of violet eyes that were looking at him. Nothing compared to the amber ones she had shown when she outright attacked him. Long black hair was pulled up into a low ponytail. He could see it swaying behind her. And why did she look like she just rolled out of bed merely minutes ago? Glancing to the side he could see a window. Sunlight was seeping through. No way! Last he checked it was still night time.

 

“how long was i out?” He asked without thinking.

 

“About eight hours. Ya slept like a rock.” The woman explained before stepping back to take a seat on the couch behind her. “For a bit, I worried I mighta killed ya. But then again ya would have deserved it for peepin’ on my sister.”

 

“wasn’ much to peep on exactly.” Dusty grumbled.

 

“I know. That’s about the time her an’ Sly do their sparin’ thing.” Her tone seemed to be the only thing sharp with her at this moment. She was quizzing him on things. And Dusty knew why. Out of the two, he could tell that she was older. Whether Mouse had told him before the reset he was unsure. “Why was ya watchin’ Mousey? Don’ tell me ya into ‘em bein’ all pale.”

 

Dusty glowered at the woman who sat casually on the couch. “just so happens i do.” It wasn’t a lie he liked the way Mouse looked. And he wasn’t about to put up with anyone talking bad about her.

 

The woman’s face lit up with a smile that confused Dusty. It wasn’t menacing or cruel. Instead, it offered warmth. “Good answer.” Her response rolled off her tongue like it had been rehearsed in a mirror multiple time over. “If ya had answered with anythin’ insultin’ I might have takin’ my cast iron pan to your head again. See how many cracks I can put in that pristine skull of yours.”

 

“ya know i’m a monster?” It was a question but to Dusty, it felt a lot like a statement. Mouse had been able to see past his glamor. Though it made him realize that he didn’t have that glamor up currently. “dammit don’ have my glamor up.”

 

The woman chuckled softly at that. “I know ya is a monster big guy. An’ didn’ know monsters could do glamor.” She tilted her head to the side curiously. “Are there more around town that means?”

 

“nah. just me. an’ glamor is a form of magic. i use it often to blend into the crowd.” Dusty hated to tell her the truth. This woman though was in his path to Mouse. The pain her death had caused him before he could still feel the pained rippling through his bones. He had a second chance. “i really wasn’ peepin’ on ya sister. well, i was… but…”

 

How did he explain this to someone? He wasn’t about to tell her about her sister dying brutally. It was clear that she didn’t know about Mouse’s little extra activities. That also wasn’t about to be revealed to her. “i am interested in her.”

 

She arched a brow upwards at that confession. All amusement fleeing her face at that confession. “Come again?”

 

“i am interested in your sister.” Dusty repeated.

 

Rayven snorted in annoyance. “So ya peep at her while she is goin’ through sparin’.” She raised a hand to stroke the bottom of her chin before sliding up off the couch. “Say I believe ya… why Mousey? She ain’ exactly capable of doin’ anythin’ in the day. An’ if ya insult her she will more than likely knock ya on your ass.”

 

That made Dusty grin. The thought of Mouse knocking him on his ass would be a sight to see. “would love to see her try. but without glamor, i can’ exactly go out. besides, i like to stay at home.” Yeah, he enjoyed hunting the baddies of the human world. But when he had spare time he enjoyed staying home finding things to do there.

 

“A monster who enjoys stayin’ home? Okay…” She sighed softly folding her arms over her chest. “I got my eye on ya. Step out of line and ya will end up with my claws in your skull.” The threat was made and left for him to understand it. It meant if he tried anything she would be the one to kill him.

 

“duly noted.” Dusty responded.

 

“That bein’ said my name is Rayven Holtz. Alpha female of the Holtz pack. And third generation Mount Ebott shifter protector.” There was that word again. What the hell was a protector? Rayven rounded around him the feel of her small fingers undoing what felt like ropes around his wrists. It felt like he had been tied to the legs of the chair.

 

“dusty. my name is dusty. ‘m just a skeleton interested in your sister.” The tug of the rope made him move his wrists. Thankful that the ropes were gone. The ones on his legs were undone next making him stand to his feet. Stretching his arms up in the air. Three pops could be heard moving down his spine.

 

“Yeah, shouldn’ have let ya sleep sittin’ up. How’s your head?” Dusty turned to see her coiling four sets of ropes from her hand to her elbow. Some of those ropes had a dark burgundy coloration speckled over them.

 

Now at his full height, he found himself looking down at her. Damn, she was short. And she was an alpha? The way her violet gaze locked on him was relaxed calm and collected. He was willing to bet that she could flip that switch. After seeing it first-hand last night. She was quick on her feet, agile, and stealthy. Yet she was barely displaying any emotion.

 

His soul pinged out towards her making him look down at his chest. It was much duller than when he was around Mouse. When his soul pinged to Mouse he felt it was like one of the large bells above Notre Dame chiming in the morning. Awakening the tired people of Paris from their deep sleeps so that they might start out their day. With Rayven it felt like a small ding from a handbell. That was interesting to say the least but for both of the sisters to cause his soul to ping was unusual. It was rare that a monster could get two soul mates. If it was even possible at all.

 

“Ya cool there, big guy?” That husky tone pulling him from his thoughts. When he looked up at her she arched a brow in response to him.

 

“yeah…” Dusty sighed out shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. “mind me askin’ what a mount ebott shifter protector is?”

 

Looking at him she folded her arms over her chest. The slight movement of her bottom lip told him that she was most likely chewing at the inside of it. It made him wonder if he should know the answer to that question. When Ivory had mentioned it, she drawled it out like it was some sort of lame title. One that the alternate personality took a boring approach to. Was Ivory apart of Mouse even in this timeline? He hoped not. That side of her seemed cruel.

 

“Guess Monsters have been underground for so long ya forgot who ya created.” Rayven responded after a while. A smile stretched warmly over nude colored lips. “When the war broke out an’ the mages threatened to seal monsters underground; the monsters came up with a plan to help even out the odds. Druids were loyal to the monsters since they believed in animal spirits. Some of them monsters took on animal forms. Somethin’ druids found truly a gift.”

 

She turned walking over towards the kitchen table taking a seat at one of the chairs. Following her, he found the table was set with three plates. Which had eggs, a couple of slices of bacon, and two pieces of toast which were cut into triangles. Rayven motioned for him to sit before continuing. “Monsters gave druids the gift to shift into animals under a condition. They were to aide monsters in the fight against the mages. There were some druids that wanted the gift but didn’ want to side with either mage or monster. Then there were some who were completely sided with mages.”

 

That took Dusty by surprise. If they sided with the mages, then… why were they gifted the ability? On cue, Rayven offered the reasoning. “They led monsters to believe that they would aide them. But after the gift was bestowed upon them they turned treacherous. Dustin’ some of the monsters the moment they were capable of shiftin’. The ones who stood with the monsters like my great grandfather attacked the traitorous cowards. At least before they fled into the woods. To this day we are still huntin’ down the traitors.”

 

Rayven pocked up a piece of bacon bringing it close to her lips. He turned his attention away from her giving her privacy while she ate. “Ya asked what a protector was. We are shifters who have sworn ourselves to the Monsters underneath Mt Ebott. We await the return of our creators seekin’ to serve them.”

 

Some protectors… Dusty couldn’t help but think to everything that Axe had told him had happened. The slaying of Asgore and the destruction of the core which forced the Underground into what seemed like an endless hunger. Perhaps they didn’t know. After how Mouse had treated Frisk last night there was no doubt that they captured him. And they were intending to hold onto him till monsters returned to the surface.

 

Dusty knew that if Axe got his mitts on Frisk it would be no doubt an end to the kid. Would they stay dead like before? Or would they be able to load like before? It made Dusty’s head spin at thoughts that were transpiring. Looking down at the plate filled with food, he realized it looked like something that would normally come out of a cookbook. Picking up the fork beside the plate he stabbed some of the eggs.

 

When he brought the piece of eggs he happened to glance up. Noticing that Rayven was sitting there watching him with curiosity. “what?”

 

Her cheeks flushed with color while she turned her head away. “Sorry. Just ya are a skeleton. Didn’ think ya would be capable of eatin’. But I didn’ want to be rude an’ not offer food.” Just then Dusty saw past the stiff she gave off merely moments before. Now he was staring at a woman who was trying to be kind and at the same time shy.

 

“food helps replenish my magic. human food works pretty well, but monster food does the best. but i can eat. just try not to stare. i eat the same as yours the bones works similar to lips.” Dusty explained and to his delight, her cheeks darkened in color. It was nice to see the emotion on her face. Glancing over to the other plate that was on the table “is someone else joinin’ us?”

 

The sound of the front door opened. His soul pinged heavily thrumming against his rib cage. The action spurred him to turn around. Finding Mouse walking in. A black oversized sleep shirt that read Sleeping Beauty hanging over her body with a set of black sleep shorts. Those clung a bit snugger to her body. Gaze dropping to find a set of black thigh high stockings on her feet. Suppressing the groan that threatened to bubble up. These women and their stockings. Lifting up he found her carrying an odd dome.

 

“Brought the black forest cake Mousey?” Rayven asked.

 

Mouse nodded her head the tussle of straggly white strands flowing delicately in the air. Thick black framed glasses rested on her face while she examined the area. Pinkish blue eyes landed on him. The fact that her attention was on him for a change had his soul thrumming harder against his rib cage. Her head tilted to the side studying him with curiosity. Dusty wanted to get up from his seat so that he could embrace her in his arms. He was still in disbelief that she was back.

 

After moments she proceeded forward walking into the kitchen. His gaze couldn’t help but follow her gaze watching as she opened the fridge to place the dome on the shelf. Her arm resting heavily on the top of the door. After a short bit Mouse turned around a yawn escaping her. “Who dis?” The soft drawl of her voice elongated by the soft sigh that escaped her.

 

“This is Dusty. He is gonna be hangin’ around for a bit. Maybe he can offer some reprieve for Sly from your sparrin’?” Dusty turned to look back towards Rayven who had a big grin on her face.

 

The chair opposite of him was pulled out making him fixate on it. Mouse slid into the chair picking up her fork. “Oh yeah?” Mouse asked looking over at Dusty a small smile on her face. “Does he realize what he is gettin’ himself into? Or have ya forgotten to mention what I am capable of?”

 

Oh, he knew very well what she was capable of. But the opportunity to spar with her would allow him to be able to touch her.  To lock his limbs around her and hold her small form to his body. The thought had his magic pulsating through his bones. Traveling down to his groin area, that made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. “what do ya mean?” He asked trying to make sure they didn’t suspect him of knowing more than he knew.

 

“Mousey here is Beta to the Holtz pack. Rightfully fought for that position. And came out victorious.” Rayven explained her voice hinting at a sense of pride in the younger sister.

 

Mouse’s expression appeared solemn almost like she disliked the idea of the elder sister talking of her victories. Mouse wanted out of the pack to be away from what was expected of her. “Don’ talk like that Ray Ray. We both agreed that the whole beta thing was to be dropped when we were in the privacy of our cabins. I expect ya to hold up to that arrangement.” Mouse sighed lightly.

 

Her gaze turning to land on him where he sat. That gaze slowly drifted over his form making him realize she knew he was a monster. But she wasn’t saying anything. “got somethin’ ya want to ask?” He hummed in an amused tone. Taking a bite of his eggs that he nearly had forgotten.

 

Now it was Mouse’s turn to flush with such a vibrant pink coloration. These two were so much fun to fluster. Dusty toyed with thoughts that whirled around in his skull. Thoughts that gave him plans of how he could make Little Mouse turn that coloration other than embarrassment. Just like that, he found himself admitting to the addiction that the mate pull brought him. Because even while sitting there at the table Dusty wanted nothing more than to drag her back to her own cabin and pin her to the bed.

 

Reasoning told him to get ahold of himself. He was still a stranger in this area. The only one who knew of his feelings was the eldest sister who he could see grinning like a Cheshire cat in the other seat. “Ya look…” Wait was Mouse surprised into silence? That made him grin wider. The monster had her tongue.

 

“like ya sister was explainin’ to me about how she is a protector of mt ebott. can i assume ya is one too?” He asked stabbing another lump of eggs on his plate.

 

“Y-yes.” Mouse stuttered, an adorable sound in his mind.

 

“then i am sure ya can see that i am a monster. a skeletal one for that matter.” He spoke taking the egg from his fork not missing the way her gaze watched him. For just a bit of fun and curiosity, he allowed his tongue to form in his maw. Parting his teeth, he let the glowing lavender appendage to slide out from the dark depths. Wrapping itself around the fork. The sweet sound of her breath hitching in a gasp played like music to him.

 

She was shy with the younger age. It made him want to ravish her even more. That innocence had yet to be ruined by the numerous hunts she might have done. Along with the various kink clubs she might have visited. Dusty wanted to be the one to corrupt her into the shadows. Guiding her into those various interests so that he may ravage her with them.

 

Those thoughts had him leaning over the table unaware that he was doing it. All he knew was that Mouse was getting closer. Looking down at those sweet lips thinking how wonderful it would be to taste them against his teeth once more. The slam of the front door made the three of them jump in their seats. Turning he found that Jamaican standing in the doorway. The look of rage plastered across his face. Glaring daggers in Dusty’s direction. Oh, right he had forgotten about the little playboy.


	14. Monster Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at Rayven's with an intruding Sly puts Mousey on Edge. Dusty has something to ease that edge just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder... Go Dust Yourself takes place before Strangers on The Train and My Shifty Pet. At some point, Strangers will link up to GDY. And events will pick up after My Shifty Pet. I will clarify events from the previous stories for those who aren't interested in reading them to help understand what happened.

“Sly I don’ normally have to tell you this..” Rayven started falling back into her seat with a slight bump to her shoulders. Her legs crossing with authority underneath the table. “But it’s gonna be said like I tell the rest of ya idiots around the pack estate. Ya break my door I’m gonna break your head.”

 

Mouse snickered at the comment her sister had to make often to the males of their packs. They were all good guys really just their tempers rode higher tides than their hormones. Which was rather high. And they usually went to Rayven about things that were bugging them. Whether it was the result of something a packmate. Or something that was being done within the pack that they disagreed with. Or rather they had the male version of what they often recalled to the ladies as PMS. Either way, Mouse got irritated with them too often due to the fact it always ended up when she and Rayven were spending time together. It was hard to get that kind of time with Rayven.

 

At the thought of her peaceful breakfast with Rayven being interrupted; Mouse placed her fork alongside the plate. There was no doubt this was involving pack business. Sly was the more courteous pack member that knew enough to give the Holtz sisters some privacy. Then again, Mouse shifted her gaze to the skeleton sitting beside her. Dusty was still eating his breakfast like Sly hadn’t come barging into the room. His eggs were almost gone. Must really enjoy a homecooked breakfast.

 

Normally Mouse wasn’t comfortable with the idea of sharing her morning breakfast with Rayven with someone else. But the instant her eyes had landed on him she couldn’t explain it. There was this connection she felt instantly. There was the fact that he had made sure to keep his eye lights on her when she had first walked into the house. Even when her back had been turned to him she could feel him watching her. Though with the interest there also was concern. There was an irony scent in the air when she had walked in. Now that she was sitting close to him she could smell it a lot stronger. Practically wafting from him.

 

There was no doubt that it was someone’s blood. She could even make out the dark burgundy coloration in the black duster that he wore. The sight of it made her think it was going to be hard to get out later on. Maybe she could offer to wash it for him. Mouse wanted to spend time with him. Even though she was supposed to be with Rayven. Something about him called to her soul. She could feel it pulsing through her body while her gaze lowered from his face down to his exposed cervical vertebrae. Bone, he was all bones and Mouse was finding that extremely attractive.

 

His head turned when she got to the top of his shirt. The movement forcing her gaze upwards. Not wanting to be told that his eyes were up there. His sockets were trained on her. When they registered that she had been looking at him she watched his eye lights dilate. A lavender coloration dusting over his cheekbones in response. Mouse could feel the pinkish head form over her cheeks as well when he had blushed.

 

Pulling her gaze away from Dusty she faced the door seeing the way Sly’s body had stiffened. No doubt at the threat that Rayven had announced to him. The apparent mistake of what he had done finally coming to his mind. Sly was easy to read for Mouse. Its what would have made him a poor Beta if he had been given the position. So, he was offered the title of enforcer. A job that he did with pride. Reading people was something that came with Beta status. And she disliked it. She never had wanted to be Beta but Rayven had stated she never wanted to be Alpha. It was something they both had been born into. And if they gave the pack up to someone else to lead then they might destroy what their father had built. So Rayven and Mouse picked up their mantles and wore them with a heaviness that might sink them one day. 

 

“Apologies Alpha.” Sly responded the according title that he was forced to address Rayven with. Mouse could see the twitch in Rayven’s face at the call of her title. Mouse would have the same twitch if she were called Beta.

 

“What do ya want Enforcer? This is my time with my Beta.” And there it was the word slid off Rayven’s tongue. Used in a cold tone to point out her irritation.

 

Mouse looked up to Sly watching his gaze shift between her then to Dusty. Of course, he was being overly protective self as per fucking usual. Mouse slammed her hand down on the table watching the skeleton monster jump. Getting up from her chair she could see the disappointed look on Rayven’s face. This was between the two of them. Mouse wanted nothing to do with this conversation. It went in the same direction every time.

 

“I got things that need to be done.” Mouse picked up her plate walking it over towards the counter. What could she hope for actually? Sly would probably have Dusty scared off before the morning had gone past. Placing her plate on the counter careful not to slam it down. Rayven loved her serving sets. It would bother her if she lost another plate to Mouse’s temper.

 

Turning back, she found Dusty standing about a foot from her. Damn, he was fast. She hadn’t even heard him… get… up. Looking past him, she could see the shocked expressions that were on Sly and Rayven’s faces. What had he done? Her gaze retracted back to the taller skeleton in front of her. Moving her head back she could feel her hair drag over the top of her shirt. Now due to her albinism, she suffered from nearsightedness. Him standing this close to her made him appear a bit fuzzy. By habit, she squinted her eyes to near slits, so she could attempt to see him. It didn’t work. It just made a sharp tingling sensation start at the center of her forehead. 

 

“Um… yes?” She asked with confusion on her face.

 

The sight of what she thought was confusion was before her eyes. “was wonderin’ if ya needed any help?” Dusty asked that raspy baritone voice sending shivers up her back.

 

What were those things she had to do? Often, she made that excuse to avoid the conversations between Sly and Rayven. True as Beta she should be apart of them but Rayven knew that Mouse disliked being apart of them. She never made a big deal about Mouse enduring them. For a while, Mouse assumed Rayven didn’t care. That wasn’t the case.

 

“Ya don’ even know what I have to do. An’ ya are offerin’ up like ya got free candy in your pocket.” Mouse replied instantly.

 

The deep chuckle he emitted had a worse effect on her than his voice did. The things this guy could do with this voice had her thoughts going every direction. Watching casually, she noticed his arm move making her gaze drop to his hand. It disappeared into the duster he was wearing. Concern hit her with worry that he might pull something like a knife out on her.

 

Being the weakling of the pack… or well the one who was seen as the weakling she couldn’t say she’d be surprised. One of the reasons she constantly sparred, clawed, scratched, bit her way to where she was; was because she needed to. Other packs would use her against Rayven. Thinking that would break her. They never knew that the sister had a silent agreement between one another. That if something happened to the other they would move on. Mouse didn’t have to worry about Rayven. No Mouse was worried about Mouse. Because without Rayven, her world would shatter.

 

Dusty moved his hand out of his pocket. The sight of a clear back with red and blue lines lining the top. Inside of the bag were these amber little balls. Each one of them had different colored swirls in them. Ranging from red, blue, purple, green, cyan, orange, and yellow. Oh… did he really think… “monster candy.” He spoke opening the bag. It slid towards her the opening facing towards her. “want one?”

 

Okay, that was smooth. He took her offer of free candy and sent into a literal sense. Nodding her head slowly she moved her small hands towards the bag reaching into it. The candy tingled against the tips of her fingers. Vibrating with a sense that made it feel wrong. Maybe it was… she picked up another piece. That one sent a vibration of joy through her that told her she had picked right. Her thumb and index finger pressing onto the gumball-sized candy pulling it from the bag.

 

The bag pulling away from her while his free hand came up to replace it. A gloved hand palm upheld loosely in front of her. She placed the candy in the center of his palm. It was one that was laced with green swirls. “monsters make food infused with magic. it replenishes us when we feel low on our magic. when we started makin’ monster candy we learned to infuse it with different traits. things we wanted to feel.” The candy slid around in his palm before it rolled along his index finger. His thumb pressing at the top of the candy. “this one is infused to mimic the soul-trait of kindness.”

 

Moving the candy upwards held out just a few inches from her face. Mouse looked up at him, she could make out that his sockets were hooded. While his eye lights watched her intently. The way he watched her had her felt like he was waiting for her to do something. Swallowing a dry lump in her throat her fingers twitched to retrieve that candy. It reminded her of honey with the amber coloration. Without thinking she reached up for the candy. He let it drop into her hand.

 

Greedily she pushed it between her lips. The second it dropped onto her tongue she felt giddy. Like how she used to feel during a picnic in the woods. Not a care in the world with no responsibilities. It was a gift to her. A smile formed on her face making her forget about the conversation that Sly and Rayven were about to have. Focusing on the flavor she was surprised at the sweetness it offered. Honey-laced with a hint of cherries. Mouse moaned out lewdly when the flavor exploded through her.

 

“The hell ya give her!” Sly’s voice pulled her from the euphoric feeling.

 

The smile that was spread widely over his face faded into a grimace while he turned to look over his shoulder. Making Mouse realize he had been watching her the entire time while she suckled on the candy. Rolling her tongue around the candy she realized it was now a similar size to a pea. That alerted her to a sense that she had been in the daydream longer than she imagined. It had pulled her into a state that she had blanked out the rest of the room.

 

Looking down she found her hands pressing onto her stomach. There was a warming sensation flowing there making that smile that Sly had caused to fade reappear. The spell seeming to flow over her. What was this? Rayven was watching from her seat at the table. Concern flickering heavily in those violet eyes. Mouse felt her cheeks heat in a way that she had to move her hand to cover her mouth. A giggle escaping her from the pure giddy feeling that rolled through her.

 

“a monster candy. she tasted one that was similar to kindness. the kids in the underground loved to make that one. so, what she is feelin’ is similar to what they thought kindness would be. laughin’ with a friend. sharin’ a special moment.” Dusty explained.

 

Rayven’s eyes went wide at that remark getting up to her feet. She crossed the distance between the table to Dusty. Her violet gaze focused on Mouse before shifting to Dusty. “Mind if I try one?”

 

Dusty didn’t hesitate to hold up the bag. Rayven seemed to linger over a purple laced candy like it had called her name. But it switched to the green one. Dusty didn’t take it from her to show it off as he had done to Mouse. Rayven popped the candy between her lips. Soon enough she was giggling and pressing her hands to her stomach. Mouse walked over to embrace her sister. The two shared a bout of giggles with one another. Though it didn’t have as lasting of an effect over Rayven as it did Mouse. Rayven pulled from the embrace leading Mouse to take a seat at the table.

 

“She’s still ridin’ the effects.” Rayven mentioned.

 

“might be because her soul trait is kindness, therefore, it would last longer on her.” Dusty’s voice approached behind her. Making Mouse turn her head to look over her shoulder at him. He was holding two different balls in his hands. A purple laced one and a cyan laced one. “her secondary soul trait is justice. if she had eaten that one she would be out there demandin’ answers from anyone who she deemed as bein’ in the wrong.”

 

Rayven looked at the candies in his hand. “Is one of them Justice?”

 

“nah. these are the ones that match your soul traits. perseverance an’ patience. if ya ate the preservation one ya would feel a sense of protectiveness over you and your kin. if ya ate the patience ya felt ya could wait out the world if need be. orange is bravery it would make ya close to fearlessness. blue is integrity it would make ya feel honest.” Dusty explained making Mouse intrigued by the other candies.

 

The only reason she was strongly affected by the green one was due to her soul trait being kindness. That was knowledge for her. She always worried to deal with all she had to she might have different coloring. The old monster texts had gone over the various soul traits. Explaining them to one who might not be aware of their meanings. Having read all those texts, she assumed she would have a perseverance soul trait. Due to how often she had to fight for her will to prove who she was. Though thinking over her past actions, she always remained kind to whoever came around her.

 

“The red is Determination.” Mouse explained.

 

Dusty’s gaze became focused on her then. The corners of his grin rose higher till they crinkled the corners of his sockets. Mouse admitted with a grin like that he was quite adorable. Especially when she eyed the dimples that were in the creases of his cheekbones. Definitely adorable. He dropped the two candies back into the bag. Closing the bag ensuring the air was pushed from it. The bag replaced back into his pocket. “correct. those are about the only one that are just plain. ya can eat ‘em an’ they will give ya a sensation but nothin’ like kindness did to ya.” Dusty further explained.

 

“Fascinatin’.” Rayven spoke making Mouse notice the pure glee that was in her voice.

 

“Indeed.” Mouse sighed softly feeling the effects of the candy finally wearing off of her. Getting to her feet she straightened herself out.

 

Looking over to find Sly standing near the front door. His hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans. The black button up just pulled over his shoulders not a single button holding it close in place. Thick black hair pulled free from his dreads that he had last night. Mouse could smell the coconut oil that he had greased through his hair to smooth it out. Emerald green eyes shooting a dagger-like glare in Dusty’s direction. Yeah, there was definitely dislike in them eyes.

 

“I best get to my tasks.” There weren’t really any tasks for her to do. But she would rather avoid the conversation that Sly had in mind. Mouse was still pissed at him for last night after the sparring session. “Thanks for the candy. It made my day just a bit sweeter.” Mouse chuckled.

 

Taking a few steps towards the door she watched Dusty show up in front of her. Forcing her to stop in her tracks. Looking back up at him he hummed softly. Something about that sound seemed to be calming to her. The sound of it mocking a lullaby. “my offer still stands li…” The last word cut off before any more could be uttered.

 

Oh right. His offer to help her with tasks. Rolling her head to look over at Rayven. The woman was smiling from ear to ear. A curt nod of her head coming once Mouse made eye contact. Guess she could entertain the skeletal monster for a bit. With as cute as he was Mouse wasn’t looking forward to being alone with him. Not because he might try something but because she risked flirting around with him. “Fine. But I gotta go get changed first an’…” Mouse looked him over from head to boot. “might need to get ya a change of clothes. The blood is comin’ off thick from here. I can imagine how the neighborin’ packs might take it.”

 

“i can get some clothes while ya dress. meet outside the cabin in say a half hour? gives us both a chance to shower an’ change.” Dusty drawled out his gaze dropping down to his clothing.

 

“That works. Might not want to wear somethin’ that ya won’ sweat your bones in. It's the middle of August. Temperatures get pretty high.” Mouse admitted though him being all sweaty in those clothes was rather appealing.

 

“will keep that in mind. see ya in a bit.” The skeleton winked at her making her breath hitch in her throat. Before he disappeared from the room.

 

Mouse looked at where Dusty had been standing only to find the spot vacant. That one had a mystery in itself. One that Mouse was looking forward to solving. A smile lighting up her face she walked towards the front door. Sly stepped in her path this time, and for a second, she wished it were the skeletal monster.

 

“Ya can’ be serious Mousey.” Sly drawled out showing his annoyance of the monster.

 

“An’ why not?” Rayven spoke up the soft padding of her bare feet against the wooden floor. The movement came into view of the corner of Mouse’s eye. Rayven stood beside her arms folded firmly over her breasts. “He has done nothin’ to hurt her unlike most who come to the estate with intentions of takin’ over.”

 

Rayven had a point with that. But Dusty seemed to have an intent though to spend time with her. It bothered her to think he would attempt the whole seduce and kill act. It would be a first for her. Most were disgusted by the sight of her from the start. It didn’t surprise her. After the eighteenth time, she became numb to the comments. Offering a false smile with a sickly-sweet greeting.

 

“Not the point Ray Ray. Just because he doesn’ show he wants to kill her now don’ mean he won’ show his true colors later. He could kill her while she is out doin’ whatever it is she has in mind.” Sly growled out.

 

That was a wrong move to make. One does not growl at an alpha. Unless one intends to bed them, which Mouse was sure Sly didn’t want to do. Which meant he was challenging. A glance over at Rayven told Mouse that she wasn’t at all agitated by the growl. Probably because this was in the privacy of her home. There was a hint of annoyance in Rayven’s eyes. If Sly didn’t watch it he would end up on the receiving end of an ass whooping.

 

“I am willin’ to rely on the idea that my sister is able to defend herself from an oversized bonehead like him. He has done nothin’ to warrant our suspicion. Ya are the one whose tossin’ accusations around without any proof.” Rayven sighed the boredom showing in her voice.

 

Was Cujo not satisfy her sister enough? Rayven was riding the bored train too often lately. Mouse really didn’t like the idea of the oversized meathead in bed with her sister. But at least Rayven was getting the attention she needed. “Can we stop talkin’ like I’m not in the room for a moment.” Mouse huffed.

 

Two pairs of eyes focused on her. Normally Mouse would shy away from the attention. Not liking the thought of being the center. But she had something important to say. “Can I point out somethin’ here? He is a bonehead yes. But he is a skeletal monster. One of the creators. I doubt I would be worth any of his precious time to be seen as a decent kill. I am willin’ to take this opportunity to figure out what he wants.”

 

Something about Dusty’s interest in her was adamant to him spending time with her. And if he was up to no this was her opportunity to prove to Sly what she was capable of. He had no issues about her doing the hunter stuff before but he had a change in opinions recently. “Mousey we don’ know anythin’ about him. An’ if he is a creator aren’ ya a bit concerned about where the other monsters are? An’ why he is the only one who made his presence known to us?”

 

Rayven flinched lightly at the mention of Dusty’s presence is made known. Oh, so he hadn’t intended to make himself known. What did Rayven do? Mouse admitted that she had found it odd that Dusty was in the house when she had come over. He also was already seated at the table between her and Rayven. With a plate made for him. Being too tired earlier to even think about him being in the room. Now that Mouse was more awake she was alert there were questions in her mind that she wished to ask her sister.

 

“Whatever his deal is then I can figure that out. That is my decision. The only one who has the slightest chance of dissuadin’ me is right next to me.” Mouse looked over at Rayven as if to see if she would step in.

 

“I encourage this. An’ if I do have a good opinion about this… well, I would say that he is interested in ya. An’ not in the you’re a Beta of a highly respected pack with Alpha blood matters. More like the I wanna have dinner with ya an’ dessert will be the cherry of yo….” Rayven chuckled when Mouse’s growl interrupted the last of that sentence. One thing Mouse hated was being reminded she was a virgin. “What? You know it would be a sexy fantasy.”

 

Sly groaned in annoyance. “Y'all are gonna end up gettin’ yourselves killed.” Sly moved a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Looking over at them. “Just be careful around him. I don’ trust him Mousey.”

 

Mouse wasn’t sure why. Sly was raised with all the same stories as she and Rayven were. He should be happy about the aspect that a creator was around once more. “Ya know that I will be. I need to go get ready. Only got a half hour to shower an’ dress.”

 

Sly snorted lightly. “It really gonna take ya that long to get in somethin’ capable of sparrin’?”

 

Mouse growled walking up to Sly a gentle shove pushing him into the door frame. Walking out of the cabin careful not to step on the garden patches. Hopping the fence, she sighed thinking over both family member’s words. Sly believed that Dusty intended to kill her. While Rayven believed Dusty wanted to bed her. Pushing open the door into her living room she let her tongue swirl around her mouth. Still tasting remnants of the monster candy there. The giddiness bubbled within her again. Someone who could offer a treat like that couldn’t be all that bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster food isn't often clarified in stories. Monster candy as described in Panic Room has healing aspects. Same with In the Doghouse. I wanted to give them a bit more of a characteristic. The other soul traits were common amongst monsters. But determination was said to be the death of a monster. So it would make sense that no monster would know what effects it would have. 
> 
> Hope you guys like my little twist on the monster treat.


	15. Spying just a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty gets to understand some needs of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to do another chapter when I return. For now enjoy some spying Dusty.

Dusty knew that what he had done was wrong. The very aspect that he was spying on the three shifters left him feeling all that wrongness. But he was still in shock that Little Mouse was back. Not only was she back she was younger. And stars… adorable as ever. The way she blushed at him had Dusty’s soul pounding hard. He wasn’t sure if he liked forward Mouse or shy Mouse more. Forward Mouse had no issues telling him where she stood. But that was two years from now Mouse. The shy woman he just encountered had his soul swelling in his chest. Was he worthy of that much adorableness?

 

Then there was the fact she accepted the candy he had offered to her. If she knew about monster lore, then surely, she knew what it meant when taking offered food. That had his soul pumping harder. He would have to make sure of that at some point. Right now, he could imagine it. And if she didn’t he would explain it to her. They would be courting then. Yep! That’s how this was all going to play out. Dusty is going to court Shiloh Holtz and make her his.

 

“Ya can’ be serious Mousey?” Sly whined pulling Dusty from his giddy thoughts. The monster turned to peer out from his hiding place. Sly stood in between Mouse and the front door. Glad he hadn’t gone to get ready yet.

 

“An’ why not?” Rayven piped up, the annoyance on the alpha's face was noticeable. “He has done nothin’ to hurt her unlike most who come to this estate with intentions of takin’ over.”

 

Others had attempted to hurt Little Mouse? Who? He would tear them apart. It made sense then why Rayven had reacted the way she did when she had found him suddenly. Others were constantly out to hurt Mouse. Why? Looking over at Mouse he could see the way she seemed to shut down. Like what Rayven had mentioned to her made just mentioned made her numb. Dusty wanted to give her more candy. Just so he could see the bubbly side of her come forth again.

 

“Not the point Ray Ray Just because he doesn’ show he wants to kill her now don’ mean he won’ show his true colors later. He could kill her while she is out doin’ whatever it is she has in mind.” This bastard was going to fuck everything up for Dusty. Sly had growled at Rayven which made the woman appear annoyed. As passive as she looked Dusty had no doubts she would probably tear out Sly’s eyes if she wanted.

 

Stars, Dusty wanted to right now. “I am willin’ to rely on the idea that my sister is able to defend herself from an oversized bonehead like him. He has done nothin’ to warrant our suspicion. Ya are the one whose tossin’ accusations around without any proof.” Rayven piped in making Dusty thankful for this woman. She seemed to like him. Rubbing the back of his skull where he had been hit he sure hoped she likes him. He wasn’t looking forward to another smack with that pan again. Wait did she just call him an oversized bonehead?

 

“Can we stop talkin’ like I’m not in the room for a moment.” Mouse spoke up. He hadn’t forgotten she was there. Stars… he wanted to go and grab her. Hold her to his chest and show her he wouldn’t hurt her. Well not to kill her. He hoped the little masochistic side was still vibrant within her. It had been so much fun to hear the small hitches in her breath while he cut into her. The scent of blood and her arousal had him intoxicated when he had finished her little design.

 

Both Rayven and Sly turned their attention to Mouse. He didn’t even want to think about her being Shiloh Holtz. No, his mind had permanently made her Mouse. Soon he would be calling her His Little Mouse; not just to himself either. He would gladly use the name in front of her.

 

“Can I point out somethin’ here? He is a bonehead yes. But he is a skeletal monster. One of the creators. I doubt I would be worth any of his precious time to be seen as a decent kill. I am willin’ to take this opportunity to figure out what he wants.” Mouse spoke up. Dusty knew what he wanted. He wanted her… and dammit he wasn’t about to kill her. It had been hell on his soul when he had found her dead the last time. It warmed him to think that she was standing up for him. Was her soul feeling the connection like his was?  And seriously the bonehead name has to stop.

 

“Mousey we don’ know anythin’ about him. An’ if he is a creator aren’ ya a bit concerned about where the other monsters are? An’ why he is the only one who made his presence known to us?” Well, that’s because he wasn’t from this dimension. The idiotic feline had a point though. Dusty was the only monster on the Surface currently till Axe found a way to make it to the surface. That made Dusty deflate. Sure, he and Axe fought but he never wanted to see Axe end up back in that hell.

 

He noticed the way Rayven flinched at Sly’s words. The guilt spreading across her face. Oh, he knew why that look was there. She hadn’t meant to pull him into the spotlight. Dusty admitted he was rather irked at the idea that she had caught him off guard with that pan. In that same thought, Dusty found himself appreciating that she had. It gave him a chance to be introduced to Mouse. Not only that… but she even vouched for him to start sparring with Little Mouse. Was that a hint that Mouse needed more training? Or was she testing him to see how far he would go with his confession?

 

“Whatever his deal is then I can figure that out. That is my decision. The only one who has the slightest chance of dissuadin’ me is right next to me.” Mouse piped up forcing his focus to return to the group.

 

The sense of pride filled him at the courage Little Mouse showed. She wasn’t letting Sly knock her down from what she had in mind. Dusty knew what Sly’s problem was and it had started back in that room at the hospital. He was intent on keeping Mouse from Dusty. Of course, Sly also assumed that Dusty had been working with the Warlock…. He had been but not to kill Little Mouse. Dusty fought the groan that threatened to come up. His hands going over his face wanting to make that bastard suffer again. The image of Mouse lying dead on the floor of that hospital room still plagued his memory heavily.

 

While he was able to Dusty swore he was going to keep her safe from whatever would attempt to hurt her. Even if that was her own pack mates. He wasn’t happy to learn that Frisk was around too. That kid’s words hinted that he and Mouse became friends. Not in this lifetime he wasn’t. Dusty wasn’t sure of it but that kid would be the reason for Mouse’s death he just knew it.

 

“I encourage this. An’ if I do have a good opinion about this… well, I would say that he is interested in ya. An’ not in the you’re a Beta of a highly respected pack with Alpha blood matters. More like the I wanna have dinner with ya an’ dessert will be the cherry of yo….” A growl that came from Mouse with Rayven chuckling. Mouse was a virgin! And there was definitely a cherry there for him once again. The twitch of arousal in his magic had him vibrating in excitement. Oh if only he could find a way for him to enjoy the breaking of her little cherry. That was without his fingers or tongue. Dusty wanted to have himself buried deep inside of her. To feel her breaking while she clawed at him with need… it satisfied his inner sadist. “What? You know it would be a sexy fantasy.” Rayven mused with a hint of chuckles filling her words. _Oh, Stars yes it would be!_ Dusty silently agreed.

 

Sly groaned in annoyance forcing Dusty to roll his eye lights. “Y'all are gonna end up gettin’ yourselves killed.” Sly moved a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Looking over at them Dusty admitted that the male was admirable for the way he was trying to be protective. But Dusty could see the sisters were very capable of taking care of themselves. Rayven was rather cold though. He wanted to see more to her eyes. Right now he could see a sort of deadness in those violet eyes. It worried him that Axe might have a challenge when he did come out from the Underground. Now that he was capable of thinking straight he had no doubt in his mind who Rayven belonged to. “Just be careful around him. I don’ trust him Mousey.”

 

There it was. The warning. Sly didn’t trust Dusty much like Dusty felt about Sly. “Ya know that I will be. I need to go get ready. Only got a half hour to shower an’ dress.” Mouse spoke up. _Good girl. Don’t be so trusting of me just yet. Let me prove myself to you._

 

 _You Do Realize How You Sound Right? You Will Be Your Own Personal Cock Blocker!_ Paps sneered at him.

 

He heard Sly snort amusingly. “It really gonna take ya that long to get in somethin’ capable of sparrin’?” What the fuck was this guys problem? Oh, he hoped Mouse told him to teach Sly a lesson. Dusty would love to show Sly a mad time. The thought of making Sly cringe from his worst fear sounded just so satisfying to him.

 _Please Tell Me You Are Going To Throttle That One._ Paps growled nearly making Dusty miss the growling response from Mouse. Dusty intended on it once he was sure that Mouse wouldn’t hate him for it. They already were so delicate. The slam of the door came next.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with ya?” Rayven scoffed whirling her attention on Sly. It was at that moment she locked eyes with Dusty. Her brow arched in curiosity. But she made no move to point him out. “Ya know she has enough issues with fittin’ in. Why can’ she just have this one opportunity to make friends with someone other than you?”

 

Oh! Oh, snap! Sly was Mouse’s only friend. Well, other than Rayven but the friendship with Rayven was something every sibling had. One look at Ghostly Paps he corrected that statement most siblings. _Most Siblings Don’t Kill The Other._ Paps grumbled.

 

“Rayven we don’ know a thing about this guy. Ya assume he ain’ out to get her but… may I remind ya that the bastard Prince of the Polars in Siberia is still after her. He intends to make her his princess.” Sly huffed. What the fuck was this? Someone was out to make His Little Mouse theirs? Like hell!

 

“I am aware. An’ he should know that Mouse does not reciprocate his feelin’s.” Rayven sighed keeping Sly’s attention focus on her. Was this why she was so pleased to find out that he had a thing for her sister? It didn’t phase him honestly. Mouse was his either way.

 

“Ya know he won’ stop though. Mouse is his little fox or however he calls her that loopy Russian language.” Sly huffed.

 

“Malen’kaya lisa.” Rayven spoke her voice picking up the subtle Russian accent. And Dusty admitted he could see why foreign languages rolling off women’s tongues was found hot. “Du arsch mit orhen.”

 

Dusty watched Sly growl at Rayven once more. The woman had an amused look on her face. “Rub it in. Ya an’ Mouse know over seventeen different languages. Bad enough I don’ know what ya sayin’ but I can make out when ya insultin’ me. What the fuck did you call me anyway?”

 

“A butt with ears.” Rayven mused out her hand hovering over her mouth. The chuckles that came from her Dusty admitted had been adorable to see. It was nice to know that she had some emotions. Maybe when he got some time with her he could ask her what was wrong. A quick glance at her soul had Dusty freezing. There was a tiny sliver of a crack he could barely make out. It was there none the less.

 

“Let Mouse have this Sly. I have a good-feelin' about this one. An’ my alpha instincts have never been far from bein’ on the ball. I want my sister happy. An’ ya saw how she was actin’… oh, wait ya wasn’t here when he was makin’ her all blushy.” Rayven smiled her hands moving to cover her soul from Dusty’s view. “She don’ go all shy with anyone.”

 

“Yeah but… it is still with someone we don’ know.” Sly groaned before Rayven rolled her eyes.

 

“Ya are afraid of bein’ replaced an’ that’s all that is Sly. Ya are completely gay. An’ with Jamie the last I checked. An’ Mouse don’ look at ya that way in any sense. Ya need to understand the fact that she is ready to be her own person. I have to face that sense every day. She ain’ just my little sister but she is a grown woman. I would like some damn nieces or nephews one day.” Rayven snapped that last part.

 

Dusty hadn’t given much thought to children before. Something about having them with His Little Mouse had his soul aching with need. But… would a soul bond be able to keep his magic from tearing her apart? Would Mouse want children with him? What kind of children could they produce?

 

The aspect of having a little girl that looked like Mouse was suddenly playing in his mind. Maybe he could hope for his smile on her. A little girl with white hair and pinkish blue eyes. Porcelain skin with hints of pink freckles dusting over her. A smile that would light up the room. He would dress her in cute little dresses. Braiding her hair delicately between his phalanges. Would she call him daddy? Or papa?

 

 _I Would Like To Be Called Uncle Paps._ He heard his brother confess. Before either of them knew it they were both swooning over a little girl that they weren’t sure would ever exist. So much so that the slam of the door pulled them both out from their daydream.

 

“Ya really should be gettin’ ready. She is pretty spot on about timin’ an’ if ya late she will leave without ya.” Rayven chuckled.

 

Looking around he found that Sly was gone making it easier for him to step out from his hiding spot. Rayven was grabbing the plates from the table and bringing them over to the sink. Dusty took a moment to watch her clean each one delicately. Walking towards her she sighed. “Sorry about Sly. He has a right to be concerned though. Every time we get a visitor interested in Mouse they attempt to kill her. We don’ want Mouse thinkin’ that’s goin’ to be the rest of her life.”

 

“not here to kill her rayven. ya can rest easy knowin’ that isn’ my intention.” Dusty hummed out.

 

“Good. If ya do have that intention just know Mouse will take ya out before you have a chance to take her out. Now get. I got work to do.” Rayvven proceeded to wash the dishes. Dusty nodded turning his back to her. Before he could shortcut out he heard Rayven say… “She so lucky to have one as sexy as ya interested in her.”

 

That made Dusty smile. She had no clue who her mate was yet. And when she met him he was sure those two were going to make each other extremely happy. Opening a warp, he walked through ending up in his home. First thing Dusty did was start to strip off his clothes. Mouse stated she could smell blood on them. The warlock’s blood no doubt. Tossing them into the hamper he sighed.

 

Kids? Where had that thought come into play? Sure, he had Mouse now but there was no chance they could have sex in order to have a baby. His high LV made that nearly impossible for that. But why was his soul partnered with Mouse’s anyways? She was of Axe’s dimension. If he didn’t have his high LV he wouldn’t be able to come to this dimension. Which meant he would have never met Mouse. And he really liked knowing Mouse.

 

Dusty found himself so conflicted at the moment. It was something to think about another time. Right now, he needed to get ready to spend time with adorable shy Mouse.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Shiloh ran the towel over the top of her head. The shower had her always feeling better. She really needed to stop allowing Sly to get to her. What he had said the night before hurt more than anything. Walking into the living room she tugged at the loose shirt that went down to her thighs. She really should put some more clothes on but she didn’t want to yet. Checking the time on the stove it ensured she had about ten minutes left to spare.

 

Mouse paused thinking over the fact of what she saw on the couch. Turning she squeaked finding a sleeping skeleton resting on her couch. His sockets were closed which made her question how he could do that. He was dressed in a white shirt that had his ribs covered. A pair of black basketballs shorts resting loosely over his hips. Looking down at his hands she could see he still wore a pair of gloves. A light blue hoody resting loosely over the top of his clothes.

 

At least he listened to her about that. But why was he in her house without her permission? Mouse didn’t mind he looked harmless like this. Walking over she reached out to touch his skull hesitating a few inches away from it. Before she could think farther she found herself climbing onto his lap. It didn’t seem to disturb him. This gave Mouse the chance to examine him at a closer sight. He was rather cute. Even if he was just a skeleton. Her hand reached up once more to touch his skull.

 

The feel of bone under her fingers felt so different. Sure, skin would be nice, but he made her laugh when she was irritated. And Rayven seemed to like him. Her fingers rolling over the soft bone down to the top of his sockets. That seemed to disturb him. His arms immediately locked around her waist startling her where she sat.

 

“shouldn’ disturb a monster while he’s recoverin’ his strength.” Dusty spoke, he sockets cracking open to look at her.

 

Monster. That’s right he was a monster which made her wonder. “You’re the first monster I have ever encountered.”

 

“hmm… that’s not a bad thing. monster see ya an’ they would see how gorgeous ya are. might not have a chance of spendin’ time with ya.” Those miscolored eye lights stared out at her while she sat there.

 

His words had her blushing profusely. “Why are ya the only monster I have ever encountered?”

 

“mmm….” He sounded so tired. She was tempted to toss aside her thoughts on the responsibilities she had to do. He would only follow her along. Dusty’s hands moved to slide up along her back lightly stroking her spine. “because i’m not of this dimension little mouse.”

 

There it was he said it this time. She had a feeling he had wanted to say it before for some reason. But he had restrained it. “Not of this dimension?”

 

“yes… the monsters of this dimension are still trapped underground. an’ when they get out they are goin’ to need a carin’ hand to adjust them.” Dusty explained making Mouse instantly tossing her responsibilities away. “they are starvin’ mouse. what that human ya have did caused some dire consequences.”

 

Mouse went to jolt upwards in reaction but he pulled her back down onto his chest. His hand sneaking up to grip the back of her head. Forcing her to look up at him. “don’ go thinkin’ ya can help them by goin’ down there. they will kill ya on sight regardless if they made ya or not. trust me when i say they will eat anythin’. an’ i don’ want ya to end up on my alternates dinner table. axe ain’ too picky when it comes to fresh meat.”


	16. Take Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring Match! In this corner the genocidal maniac Dusty! And in this corner shes cute, she's sweet, she recently came back from the dead Little Mouse!

Dusty sat back letting Mouse clean herself up. He had to use his magic to ensure he knew when she took off out the door. Why did he have to go and open his big mouth? Couldn’t just shut up about the monsters in the underground. Dusty felt for Axe but he wasn’t about to let his soul mate go in to help the alternate skeleton out. While he had been standing outside of the window he had noticed how messy Mouse’s fighting was. And he was willing to bet a bag of cherries that bastard cat had a hand in it.

 

Closing his sockets, he was surprised at how refreshed he felt. That sleep he had along with Rayven’s breakfast. Stars, this was good. If Axe were here, he would be getting the attention to the sweet little dark-haired temptress. He had no doubt about that. The cannibal would be swooning over the homecooked meal if he didn’t try to bend Rayven over the counter first. It had Dusty chuckling at the little scene that played in his mind. The Alpha was tough, but she didn’t know what Axe was like. Opening his sockets, he could hear what Axe would say about Rayven.

 

‘she put this plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. dusty is it too early to ask her to marry me?’ Axe would say a bewildered look on his face. ‘best fuckin’ breakfast ever.’

 

Yeah… Axe had a hell of a surprise when he got to the surface. Not only did he have a gorgeous mate who had this whole take shit from no one attitude. But she would feed him. Axe would mark her, mate her, and bond her on the spot. Now, if only he had such luck with his little Mouse. When he had told her about the Underground in this dimension she had the reaction he suspected. The little albino looked like she was ready to dive right into the mountain to aide the monsters. Dusty didn’t want that. She would be a snack for a Gyftrot. Maybe with some training from him… he might be willing to consider letting her go. That was a big maybe. Nah… he wouldn’t.

 

 _Shouldn’t You Be Making Sure She Doesn’t Take Off._ Ah Paps right on time to ruin his good mood.

 

“got my magic coursin’ through the place. she should be in the…” Dusty paused feeling around with his magic. The house only held him currently. “shit! how’d she..”

 

He ran into the bedroom where she should have been. Stars no... no... no... how could he have been that careless with his little Mouse. He had just gotten her back. And now she was probably on her way to becoming the main course on Axe’s dinner table. Looking around the room he tried to grasp something that he didn’t see before.

 

 _It Would Help If You Would Stop Panicking. As Long As You Are Having This New Emotional Break Down You Won’t Be Able To Find Her._ How was he so calm? They had lost her once already wasn’t he scared about losing her again? Stars… _Calm Down Sans._

 

Dusty had no choice but to take a deep breath letting the air flow deep into him. Exhaling it slowly through his nasal cavity. Now that he was calm he used his magic to search around the house. This woman was going to dust him he was quite sure of that. If she didn’t end up killing herself first. The tendrils of his magic found a hatch which had his brows pushing together in a confused manner.

 

The specific tendril led to the other side of her bed making him look down. It wasn’t very well hidden, but he was aware of what it was. Seemed either the sisters had their own secrets, or his little Mouse had some modifications done. Dusty was willing to bet the latter seeing how hidden it was. Moving down to kneel he tilted his head to see if he could pick up on any sort of sound. It was scary quiet which had him concerned. Wherever this hatch led it didn’t bode well for his already fraying sanity. Well… frayed.

 

After a few minutes of nothing he reached down and pulled the hatch open. Expecting to find some sort of musty scent the minute the hatch was open; he was pleasantly surprised when he found it had a perfume scent. Sandalwood with a hint of hmm… vanilla? Candles more than likely. Dusty took in a deep breath before taking a step to drop down. It was a relatively short drop but what he landed in was surprising.

 

The room was lined with bookshelves. Various books filled the shelves. Dusty recognized some of the titles where others he did not. The center of the room was empty with a border around it. There was a wall on the other side from where he stood aligned with weapons. “Was wonderin’ how long it would have taken ya to get down here.” Mouse walked out from the side of the room. “Ya slow.”

 

Slow? Oh stars, she was waiting for him for a while now. The woman had gone to take a shower well over a half hour ago. Apparently, she had come down here knowing that his magic was surging through the cabin. “ya never said what we were goin’ to do today.” He defended himself.

 

Looking over her outfit he realized she had changed from earlier. She now donned a pair of black skin-tight shorts and a white tank top. Those pert breasts held up by a black sports bra underneath the top had Dusty humming with satisfaction. Especially when his gaze dropped down to catch sight of the white leggings she wore. They covered her feet even! This woman was surely going to dust him.  “Didn’ think I needed to.” Mouse chuckled.

 

He brought his attention back up to take the sight of her walking towards the center of the room. “Ya look like ya could handle yourself in a fight. The only person around here I can manage to pin is Sly.”

 

Dusty knew why too. Damn feline wasn’t really training her. The only reason that she was able to pin him was that he was letting her. The more Dusty looked her over the more he realized he wanted to pin a little mouse. “well let’s see what ya got. We can work from there.” Dusty pulled off his hoody looking around for a place to put it. Just because it was dust stained didn’t mean he wanted anything to happen to it. It was his favorite.

 

“Just place it in the corner. There are some hooks on the wall.” Mouse explained taking the lavender colored scrunchy off her wrist to pill into her hair. Dusty had to stop mid-step to watch her do it. The sight of ivory hair being lifted to reveal porcelain skin. Oh yeah, she was going to get pinned.

 

Shiloh watched the skeleton walk his hoodie over to the hooks. Slightly impressed he found her little lair under her cabin. Outside was usually a no-no for her since the risk of sunburn was a huge thing. Her father had dug tunnels under the pack estate specifically for her. Even added other hatches for her to get out at. These were her paradise and probably the most she would get out of the world.

 

Dusty turned around to look at her his attention dropping downwards.  Shiloh looked downwards seeing the sight of her socks. Were they a bother for him? She was still reeling from when he had told her that Monsters were starving in the Underground. He hadn’t exactly told her how or why. But she was already stringing possibilities together. And they involved that kid. Ever since Frisk showed up on their front door Shiloh had a bad feeling about him. Even more so when he was covered in the remains of a Creator.

 

“ready?” That raspy baritone voice called to her. It forced Shiloh to pay attention.

 

Dusty was standing in front of her that white shirt almost too revealing for her. The sight of his bare bone arms had her trembling. This guy was hot. And that voice was doing things to her that no one ever thought possible. Her title around the pack was The Ice Princess. Mostly because she didn’t put out for ANYONE. Why put out when it would be a one-time deal? This skeleton however she’d be willing to bet that cake in her sister’s fridge he could get her to give whatever the hell he wanted.  And all it would take was him asking in that voice.

 

It pissed her off! No one should be able to make her feel that way. No one had and all of the sudden this guy just shows up. And she wants to be all cutesy for him. She’ll show him! _Fuck your cute face up that’s what I’m gonna do!_

 

She didn’t even say she was ready she just swung. Watching as his sockets widened at the enclosed fist that was coming at him. He pulled to the side only serving to piss her off more. Rushing at him she tried her best attempts to swing. The skeleton was watching each of her movements. A frown marring that grin he had been sporting since he had gotten here. Why was he upset? She was upset! How dare this skeleton comes into her life and make her feel things that she longed for!

 

The more she swung the more he dodged. At one point her movements became sluggish and she missed a step. Dusty, however, took it. A large gloved hand shot forward grabbing the wrist she had pushed out in front of her. Fingers curling around it firmly before he yanked her upwards. Shiloh let out a shriek at the sudden movement before he slammed her down into the padded mat that made up the center of the room.

 

The large skeleton above her hummed with curiosity while his body moved to the ground with hers. The feel of him straddling over her hips. Shiloh didn’t much care for it. Struggling against his grip that he held on her. Her body was tense. Moving her free hand, she felt her claws extend out of her fingers. By the time she realized it had happened, she slashed forward. Dusty plucked it out of the air. It was slammed down on the ground along with her other hand. A smug grin forming on his face while he looked down at her.

 

“okay, i see where your problem is…” That sobered Shiloh from her anger. “ya are to fixated on where i am rather than where i will be. i also see every attack ya send my way before ya can swin’.”

 

Right, this was a sparring session he wasn’t trying to make her swoon for him. Not once had he hinted at that since she had met him. The familiar sensation of her cheeks warming at the immediate reaction she had towards him. “are ya done bein’ aggressive with me?”

 

Looking up at him the surprise must have shown. “monsters are capable of feelin’ the intent ya have towards them. ya projectin’ some mad aggression. afraid i will show up to ya? gonna say this… ya pretty flimsy in your stance. so yeah, i’m probably gonna kick ya down a few times.”

 

The skeleton released her wrists getting back to his feet. The smile on his face was tight but he still held one out towards her. Waiting for her to take it. “c’mon… let’s see ya try again.” Sure he had corrected her but he wasn’t giving up on her just yet.

 

Filtering out the aggression she had going on within her she tried to straighten herself. Dusty took the same stance he had before. It wasn’t like any she had seen since he pretty much stood there. A slouched position with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Fingers tucked into his pockets. And he said her stance was flimsy. While taking in the stance she noticed the warry look of his gaze. The vermillion and blue eye light pulsating with a lavender coloration. “when your ready little mouse.”

 

There was a hint of something to his tone that made her question the intent on that statement. None the less she ran forward. Taking a swing at him he dodged moving behind her. Luckily, she ducked down when she caught sight of his arm reaching out to grab her. “good. keep in mind of where your opponent is.”

 

He tried to grab her once more, but she moved out of his reach. There was a gleeful look upon his face that told her she did well. Taking a second to examine where she was she realized how low to the ground he was. With a quick shift of her leg, she swung it out taking him down by his ankles. Though she greatly miscalculated when he came down over her. She quickly rolled away from him. He did a faceplant into the padded flooring. Shiloh bit her lip trying not to laugh at the way he looked. It failed immensely as she fell back laughter bellowing out of her.

 

Dusty pushed himself back up from the pad. A lucky shot that’s what she had right there. And yet she made a fatal mistake by sitting there laughing at him. She had left herself open. Dusty did what she would not expect. Lavender magic forming in his left socket he summoned ten bones and sent them at her. Careful of how he threw them at her. The way she reacted took him by surprise. Her body went stiff her head tilting to the side taking in the sound of the room. That’s right! She was a shifter so much like she relies on her human qualities she relies on her animal ones too.

 

Dusty watched with fascination as she moved out of the range of each bone. The last one though she barely missed getting a cut to her shoulder. Getting to his feet he made his way over to her looking down at the wound. “sorry.”

 

Mouse looked over her shoulder at the wound. The look in her pinkish blue eyes wasn’t of concern or pain. She merely shrugged before walking to the wall. “It will be healed before dinner.” A white cloth was pulled down from one of the shelves making him shift uncomfortably on the pad. He currently only had his socks on. Figuring it would be fair to fight like she was.

 

“wanna make a bet?” Dusty hummed curiously to see how far she would go for this one.

 

Those eyes narrowed on him while she looked up from the cleaning she was doing to the wound. “What kind of bet?” She asked though there was caution laced in the way she stared at him.

 

Dusty admitted to feeling a bit annoyed at the cautionary look she shot at him. A silent reminder to himself he was still just a stranger. That didn’t sit well with him. In many ways, he felt he knew her better than her own sister did. No time to play out that favoritism ploy though. Walking over to his jacket he retrieved the bag of monster candies. The fact she liked them so much last time gave him the idea. “if ya can take me down. i’ll give you another one of these.” He held up the bag in her line of view.

 

Relishing in the fact she had a longing look on her face. _Stars, stare at me like that. I bet I could leave a sweet taste on that tongue._ He couldn’t stop the thoughts that sprung through at that moment. Though he shouldn’t have done that. Because she came running at him. Dusty barely had time to blip across the room onto the pad again. Okay, she had speed! The fact that she was younger probably aided her in that too. Too late Dusty realized he was turned around with his back to her.

 

Dusty quickly turned only to find her not too far from his face. Oops. Taking a few steps back at a time he barely missed the way she swung at him. Determined little thing wasn’t she? Maybe dangling the candies in front of her as a prize wasn’t the smartest idea he had. Shoving them into his pocket he attempted to focus on the fight in front of him.

 

After a while, she ran herself ragged once more. Half bent over with her hands on her knees. Dusty was tempted to give her a candy for the effort she put forth but… that wasn’t the deal. And Dusty was all about keeping things straight. When she straightened he could see a flicker of something in that gaze of hers. “alright ya win.”

 

Confusion struck him next at that statement… why was she giving up so easily? Then she walked closer. Dusty kept his guard up the entire time. When she held out her hand like she was going to shake it he couldn’t help but look down at it. He didn’t trust that hand. “how about a kiss? makes me feel better knowin’ ya won’ flip me?”

 

That glimmer in her eyes was there again. What was going on in her mind? “i can do that.” She walked up to him. Now what Dusty wasn’t aware of was that shifters were the type to fool around. Unless they were mated. It was at this point Dusty should have known… that he fucked up.

 

Mouse came closer to him tilting her head upwards. Dusty hummed softly at the prospect of feeling those soft lips on his teeth again. Leaning down he felt her hands come up onto his shoulders. Taken aback he felt her use his shoulders to hoist her body up. Forcing him to stumble back in response. The feel of her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. The feel of her sweat covered body pressing against him had him falling back. Her lips pressing against his teeth.

 

Dusty groaned when he felt her roll her hips into his body. Forcing him to land on his ass much like he had landed on his face earlier. Stars, was it too early to see if he could talk her into bed? The idea of her grinding herself into his erect magic had his mind going to all kinds of places. He was tempted to roll her over and pin her down to the mat. “Ya said I had to take ya down. Ya never said how I had to do it.” That little giggle coming out from her.

 

“stars, alright. that was clever i will give ya that.” Dusty was tempted to see how much further he could. Fishing out the bag from his pocket he hummed softly to himself. So she knew to play the deception role with her gender. That was a big asset for her. Taking out one of the green-laced amber candies he parted his maw. Placing the candy there.

 

The look on her face made him second guess what he had just pulled there. But she leaned in pressing her mouth to his. Her tongue swiping the candy from his teeth while he conjured his to meet with hers. The candy melted between their conjoined tongues filling them both with a sense of warmth. He pushed her back onto the mat making sure to keep her legs wrapped snuggly around his hips. _Yes! My perfection!_

 

Dusty could feel the last two days he had with Mouse prior flooding back into him. Especially when she moved her hands to press against the back of his skull. A low growl escaping him while she writhed underneath him. Gloved hands made their way under her shirt wanting to feel her skin against his bones. Undress her first then undress himself. That was the order he put into his mind.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat had them both halting. Turning their heads, they looked over at the extra person standing near them. Their gaze lifted to the shirtless Jamaican who was glaring at Dusty with emerald green eyes. His arms folded over his chest. “That don’ look like sparrin’ to me.” He drawled out like a parent who caught his daughter making out with the town bad boy.


	17. Too Much Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly becomes annoying with his warnings. Shiloh recalls her recent sparring lessons with Dusty and how he acts weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reset is supposed to be the longest for Shiloh and Dusty. So there will be more in-depth with them. This is the reset where he is going to be learning about her the most.

Shiloh awoke to the sound of someone tapping on her bedroom door. Really? Why was she so unable to get some time to herself?! For crying out loud she wasn’t even the Alpha! Why were they even in her house? Tossing off the blankets she climbed her way out of the thick curtains that surrounded her bed she pulled on one of her shirts. Figuring it reached below her hips. Whoever it was at her door was about to get a face full of pissed off Shiloh.

 

Making her way to the door she yawned out feeling the exhaustion that was riddling her body. It had been three weeks since Dusty had started to spar with her. And she was enjoying the skeletal monster’s teaching. He had taught her some maneuvers even that had put her in a rather awkward position in front of him. Since Sly had caught them that one time practically making out on the floor though; Dusty had all but kept the sparring matches to a rating of PG. Which was killing the fantasies that Shiloh had going for him. Except for last weeks session. 

 

When he had offered up that candy the way he did; every natural instinct within her was determined to find out how far he would go. So yeah, she hoisted herself up by his shoulders and locking her legs around his waist. She was pleasantly surprised when he went down the way he did, but she got the treat she wanted. And so much more!

 

It all happened one minute he was placing the candy between his teeth. The next, oh sweet heavens, he had her pressed against the mat. Kissing her with such passion that she felt her head was spinning. And for a brief moment, she thought she heard him call her his perfection. She chalked that up to just hearing things.

 

Back to the present she ambled up to her bedroom door and pulled it open. Not being surprised by the same angry pair of green eyes that were glaring at her. “What can I do for ya this evenin’ Sly?” Shiloh hummed leaning against the frame of her door.

 

“Just makin’ sure he ain’ in your room is all Mousey.” It made no sense the way that Sly was treating Dusty. The skeleton had been nothing of helpful towards her. Yet, Sly treated him like he was out to kill her or something.

 

“Think he went home for the night. Don’ worry think ya given him a good talkin’ too the last time straightened him out. He won’ think twice about kissin’ me again.” Shiloh huffed out in irritation.

 

Sly’s eyes softened after that. “Eh… Mousey we just don’ know him is all. He just pops up an’ takes over your sparrin’ lessons. Seems a bit off to me that he be wantin’ to train ya an’ all.” There he went again same old spiel about how Dusty just wasn’t right.

 

Shiloh tuned him out her attention focused past him into her living room. She really needed to clean it up tomorrow. Just been too tired to do so since the sparring sessions had started. There was a shift on the couch that caught her attention. Her vision not being the greatest made it hard for her to make things out. The movement on the couch seemed to become a bit more clear than she had anticipated. The sight of a skull resting near the arm of her couch had her nearly smiling. He hadn’t gone home after all. He was sticking around her home.

 

“I just wanna protect ya like your father did Mousey.” That pulled her attention from the skeleton on her couch to the man in front of her. How dare he bring him up! And from the look he just gave he knew when he had screwed up. “Mousey, I didn’ mean…”

 

“You are not my papa. No man will ever replace him.” The overpowering sensation of her eyes were being drowned in tears came next while she stomped her way towards Sly. The panther backing up defensively in an attempt to keep from her. “Ya want to protect me then let me do what I need to. I am tired of bein’ as this weak pathetic thin’ that was supposed to be abandoned. I didn’ ask mama and papa to keep me. Nor did I ask for anyone to protect me. I just want to be able to do that myself. Heavens above Richard would it kill ya to let me do that?”

 

Sly was now pressed against the front door his shoulders stiff while his hands were up. His hands were an attempt to block any physical maneuvers that she might attempt. The panther should have known better with her though since when she tended to strike out she didn’t go for the face. Instead, she went for the family jewels below.

 

“Mousey… please just take caution with him. Ya know my guts never been wrong. But… I just wanna look out for ya.” His hands came down to grip her right encompassing the fist that was held tight. Trickles of blood came dripping out from her hand while he held it. Claws. Nasty little things liked to sink in. Especially when a shifter didn’t realize they were out. “If ya wanna trust him fine. But just be careful. I don’ care that ya wanna make out with him an’ stuff. Hell, I am glad ya have someone other than the prince of the polars interested in ya.”

 

“But ya still gonna accuse him of bein’ out to hurt me.” Shiloh spoke softly.

 

“Can’ blame me for bein’ cautionary. I came over to make sure ya was okay since tomorrow is gonna be rough.” How had she forgotten? She was supposed to go see them tomorrow. “Did ya want me to go with?”

 

“Nah Sly, I can manage. It's been three years since they passed. It’s supposed to get a bit easier each year.” At least she kept hoping it would.

 

When Sly left she made her way back to her bedroom. Stopping when she noticed that the couch was currently vacant. Did he not want to get caught? Shiloh sighed slowly pacing her way back to her room. She was going to have to get up earlier than she imagined tomorrow. Dislike over being unprepared for what tomorrow was rolling through her. With a grumble, she climbed back up into her bed making sure that her curtains were closed. That’s when she noticed him sitting on the sill of her window.

 

His back was to her while he looked out it. His blue jacket that she was growing accustomed to seeing him wear wasn’t on him. A white shirt and a pair of black shorts with white stripes going vertically down each pant leg. Arms folded over his chest while he surveyed the view of her backyard. Not that she minded being him there but this kind of was her bedroom. Sliding out from the bed she made her way over to him.

 

“he’s not wrong for not trustin’ me around ya.” Dusty spoke when she drew near. “but he’s not right either.”

 

She had known he must have heard everything Sly had said. He had been laying across her couch when Sly had come into her home. Had Sly seen him too? Surely not. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be here right now. Or Sly would be giving her a lecture about strangers sleeping on her couch again.

 

“That one’s super protective of me an’ for good reason. Can’ exactly fault him for bein’ stern.” Shiloh responded not taking her eyes from him.

 

There was a full moon out tonight hanging high in the sky currently. Its pale rays were spilling through the window. Illuminating his ivory skull to her sight. Shiloh could feel her fingers twitch to touch him. Dusty should have been scary to her since he was a reminder of death. No, there wasn’t any fear. In her soul, she felt she knew that he wouldn’t hurt her. Walking forward she lifted her hand up and inched it towards the side of his skull. The tips of her fingers moved over the ridges of his skull when they came into contact. Smooth and yet softer than she imagined.

 

Dusty turned his head into her touch rolling his head to the side. Her palm coming into full contact with his head. It must have warranted that she wanted to be touch because he moved his hands out to grip her waist. Closing the distance between them while he turned his body fully to face her. His legs didn’t open like a normal guy would do when their girl close like this. Wait… she shouldn’t be jumping to that conclusion. She wasn’t his girl.

 

“ya seem bothered. anythin’ i can do to help?” He asked after a few minutes.

 

“Not really. Just dealin’ with some emotional stuff.” Shiloh responded while she felt his hand trail down to her bare leg. It was weird to feel his bone fingers touch her there. But Shiloh found it oddly comforting.

 

“mmm… sly mentioned ya had somewhere to go tomorrow. but ya turned him down when he asked if ya wanted him to go with.” Because Sly didn’t much care for graveyards that’s why. His parents’ gift to him always held great consequence when it came down to it.

 

“Are ya goin’ to offer up your company?” Shiloh asked him unable to help the way her hands moved to touch his face. He emitted a low purr when she did so. It was odd for her to think of him like a big cat. It didn’t stop her from petting him though either.

 

“only if ya want it.” Dusty groaned through a purr making her wonder if he likes to be touched this way.

 

“Ya act like a cat sometimes ya know that.” Shiloh mentioned getting his eye lights to fix on her. “Last week ya didn’ want me to touch ya. Though I distinctly remember ya was runnin’ a fever which can’ blame ya. But now ya seem to be meltin’ for my touch.”

 

A lavender coloration spread from one side of his face to the next. Was he? Her eyes widened at this new side to her current mentor. Dusty was embarrassed or rather flustered. It broke her out into a fit of giggles while her hand moved up to touch the top of his skull. Making note that he didn’t feel overwhelmingly warm like he had done last week.

_Dusty had stood in the center of the mat arms folded over his chest. Still dressed in that jacket which looked overwhelmingly warm on him. Shiloh had taken a shower since it was the summer months. Even though she was going to need one again after the sparring match._

_“was the shower necessary?” Dusty snapped getting her attention._

_“Um… it is when its eighty degrees outside but feels like a hundred an’ two. With humidity that makes it feel like I just bathed in a sauna. Yes, my shower is necessary.” Shiloh scoffed carrying the bottles of water across the room to be placed on the desk. “I brought water for us since its hot. Afraid there ain’ much for air conditionin’ down here.”_

_“let’s just get this goin’.” Boy someone was in a rush._

_“That determined to get pinned to the ground?” She joked looking over the setup she had going for them. Their sparring sessions tended to last a couple of hours. And she doubted that he would allow her to go grab some snacks. “Ya seem like ya got a gnarly wedgey goin’ on there.”_

_“don’ start mouse.” It was the first time he referred to her with that pet name without adding little to it. The name had definitely grown on her in the last week or so. “not in the mood.”_

_“Ooh sounds like someone’s not getting’ laid.” That was a bad move because she hadn’t realized how close he truly was. Skeletal hands grabbed her roughly by her hips and threw her across the room. Thankfully she landed on the mat otherwise she might have had some bruises to nurse later. “Yep… was right someone needs to get laid.”_

_A glance up she found he was on her like white on rice. His arms folded over his chest an angry scowl on his face. Man, the guy needed to have someone to give his bones a good massaging. Why was she even thinking that? Dusty leaned down to get closer to her face merely inches apart. It made her notice the waves of heat that were rolling from him. Along with the lavender beads that dotted his forehead._

_“ya gonna fight me mouse? or are ya gonna keep pressin’ my buttons?” Button, button, who's got the button? The little rhyme jingling in her mind after he said that. Shiloh pulled her leg back swinging it to the side knocking his one foot out. He came down on top of her knocking the air out of her lungs._

_The sound of him growling did nothing but send electric shivers from between her shoulders down to her sex. This guy had her flooding with sexual need and all he had done was talk to her, thrown her across a room, and now landed on top of her. “Heaves, you are so hot.” And she meant that in a literal sense. The guy had to be boiling._

_Her hands reached up to grip the sides of his jacket. Watching as some of the gray splotches come out in a puff of a cloud. Dusty gave off a warning grown before he gripped both of her wrists with his hands. The unfamiliar hard sensation of bone against skin had her startled at first before he threw them up over her head. “please don’…” The words coming out practically choked and muffled from his face being pressed into her chest._

_“Don’ what?” Shiloh gasped out before he threw himself back. Pulling away from her to toss himself across the room. Putting some unusual distance between the two of them. “Dusty?”_

_“this was a mistake. i thought i could handle it but the temptation is too strong.” His voice was low almost like he was talking to himself. Shiloh pulled herself up off the ground wondering what was going on with him. This was strange even for him. “because i wanted to see her paps. i just want to see her that’s all.”_

_Shiloh felt touched that he had wanted to come to see her. Cautiously she made her way towards him making sure to keep her steps silent. She reminded him of those frightened animals that she saw in the forest. The poor guy had a fever that was for sure. She needed to make sure he was taken care of. Currently, Dusty was curled into a corner of the room trying to keep from her. His hands covering his face. Seemed he didn’t even want to look at her either._

_“Dusty?” Shiloh got closer to him wondering why he was freaking out the way he was. “Who’s Paps?”_

_Dusty looked up from his hands looking where she stood. The lights in his sockets were huge almost engulfing the darkness in them. They… looked like hearts too. Before she could register it he was on his feet charging at her. Shiloh barely had a chance to move before he tackled her to the ground. Hands trailing over her body cautiously. There was a sort of needy intent while he found her breasts. Making her moan out in response._

_“why don’ i deserve it? why can’ i enjoy thin’s like the others have.” Dusty spoke in a solemn whisper._

**_You Know Why Sans. It Is Because Of Your Actions In The Underground That Did This To You._ ** _A voice echoed in the room making Dusty sob in response. Whoever’s voice that was, they were being cruel. Dusty seemed almost in pain from whatever was going on with him._

_Shiloh moved to sit up gripping him by the shoulders. A startled gasp escaping him while she held him close to her. “Don’ listen to them.” Shiloh had no clue as to what was going on with him. But all she wanted was to sooth the hurt that he currently was in._

_“little mouse.” His raspy voice coming out in a low whisper while he clutched tighter to her. “the thin’s i wanna do to you.”_

_  
From what she could tell the rising problem was coming from his pants. And it was pressing into her from below. Heavens, he was trying to right himself so as not to take her, but she wanted him to stop. Shiloh went to tell him so, but she ended up falling back on the mat. Looking back at where he should have been only to find the spot vacant._

_“Dusty?” She got to a sitting position looking around the room trying to see if he moved somewhere else in the room. When she didn’t find him anywhere she frowned. “Where’d he go?”_

“i owe ya an explanation.” Dusty spoke after a long while. His hand reaching up to touch her face. With the same bone like fingers from last week.

 

Yes, he did owe her an explanation, but she wasn’t going to push him for it. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the feel of him touching her. “hmm… last week i was in heat. not sure if shifters go through it or not. but i would have done thin’s to ya, that ya might not have liked.”

 

It sounded like a warning, but it wasn’t scaring her off any. “Shifters do go through heat cycles. But we call them ovulation cycles more than anythin’. It’s when we know that we are fertile an’ ready for breedin’.” Dusty’s light chuckle made her pause for a moment. “What kinda thin’s are ya talkin’ about Dustman?”

 

When she said that name he seemed to react similarly to the way he looked at her last week. Only this time he didn’t seem to want to push her down. His hand moved up to stroke the back of her skull. “eh… how do i explain this entirely. i enjoy the idea of causin’ pain to someone. at least with monsters i do. the last person i attempted anythin’ with i hurt her pretty badly, shiloh.”

 

There was regret in his eye lights that had her feeling the need to comfort him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer. He turned his skull to the point it was resting on the top of her breasts. “i don’ wanna brin’ ya down shiloh. just want to enjoy this time i have with ya.”

 

Shiloh pressed her hands over his shoulders touching him lightly. He hummed in response wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. Everything about him was a mystery to her. But it was a mystery that she was drawn to. One she intended to solve. Even if that meant she would die trying to solve it. “Ya gonna keep usin’ my couch as your personal crash spot?”

 

“yes. it’s comfortable.” That made Shiloh snort. There were reasons why Shiloh spent a lot of time at her sisters. And that was because she had such crappy furniture. Aside from her bed.

 

“That’s a bald-faced lie if I ever heard one. Then again ya don’ exactly have muscles. So that lie might be questionable.” She leaned back looking down at him.

 

“are ya sure there ain’ nothin’ i can do for ya tomorrow?” Dusty spoke avoiding the question she asked.

 

“Fine. Ya can come with me tomorrow. Sure ya will fit in with the graveyard. Gonna have a skele-ton of fun.” Shiloh shook her head pulling out of his arms before she made her way to the bed.

 

Dusty chuckled getting up from the window when she turned back to face him. “need any kind of flowers? can pick ‘em up for ya tomorrow so ya don’ have to get up too early.”

 

“Pink an’ red carnations. They symbolize missing someone. The people we are goin’ to visit tomorrow are ones I miss a lot. Get me four bunches of both.” Shiloh laid down in her bed keeping her eyes on him. “Ya know you’re a weird one right.”

 

The skeleton snorted looking at her. “tell me that again when we figure out this unspoken thin’ between us. goodnight little mouse.” Dusty hummed before walking out the bedroom.

 

Shiloh snuggled into her blankets looking at the door that was closing. Something about Dusty was drawing her to him and she wasn’t entirely sure what that was. But while she looked at the door she wished she had asked him to stay in the room with her. Maybe ask him if he could cuddle with her while she slept. Still too new for that. For now, she just wanted to get some sleep. Turning to face the window she stared out at the forest that was just past her sister’s cabin. Maybe… things were looking up for her.


	18. Unspoken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiloh has a hard time understanding why she is drawn towards Dusty. It causes something to spark during her matches with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep talking about this scene with the gals in Discord! So like promised here it is! Can I just say I love writing Dusty as much as I love writing Axe. Fuckin' murder boys are awesome!
> 
> I feel like I am a pain in my beta reader's ass. I love you [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl)! You are Awesome!

The mat hit her back harder than she had originally thought it would. Her body inwardly curling into a ball from the impact she felt. How many more times was he going to throw her down today? Strong hands gripped her ankle and pulled her towards the center of the room. Forcing her to scramble gripping ahold of the edge of the mat in hopes to stop him. Managing to grip the edge it did nothing to stop him though it did make it harder for him to pull. She was growing tired of the whole ragdoll treatment that he did often. Today was no exception though she knew why he had to do this.

“Ya gonna continue to throw me around?” Shiloh grunted out throwing her weight into the ankle that he had.

“ya gonna continue to let me?” That raspy baritone voice had her shivering. Seriously someone’s voice should not have that much control over her. She was an alpha dammit and here this… this… skeleton was frustrating her. Forcing her onto her back he pulled her ankle placing it up to his sternum, propping his arms further up on her shins which were currently covered by her yoga pants. That permanent grin growing wider by the second on his face. “seems to me ya like bein’ tossed around like a rag doll.”

Shiloh felt her temper flare at that remark; she was not a fucking doll! Shoving her weight into her leg she threw it into his sternum. It knocked him back since he was lazily leaning on her. Sending  him back on the mat allowing her to roll over to the side. Getting back on her hands and feet crawling she tried to get away from him knowing the minute he got up it would be him tossing her around some more. Shiloh admitted that she wanted to have the reaction he had last week where he let her get a hit in. Now he was just throwing her around.

The sound of him getting up to his feet had her trying to crawl faster away from him. He emitted a low chuckle before he moved closer towards her. Yep she was dead, and she knew it. “nice job. that’s one way to get outta a rough jam but ya need to work on your getaway. kinda slow here if ya ask me.” She felt his foot press down on her back making her fall flat on the ground. He straddled her body between his feet making her look back at him. Those eye lights of his sparkling with amusement and something else she was unsure of.

“Can ya stop being a dick? Just because ya lack one don’ give ya the right to be one.” Shiloh growled out.

Her eyes followed him while he moved down to where he was crouching over her back while he stared at her. The amusement still there in his eyes while he reached forward to grip her hair. Wincing she felt him get a good grip on it before pulling her back. Ivory strands lighter than the color of his bones which had hints of greyish specks embedded into them. The back of her head connecting with his sternum forcefully. There he went again managing to get her turned on without even trying. “who says i don’ have a dick?” He hummed resting the bottom of his mandible against her forehead.

Shiloh winced when he tugged at her hair again humming once more when she didn’t respond. “You’re a skeleton. Skeletons don’ have dicks last I checked.” She whimpered, feeling him tug at her hair again.

“wanna find out little mouse?” He purred into her ear his free hand moved tracing down the front of her tank top. Reminding her that she wasn’t wearing a bra for this lesson since it got uncomfortable. Constantly digging into the tender flesh below her breasts. “be willin’ to throw ya a bone little mouse if ya want it.”

His face pressed into the back of her head bringing up a handful of her hair. Pressing his palm into her breast making her breath hitch in her throat. Dusty adjusted himself above her making her aware of something pressing into her backside. A low gasp escaping her which had him chuckling. “still think i don’ have a dick little mouse?” Dusty whispered into her ear.

Was this happening now? Even as he rolled her onto her back, she couldn’t help but wonder if he truly wanted her. Not that she would complain it was nice to feel wanted for a change by someone other than her sister. Looking up into his strange eye lights she watched him study her outfit. Adjusting himself so that he was resting on his knees rather than her stomach. A hand moving up to cover his smile with the back of it. “stars ya look so yummy. i need to have a taste.”

Dusty leaned down pressing his face to the crook of her neck. A clicking sound registered while she laid there staring up at the ceiling. Something hot and wet glided over her jugular making her moan in response. Turning her head, she parted her lips in response catching that woodsy scent that wafted off him along with the light smell of sweat through her nose. Her tongue glided over whatever bone she could catch on the side of his skull. The taste of something sweet enveloping her taste buds. It heightened the low rumbling purr she could feel vibrating in his chest.

“ya taste so good little mouse.” He groaned into her throat serving to turn her on further.

Shiloh couldn’t help but bring her arms to loop around the back of his neck. He had been rough with her but she enjoyed that about him oddly. The constant switch between his two sides had her mind going in circles that went from wanting to kiss him to smack the shit out of him. Her heart was pounding deep within her chest at the prospect of him taking her this instant. This was no longer a sparring session for her now she wanted the tall skeleton above her. But everything in her mind was screaming that this wasn’t a good idea.

His name was spoken in a whisper from her encouraging his hands to slide down her body till they got to her legs. Clothes were feeling overwhelmingly warm as his hands skimmed over the sides of her yoga pants. Testing the material under his phalanges it seemed. They made her feel feverish under his touch before he started to pull off the pants. The room seemed to be freezing at the removal of the garment until he settled between her thighs. Grinding something hard into her wanting core, allowing her to wrap her legs over his hip bones in anticipation.

“Please Dusty.” She spoke her voice half cut off by a moan as he pushed up her tank top. Her pale breasts spilling out for his view before being engulfed by skeletal hands.

“please what?” Dusty hummed leaning down to nuzzle the space between her breasts.

“Take…” She started to say until something started to beep loudly beside her.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Shiloh shot up finding herself within her bed and not in her little sparring arena below. A low whine escaping her as she realized the exchange between her and Dusty had been nothing more than a wet dream. The offending noise was her alarm she had set so that she could get the ball rolling today. Turning off the alarm she sighed wishing that dream had been real. It was odd it felt so real in some ways. Like the fact she could practically taste him still on her tongue. She wanted to stay in bed though to see if her mind could conjure up the rest of that dream. Her body already aching for the release that it was craving. But there was no skeleton in her bed and last she checked her little barrier inside of her was still intact.

A low huff escaping her she pushed her feet over the bed so that they would land on the soft cushion of her rug. Hands reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes while she padded her way out of the bedroom. Grumbling the entire way about frustrations involving a skeleton and his possibly nonexistent dick.

About half way between her bedroom and the bathroom she found herself looking at the lump on her couch. Knowing full well exactly who it was that was currently sleeping on her couch. After all she had allowed him to sleep there. The interaction between the two of them seemed quite frustrating. While he had shown no interest in asking her out on a real date; he wasn’t exactly a hands off kind of guy either. Taking every opportunity that he could to touch her in some sort of manner. Not all sexual either, there were some touches that she had recalled her dad using on her mother before their tragic end.

Shiloh had always hoped to find a love that would be similar to the romance that her parents shared. Being labeled as the pack weakling made finding anything like that rough. Before she realized what she was doing, she was walking towards the couch. Peering over it he could see the sleeping monster on the other side. A light blanket that she had given him last night pulled over his body. His hoodie was slung over the side of the couch allowing her to experimentally trace her fingers over it. It felt overwhelmingly soft making her pull the hoodie from its resting place. The woodsy scent flowing from it to greet her when she pressed it to her face. Temptation to pull it over her body came next but she returned it to where she found it.

Rounding the couch, she couldn’t help but look over him some more. Pressing her palm up into her bottom chin while examining him. Dusty wasn’t laying out neatly on the couch but more messily in a sexy manner. Dusty was spread out on her couch with one leg resting straight across her cushions the other bent in front of him while he was nestled into a corner. His hands resting peacefully along his sides while he slept. It made her realize that he was currently shirtless. Thick white bones making up his ribcage made her lean forward. Her hand stretching out to glide two fingers over the top of one of them. Dusty emitted a shuddering whimper from the slight touch.

Shiloh felt a shiver of excitement at the sound of that whimper he just emitted. Crawling onto the couch she was cautious of where she rested her knees not wanting to touch his groin. Which when she looked down at the light blanket that was loosely draped over his lap, she noticed the lavender glowing area that seeped through. Curiosity piqued till she noticed a similar yet brighter glow coming from behind his ribcage. Looking through his ribs she noticed the pretty upside-down heart nestled behind sturdy bones. It looked nearly fragile especially with the many cracks that scattered through it. Streaks of a cyan blue coloration flowed through it but were dimmed out at the edge of the cracks. Was this… his soul?

Pain lanced through her at the sight of the many cracks and she wanted to soothe each one of them.Yearning to wrap the glowing heart in a bandage had her placing her fingers through his ribs to touch the injured heart. Not noticing how close she pulled herself to his body and the obvious press of something into her clothed crotch. A soft hum escaping her when her fingers managed to graze the lavender object his ribs were attempting to protect. Dusty emitted a low groan before his hand grasped at her hips pulling her down into the hard bulge. The little pet name he fondly called her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention breathed out in his sleep. The little upside-down heart slid its way out from his rib cage and into her hand. Like it had wanted to be held by her. Taking in the delicate object she suddenly held onto she clasped her other hand on the other side of it.

She was so amazed at the sight before her that she didn’t notice the phantom skeleton above her head, orchestrating his brother’s soul so that it would go to her. Paps knew how miserable his brother was; he was part of him, after all. The one good thing for both of them was currently seated on Dusty’s lap. Of course, his interactions with her were limited to only when his brother would allow. Like the first time Dusty had been unable to coax her from the bathroom. So, he had allowed Paps to try managing to get the little shifter out from her hiding place. The second time, Dusty had been unable to control himself during his heat cycle. Little Mouse seeming to press every single button on the older brother that had his arousal and need set in full swing. So Paps had attempted to thwart the arousal with some harsh truths. It would have worked if Mouse hadn’t heard him, her sweet praises setting Dusty back into full swing.

The longing Paps felt to get Little Mouse’s attention had him trying to figure out a better way to acquire it. Perhaps if he could allow Dusty to experience some pleasure he could too. The feel of her fingers around the nearly shattered soul of his brother’s had the both of them shivering.  _ Please Touch Him More. Let Us Know That There Is Something There For You.  _ Paps willed to her unsure if she would notice it at all. All he wanted was just to feel something… anything.

Shiloh looked up at Dusty’s sleeping form wondering how he had not stirred from what she was doing. It occurred to her that she was now sitting on his crotch aware that he did in fact have one. She even recalled feeling it when he had claimed to have been in heat. Why in her dream had she assumed he didn’t have one? Perhaps she wanted to see how rough he could get with her. Whatever it was that had enticed her to say those things in her dream she had an opportunity to do something for him that she hadn’t been able to last week. Something told her that if she caressed his soul, he might be able to feel some pleasure. The excitement bubbled within her while she brought his soul up to her mouth.

None of her texts ever provided information for her about souls except for the ones to explain the various traits to her. Which led her to believe that monsters had taken all the texts with them when the mages had sealed them into the underground. The lavender coloration led her to believe that he might have a perseverance soul and the cyan coursing through it represented patience. The traits made sense but there was a light gold coloration dusted over it her mind scrambling to think of what it was. Justice was the one that seemed to stick out in her mind, but she couldn’t help but wonder why there were so many cracks? Would she hurt him if she touched his soul? Honestly, she hoped she wouldn’t due to how fragile it was. Something seemed to be coaxing her into the thought that caressing it wouldn’t be bad. Dusty’s hands were still pressed into her hips but they were just resting there.

Dragging her tongue slowly from the crest on the bottom of his soul moving up to the tip at the top. Dusty groaned out lewdly his fingers pressing into her hips while he gyrated his groin into her. Forcing her own moan escape through her throat while she shifted her hips into him. Shivers vibrating through her body till she noticed those closed sockets were cracked open and watching her. A perplexed look on his face while he looked her over.

“mouse?” His voice coming out gravely along with that husky rasp it normally held. Eye lights trailing over her sitting in his lap till the sight of his soul in her hand must have registered. Concern creased his bone brows together made her worry that she was doing something wrong. “be careful with that please. that’s my lifeline right there.”

“Surprised your not snatchin’ it from me.” Shiloh confessed watching him shrug nonchalantly while he smiled up at her.

“can feel ya intent that is comin’ off of ya.” Dusty hummed his eyes closing for a second before opening them again. “ya a bit more concerned or scared of somethin’. imagine it’s cause of how cracked it is. there is also a hint of sexual interest there. which surprises me since i seen what ya do to a lot of the guys around here when they flirt with ya.”

Shiloh felt her face heat at the mention of the fact she tended to kick the shit out of her pack mates. More so the guys since they didn’t know how to keep their hands off her. And yet with Dusty she almost welcomed his touch whenever he dared to let it go beyond the rough treatment sparring brought. But whenever she had gotten bruises or cuts from their matches, he seemed to pull her into his lap. Purrs emitting from him while he pressed into her injuries not soothing them whatsoever. Which only led to her own sexual frustration since she found herself being somewhat of a masochist.

“Ya have this way of bein’ with me. Almost like ya don’ see me like some little doll that should be left on a shelf.” Her thumbs caressed into the side of his soul. It earned her a hissing gasp from Dusty while he reached up with a hand to hover over her chest his sockets fixated on the area.

“ya ain’ a doll, little mouse. there is much i wanna do with ya to prove that to ya. but as i have said doin’ that might end up with ya dead in my arms.” Eye lights flicked up to her face searching it as if he was expecting to see disinterest. “dunno how ya managed to get that out of my rib cage but… may i pull yours out?”

Shiloh looked down at the hand that was hovering merely inches from her chest. Something about him wanting to have her soul pulled out flashed warnings in her mind. “Is that safe?” She asked with caution hoping that she wasn’t being insulting.

Dusty gave off a low chuckle dropping his hand from her chest to press over her thigh. “hmm… maybe not. if we accidently bump them together, we could end up married by monster standards. not somethin’ i wish to rush honestly. but ya are makin’ me feel good with how ya touch my soul.” His finger pointed up at the broken soul in her hands. It sounded like something that came straight out of a romance novel. Which for some reason sounded a bit odd coming from him. “any squeeze, caress, or such can send me into bliss. as lon’ as ya don’ have any intentions of killin’ me ya can do whatever ya want to it. just be wary of the cracks.”

Shiloh looked over the cracks in his soul studying each one of them slowly. “What caused them?”

Dusty’s smile converted down to a sorrow filled frown “don’ wanna be a mood killer here but guess i should explain further about my…situation. not gonna say i am an innocent monster because I ain’. killed my own kind to gain levels of violence so that i could get rid of a human who plagued my underground. i can’ even recall how many times i went through the same cycle after i attempted to change it.”

He hummed softly bringing his hand over her sex underneath her shirt. “them cracks are caused due to monsters bein’ composed mostly of compassion an’ hope; we don’ handle negativity well. so me eh… killin’ my bro so many times over probably didn’ help.”

Shiloh was getting what he was saying now. How he ended up in a loop was a question. But she got the feeling levels of violence was close to poison for monsters. Slowly destroying their souls, one crack at a time. “Did ya have a choice?” She asked him curiously.

“suppose i coulda found a different path. but at the time kinda was dyin’ when i decided to do it this way.” Dusty explained trailing a hand to press above her slit taking a moment to study the shirt she was wearing. “didn’ mean i wanted to do this. believe me i had wished for a different way to deal with it several times.”

That confused Shiloh about the fact that he had just stated that he had been dying at the time. “Wait did you say you were dyin’?”

Dusty nodded slowly while looking up at her those heterochromia eyes watching her like he was going to scare her away. “need to remember to explain this. the human that fell in my dimension was capable of doin’ what was called a reset. they basically were able to reset time back to the beginin’ before they fucked everythin’ up.” Dusty paused seeming to mull something over in his mind. “look knowin’ what ya know about me if ya uncomfortable with me please could ya climb off my lap. don’ want to go alon’ with somethin’ just because i’m interested.”

Shiloh looked down at him realizing she had the option to walk away. But… he told her some details about his life she felt she knew a bit more involving him. Oddly she wasn’t frightened off that he admitted to murdering a fellow monster. She did feel sympathy that he had to end up killing his brother though. The idea of losing Rayven filled her with a sense of despair. 

 

It made her question how many of those  _ resets _ he had gone through before he decided this was his path. Looking down at the broken soul she felt a sort of sympathy roll over her. He was the porcelain doll that had been taken off the shelf and misused. Now he needed to be treated with such care adding some glue to push the pieces back into place. Shiloh silently hoped that she could help put him back together. Knowing he wouldn’t be absolutely perfect but she could handle him, in her eyes he was perfection.

“Ya aren’ exactly Romeo here but ya were honest about what ya went through. I honestly respect that. But… ya don’ have to explain anythin’ further. I do want this even knowin’ what ya have done. What would ya like me to do?” She asked him lightly not wanting to tread into uncharted territory.

Dusty was honestly surprised at the sudden acceptance within Mouse to his plight. Something itched at the back of his skull like something reminding him of someone else who had been  _ compassionate _ to what had happened to him. To no avail though did the thought go beyond an itch. How she got ahold of his soul he had no idea; but a flash of red cloth waving behind her gave him a slight notion how she might have. Paps wanted Mouse as much as Dusty did.

The dream of pinning her to the mat had left him all sorts of flustered. Making him want to march to her bedroom and pounce on her while she slept. It was rare for him to have dreams like that at most he only had nightmares of the kid. But with his soulmate so close he felt the relaxing sensation of peacefulness. When he wasn’t throwing her down on the mat of course. The sense of power over her small form had him feeling ecstatic until she managed to knock him on the ass. That small body pressed atop his bringing along a stronger arousal. Dusty liked that she was capable of taking him on.

His mind must have been wandering too much for her liking. Too lost in thoughts of what he wanted to do to her and not focusing on what he could be doing to her. The feel of a small hot damp muscle swiping along his soul had him throwing his head back. A soft groan escaping him before narrowing his sockets on the little mix situated on his lap. The tip of the top of his soul pressed between nude colored lips. Her fangs were out lightly pressing into the sides of him while she suckled on that tip. Gasps escaped him while he pressed her hips down into him his pelvis thrusting up to grind his erect magic into her clothed core.

Knowing that she currently only wore a shirt and panties was extremely sexy. Like she had no care how the world viewed her first thing in the morning. A low chuckle escaped her while Dusty came undone from the simple suckles she did to his soul. “I think I found a way to take care of ya. Mind layin’ back on the couch or adjustin’ yourself a tad?” The request spoken out in a soft husky voice that matched her twin sister.

A quick glance up gave him the sight that had his breath hitching in his non existent throat. Between those parted nude lips, he could see two sharp fangs peeking out lightly indenting an unmarked part of his soul. Why did the sight of her doing that had him getting even harder beneath his basketball shorts? A lavender tongue glided lightly over his teeth lewdly at the idea that she was going to indulge him in pleasure. “ya wantin’ me to do anythin’ for ya?” He purred leaning forward to nuzzle the side of her neck. The natural scent of the wild filling his nasal cavity along with the soft hint of roses. She smelled divine to him. “can’ go all the way don’ mean i can’ do somethin’ for ya.”

“From the way ya talk no one has even considered to show ya an ounce of kindness. Allow me to do so for ya Dusty. I am sure ya can find a way to make it up to me later. Besides I am already appreciative of ya joinin’ me tonight.” Right, they were supposed to go to a graveyard tonight. How odd it felt for her to trade a sexual treat for something as simple as joining her. Then again, it gave him more opportunities to get closer to his Little Mouse.

Adjusting himself he moved to where his head was resting on the arm of the couch. But before the cloth touched the back of his skull a pillow was shoved under his head. She had moved with such stealth and quickness he hadn’t even seen her grip it. For a moment, he thought that he saw a flicker of the woman he followed around Seattle. The woman who had stood up to a vampire and a demon in an alleyway. His mate! His perfection! His Little Mouse!

“i’m waitin’ little mouse.” Dusty spoke watching the coloration in her eyes intensify.

Bare legs adjusted to slide over the sides of his hips while she eased back on top of him. The fractured soul nestled between her hands bringing it to her face. Nuzzling the side of her face into it causing a shiver to roll down his spine. Did she know what she could do to him with that little thing in her hands? The heat seeping from her core enveloping his erection through his shorts and boxers. Would she kill him if she knew he could kill her without a second thought? Where did that urge to kill her that he had the first time he had met her? When the glare she had shot him had felt like a thousand-year insult?

Now those eyes were staring down at him with adoration as well as something promising. A gentle roll of her hips had her sex pressing down into him. His soul being peppered with light kisses making him feel the tenderness in her intent. The gentleness she was capable of giving off made him almost melt underneath her. Her hips moving in a gyrate motion had them both whimpering in ecstasy. The rough texture along with a delicate softness of that pink muscle in her mouth gliding along his soul. Making sure to trail along each sensitive crack forcing gasps to escape him while he gripped onto her waist. Dusty wasted no time before throwing her back across the couch.

Her fingers wrapped around his soul tightly making him grunt out in pleasure. Climbing above her his magic filled his left socket staring down at the little woman who hugged his soul closer to her chest. “fuck mouse…” He groaned shifting up between her legs so that his cock would press against the seam of her sex. The clothes they wore acting as the only barrier between them preventing him from penetrating her. He wanted to fuck her so bad and hear his name roll from that sweet pink muscle. “do ya have any idea what ya do to me little mouse?” A manic chuckle escaped him before he ground himself into her.

It would have been so much easier for him to fuck her without care. But this was his soulmate and deep within that fractured lavender soul of his he cared. And he wanted everything to be with her until he could properly claim her as his. The thought of bringing her to his nest and throwing her down on his bed. It had him rutting into her harder. To feel her shake and quiver beneath him while he found a way to bring the pleasure out of her. Self-indulgence like masturbation familiar to him, but he could find foreplay pleasurable.

A suckling sound pulled him from the thoughts of ravaging her on his bed. Forcing him to look down and finding her sucking on the tip of his soul while her fingers pressed into him. He choked out a groan while he thrust into her body the grinding sensation enough to push him over the edge. “m-m-m…. mmm… mouse.” He moaned out before collapsing on top of her small body eliciting a squeak from her. “i just need… five… more… minutes.” He huffed out into the side of her neck before his maw clicked open. The sensation of his tongue gliding over her sweat slick neck allowing him to hum at the taste of her.

The feel of his soul moving back within his chest had him scooping her into his arms. His body heavy while he pulled her from the couch carrying her back to the bedroom. A nap in order for them both since he could smell the tell-tale scent of her arousal which had peaked near the same time as he did. Next time, he promised while he tucked her into the bed, he was going to be suckling on that little green soul of hers. Climbing into the bed he pulled her to his chest and closed his sockets. “sleep little mouse. we have a busy day ahead of us. an’ thank ya for that, i will take a shower before we go.” So perfect! How was he so lucky to get a mate like her? Even as he drifted off to sleep, he could feel her body cuddle into him.

_ About Time You Just Allow Yourself Some Happiness Sans. She Is Good For Both Of Us. Do Not Let Her Die This Time. _ His brother mocked above him and Dusty could sense that never ending scowl of disappointment on his brother’s face. Didn’t he know that Dusty would kill anyone who dared to come near his Little Mouse with any malicious intent. Even that Prince of the Polars was going to have a  _ bad time _ if he dared to tempt her from Dusty. It made Dusty smile maniacally as possessiveness settled over him making him pull her snug against his body. She was his; she just had no fucking clue about it. And if she did he doubt she knew the intensity behind it.


	19. Things You See In The Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsureness, Jokes, Bad Romance Guides, & an Unexpected Person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot of thoughts in this and a lot of consulting from my Beta [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl). She's so freakin awesome! And such a big help to me.

A pounding at the door awoke Shiloh from her sleep, making her mumble incoherently. The memory of a certain skeleton pressing her into the couch popped into her mind. While they didn’t do the physical act, she could feel the way he had grabbed her hips roughly, pulling them into his pelvis. Something large, warm, and very hard pressed into her core while he ground into her. Shiloh stifled a moan reaching over to grab the skeleton that had carried her into bed once they had finished. Only she found the space next to her empty.

  


Sitting up in bed, she looked over to the other side of the bed still not finding said skeleton. Had that been a dream? That person was still pounding on her bedroom door. Her bedroom fucking door!!! Did they not know the courtesy of leaving her the fuck alone! Furrowing her brows together, she grabbed a pillow and tossed it across the room at the bedroom door. A low huff escaping her before she climbed out of bed. 

  


“Go the fuck away!” Shiloh yelled at the door climbing out of the bed. Just wanting to get ready to go see mom and dad. By herself too. Fuck the skeleton and fuck everyone else. 

  


The door opened and the squeaking of those hinges had Shiloh gripping the next pillow. Without looking to see who it was, she flung the pillow in the direction of the door. “I said go the fuck away. Did I not make myself-” Craning her head back, she looked to see who she had hit only freezing once she noticed who it was.

  


Standing in the doorway dressed in her best Armani navy blue business suit long black hair done into a side braid. A set of librarian style glasses adorning her face resting on the bridge of her nose. Violet eyes pinned on Shiloh amusement alit in them and Shiloh knew why. In an extended hand she held the pillow in an extremely tight grip. Royal blue manicured nails pressing into it with a death grip. Shiloh tried to duck out of the way but it was too late when that pillow was flung at her. Nailing Shiloh in the side of the face and making her squeal out in glee. When she had jumped, she had tried to aim for her bed but ended up taking the floor instead. 

  


The pillow taken in her hand once it bounced on the floor, a chuckle escaping her. Looking at the door she didn’t find her sisters expensive boots planted against the floor. Instead she found a pair of navy blue slippers that were covered in that splotchy gray substance. A mismatched pair of socks adorning the feet one teal and one pastel pink making her tilt her head to the side. The sight caused her to freeze up because she never seen someone else who wore two different colored socks. Something soft hit the top of her head making her look up to find Rayven resting on her bed. 

  


“Little late gettin’ up aren’ ya runt?” Rayven chuckled softly her hand cradling at the bottom of her chin. “Had to borrow your skeleton for a bit. He aided me in some discussions about some of your _trainin’_ if that’s cool.”

  


Shiloh peeked over the top of her bed at said skeleton standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his casual attire a look off to the side while a lavender blush covered his cheekbones.The way she had stated the word training made Shiloh think that it implied something else. Looking over at her sister she saw the way she wiggled her brows in Shilohs direction. It made Shiloh put things together once she figured it out. Did that mean that what they had done hadn’t been a dream? Her tongue rolled around in her mouth finding a sweet smokey flavoring coating her mouth. The taste reminding her of hickory with hints of molasses which had her turning a few shades of red. 

  


“I am almost afraid to ask if ya found him somewhere.” Shiloh responded after a bit, looking towards the ground attempting to avoid eye contact from either of them.

  


“Think ya know where I found him.” Rayven’s tone was firm trying to be a bit parental but Shiloh could hear the playfulness behind it. For three years, Rayven had inserted herself into the alpha position along with parent to her. Shiloh had been a bit cold to the idea of Rayven being a parent. Not that she ever truly did the parental things too well. But she kept Shiloh on her toes even now. “Brought the flowers for them when ya didn’ answer the door I checked your room. Found him fast asleep with ya on his chest.”

  


The soft chuckle the older sister gave off had Shiloh’s cheeks turning darker with a rosey coloration. A glance over at Dusty told her he was just embarrassed by it. They had been caught as if they were lovestruck teenagers sneaking their forbidden romance into the house without their parent’s knowledge. 

  


“Shiloh, it’s really fine. I’m not mad or anythtin’. In fact, I am just teasin’ ya about it.” The sound of the door closing told her that Dusty had left them to their privacy. “so, how does havin’ sex with a skeleton work exactly?”  

  


Groaning, Shiloh climbed up on the bed making sure to take a quick glance at the door. Sure enough Dusty wasn’t there but it didn’t stop her from turning about three shades darker than she already was. “Do we have to have this conversation now?”

  


“Yes. Yes, we do. Because I found him in your bed. Which you never let anyone into your bed. Hell, I am surprised he made it past the living room.” Rayven chuckled moving closer, resting her forehead against the younger sister’s upper arm. “He is seriously hot. Too bad he is interested in you.”

  


“Oh by the creators Rayven. Is Cujo seriously not giving you enough attention?” Shiloh responded seeing the opportunity to change the topic.

  


“Oh, he is but he seems to just be like … ‘Me man, you woman, we must bang.” Her voice going into what Shiloh assumed was a mock caveman voice. “Kind of lame if ya get me. An’ here ya get a creator who's interested in ya. It ain’ just sex either from what I can tell. He went into detail about thin’s ya need to improve on but over all he is impressed with how far ya have come.”

  


That took Shiloh back to hear that Dusty had given her such praises when she wasn’t around. “He really said that?”

  


Rayven nodded her head slowly eyes closed slightly. “I get the feelin’ he don’ sugar coat thin’s either. That’s a good one there Mousey. If your smart ya won’ let him slip through your fingers.” Shiloh looked over to see the way Rayven was looking at her. Rayven always had to have a serious demeanor about her due to the stress of being an alpha. Shiloh longed to make Rayven’s job easier but it wasn’t her place in all honesty.

  


“I don’ know the first thin’ about bein’ in a relationship Rayven. Ya know that. When the other guys see me it's like I am a disgrace to bein’ a shifter. Sly is worried that Dusty is just gettin’ close to me so I don’ see when he tries to kill me. Plus there's that Prince of the Polar Bears guy.” Shiloh hated having to bring up her issues to Rayven a lot due to everything that her sister already had to deal with.

  


“Tch… fuck the prince of the polars. He can go suck an elf for all I care. If he truly cared about ya he would give ya a decision on where ya wanted to be. Not proposition the shit out of ya to move ya all the way out to Siberia." Rayven grumbled proving yet another reason that neither of them cared for the Prince of Polars. He considered Shiloh to be a fox when she was a wolf. "I will deal with Sly guarantee he won' be fuckin' with ya or Dusty when ya both get back." 

  


Oh right she still needed to go deal with that too. It wasn't something she normally dreaded except she wasn't going by herself this time. Dusty would be going along with her. Sure he liked her well enough but put her near her folks graves and one had a sobbing messy Shiloh. Unsureness hit her next wondering why she had invited him along with. 

  


Normally the company was absent when she went for the last three years. Rayven always busied herself with work to keep from crying. Shiloh knew her older sibling missed their parents but she couldn't handle breaking down. The only other person would be Sly since Cujo made a point to stick around Rayven. And Sly got the creeps from graveyards due to his family history. So Shiloh made the trip on her own.

  


"I don' want Dusty to see me like that. Sure he likes me now but he's only seen me in the sparrin' rin'. He ain' seen me all emotional an' shit." Shiloh sighed climbing off the bed. Making her way to her closet deciding it was time to pick out the dress for today.

  


Rayven watched her sister go to the walk in closet that they often hid in when they became teenagers. There was concern laced in her voice that Rayven recalled. Mouse's doubt was plaguing her mind making her blind to the amethyst that was barely sparkling in front of her eyes. Rayven could see the way Dusty stared at Mouse and even when she had spoken to him earlier she could hear the same doubt in him. 

  


Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth she climbed off the bed. A plan forming in her mind that went beyond the magnificent one she had thought up originally when she had first met Dusty. Yes, the guy had been creeping outside of Mouse's window but all and all he wasn't doing anything beyond that. Then there was that confession he had given her about liking the younger sister. That had made it that much simpler to set him up with everyday interaction Mouse. Sure, Sly had disliked it but he wasn't the alpha or actual sibling to the sweet albino. And it was about time Rayven had words with the Jamaican feline enforcer. About leaving the couple that were currently exploring their interest in one another.

  


Walking into the closet, she glanced around trying to find something that would peak the skeleton's interest. A low hum escaping her while she righted her clothes spotting a dress that she enjoyed seeing Mouse in. Reaching forward she pulled out the strapless lavender dress that went down below Mouse’s knees. It had three layers of ruffles at the bottom making it look similar to a Lolita dress but not. Because of how Mouse was she had it already paired with a black cardigan that had a cloth sash. The younger sister turned to look at her her gaze dropping down to look over the dress.

  


“That doesn’ look very appropriate for a graveyard settin’ Rayven.” Mouse spoke folding her arms over her chest in response. But Rayven could see the glint in those pinkish blue eyes that the younger sister was actually considering it. 

  


“I know today is supposed to be about them Mousey. But, ya know they wouldn’ be offended if maybe I dunno, ya went out for dinner with Dusty. He really likes ya an’ I want ya to give him a chance.” Rayven was trying to get her sister to accept this guy.

  


“I don’ know Ray Ray.” Rayven’s eyes lit up when Mouse called her by the nickname. It meant she was thinking about it. “This is all fun an’ dandy but eventually he might not even like me.”

  


Mouse had a point but Rayven was going to be more persistent than that. Moving her hand up she cupped the side of her sister’s cheek a soft hum escaping her. “Ya won’ know if ya don’ try Mousey. Now, lets get ya changed and ya don’ have to go on the date. But think about it please, I get the feelin’ he would treat ya on an amazin’ date.” 

  


Shiloh reached out taking hold of the dress in her sister’s waiting hand. Loving the way this dress was. It was soft similar to silk but it was made up of cotton. Shiloh always loved soft clothes that feel comfortable against her skin. This was cashmere something she didn't get for herself too often. Locking gazes with her sister she felt severely nervous about this. She had never been on  a date before so this would be completely new to her. 

  


“Where should I start?” Shiloh asked Rayven who started clapping excitedly. It was one of the reasons that Shiloh loved when her older sister came to her home. Rayven was able to let down that whole alpha stance while they spent time together.

  


Rayen reached up to remove the blazer from her body tossing it carelessly onto the bed. Revealing the cream colored blouse that she had on underneath. “Well for starters let's get ya changed into that an’ then we can get your hair done up.”

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


Dusty relaxed on the couch staring at the blank television screen thinking over the conversation that he had with Rayven earlier. He had expected her to be the overprotective sister when she had found him in bed with Mouse. Especially when she dragged him back to her cabin. The questioning came without a doubt and that sort of deadness she portrayed often. Dusty still didn’t understand why she acted that way. 

  


There was almost no emotion to her voice while they discussed things involving Mouse which worried him. Like she had no care for what went on with her sister. Until Dusty explained what was going on with him and that coldness just seemed to dissipate before his eye lights. And utter sibling warmth filled those violet eyes. Which Rayven explained the importance of this day for Mouse and why it meant the world for her to go to the graveyard. 

  


They had apparently lost their parents three years back. Their father Warwick Holtz, was lost to lung cancer which Mouse had witnessed him wither day by day. Then their mother that same night when some pack members revolted in response to Rayven becoming pack alpha. It was all the information that Rayven had been willing to give which annoyed him. She had stated that he would have to work with Mouse to get the rest of the information. 

  


A glance at the door that the sisters were behind he hummed in thought. What he and Mouse had done earlier was completely foreign to him. In that same thought he admitted that he wanted to experience it again. This had been the second time he had experienced pleasure from her. Each time flooring him stronger, he just wished his LV wasn't so high. Then he could truly experience her. Though he was sure if he did, then he would for sure be addicted.

  


_Aren't You Already Though?_ Paps materialized in front of him. _You Are Aware That She’s The First Your Actually Taking Your Sweet Ass Time Waiting For Right?_

  


Rolling his eye lights at the floating skeletal head he chose not to make a comment. But Paps had a point about how slow Dusty was taking his time. These little sparring sessions were mostly for him to get as much physical contact as he could with Mouse. They were definitely fruitful for him when he felt her struggle underneath him. Often he found himself fighting that overwhelming feeling to pull his knife out and place it against delicate flesh. The thoughts alone had his magic burning into his bones which flowed down to his pelvis. 

  


“startin’ to wonder why i am botherin’. sure got to experience her earlier but it ain’ like i can physically enjoy her. an’ she gonna want that eventually where i can take that little cherry in her. yet i can’.” Dusty huffed pulling his hoodie till it draped over the front of his face hiding the top portion of his face.

  


_You Don’t Seem To Want Her To Think Of You Like That. Soul Mate’s Don’t Work The Same Like Humans. Add In The Fact She Isn’t Human Either._ Paps continued to protest the dark path that Dusty suddenly set himself on. Even though he was apart of Dusty he had his own opposite reaction. In the hunt for monsters to kill for LV Paps would aid pointing out where someone was. During Dusty’s doubts Paps served as to dig the hole deeper for the older brother to bury himself in. But now Paps proved that he was going to be the side of Dusty that longed to keep the sweet little albino close. _Sex Isn’t Everything Brother, And There Are Alterior Methods To Doing The Act. But If You Get Further Involved With Her You Will Have To Refrain From Going To Remix’s Dimension To Enjoy That Little Bunny You Have Been Visiting._

  
  


Dusty looked up at his brother, the glow of his eye light’s currently the only part of his face that Paps could see. The hood covering where his sockets aren't visible. Everything below his nasal cavity exposed to the light. That perma grin seeming tight but wavering to nearly a grimace while Dusty fought to keep some sort of hope. Yeah his HP was high but he had no confidence that this would work with Mouse. 

  
  


_Why Are You Staying If You Don’t Believe This Will Go Beyond A Flicker Of Interest?_ Paps asked firmly folding his arms over his non existent chest.

  
  


Diverting his attention from Paps, a lavender coloration formed over his zygomatic bones. Digging into the inside pocket of his hoodie finding what he sought. Extracting the embarrassing piece of literature that he currently carried on him to research interest in dating. Dropping it carelessly on the cushion beside him. 

  


Paps looked at the cover his jaw dropping at the sight of what his brother was using. The monochrom coloring of the book showing a piece of fabric done with a knot. The title was nothing new to Paps but he felt himself astonished at the thought that his brother was reading it. Glancing at the book one more time then to his brother who was still avoiding eye contact with him. 

  


_Sans…_ Paps started to say getting the older brother to curl into the corner of the couch. The lavender coloration darkening just slightly.

  


“don’ say anythin’.” Dusty muttered under his breath which nearly had Paps chuckle at the predicament his brother was in. Embarrassment not an emotion he had become accustomed to seeing. 

  


_Sans In What Universe Is Fifty Shades Of Grey Considered A Decent Reference For Attempting To Court Our Little Mouse?_ Paps asked, attempting to hide the amusement he currently felt towards this particular subject.

  


Dusty reached over picking up the soft covered book a red bookmark peeking out the top. The creases in the spine of the book showing the certain spots where he must have took extra time reading. Flipping the book over in his hands he looked over the summary his grimace becoming more apparent on his face while he read it. 

  


“but he ends up gettin’ the girl in the end.” Dusty hummed in a curious thought turning to the page that he currently was on. Reading into it for a moment before closing the book back up. His gaze focusing on Paps seeming unsure of it. “maybe if a bastard like that can get a girl as sweet as anastasia then surely i deserve someone like shiloh.”

  


Paps eyed the book again understanding where his brother was coming from. The only true love that the older brother had experienced in the time in the underground was the unconditional love from the younger brother. The love that had been snuffed out when he killed him to gain execution points in order to wipe the human out. 

  


_You Are Aware That Christian Grey Does Not Win Anastasia’s Affections Till The Second Book. And Some Of The Views On This Particular Book Is That He Manipulates Anastasia In A Way That It Isn’t Seen As Him Loving Her. Their First Time Together Is In Fact Considered Rape. You Are At Least Willing Shiloh To Make Her Own Decisions Instead Of Manipulating Her._ Paps attempted to help the Older Brother to see the differences between his love interest and the one in the book. Hopefully he could convince his brother to toss it in the trash. 

  


“i don’ think i am followin’ too well here paps. aren’ i manipulatin’ mouse in my own way?” Dusty asked showing the true confusion. 

  


Paps responded by slapping his palm against the top of his skull. Wondering how he ended up cursed with a brother like… him. Even Classic understood better romancing relationships than Dusty did. And the two were nearly the same. Just Classic wasn’t anywhere near winning his own soulmate. 

  


_Sans You Are Reading A Romance Novel That Heavily Involves Sex Between Two People. Something That You Cannot Do Without Killing Our Little Mouse. Something That You Also Have Already Explained To Her As Well And She Has Accepted._ Paps really hoped this got through to his brother because if it didn't he wasn't sure what will.

  


The sound of the bedroom door cut off the current conversation that the brothers were currently having. Paps looked over the couch to see Rayven walk out of the room first her blazer slung over her shoulder. The woman was gorgeous in a business outfit which instantly attracted him. If he were still alive he would be consulting the Dating Handbook on how to woo a marvelous creature.

  


Dusty got to his feet adjusting himself where he stood his gaze locking on Rayven. The Alpha taking a stance to lean against the doorframe of the hallway. A scheming smirk on her making him wary of what might come next. Dusty landed his attention on the door that Rayven had come out of taking in the woman that looked uncomfy. 

  


The lavender dress adorable on her swooping just above the swells of her breasts. The bottom of it flowing just over her knees the rest of her legs covered by pretty black stockings with flowers etched in a dark purple. Her shoulders were covered by a light black cardigan that looked like it had been crocheted together. White ivory locks were done up into a side braid topped with a black sun hat. Which made Dusty realize when she lifted her head he saw the thick owl like frames that adorned her face. 

  


It was an adorable attire to see her in other revealing clothing or those skin tight yoga pants that he yearned to rip from her. This reminded him how much at times he saw her like a doll that he longed to crack just to see her reaction. Yet, even right now he felt himself swooning over the little woman that was before him. 

  


Before he could grasp what had happened something hard hit his back. And he was staring up at the ceiling that had been above him. Unable to comprehend what had happened he heard the two women gasp in surprise. Rushed footsteps made their way up beside him while he blinked trying to figure out why he had collapsed. 

  


Rayven hovered over the skeleton who had randomly collapsed in her sister’s living room. Finding him staring upwards with this confused look on his face. A chuckle nearly choked her from the sight, since he often attempted to pull off when she was around. Now, however, at the sight of her sister all cutsied up an evening with him had floored him. She had known she would get some sort of reaction out of him but this was completely unexpected. 

  


“Hey Bonehead, ya still alive?” Rayven asked looking down at him. 

  


Paps looked at his brother who currently laid on the ground. His palm planting to his forehead in response. All of the things for him to do passing out in front of their mate was not something that he had expected. Then that enchanting woman asked if he was still alive. _Stars Above, He’s Alive Alright Just Might Have Gotten One HP Knocked From Him._

  


“probably more than one hp.” Dusty responded to Paps sounding almost drunk. Paps glanced over to see that Mouse’s face was a bright red coloration. 

  


“Ya don’ sound with us.” Rayven smirked mischievously down at him. Dusty didn’t like the look she was giving him. It reminded him too much of how he was before all the genocide runs. When pranks were his favorite past time to pull on his fellow monsters in the underground. 

  


A hand gripped the hood that was at the top of his head. She stepped over him and kept walking towards the direction of the front door. Dusty still too stunned to do anything but be dragged across the floor. “Welp ya killed him Mousey. Looks like I have a rather big hole to dig in the yard to bury him in. Would ya like him in the front yard or the back?” The absolute glee that the woman held in her voice nearly had Dusty wanting to play along. 

  


“Rayven.” Mouse’s stern voice rang across the room hinting in her own amusement. That sparked the need for him to continue to play along. Just the pure joy between the two sisters playing around with him. Even if it meant he got buried in the backyard like… a dog burying their bone. Oh, now he got it.

  


“very funny rayven. wolf shifter buries the man made of bones.” Dusty spoke trying to sound disgruntled even as she let go of his hood. Gently lowering his head to the ground which he was thankful for. No need to have a gash in his skull like her actual mate. 

  


_Still Can’t Believe That Cannibal Gets A Beauty Like Her. Pfft Would He Have A Clue What To Do With Her?_ Paps sounded a bit pissed at the fact that Rayven was possibly Axe’s mate. Dusty didn’t answer the floating apparition while he got to his feet. 

  


“Least it got ya back to your senses bonehead.” Rayven mused giving him a nudge with her elbow to his chest. “Well best head back to my cabin this way I can get some rest. That meetin’ from earlier wore me out. Ya two kids have fun an’ don’ stay out too late.” And just like that the Alpha walked out of the cabin. 

  


“meetin’?” Dusty asked looking over his shoulder watching Mouse walk up beside him. A quick inhale he picked up on the roses seeming like it was intensified. His eye lights looked her over admiring the way she was dressed. Fingers twitching to touch her, to push over the strand of white hair that had fallen loose under the hat. 

  


“Rayven is in charge of the Holtz Pack. She has a responsibility to do what is necessary to ensure that the pack endures.” Oddly when Mouse spoke there was a sense of coldness to her tone. 

  


Watching her from the corner of his sockets he could see the change in her. Going from happy and playful to downright cold. It reminded him too much of himself. This was not a side of her he wished to see and yet he knew this was something he couldn’t prevent. Unsureness ate at him while he contemplated his next move. His arm moved to curl around her shoulders pulling her tighter to his body. Her small body turning to press into him while she locked her arms around his waist. 

  


“get the feelin’ ya both have some big shoes to fill. i know ya barely know me but like i opened up to ya last night i um…” Stars this was hard to do. “i am open for ya. we don’ always have to spar whenever i come over.”

  


_That Is An Excellent Start Brother._ Paps cheered him on which actually helped for once.

  


His little mate cuddled tighter into his body making a warm sensation filling him. It had his soul thrumming hard against his sternum while he locked his arms together. This was real, it wasn’t a fantasy that his crazy brain chose to play on him. Little Mouse was a part of him one that he needed to keep close. He felt almost sane around her. 

  


“Thank ya Dusty. It means a lot to me.” Her voice came out in a quiver that made him wonder how much she held in. “Shall we get goin’? It’s a lon’ walk to the graveyard.”

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


The walk to the graveyard always seemed peaceful to Shiloh. But right now she felt strange due to the company. They had started to walk with their hands at their sides until she had reached for his hand. Now he felt like he wasn’t sure what to do with her hand wrapped by his. And the way he was holding it felt weird too. Shiloh shifted the flowers that he had gotten against her other side while she peered at their conjoined hands. Trying to hide the amusement that struck her when she saw how he was studying them.

  


The look on his face reminded her of confusion mixed with a struggle. The tall skeleton looked absolutely adorable and Shiloh was close to fangirling over him. Of course, she should probably fixed the mess that was their hands. But the way Dusty seemed to be reacting was just too good. Part of her wanted to pull out her camera on her phone so she could snap a picture of him. It was a kodiak moment so to speak. 

  


“Are ya okay?” Shiloh asked snapping his attention from between their bodies. His gaze locked with hers while a lavender coloration spread over his cheekbones. Something in her was screaming at how cute he really was and it made it that much harder not to grin at his predicament. 

  


“yes.” Dusty responded after a bit turning his head away so that he could watch some of the passing trees.

  


“Ya seem rather unsure about holdin’ my hand there big guy.” Deciding that this was the best time to point out the obvious awkwardness.

  


A soft sigh escaped him before his attention became focused on their hands again. A scowl forming over his face while he attempted to fix their hands. Not quite getting it. “never done this kinda thin’ before.” Dusty spoke after a bit.

  


That broke Shiloh’s heart right there. He seemed so cool and collected about things whenever they were around each other. But right now she was witnessing a similar innocence like she had only this was affection. Dusty wasn’t used to holding hands with anyone. Humming to herself she decided to take lead adjusting their hands till it fit more comfortably. 

  


“That’s how ya hold someone’s hand.” Shiloh smiled up at him. And if he wasn’t cute before he was hitting the super soft plush stuffed animal experience right now. His pupils dilated till they filled his sockets and that blush spread over his entire face. “Ya are super cute ya know that.” Shiloh giggled softly before focusing in front of her. 

  


The last couple of years she tended to this pathway making it more presentable. Setting up lights that lead the way to the graveyard. The pack graveyard remained on the lands that were currently under her’s and her sister’s protection. There were various flowers that only bloom at night aligning the path There were trellises spread out every ten feet or so. There were peach colored roses that were lined with a darker pink along the edges of the petals.

  


Dusty looked over the setting taking in the mulch covered pathway that they walked over. Obvious care put into the pathway no weeds disturbing it. It explained what she did in her spare time. The path wasn’t meant to be beautiful at night how sad that the end wouldn’t hold the beauty of the echo flower valley. Part of him wanted to plant various echo flowers along the path. 

  


“this is beautiful. did ya do all this?” Dusty asked decided to test his theory on whether she made this up.

  


“Yeah. It took me a while to get it done. Barely got it done a month or two ago. I figured if I intended to make the trip every year I would want to get it to be set up in a way I could admire the path.” Mouse explained confirming his suspicion. 

  


“your parents are who we are gonna go see i take it?” Dusty hummed watching her not missing the way her fingers tightened around his hand.

  


“I take it Rayven gave ya an explanation.” Mouse turned her head to look at him which he shrugged to. “I expected it. Yes, our parents died three years ago. I lost my father to lung cancer and that same night my mother was murdered right in front of my eyes.”

  


“murdered?” Dusty asked surprised by that last bit. 

  


Mouse nodded her head her gaze focused on the ground. Dusty nearly choked on the depressed emotions that were practically rolling off her. The sadness filled with guilt telling him that she regretted not doing something to prevent her mom’s murder. “Dad was the pack alpha. The title is supposed to be passed down to the first born male. But he got me an’ my sister instead.”

  


Dusty wondered why Rayven carried the alpha title without a mate. Though that guy that was practically trying to get in her face seemed to persistent. Lover, but not a mate. He remained quiet for a few minutes longer which wasn’t helping him any. Those dismal emotions were spilling off her were smothering him like waves crashing over him from the ocean. Pulling him down to its dark watery depths attempting to snuff out his life. 

  


“mouse, this is one of those thin’s that ya can talk to me. i meant what i said before.” Dusty spoke his hand moving from the once awkward embrace to clasp his hand over her shoulder. The quiver in her shoulders that told him she was near crying. “think it’s time ya stop holdin’ it in. the way ya body is shakin’ tells me ya haven’ been able to talk about it. from the few times i have interacted with rayven i can see the coldness she holds. an’ that sly character he seems to be rather judgy.”

  


Those pinkish blue eyes focused on him stopping them both in their tracks. Tears were swimming in her eyes behind those owl shaped glasses. Threatening to spill over full cheeks which were red with coloring hinting at her embarrassment. “Rayven has to be cold. A sign of weakness could mean trouble for us both. It was the judgement of the pack council. Women are too weak to be in such a powerful position. She doesn’ want to be that way but it’s what’s expected of her.”

  


Dusty might not have been good experiencing his own emotions. But what Mouse currently was dealing with was heartbreaking. Moving his freehand up to her face he cupped her cheek in his palm. Enjoying the warmth that poured from her flush skin. “Sly doesn' seem to understand the loss we endured. Yeah mom and dad kind of raised him with us but they were never his parents. He keeps tryin' to be dad protectin’ me against everythin’. I am very capable of doin’ so on my own.”

  


No, she really wasn’t even with the few weeks of sparring that they both had done. Mouse had a long way to go before she would be remotely considered to be capable of defending herself. Dusty was scared to let her go on a hunt by herself. He wanted to bring her to his dimension and lock her in his bedroom. The little lights were dim placing them in the shadows while he embraced Mouse close. Everything she told him didn’t explain what happened to their mother. All he got out of it was that her mom had been murdered. 

  


It might be too much to attempt to pry knowledge from her about her family. Three years seemed like it was a long time to most. But to someone who’s family member had been murdered. The sister’s played it off that they weren’t bothered by it. He had seen shadows in Rayven’s eyes and now he had his Little Mouse close to bursting into tears. 

  


“Mousey~” A similar voice to Rayven’s came from further up the path causing Shiloh’s breath to hitch. Her sister didn’t come out this way because grieving their parents would be shown as a sign of weakness. But that voice was so familiar.

  


Pulling from Dusty Shiloh turned quickly turned finding her mother standing at the center of the path. Her dark black hair pulled back into one of those elegant braids that she always admired. Pale skin looked alive and lush filled with color. Shiloh was willing to bet it felt as warm as the day she had… wait didn’t their mom die? Dressed in that flowing white gown with the turquoise beading that was decorated over it.

  


Her mommy, the one who always tucked her in promising good things. That everything would be better for her little mousey. Daddy would get better from the sickness that plagued his lungs. He would come home and they could enjoy their game of Connect Four. Alway letting her win because he never liked seeing her upset. 

  


“Mommy?” Shiloh called out seeing the familiar silver hair clip done up in her hair. 

  


“Yes, my Mousey. It’s me. I have missed you so much my love. Come here, my dear, come give me a hug?” The woman opened her arms like she was waiting for Shiloh to come running into her arms.

  


There was a faint warning calling in the back of Shiloh’s mind nonetheless she took a step towards the woman. A smile spreading across her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. The joy that spread through her face that her cheeks might hurt. Shiloh took another step but a pair of hands gripped her hips yanking her back. A firm chest crushed into her shoulders making her look back.

  


Dusty was glaring at the woman in front of them a look that spoke volumes of pure rage. “mouse that’s no’ your mom. i know ya want it to be but it ain’. an’ if ya go into it’s arms it will more than likely take a bite out of your throat.” Dusty spoke in a hushed whisper against her ear. “ya not new to the world of thin’s that go bump in the night mouse.”

  


That knocked Shiloh back into reality at his mention of the popular saying Hunters liked to use. The way he had just walked into her life sparking questions in her mind. The doubt that had been set there while she was held in his arms. “Ya gonna owe me a thorough explanation after this Dusty. What is it?” She nodded towards the being that stood currently in her mother’s skin. “Can’ be a shapeshifter since that clip in her hair is made up of pure silver.”

  


“take a deep breath through ya nose an’ smell.” Dusty spoke his hands sliding around her waist holding onto her tightly. 

  


Her mother was standing there glaring at them both. Something about the whole experience was screaming wrong. Sadness welled up in the pit of her stomach while she took in the sight of the imposter. Dusty was right, this wasn’t her mother. Closing her eyes she felt the tears roll down her cheeks to fall from her chin. Taking a deep breath through her nose she took in the scent of soil and decaying flesh. 

  


Anger took over her next while her eyes flashed open the coloration intensifying. A glare sent in the abomination before her. Throwing her body forward she tried to lunge at the beast a snarl escaping her. “Son of a bitch! What have you done to my mothers fuckin’ grave!” She howled out in anger as arms held her back. Stopping her from going after the bastard. 

  


Dusty knew she would be mad the minute she found out what he did. He had just wanted to boost her defense before she started taking her own jobs. And when she did, he would be following her closely making sure that she wouldn’t die. He never considered the possibility that danger would come close to home. And in the form of his mate’s own mother. Once she had taken that deep breath pinpointing what the creature was the rage had surged through her. It took everything that he had to keep her against him.

 

A ghoul, of all fucking things to be lurking around the property. This was the last thing he expected to see but given the circumstances he got it. What better target for a ghoul than a dead family member near living relatives. If Dusty were a ghoul he would go for it too. Coming across a ghoul one time who stated that shifter flesh had a certain sweetness. Clutching Mouse tightly to him he tried to keep her from going after it. 

  


“do ya even know how to kill it mouse?” Dusty growled down at her trying to get her to calm. 

  


“Cut off it’s head.” Mouse responded making Dusty smile. She wasn’t armed currently since they were going off to the graveyard to see her folks. But Dusty could provide her with something. 

  


Lowering his hand down by his side he felt his magic pool into his palm. Due to him being so close to her he could always feel his magic reserves going through the roof. So offering her one of his magical weapons wouldn’t weaken him any. Pulling his hand upwards he held the dagger in front of her. The turn of her head told him she looked directly at the thing. 

  


Memories of the way she butchered that vampire rang through his mind making him smile. If Mouse hadn’t been killed he would probably be doing just this with her. Hunting those big baddies down from dimension to dimension. The little albino had no idea how much of a perfection she was for him. Probably wouldn’t with the way things were going. Well that all depended on how mad she was about the whole hiding that he was a hunter from her. 

  


Stars, if she knew that he had met her before she would be furious. Best to save that for if or when they soulbonded together. Make no doubt about it Dusty wanted her in every way possible. 

  


Mouse reached up taking the bone dagger from his hand. Watching her while she inspected its craftsmanship. A single finger sliding over the bone hilt causing him to shiver. It was expected since the dagger glowed with his lavender magic. “easy it's made up of my magic. touchin’ it like that works similar to ya strokin’ me.” Dusty groaned softly. 

  


“Good to know. We killin’ this imposter or are we gonna talk about the fact that I feel somethin’ pressin’ into my back.” Mouse mused causing him to groan once more. She was going to dust him one way or another.

  


“don’ let it bite ya mouse.” Dusty spoke nipping the side of her neck lightly. Emphasizing what he had meant but it was taking everything he could not to shortcut back to the house. They needed to take care of the monster before them.

  


“Ghouls don’ have poison Dusty. I have read into their lore. I know why it is targettin’ me an’ why it chose her.” There was that quacking sound coming from her again. Dusty wanted to take his time and torture this bastard for doing this to his Little Mouse.

  


“that ain’ the reason i don’ want it bitin’ ya. if it bites ya then i might lose it. it’s takin’ a lot not to lose my shit around ya. frankly, i don’ wanna start.” Dusty explained nuzzling the side of her face.

  


Shiloh turned her head to look back at him taking the dagger in her hand. Something Rayven had said about him not sugar coating things came in her mind. This wasn’t sugar coating it at all; if this creature bit her she wasn’t sure what would happen. All she knew was that it might not bode well “I will do my best, no promises though.”

  


Taking the dagger in her hand she enjoyed the feel of it in her palm. It wasn’t too heavy and the coloration was something she found herself wanting to display it on her shelf. Shiloh wanted to give it a few practice swings but she didn’t want to warn the creature. Dusty’s arms vanished from around her waist. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she found he was gone. 

  


It confused her a little bit but she couldn’t waste anymore time. When her gaze focused in front of her she found the ghoul on top of her. A squeak escaping her which forced her to jump back. It grabbed hold of her cardigan sharp nails tearing into the delicate crocheted knots. Fabric ripping which caused her to swing the blade forward. The scent of something foul filled her nostrils nearly had her gagging.

  


The ghoul pulled back a snarl escaping them. “Little bitch! You hurt me. Is that how you treat your own mother?!” 

  


The stern tone that the creature used in her mother’s voice had Shiloh flinching. Recalling the few times that she had yelled at her. For getting hurt when she knew better. For staying outside too long and getting a sunburn. Shiloh’s mother was a saint for putting up with her albino daughter. But it was clear that the woman had a hard time. 

  


“Your not my mother!” Shiloh screamed in response swinging the dagger at the creature’s face. Managing to land a hit on the bitch’s face. “My mother died three years ago. She was raped by people who had sworn their allegiance to my father. But the minute he flatlined they turned their claws on his family.”

  


The rage that Shiloh felt in response to this creature daring to call itself her mother hit her hard. The dagger seeming to swing at the spots where she wanted backing the ghoul up. Out of nowhere Dusty appeared behind the ghoul grabbing it pinning its arms down. Shiloh approached it her tears streaming down her face. 

  


“My mother was raped then torn apart before mine an’ my sister’s eyes. An’ you takin’ her form would have deceived me. But I am certainly glad I had him with me.” Mouse spoke catching Dusty’s attention the guilt that was rolling off her came to him. “It’s my fault she’s dead. They would have accepted my sister as alpha if they had just gotten rid of me. My mother would be alive if I wasn’. My sister wouldn’ have to be emotionless!”

  


Dusty watched her trying to keep a good hold on the ghoul. He wanted to tell her to finish it but she needed this. Maybe opening up to him wasn’t what she needed. Though his soul ached at the idea of her not being around. The guilt wasn’t over not being able to do anything it was over the pack being comfortable with Rayven leading if her parents had gotten rid of her. 

  


Mouse took the dagger and aimed it. He aided her using his magic so when she swung it the blade landed in the head of the creature. A satisfying crunch sound registered to him while he felt it go limp in his hands. Dropping it to the ground the dagger dissipated from her hand and Mouse crumpled before him. Rushing forward he took hold of her and cradled her into his arms. The sobs that came from her nearly broke him. But the tight embrace she wrapped around him had him feeling needed. 

  


“i’m here mouse. i’m here.” He cooed into her ear stroking his hand up her back. The body would be dealt with but right now he needed to take Mouse to see her folks grave. Then he could take her back to the cabin and cuddle her into him as tight as he could. “let’s go see your folks my little mouse. then we can go back an’ give ya tons of monster candy.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... yeah so we had a ghoul. And a start to show exactly what Mouse and Dusty will be doing. And don't worry we still have naughty's and stuff. I will remind ya folks that my version of Dusttale!Sans cannot have sex with Shiloh(Mouse) without risking killing her. I stress that out each chapter but sometimes I have to remind people. I heavily base this off TheMsource's version of Dusty in Skeletons In Heat.


	20. Bad Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty and Mouse are interrupted. While Dusty deals with a constant pest problem that has been bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my Beta [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh boy! I love Dusty he makes things so much fun to write. I admit I have my favorite boys out of the batch. I know he's been seeing a lot of time between my three stories. Honestly hes kind of the glue between them. I cant explain.

It had been a month since the graveyard incident, since the ghoul had attempted to feast on Mouse. And yet Dusty found himself in the same position every morning since that night. Waking up to her curled into him. The murderous skeleton wasn’t entirely sure what he had done to earn such care from someone as wonderful as Mouse. But he was ever thankful for it now. Even while he brushed ivory strands out of her sleeping face. The thick blackout curtains making their sleeping area shadowed in darkness. But his heterochromia eye lights spilled a dim glow on her face. Lighting her up just enough for him to see her in their little nest. Yes, he called it their nest even though it was her bed. 

  
  


Her porcelain like features appearing almost angelic in sleep. How her lips parted just a little bit while she made a soft little snoring sound that made her so cute. Having done this for a month he learned that she sometimes mumbled things in her sleep as well. Sometimes she would mumble his name which made his soul flutter with excitement at the aspect that she might be dreaming about him. It endeared her to him so much that he wasn’t sure that this infatuation he had for her would ever end. Her body turned into his making him lay back; her head finding its place on his chest while she hummed her comfort. Dusty could feel his soul thrum to life against his sternum at the aspect of her comfy around him. 

  
  


“my little mouse.” Dusty purred placing his arm loosely around her waist. His own head resting against the pillows that she kept in her bed. Trying to think over what he would be stealing from her home to drag back to his place this week. 

  
  


About once a week, he would find something in her little cabin that she handled often or had her scent all over. Or something that he was sure that she wouldn’t miss. Like the four sets of super soft panties that she had shoved in the back of her dresser. Last week he had stolen a set of her sheets that oddly enough fit his bed perfectly. They were black with this soft texture to them that had Dusty guessing the thread count. True he wasn’t at his own home to enjoy those sheets on his bed but they were there waiting for him. For the day that he would have to go back to replenish on clean clothes. There were a few times that he eyed that little pillow that said Mommy’s Little Mouse. That might be noticed if it went missing. 

  
  


He had brought a weeks worth of clothes here a while back so that he could have stuff to wear. The conversation that him and Mouse had the night of the Ghoul attack had been what he had expected. Mouse was a very inquisitive sort he found out which made him so proud. She left no stone unturned when it came to his line of work, and her training. At first, she had been upset that he hid his reasons for being there. But then she softened up once she realized that he had saved her. Apparently he had earned kudos as well for allowing her to handle it on her own. Well he wasn’t going to stamp out the pride from her by telling her he had an influence on that dagger she had wielded. It was made up of his magic after all. 

  
  


Dusty had his reasons for keeping her safe and he wasn’t intending on sharing them with her so soon. Mouse was young and wouldn’t understand the concept of soulmates. Most humans that weren’t young didn’t understand the concept of soulmates. So Dusty kept that hidden from her. She might have been young, but she had a sort of wisdom to her. And something within Dusty told him she had read every single one of those books that lined the shelves in the sparring arena. Though when the flowers arrived for her from that polar bear Rayven had mentioned Dusty had wanted to throw them across the room. Especially when he saw the cards that declared devotion and desire for Mouse’s affections. Throwing them across the room wouldn’t have scored him any points with her, so he took her down to the sparring room every time he felt himself glowering at them in jealousy. And boy, did he enjoy those sessions. Especially the day she had turned the tables on him and became aggressive with him when she something clicked within her mind. 

  
  


At one point he had found her perched on top of him with her hand shoved into his pants. Stroking his length within the tight confines of his usually loose basketball shorts while she nibbled at the side of his cervical vertebrae just under his mandible. Light pricks of of sharp fangs pressing against bone had him trembling under her ministrations. Forcing him to beg for the release that she insisted on stalling. The little minx hadn’t permitted him to finish until she found out exactly why he had acted that way with her. And he really tried to hold out on that information. Till her fingers tightened around his knot which had him whining out his confession like a dirty little secret. After that any flowers the bear sent her were taken directly to the trash. 

  
  


He worried that she might have been a bit upset by having to do that. Would she like it if he gave her flowers? Dusty found himself considering doing just that. Go out to the market and find a bouquet with some vibrant colored specimens. Mouse seemed to admire colors that were similar to the color of his magic. Feeling his eye flare up the lavender glow he focused the tendrils to his hand while he lifted it up into the air. The seedling magic started to form in his palm sprouting upwards making the stem grow. Soon there were leaves and a bud; the leaves uncurled to fill with veins. The bud broke open revealing vibrant bluish lavender petals similar to a lighter colored morning glory. 

  
  


Looking up at the creation he smiled admiring his handiwork. His smile faded into a frown at the prospect that it would not last very long. The second he stopped focusing the flower would fade from existence. Magic was amazing but it couldn’t make things permanent or else he’d have her wearing something he made. Maybe something around her neck that would stand out letting the males of her pack to know that she was spoken for.

  
  


The possessive need to ensure that no one would touch her became stronger with each passing day. Yes, she had welcomed him into her home and her bed. But they were nowhere near the dating phase. Trying to date Mouse was different than the female monsters that he tended to go for in Mix’s dimension. And he knew the quirks of each monster. Mouse was a box of chocolate covered fruit. He wanted the cherry cordial chocolate but he got every other flavor and each one he found he liked more than the last. There were some things that she did that annoyed him. Like excused that cue ball idiot named Cujo when he blatantly ignored anything that she talked about. The remark that she was just a Beta making him grind his teeth down at the bottom of that flexible mandible that he had for a lip.

  
  


_ Starting To Consider That Dating Manual I Cherished In The Underground So Much Now Sans? _ Dusty groaned when his brother showed up above him.

  
  


“get out. let me enjoy the peace of mind that i have goin’ for me right now.” Dusty grumbled focusing on the flower in his palm trying to morph it into something more appealing.

  
  


_ You Still Have That Violating Book In Your Bag I See. If You Do Any Of That Stuff That Christian Does To Anastasia To Our Little Mouse… I Swear To The Stars You Will Have A Splitting Migraine For The Rest Of Your Days Courtesy Of Me. _ Well this got interesting and nearly had Dusty chuckling in amusement of how defensive his ghostly brother was getting of the little woman. Then again he would be that way too. No, he was like that considering he nearly conjured his dagger when that pansy panther dared to hug Mouse in front of him. 

  
  


“we both know that i am capable of thin’s that would make christian grey turn green with envy.” Dusty snickered lightly feeling Mouse shift against him. A soft purr coming from him when her arm moved to drape over his middle.

  
  


_ True. I Also Forget In The Previous Timeline That She Was Very Much Into Being Cut. _ Paps scoffed but he moved down to curl a lock of hair in one of his gloved hands but the hair just phased through him.  _ Stars Above I Will Touch Her One Of These Days. I Bet She Feels So Nice.  _

  
  


Mouse felt better than nice, she felt like a piece that had been missing from him. The mention of her enjoying the cutting experience that he had shared with her at his home had his magic pooling at his pelvis. In turn, had him groaning with sexual frustration. The ways they could have sex was alright, but Dusty wanted to feel his magic being engulfed by her core that he imagined dripping with need. Sure it was possible but that took a lot of control for him not to spill himself inside of her.

 

Soft ivory strands shifted against his bones through his black tank top. Making him pull his attention away from the glowing flower in his palm that he hadn’t been able to change much. Specifically because he had that strain of magic going down his spine to his pelvic bone. And the sight of a sleep tousle Mouse wasn’t helping him any. 

  
  


“mornin’.” He spoke hoping that his voice didn’t sound as growly as he just imagined. 

  
  


If it did then it didn’t deter the little minx even when she climbed over him. Straddling her thighs over his hips effectively pinning the pooling magic against that hot core of hers. Leaning down to where he could feel that soft hair drag against the sides of his skull. Soft warm lips pressed against his teeth making him groan. He returned the kiss with hunger tasting the peppermint flavoring of her toothpaste she only used a few hours ago. It spread over his magical tongue like an electrical field. And all Dusty wanted to do was to delve into that taste. Until she purposely ground her hips into his straining magical cock forcing a gasp from him. 

  
  


“ya askin’ for it so soon little mouse.” This time he really did growl at her his hands gripping her hips prepared to use her body to rub one out in his shorts.

  
  


“Yeah might be wantin’ that.” Mouse teased her own voice coming out gravely due to sleep as gliding her tongue along the top of his teeth. Which had him bucking his hips upwards and against those thin cotton shorts that she had on. Her fingers found his floating ribs and fondled them lightly. 

  
  


Dusty rolled so that she was pinned underneath him making it easier for him to get the side of her neck. Pressing kisses against the side of her throat aching to have his fangs puncture soft flesh. To see bruises form where he bit down. But Mouse had a strict no biting rule when it came to the bedroom stuff. And Dusty respected that even though every inch of him screamed to mark her. Once marked no one would dare to approach her the way that they did. There were some that were downright rude in Paps’ book towards Mouse. 

  
  


Leaning into her body he pressed his teeth to her lips while his phalanges found their way into her shorts. The damp warm depths within them told him that she had sweated last night in her sleep. Just as he was about to dip them into her hot center there was a knock at the door. Forcing them both to let out a grumble of frustration due to being interrupted.

  
  


Retracting his hand from her warm confines he flopped on the bed beside her on the bed. “if it’s sly, i swear to the stars i will beat him within an inch of his life.”

  
  


“Ya an’ me both.” Mouse laughed climbing out of the bed and from the curtains that placed them in their own area. Even though he knew she didn’t mean it Dusty admitted watching her kick the shit out of Sly would be amusing.

  
  


Looking to his now empty palm where the flower had been. Disappointment flooding him to not find it there; though it was fleeted away at the reason why it was gone. Mouse had woken up horny and her first response had been towards him which had him feeling good about himself. Knowing that she would want someone like him even touching her that way.

  
  


"What the hell do ya want?" Mouse's voice came from the front room dragging him out of his good mood.

  
  


"better go see who is at the door before she picks a fight with whoever is there." Dusty sighed getting out of the nest, stretching his arms out to the sides before rolling them up over his head. Three satisfying pops rolling down his spine making him groan out in relaxation.

  
  


Grabbing his hoodie that hung on her dresser he slipped it over his body pulling the hood over his skull. Till the hood shadowed just above his nasal cavity. Giving him an eerie appearance to whoever he was about to greet. Slipping his feet into his navy blue slippers he yawned wanting to crawl back into the nest. Drag Mouse with him making her orgasm till she passed out beside him again. Or he could just have her lay there with him. Maybe they could have a lazy day in the living room, watch a movie while they lounged. Yeah, he would be suggesting that.

 

"Ya can' keep him all to yourself Beta." Dusty heard the rough male voice talking to her. They tried to talk to her with the respect that her title gave her. And it would have been that way if Dusty didn't pick up the sneer that it was spoken with.

  
  


Adjusting his jacket a little he walked up behind Mouse to stare at the bald headed sack of too much muscle that she called Meathead. The guy had enough muscle on him that Dusty was sure that he could feed the entire Underground in this dimension. It made Dusty cringe at the way the guy flexed making him think of the muscle bound seahorse. His head was shaved bald aside from the slight stubble that was showing due to his need to shave. Dark chocolate brown eyes focused on Dusty and that grin spread wide over his baby face. How did Rayven sleep with this guy? He found himself wondering while he let out another yawn.

  
  


“Sup… boneman.” Cujo spoke almost jovial.

  
  


“sup meathead.” Dusty mumbled not caring how he took the remark. It’s what his mate called the idiot therefore it would be what he called him.

  
  


The smile died on Cujo’s face and for a moment Dusty thought that Mouse might correct the name that he had called him. She didn’t she just moved to press herself into Dusty’s chest making him wrap his arms around her protectively. “is there a reason why ya have felt the need to show up this early in the mornin’? ‘ma not really an early riser so if there’s nothin’ ya wanted specifically please shove off so that i may go back to bed.”

  
  


He could hear Mouse snickering while she stroked his spine through his shirt. Dusty didn’t take his eye lights off the currently fuming meathead still standing in front of Mouse’s door. Stars why couldn’t this fucker just go away? He’s just standing there. Making Dusty think about that Markiplier video of him playing Five Nights at Freddy’s when Bonnie wouldn’t move from the door. Slowly draining the power one tick at a time.

  
  


“Ya bein’ serious aren’ ya?” The idiot commented which had Dusty rolling his eye lights slowly. 

  
  


“dead serious. we was in the middle of somethin’ when ya came a knockin’ on the door. an’ no not gonna tell ya what.” What he did with Mouse in private was nobody’s business especially an insufferable douchebag like Cujo.

  
  


“Cujo, leave ‘em alone. I believe that the Alpha told ya to take care of other shit. This doesn’ look to be takin’ care of that. This looks to be ya botherin’ the Beta an’ her boney toy.” A familiar jamacian draw came from behind Cujo. Sounding more annoyed than normal; Dusty glanced over to find Sly standing at the gate that surrounded Mouse’s property leaning against the stone wall. Annoyance on his face but for once it wasn’t directed at Dusty, instead it was pinpointed on Cujo.

  
  


“Just wanted to see if the boneman was up for a real sparrin’ match. Not meanin’ to insult the lovely Beta.” Cujo stated but the sarcasm that underlined his voice nearly had Dusty growling. Finding his anchor currently being the small woman curled into the front of him. “But think boneman might want to go at it with a real challenge. If he’s up for it. Less he wants to be braidin’ hair all day.” 

  
  


Dusty could feel a vibration roll through Mouse’s body telling him that she was giving off a soft growl. One that clearly wasn’t audible and probably wasn’t the same growl she had given him moments ago. The Meathead had no consideration for Mouse, it was something that Dusty learned quickly from their brief interactions. He was insulting to her though it was made to be not seen that way. Snarking at her coloration or how she wouldn’t be wanted by anyone. And Dusty watched Mouse fight through the depression it put her through.

  
  


Mouse put up a front trying to seem cocky as well as capable of handling whatever was thrown at her. But in truth every kick she took ate at her in ways Dusty hated to see. The one time he had found out was when one of the other pack alpha’s had come by wanting to discuss land with Rayven. Mouse was expected to sit in on the conversation since she was the pack Beta. Dusty had been there taking a stance in the back with Sly and Cujo. Seemed those two were the pack Enforcers. They did the dirty work for the Alpha taking out whomever was perceived as a threat to the pack. 

  
  


Sly, as much as Dusty disliked it, was good with doing just that. He automatically took Dusty to be a threat since his interest had been in the Beta. Which apparently had been a bad move. Mouse had explained to him that she was a weakness to the pack due to her complexion. Apparently being an albino was bad. Sly’s duty was to protect Mouse like Cujo’s was to protect Rayven. 

  
  


Rayven had allowed Dusty to sit in the meeting since he was added to Mouse’s protection detail. The knowledge had taken the men in the room by surprise. Mouse, however, wasn’t surprised in fact he dare say he saw a little smirk on that minx’s face. This had been her idea was his guess.

  
  


That smirk had faded when the other alpha started to become unruly towards Dusty’s mate to be. Making snide comments that had both him and Sly growling in anger. Apparently the alpha had thought Dusty was human because that was all he could see. It confused Dusty since all of the Holtz Pack were capable of seeing him. Something about Warwick Holtz spreading the truth of their creation aided in that. Making Dusty grateful that the man never lost faith, because Warwick’s albino daughter had seen him for who he was. A skeleton whose sins were greater than he could ever judge. Yet, she made sure to treat him like the skeleton who he used to be. Dusty wanted to measure up to that former version of himself for her. He hoped he could.

  
  


When he had found Mouse later in her nest he had sensed something was wrong. The sobbing sound of her soul ripping through him as if he were tracing paper. Finding Mouse curled up into a ball on her bed cuddling a familiar white wolf he had been watching since he had come into her home. Face buried into the center of his back trying to silence the sobs that racked her body. A kindness soul could only take so much cruelty before it starts to cave into the hatred that was thrown. Mouse suffered through constant hate remaining vigilant and Dusty respected her for that. 

  
  


Its why when he stood there holding the minx to him while the idiotic meathead spewed his own cruelty. Cujo had the corrupted trait of rectitude the midnight blue coloration threatening to take over what was left of the iridescent greenish blue colors. There was no doubt this one was cruel and he did not deserve to have someone with a preservation soul as vibrant as Rayven’s. And he did not deserve to make Dusty’s Little Mouse tremble with insults.

  
  


“ya wanna spar?” Dusty asked his voice trying to come out placeated. Small hands freezing at the center of his back as those three words seeped from his maw. Mouse didn’t want him to fight the arrogant meathead. Why? Well Dusty would find that out later. 

  
  


“Sure do. Wanna find out why Rayven decided to put ya on her baby sister’s protection detail. Gotta be somethin’ if your protectin’ the Beta.” Cujo hummed his chocolate eyes lowering to look down at Mouse. Dusty wanted to shield her from the bastard’s sight; Cujo didn’t deserve to look upon her.

  
  


“go inside mousey, i’ll be in soon.” Dusty stroked over Mouse’s back becoming aware that she was still wearing a rather revealing tank top. The son of a bitch was getting a good view of Dusty’s mate and he didn’t like that. 

  
  


The name made both Mouse and Sly stiffen making Dusty tilt his head towards the door. Signalling for Sly to enter which the Jamacian did making sure to clip Cujo in the shoulder. Mouse followed him in the house allowing Dusty to step out in front of the Meathead. Once the door was shut Dusty reached out gripping hold of Cujo’s throat. 

  
  


Thick meaty hands reached up to grip Dusty’s arm attempting to pull it off. Even though Dusty was just standing there holding it. His body signaling a completely relaxed state while he stared into those chocolate eyes that were filled with panic. “learned ya wolves are pretty particular about your necks.  been tired of the way ya talk towards or about mouse. she done nothin’ to warrant such treatment.”

  
  


Walking towards the Meathead Dusty felt as he backed up moving towards the gate. The furthest from the house the fucker was the better Dusty would be. The little cabin belonged to Mouse but he had rightfully made it his territory. And he thought like the wolves that roamed around it. This was a male trespassing into his territory therefore he was asking for an ass kicking.

  
  


A good ways away from the cabin Dusty pushed Cujo away from him. The wolf staggered backwards until he was standing straight up giving Dusty the chance to remove his hoodie. Revealing his sleeping attire from the night before. One of his black tank tops and his signature basketball shorts. Time around the pack estate had him defaulting to his more comfortable attire. It made cuddling with Mouse so much nicer when he wore breathable clothing. 

  
  


Sooner or later though he was going to have to get back to hunting. Just to fight off that madness that he could feel brewing deep within. The amount of LV coursing through him threatening to break his sanity. The hunt tended to aid in keeping that madness LV caused down. It's why he did it. He had been putting it off for too long. Sparring with Mouse did help some but he really needed to let loose at some point. Oh and the sex even though it just felt like masturbation aided in keeping the madness down. Taking out mass quantities of magic build up always seemed to help him out. 

  
  


“Ya give two shits about that little freak. She will be your undoin’ bonehead. There are far better women around the estate that would provide better than that weaklin’.” The meathead spoke spewing out the poison that his words constantly seeped into Mouse. 

  
  


Dropping his hoodie to the ground Dusty felt his temper flare up with those words.  _ Stay calm _ . Dusty reasoned with himself not wanting to go too far. Regardless of how much this fucker pissed him off Cujo was still apart of the pack. And if he learned anything pack was family. Even the ones who proved to be assholes. 

  
  


“don’ want other women. happy with mouse an’ how she is. ya be smart not to insult her around me. i won’ allow show ya any mercy if ya continue to be that way towards her.” Dusty spoke in a soft rasp knowing that the Meathead had no clue what the skeleton was capable of.

  
  


“Ya aren’ my Alpha an’ I don’ have to listen to ya. What I say about the Beta is none of your business. She ain’ nothin’ but a weak little c-” Meathead didn’t get another word out before Dusty swung as hard as he could nailing the bastard in the throat. A horrible gasping sound could be heard from Cujo while he dropped to his knees.

  
  


“warned ya. told ya to stop insultin’ her in front of me.” Dusty snarled watching while Cujo reached up trying to dislodge whatever was blocking his throat. Dusty just managed to get one of the bones knocked out place. “like how ya can’ breath eh? bein’ made of bones helps to learn which ones i can break, which ones i can bend, an’ which ones that i can make someone suffer.”

  
  


Dusty walked up slugging Cujo in the face watching the skin break in two. The satisfying crunch of teeth being knocked through and almost lost. Making him chuckle with such glee knowing that he was hurting the fucker. The bastard needed to be knocked down a peg or two so that he wouldn’t consider talking poorly about Dusty’s mate ever again. 

  
  


Pushing Cujo onto his back Dusty felt his magic flare to life engulfing his left eye. Gripping Cujo’s soul a jovial chuckle escaping him while he lifted the meathead into the air. Fear coursing through Cujo before he was slammed back onto the ground. Would she be proud if he brought her this bastard’s broken and bruised body? The thought of her swooning over the dead carcass of the asshole had Dusty slamming him down a few more times. 

  
  


Manic laughter filling the empty silent area that surrounded them both. While he took the advantage to set that bone in Cujo’s throat back into place. Not wanting him to suffocate before he was done. The wolf whimpered and pleaded to stop but Dusty had no intentions of stopping. Images of sweet little Mouse cuddling up to him while she praised him for getting rid of the jerk filled his mind. 

  
  


Taking Cujo by the shirt he pulled him up curling his boney hand knowing that the bone would hurt. Swinging at Cujo’s face four times nonstop. Just as he was about to go for the fifth time something tackled Dusty from behind startling him. Magic flooded through him but he could not grasp whoever it was. The scent of lilac and vanilla assaulted his nose before said person raised him up by the back of his shirt. Before he was slammed back down forcefully into the ground. 

  
  


It only served to piss off Dusty more while he squirmed over his assailant’s grip. A small hand pressed against the back of his skull. The sharp prick of claws pressed against the smooth skull before his head was lifted and thrown back into the ground. All he saw next was blackness before he fell limp. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read Strawberries. I need your opinions I am considering starting over completely. My reasoning? -nervous chuckles- I want to give Wheaty a better story than I have. Thoughts and Opinions welcome message here or on my tumblr account.


	21. Love madness? L. O. Ve. Madness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the amounts of LV that Dusty has Shiloh has to figure out how to deal with him. Luckily she has a little help from someone she didn't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the last week, I have been up and down with my writing. -rubs the back of her neck nervously- This chapter has a lot of explanation about Dusty and what he went through. Or rather what LV is... I know I know boring stuff but it's needed when dealing with soulmates. 
> 
>  
> 
> Special Thanks to my Beta Reader RubyDracoGirl and TheMsource for aiding me in writing this chapter. I got stuck so many times and you both helped me out so much.

Rayven slammed Dusty’s face back into the ground not letting go for a full five minutes. Knees perched on the back of his shoulder blades hoping she had enough weight to keep him down. The skeleton was a big guy and she had just witnessed him toss Cujo around like a rag doll. Her adrenaline pumping strong from having to wrestle the skeleton down. Her eyes were shifted to a full on amber coloration hinting that the beast was too close to the surface.

 

Cujo didn’t know better than to dare challenge Dusty. He wasn’t aware of what Dusty truly was to the pack currently. Only reason for that was because Mouse had not stated completely that she and him were dating. Otherwise this might not have happened. Luckily for Dusty, Mouse had been rather venting to Rayven about things that he had told her. This wasn’t Dusty’s fault, not a bit. 

  
  


Rayven knew how much softer he was being with Mouse since he cared about her. Thing was Cujo didn’t know how to hold his tongue about his Beta. Shooting a glare at the beaten wolf who laid merely feet from her. Rayven climbed off Dusty striding quicky towards Cujo her hand coming out to smack him in the face. Making sure that her hand hit the bruised part of his cheek ensuring that he would feel the pain from her angered slap.

  
  


“I told ya to leave it be didn’ I? Told ya not to go stirrin’ trouble. Now look at ya, a beaten mess an’ probably would have been a lot worse if I hadn’ shown up. Ya might have been dead for all I know. All because ya can’ seem to keep that mouth of yours under control when it involves my little sister.” Rayven growled out knowing she shouldn’t be like this. She shouldn’t be showing favoritism. But Cujo could have gotten killed by Dusty and he needed to understand where his mistake was. 

  
  


“What the fuck were ya thinkin’ anyway, Enforcer?” Rayven snarled at him showing her anger to her lover. Knowing this wasn’t the first time he saw it, nor would it be the last. 

  
  


Cujo didn’t think clearly before he sent his actions into play. Swinging a hand towards his alpha with claws bared. They made contact with her shoulder sliding downwards over her chest and would have gone further. If she didn’t slam her fist into his face. The contact coming hard enough to bruise her hand in response. Marks appearing a light pinkish color as the Enforcer fell back on the grass.

  
  


Rayven didn't give him the opportunity to recover before she was on him. Repeatedly slamming her fist into the much bigger shifter's face. Her father's playful words echoing through her mind.  _ The bigger they are Ray Ray the harder they fall. You just gotta know how to take them down. _

  
  


A lesson that the late alpha had never thought his eldest daughter would have to use. Especially since they were encouraged to spar as children. Learning how to fight before their claws and fangs set in. Rayven had learned to endure through the pain when she slammed her fist into her opponent. Shiloh had been kept from the fight since Warwick had worried that the other children would pull something shady, being the paranoid bastard that he was. So it had been up to Rayven and Sly to teach Shiloh how to fight. Sly taking it more so that Rayven did.

  
  


She didn't notice the Enforcer's cheek split open with the continued force she was swinging on him. Her rage blinding her to what she was doing. Cujo could have made Dusty go away if he had beaten the skeleton too hard. Could have hurt him or managed to persuade him to leave Shiloh. Her baby sister finally could smile without it seeming fake. 

  
  


The anger built inside of her, before she knew it she was taking things out on Cujo that were in no way his fault. Mother always warned her not to bottle things up or else they would manage to blow up in her face. Losing her cool wasn’t something she did often but when she did, it was bad. Last time she nearly pummeled a poor ocelotte when she had crossed over the line. All that anger had gone to the wrong outlet, usually sex helped to be rid of it. Probably didn’t help the one that had made her cross over that line was her lover.

  
  


How many times had she asked him to leave Shiloh alone? Too many in her opinion, the enforcer should have heeded her warnings. Her mind stating that this was the right thing to do. To punish him for disobeying his alpha. Warwick would have done the same if he were still around. The punishment would be far more severe than what Rayven was doing to him. Didn’t help that he was her enforcer, dealing out punishment should have been either his or Sly’s job.

  
  


Tears stained her eyes while the anger raged through her. A tiny voice deep within begging her to stop before she went too far. Managing to kill the overgrown male that she was on top of. Someone made that choice for her when they threw themselves into her body. The slight hint of roses and tropical fruit assaulting her while they made a grab for her hands. Trying to restrain her before she gathered her ground. 

  
  


Her opponent gave up trying to grip her hands instead they took hold of her hair. Pulling on the thick braid that it was done up in. Gripping it at the base of her skull making her cry out bringing her that much closer to a sort of norm. The reality of what she had done slamming into her when she saw how badly wounded Cujo truly was. Some of the injuries had been caused by the bone man lying unconscious just feet from him. His face however was due to her wailing on him with a brutality she had always known existed within her. 

  
  


“Ya need to stop now Sis.” A low growl spoke into her ear matching the huskyness that her own voice held. Shiloh had stopped her before she had gone overboard and killed the Enforcer.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Shiloh sat in her recliner looking over the sleeping skeleton currently sprawled over her couch. A low huff escaping her at the idea of how this happened. Cujo had been a complete jerk insisting that Dusty sparred with him. But… that didn’t give Dusty the right to smash the guys face in. Shaking her head from side to side she sighed that wasn’t right. The face had been from what Rayven had done. But the rest of his injuries made Shiloh wince.

  
  


Cujo had three broken ribs, a fractured spine, and his body had been littered with bruises. That had been before Rayven had gotten ahold of him. Now they would be lucky to see the shifter recover within a week or so. Dusty’s jacket was… well when he woke she would say it was missing. A low chuckle to herself as she thought over where she had hidden the thing. He would get it back; after she was done with it though. Shiloh had big plans for that jacket. 

  
  


Coming back to the task at hand she glanced at the clock taking in the hour. Three hours since she had body slammed Rayven and halted the Alpha’s assault on the enforcer. “Fuck.” Shiloh growled getting to her feet walking over to the skeleton. Moving her hand out to stroke the side of his cheek. “C’mon Dusty wake up. Don’ wanna think sis damaged ya that bad.” She pleaded with him kneeling down on the ground beside him. 

  
  


Through all of this it made her realize that maybe there was more to how she felt about him. The skeleton had been a recent edition to the pack. Even more so to her protection. But… how often did she find herself thinking about him when he wasn’t around? Or longing for his touch when they weren’t sparring or groping one another. The groping was a lot of fun in her book. Rayven had made a point when she finally came back to her senses.

 

_ “Figure out what he means to ya Mousey. Or else shit like this is gonna keep happenin’. The bonehead can protect himself well enough. But what happens when someone comes at ya an’ he goes too far?” _ Those had been her older sister’s words to Shiloh and they were sticking like super glue.

  
  


What was Dusty to her? Resting her chin on the bit of exposed couch that wasn’t trapped under him. Inhaling that sweet smokey flavoring that made up him; reminding her of the hickory wood that Rayven used often. It was one that she loved often begging Rayven to smoke meat on the wood just so she could inhale that sweetness. With Dusty she constantly had that scent clinging to his bones. She could bury her nose into his shirt whenever she needed a deeper fix. 

  
  


Then there was the swelling in her chest that she always got. Sometimes she would catch him staring at her like she was precious. Or like he wanted to ravage her on the spot. That look often came after a rough sparring lesson between the two of them. Treating her with after care like they just had sex. Shiloh sighed moving her hand down to his shirt taking in the visible grass stains that were there. 

  
  


Shiloh wanted to take him to her bathroom filling up the tub with hot water. She wanted to clean him with that living sponge of hers just to take care of him. Cuddle him afterwards in what he often called their nest in his sleep. Realization smacked her across the face when she considered all of these thoughts in her mind. Dusty wasn’t just some guy who was taking up a short period of her life. At least she found herself hoping that wasn’t the case. If she were completely honest, Shiloh found herself wanting for him to be more than just a sparring partner. 

  
  


“Don’ know why ya would want anythin’ more to do with me to be fair. We can’ have sex so actual sexual connection is rather…. Complicated. Don’ get me wron’ the whole grindin’ against one another is fun but a gal needs to be able to provide for her man. Whether he be made of bones or not.” Shiloh muttered softly stroking more of his face while she rested there.

  
  


_ You Don’t Realize How Good You Make Him Feel Already Little Mouse. _ A voice caught her attention sounding almost like an echo which came off the walls. Centering in on her where she sat. Lifting her head up she found a floating skeleton hovering just a few inches above her. 

  
  


His features seemed different compared to Dusty's lacking that grinning scowl her lover carried. The skeleton's jaw appearing longer but was split in half to form his teeth. What really had her panicking about this was his lack of a body. In its place there was a scarf that would have wrapped itself snugly where his neck should be. The ends floating in some non existent wind that was blowing around him doing a mystical swish to encompass him. The red gloves floated listlessly against his sides but there were no hips for them to rest on. All in all he was transparent like… like… 

  
  


“POLTERGEIST!” Shiloh shrieked grabbing Dusty by the shoulders attempting to pull him off the couch.

  
  


The skull’s closed eyes opened at the sound of her panicked cry. Bright red glowing orbs focused in on her before shrinking under her gaze. Dusty felt like he had become twenty pounds heavier than she recalled but she wasn’t about to give up pulling him over the arm of the couch. The back of his skull protected by her stomach while the rest of him was still being pulled off. Grabbing the nearby tools that were to her fireplace she ran up the floating skeleton prepared to battle him. 

  
  


“Ya can’ have him! He’s mine!” Shiloh snarled swinging the log poker at the ghost he faded from view. 

  
  


Glancing over her shoulder she checked to make sure Dusty was still in the spot she left him. Only to find the ghostly skeleton in front of her; she squeaked out a response before swinging the poker forward. Red bones appeared around the skeleton before they flew at her. Shiloh whimpered closing her eyes as they got too close for her comfort. One hit near her hands making her drop the poker on the ground with a loud clatter. This was how she was going to die, death by poltergeist.

  
  


_ I Have Far More Years Of Dealing With Combat Little Mouse. While Your Anger Suffices As Quick Reaction You Lack A Sort Of Discipline In Coordination.  _ The voice spoke again even as she realized that she wasn’t getting hit with any bones. 

  
  


Braving it she opened her eyes to look in front of her. The bones had vanished without a trace leaving only the floating skeleton whose arms were folded over his non existent chest. Annoyance on his face while he watched with those glowing sockets.  _ I Swear My Brother Should Have Told You About Me. Suppose He Has Been To Busy Boondoggling With You To Care How I Feel In All Of This. _

  
  


“Boondogglin’?” Shiloh repeated as the skeleton floated up to her. When he was merely inches from her face she tried to not flinch. Even when one of those red gloves outstretched in an attempt to stroke her cheek. The glove phasing through her making her shiver in its wake. 

  
  


_ Stars, I Will Touch You One Of These Days. Then I Will Be Able To Enjoy You The Way My Brother Does. _ The skull spoke through gritted teeth while that glove dropped down to his side. A low sigh escaping him. 

  
  


Shiloh felt herself freeze at that remark unsure how she felt about the ghostly skeleton touching her. Physical contact with guys was rather uncomfortable for her just because it always came harsh from other shifters. They either wanted to kill her or tame her. Neither were the treatments she received from Dusty so she had welcomed his touch.  _ Boondoggling Is The Monster Term For Sex Or Rather Mine. _

  
  


Shiloh felt her cheeks turning a bright shade of red while her mind put things together. The floating skull was referring to someone as his brother. And if Boondoggling meant having sex then there was only one she was actively sleeping with. That meant the floating skeleton was Dusty’s brother. But why was he a ghost? 

  
  


_ I Can See The Gears Turning In That Mind Of Yours. I Believe You Are Putting Things Together. Which Makes This Much Easier.  _ Shiloh focused on the skull before walking around him to pull Dusty off the couch not wanting him to get too stiff from being in one position. Now that she was able to focus more on pulling him it became a lot easier.

  
  


“How are ya still around if you’re his brother? I recall Dusty stating that he killed his brother when tryin’ to stop that kid in the underground.” Puffing out breaths as she drug Dusty up to the recliner knowing she would have to lift him up to get him into it. It had taken Sly to get the skeleton on her couch in the first place.

  
  


Red bones appeared again moving underneath Dusty making Shiloh's hackles rise defensively. In a swift motion she swatted at them trying to make them get away from her skeleton. Dusty was unable to defend himself from them, even if the skull was telling the truth about being his brother. 

  
  


When her hand came across that first bone she felt a sharp stab to her flesh that seemed like her skin had been seared. It hurt making her pull her hand back quicker than she had slapped the red bones. A small hissing sound being emitted from her while she stroked her tender palm. The feeling had been similar to when she first attempted to bake with her mom. Pulling the cake tin out of the oven with her bare hands. Only to find out not even a minute later that was a bad idea. The cake had landed on the floor rendering it no good after that while eight year old Shiloh had started to sob. 

 

The bones vanished the minute she flinched back.  _ That Wasn’t The Brightest Thing To Do. I May Not Be Able To Touch You But My Bone Attacks Can. _ Shiloh looked up to find him hovering just above her.  _ Allow Me To See Your Hand Please. I Cannot Heal Them But I Can At Least Assess The Damage.  _ Shiloh looked up at him and frowned but moved her hands so that he could see them. Something in her told her that she should trust the ghostly skeleton.  _ To Answer Your Question My Brother Killed Me In His Attempt To Gain L O. Ve. To Defeat The Human. Too Bad It Was Never Enough. _

  
  


Shiloh frowned as he floated closer to her open hands peering at her open palms. “Love? But how would killing help him to gain love? Love is supposed to be a significance of deep care. Whether it is between lovers, parents to children, family in general.” She spoke in confusion.

  
  


_ There Is A Huge Difference Between Love and well L. O. Ve. The Kind Of Love You Are Discussing Monsters Feel More Than Anything. But the type of Love I Am Talking About Is An Acronym for Levels Of Violence. Normally Monsters Try To Go Without It. There Are Very Few Even In The Ranks Of Boss Monsters Who Have Even A Smidge Of It. Sans Has At Least Twenty Levels Of Violence Because He Sought To Be Rid Of The Human. _ The ghost skeleton explained to her leaving her in more confusion over. Who was Sans? 

  
  


“He killed you?” She spoke after a bit the sorrow filling her voice which she looked up at him. “I guess I should ask your name since yanno calling you Ghosty in my mind is rather rude.”

  
  


He snorted slightly lifting the two red orbs up to look at her.  _ My Name Is The Great Papyrus!  _ Shiloh watched as his scarf went to blow behind him as a strange light overcame him. Those red gloves pressing into his sides. Making her envision him if he had a body he would be making a heroic stance while he stared out into the distance. It made her chuckle lightly in appreciation of how sweet he appeared. Papyrus focused on her after a minute as a reddish orange coloration covered his cheekbones.  _ You May Call Me Paps Though. That Is The Name That Sans Is Rather Fond Of. _

  
  


“Sans?” Shiloh asked in an even more confused tone. 

  
  


_ Bear A Moment, My Little Mouse. I Will Answer Your Questions In Due Time. I Must Attend To My Lazy Bones Brother First. You Wished To Sit Him In The Chair Correct? So That He May Be Comfortable?  _ Paps asked offering a warm smile in her direction to which Shiloh nodded her head. Soon after those red bones appeared lifting Dusty up off the ground and placing him gently in the recliner. Shiloh moved over quickly checking to see if he was alright. Regardless of whether he killed his brother or not she wanted to make sure that he was alright. There had to be reasons behind it, she just knew it.

  
  


_ I Would Hate To Tarnish Your View Of Him But What You Might Experience When He Wakes Needs Explaining. Melody Was Not Forgiving Of Him For Such Matters. And I Would Hate For You To Turn Him Away Because Of Something That Is Beyond His Control.  _ Paps started off making her turn back to look at him with that questionable look. He was stroking one glove over the other nervously with something of regret written on his face.  _ Please Sit. I Believe Your Sister Knocked Him Out Enough For Me To Explain This. Shifters Are Indeed Amazing Creatures For Their Strength Alone. _

  
  


The feeling of pride swelled up in her at his comment. Ghost or not he was still a creator and for him to see the strengths in the shifters was. The couch looked comfortable but… her gaze focused on Dusty’s currently unoccupied lap. A low chuckle escaped her before she jumped back landing on top of him. Hearing him make a slight grunt in his sleep. 

  
  


_ Stars Above, You Torment Him In Ways That Not Even I Am Capable Of.  _ Paps sighed bringing his hand up to rub his forehead.  _ Right, Let’s Start With Levels Of Violence And How It Is Obtained. Levels Of Violence Is How It Sounds. It’s The Measure Of Violence In Your Soul. You Um… Have Some But Not As Much Of Sans’.  _

  
  


“I have Levels of Violence?” Shiloh asked in a shocked tone. 

  
  


_ Indeed Little Mouse. You Are At Most A Level Six Which Is The Highest I Have Encountered Aside From The Human Sans Fought And Himself. Levels Of Violence Are Gained Through Kills That Are Committed. Sans Practically Wiped Out The Underground, I Think He Left Grillby Alive Though. But To Serve An Empty Underground Is A Form Of Entrapment On It’s Own.  _ Papyrus frowned at the mention of Grillby never thinking about it before. The idea that Sans’ closest friend was alone in the underground saddened him. Probably because of the fact that Papyrus was a part of Dusty.

  
  


“Givin’ the rebellion that Rayven an’ I went through that makes sense. The enforcers job is to kill the ones who defile our laws. But durin’ the rebellion I was one of the ones who removed the traitors. I was not exactly gentle about it.” Shiloh cringed thinking about the way she murdered those who had dared to touch her mother in a filthy way. 

  
  


_ That Would Be The Justice Trait That Is Within Your Soul, My Little Mouse. It Makes You Want To Right The Wrongs That Had Been Done To You Or Those Around You. Sans Has A Similar Trait, But Since He Is Outside Of The Judgment Hall His Justice Coloration Has Turned The Lavender That You Notice. _ Wait… Sans was Dusty, it made her look over her shoulder back at him in a surprised manner. The light snoring he was making told him he was unaware of their conversation.  _ You Just Answered Your Own Question. Sans Is His Real Name, But He Does Not Feel He Is The Same Monster As he Used To Be.  _

  
  


“So he calls himself Dusty. Because he is covered in the dust of those who were around him. That does not explain why ya are still here.” Shiloh turned back to look to look at the floating skeleton. His eye lights dimming in his sockets at the question. It was a bit of a stretch to ask but she wanted to know. “An’ why you’re all ghost like? Givin’ I know that Dusty hunts the bad monsters.”

  
  


_ The Monster Hunting We Will Get To Since That Is A Big Reason Why I Am Available For You To See Right Now. I Have Learned That Sans Only Allows You To See Me Is When He Is Feeling Self Conscious About Stuff. _ Shiloh thought back to when she had heard Paps’ voice. It had when Dusty had practically thrown her across the room when he went through his heat spell. 

  
  


“Ya talked down to him when he needed to be comforted.” Her tone took a defensive stance towards Dusty’s dead brother. Annoyed that someone would do that to their own sibling willingly. “That wasn’ right but I get the feelin’ that ya knew that. An’ yet ya still did it.”

  
  


_ Because He Would Have Hurt You If He Had Continued To Go Further. His Heat Can Get Him On A Path Where The Actions He Takes Are Taken Too Far! Would You Have Been Comfortable If He Broke Your Arm Just To Get Some Sort Of Pleasure Out Of You?!  _ Paps voice rose making Shiloh jump to her feet. The coloration of her eyes becoming intensified showing off the anger that was held within them.

  
  


“Yes! Because it would have been better than bein’ locked out! Which he did for a week after your little attempt at a pep talk! Siblin’s aren’ supposed to dis one another to make them back off! What ya said was hurtful!” Shiloh snarled in frustration at him. 

  
  


_ Well Guess What, Little Mouse? I Am Him! I Am A Manifestation Of His Guilt! Because He Killed Me So He Could Go After A Human! Think Of How He Would Have Felt If He Killed You Because He Could Not Keep It In His Pants!  _ Paps growled out in frustration while he glared at her. 

  
  


“Go fuck yourself, you rude arogant asshole! There is no room for the kind of bullshit ya put that skeleton through!” Shiloh explained her hand going back to point at Dusty.

  
  


A squeak coming from her when she felt boney fingers wrap themselves around her wrist. Before she was yanked back roughly and pulled back into said skeleton’s lap. Thick-boned arms wrapping around her in an almost painfully. Pulling her as tight as possible into their owner’s cloth covered ribs. The smokey scent of hickory surrounding her in an intoxicating manner that she felt she was suffocating. “Dusty?” She spoke in a surprised tone. 

  
  


“why ya fightin’ with her bro?” Dusty spoke his voice coming out different than what she was used to. It made terror sink down inside of her at the prospect that something was wrong with him.

  
  


_ Because She Needs To Understand What You Are Capable Of. And Stop Treating You Like You Are A Baby Bones.  _ Paps huffed but she noticed the cautious look that he had on his face. The way he was looking at Dusty with concern.  _ Are You… Are You In Control? _

  
  


Shiloh could hear Dusty make a soft growl that sounded almost like her own when she was pissed. But his head turned till it was planted in the side of her neck. A low purr coming from him. “barely. that fucker pushed my limits. then i was attacked from behind. not benifittin’ any but stars, she smells fuckin’ amazin’.” 

  
  


_ As Amazing As She Smells, You Need To Let Her Go So That You Can Leave.  _ Paps spoke in a firm tone making Shiloh recall that he was Dusty in some strange way. Well… a manifestation of Dusty’s guilt. 

  
  


“Why is he grippin’ me so tightly, Paps?” Shiloh demanded to know feeling the way that his hands moved over her. Similar to whenever he would cuddle her after their sparring sessions but his touch seemed to hurt more. It had her squirming in his lap making him groan as she pressed against something thick and pulsing below her ass. 

  
  


“keep squirmin’ like that little… hah… mouse. an’ ya gonna get me all kinds of worked up.” Dusty growled into her ear while his tongue slid along the side of her neck making her whimper. The attention was overwhelming like when he had gone into heat.

  
  


_ I Have Never Seen Him Like This. Usually When He Has L. O. Ve. Madness He Tends To Be More Violent In A Manner. _ There was a touch of nervousness in his voice. His eye lights looking between her and Dusty trying to assess how to gauge this. The guilt over what Mouse was about to endure filled him which had Dusty flashing his gaze up at him. The fear that overwhelmed the older brother could be felt through their connection. She was their soulmate, hurting her would tear them apart.  _ What Would You Suggest Sans? This Is The First Time You Have Experienced The Madness That Wasn’t Involved In A Fight. _

  
  


“there... is another way that i experienced with eh… a female werewolf. too bad she didn’ know what my magic would do to her. but even that would be deadly.” Dusty shivered against Shiloh making her want to comfort him. But she could barely turn in his arms. 

  
  


“What?” Shiloh felt that they weren’t going to get to it fast enough. And she was never one of those who prided herself in patience. That was more Rayven’s thing, the woman could wait out a blizzard if she had the right book or fapping material. The two skeletons said nothing more on the topic which only served to annoy the small albino. “Well don’ keep me waitin’ in suspense here. He’s clearly endurin’ somethin’... so spit it out already.”

  
  


The two skeletons stared at each other before looking off to the side. They were unsure of how to handle this situation since they both loved the little woman who was in more danger than she knew. “what i am goin’ through is called l. o. ve. madness. it was sparked inside of me when the idiot meathead had started to talk shit about ya in front of me. i have an extremely high protective streak within me. so before i knew what i was doin’ i started beatin’ the tar out of him. believe me i was thankful that your sister stopped me.” Dusty explained, wanting her closer to him than she already was. He wanted to sink her into the hollow area behind his ribs. 

  
  


She smelled so strong that he didn’t realize how much his need was kicking in. Something in the way she stood up to his ghostly brother just hit all the right spots. She had defended him even knowing what he was capable of. 

  
  


“Okay that still doesn’ explain what I need to do to help ya Dusty. Please enlighten me before I lose my cool as it sits.” Shiloh was hating how they were beating around the bush especially with Dusty attempting to smother her. 

  
  


_ My Brother Would Normally Seek To Continue The Fight If He Is Knocked Out. The End Result Is Him Killing Whatever Set Off His Madness. See The Levels Of Violence That He Obtained In the Underground Drove Him To The Brink Of Insanity. Normally Fighting The Monsters He Has Been Training You To Hunt Helps To Keep It Under Control.  _ Papyrus explained this time allowing Dusty to growl and coo into her ear simultaneously. It sent shivers down her body in response. 

  
  


“Okay so fightin’ to death is not an option. Is there a second one?” Shiloh moaned feeling him slide his hand between her legs to press against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. She wanted to slam her legs shut but she feared he would squeeze her waist tighter if she did so. 

  
  


“that option could prove far worse little mouse.” Dusty hummed pressing tighter between her legs. Stroking that spot a bit rougher and faster than he normally would. It got her to whimper out in response to what he did. “found out a while back that sexual acts can help aid in gettin’ rid of that… heh madness.”

  
  


_ Oh My God Sans No! Stars Above If You Do What I Think Your Going To Do-  _ Paps started to say but it fell on def ears. 

  
  


“guess ya could say i be shootin’ the problem out of me.” Dusty snickered and Shiloh felt herself choke on her own chuckle.

  
  


_ OH MY GOD! SANS! REALLY! _ Papyrus erupted his gloves curled into fists in anger.  _ This Is Hardly The Time For You To Try Out Your Pun Game On LIttle Mouse. And That Isn’t Something You Should Be Considering. You Should Put Her Down And Do Your Little Shortcut Out Before You Hurt Her! We Want Her Alive, Remember? _

  
  


Shiloh instantly felt Dusty sag behind her when Papyrus made that statement. It made things click in her mind. He couldn’t cum inside of her, but sex could help ease this madness he was under. She had called him hers earlier when Paps had appeared. Could it be she really felt that connected to Dusty? 

  
  


“I wanna help Dusty.” Shiloh spoke looking at him over her shoulder. His sockets were wide while he stared at her. “I have an idea of how I can help but it’s gonna take ya trustin’ me. If ya don’ trust me then ya need to do as Paps asks.” A plan had formed in her mind of what he could do for him. 

  
  
  


“little mouse, are ya sure?” Dust asked bringing one hand from her waist. Though the other continued to press between her legs not giving up the movement. His one hand curling around her cheek in a light caress. “it could be dangerous, my sweet.”

  
  


That was a different type of endearment for a change. That little coil was tightening inside of her making her body stiffen. A low whimper escaped her with how close she was her body squirming on his lap. The movement making him purr his fingers moving with vigor. “so close already.” Dusty chuckled lightly pressing his teeth to the side of her neck. “tell ya what, ya cum for me an’ then ya can help me in whatever way ya have in mind.”

  
  


Before she could respond Dusty pulled her back in the recliner. The hand that was on her cheek moving to the side to hit the lever which pulled up the foot rest. His knees aiding in to push hers apart. The hand between her legs moved up to to the hem of her shorts pushing past them to press against her bare crotch. Wasting no time to thrust two fingers inside of her. Shiloh gasped when he curled them inside of her moving them slowly. 

  
  


“you’re mine, ya know that right?” He growled into her ear which served to heighten her need. Attempting to press her thighs together because of how sensitive she was. “my own little alpha wolf that i look forward to enjoyin’ every night.”

  
  


That struck so many things inside of her, especially when he stated that he wanted to enjoy her every night. Dusty wanted her beyond what they already were. This helped to secure something in her mind that she had been thinking about before he had woken her up.  _ She’s So Perfect, Sans.  _ She heard Paps pipe in making her glance in his direction only to jolt at how close he was. Those scarlet colored eye lights in the form of hearts while he looked her over.  _ Our Little Mouse. _

  
  


Dusty hummed his acknowledgement while he took extra time to focus on that sensitive bundle outside her body. The madness in his mind telling him to snap that perfect neck of hers. Or to break something on her body to ease it back. The flicker of who he used to be whimpered at the mere thought of hurting her. It made Dusty cling to her tighter hearing her hiss out as his grip tightened around her. His fingers moving into her with such vigor feeling her tighten from the movements. 

  
  


“ya are gettin’ close, my alpha.” Dusty purred nuzzling her cheek lightly loving how soft she was in his grip. The little woman let out a sharp cry before he felt her climax around his hand. Dusty grunted his approval letting her ride out the pleasurable high she was enduring. “good girl my little mouse.” 

  
  


Sure getting her to cum for him was nice but it was doing nothing to ease the maddening hunger for violence within him. Pulling his hand from her shorts admiring the shimmer of her juices on his bones. A low hum escaped him while he tested the fluid recalling the few times he had gone down on her. The memory of the sweet nectar that poured out from her core had him trembling in excitement. 

  
  


Dusty didn’t get the opportunity to lick them clean because she turned gripping his wrists. She moved quickly taking his wrists and pulling them behind the chair. “w-wha-” Dusty gasped feeling her pull them together. It registered to him that she was restraining him, especially when he felt a ribbon being pulled between his radius and ulna on both arms. “Mousey?”

  
  


“Please don’ call me that. It was the name my father always used when he was talking to me. It brin’s a lot of painful memories for me.” Mouse responded to him. “I keep askin’ Sly not to call me that name but he doesn’ listen. I definitely prefer the name you call me.”

  
  


Instead of her tying his wrists together she tied his radiuses together giving him the opportunity to move his hands. And for a moment he swore she did a little bow in between them. “what are ya doin’?” He inquired watching as she came in front of him her cheeks a bright shade of pink. It made him notice that her hair which had been pulled up into a ponytail before was down. The ivory strands flowing carefully over shoulders. That clicked in his mind, she had used the ribbon that was in her hair to bind his arms together. 

  
  


“Ya said the only ways to help ya get past the madness is either violently killing someone or getting off. I intend to do the latter.” Mouse hummed kicking the footrest down until it clicked into place. Dusty made a slight gasp from the movement afraid he might have been thrown from the chair. But his bound arms prevented him from going any further. 

  
  


“mouse no offense but may i remind ya that i can’ cum inside of ya without killin’ ya.” Dusty couldn’t help but remind her. The idea of her pleasuring him aside from a handjob would have been wonderful. He could get off with the touch of those small fingers wrapped around his thick magic. Stroking him till he could get off, this idea she had lacked something solid. Well something solid other than his magic. 

  
  


“Let me worry about that, okay?” Mouse explained grabbing the bottoms of his shorts yanking them down till they pooled at his slippers. “How ya manage to spar with those on and not trip really makes me consider how you truly do things.” She chuckled at him watching as that blush covered his zygomatic bones.

  
  


At this moment he was more exposed than he had ever been in front of her. Showing off his bare bones with his magic throbbing for her to touch it. A low hum coursed over him while he allowed his magic to engulf his bones forming his ecto body. Knowing that compared to how he looked before the genocide runs would have been a chubby little skeleton. But the LV he had gained aided him in building muscle rather than fat. 

  
  


Shiloh watched as his magic formed what was similar to her body. “Ya gonna form that for me after all this is done. I want to explore that.” Moving her hands to caress his thighs feeling the durable substance vibrate under her fingers. This was exciting but… “Ya don’ have to keep the magic up.”

  
  


Dropping to her knees she leaned into him taking hold of his erection with her hand. Stroking him gently which had him gasping. Leaning forward she parted her lips taking the head of his shaft in her mouth. Dusty squirmed in the chair trying to pull away from her. “mouse, stop n-no..” He whined when she took more of him into her mouth unwavered by his pleas for her to stop. 

  
  


The pleasure was more than he had experienced in a long time. Sure he could find pleasure in bunny girls, Thorn in this dimension always made for a fun time. It was what earned him the nickname from Axe of Dust Bunny. But with Mouse, it was something else even as her tongue swirled around the tip just under the rim. “stars please stop, i don’ want ya to die little mouse.” Dusty begged attempting to deter her from continuing. And yet he felt himself pleading for her to continue.

  
  


“Stop, don’ stop; make up your mind Dustman.” Mouse chuckled as her tongue lightly caressed the side of his shaft. She had stopped taking him fully into her mouth due to the amount of precum coming out. She was just trying to help him out but something was bothering her. He had his own claim over her. And yet… she needed to do something for him.

  
  


Dusty made a sound that she recognized him doing many times before. It told her that he was a lot closer than she realized. A thought struck in her mind while she proceeded to stroke him with her hand. Glancing up she caught sight of his sockets closed trying to hold in his release. Her tongue rolled over her teeth feeling the prominent fangs that had formed. Shiloh knew what Dusty meant to her she only hoped that he wouldn’t change his mind later.

  
  


Parting her lips she leaned up watching his magic dissipate with how close he was getting. The lavender ecto form being pulled back into thick ivory bones while she leaned into the top of his ilium. Bringing her mouth close to where his sacrum was she pressed her lips around the bone. Her teeth pressing into him before her fangs crushed into it, making a loud crunch. 

  
  


Dusty yelped out as she felt his shaft twitch before hot liquid trailed down it and over her hand. “fuck!” He snarled out, the sound of something tearing into the chair. Probably from his thick phalanges digging into the fabric. “had to do it in a spot that wouldn’ be seen?” He huffed at her. 

  
  


Pulling her mouth from his ilium she slowly licked the marrow that was seeping from the marks. “Where would ya have preferred?” She asked watching as his shaft disappeared along with the residual juices of his climax. Climbing up into his lap she made herself comfortable glancing over his body. So he wanted it somewhere that it could be seen, eh? 

  
  


“Sit stil,l Dusty.” Shiloh grabbed ahold of his shirt and ripped it downwards getting him to flinch. It made her chuckle at the movement revealing his sternum to her view. Grinning wide she flashed sharp fangs to his face.  Leaning into him she bit down on his sternum leaving two punctures that would match the ones on his ilium. 

  
  


“ya said no bitin’ because that was a…” His words were cut off as if a thought overcame him. “heh... well now ya gone an’ done it little mouse.” 

  
  


Shiloh fell forward into the recliner as her face met with the cushions. Leaning back she looked at the empty chair that he had been sitting in a moment before. Looking to the sides she tried to grasp where he had gone not finding him anywhere. Someone gripped the back of her shirt before she was pulled back into a thick chest. 

  
  


“took a bit to get rid of that ribbon. but now that i got rid of it i owe ya a mark.” Dusty bemused pulling her shirt to the side. Shit! She hadn’t thought about that. Looking over her shoulder she caught sight of him opening his maw a set of his own sharp incisors making her shiver in fear and excitement. 

  
  


“W-wait a minute, D-Dust-” Her words were cut off by the scream she emitted when he bit down without a warning. The feel of her skin being torn open while they pressed into her clavicle. Welp what did she expect to happen? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to ASimpleSmut Peddler on Tumblr for drawing out Shiloh for me. She looks so amazing to me this is from the chapter where Dusty follows her to the Kink Club.
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/YPDVTr9)


	22. Leaving the Nest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiloh and Rayven plan out an upcoming Halloween event. Shiloh drops a bomb on Rayven that she isn't ready for.

Rayven and Shiloh were sitting under the shaded porch near the packhouse overlooking their two cabins. It was a nice little hangout for them both to enjoy the day together. Shiloh’s lack of pigment proving to make such things difficult if not for the little porch. Their father had it set it up for such occasions. The two sisters were enjoying pot of tea along with some various flavored muffins that Shiloh had baked the previous evening. The various paperwork scattered across the table while the sisters were relaxed on the bench swing. Mostly paperwork for like the estate. Their little cabins were drawn up on the estate blueprints but they didn’t pay anything on them. In fact the house was paid off thanks to their father. Their taxes were coming up and they wanted to make sure they could cover it. Rayven had a steady chef job at a restaurant that paid her very well. Shiloh had her studies at the local hospital trying to become a general practice doctor. But they kept shoving her into unwanted wards. 

  
  


Today the sisters along with financial up comings they were discussing ideas for the pack children to do for Halloween. They usually set up a haunted house and passed out candies that the shifter kids would enjoy. It was something that the sisters enjoyed doing. Right now they were discussing candy ideas.

  
  


“What about pumpkin caramel lollipops?” Shiloh hummed while she nibbled on a chocolate chip muffin. “It seems fitting for the season.” 

  
  


Rayven snorted in response. “That’s the fourth pumpkin suggestion that ya have made. An’ don’ think i don’ notice how ya do it every other suggestion. Make somethin’ pumpkin Shiloh. It don’ have to be candy either.”

  
  


Shiloh winced at that comment her gaze shifting up to the to her sister and huffed. “It’s the right season for pumpkin an’ none of the little monsters appreciate the delight of it. The mix of the sweet pumpkin with the spiciness of cinnamon and nutmeg. How the fuck do they not like pumpkin?”

  
  


Rayven started to shake with laughter at the ramblings of the albino sibling. Violet eyes looked up from the paperwork for the house she currently was sorting through. “Best watch that statement Mousey, your mate might not take too fond to ya callin’ the little rascals of the pack monsters. He might take it offensively especially since he got left with the triplets last night.” It had been about two breaching on three weeks since the mark had been placed on Shiloh’s shoulder. Sealing her to the strange skeleton in a claim that she considered permanent. It had definitely enhanced their relationship and she openly called him her mate around the rest of the packmates. Sly was none too happy about it but he accepted the fact Dusty was there to stay. Things between those two just got… strange. Mostly from Sly’s perspective since he chose to be a bit more creative in his attempts to show the tall skeleton how much he cared about him.

  
  


“Ah shit… I swear I wondered what was going through Maybel’s mind when she asked him to keep an eye on them. Or why Dusty had agreed to it.” Shiloh grumbled in response which only served to make Rayven chuckle more. 

  
  


“Oh I don’ know. Maybe he wants to see if he can handle shifter children.” Rayven confessed her violet gaze twinkling with the idea of little skellie wolf shifter babies running around the pack grounds. Having a niece or a nephew or maybe both that she could dote on warmed the Alpha’s heart. Rayven loved to have a little family of her own but she hadn’t chosen a mate to settle down with. Shiloh had clicked instantly with Dusty the moment he had shown up in their lives. In a way, Rayven envied Shiloh for that. Cujo was never a potential mate, he was just someone that scratched that itch for her on occasion. 

  
  


“Now why would he go an’ do a silly thin’ like that?” Shiloh questioned getting the older sister to shake her head. Rayven was sated by the thought that her sister was happy for once. But Rayven wanted to see Shiloh more than happy, and so far the skeleton monster had done just that. Taking steps that most would be too terrified to go. Shiloh’s condition made her somewhat bitter since she had reached the age of understanding why other packmates treated her differently. Their mother attempting to shield her from that coldness. There were times Rayven thought back to their rebellion two years prior and it was terrifying how different her little sister had turned so quickly. But the murder of their parents had changed them both. Rayven was obliged to shut out her emotions, which meant Shiloh had to come with her limitations.

  
  


“Oh I don’ know. He’s got his mate now maybe he wants an opportunity to see what else he can get out of life. Perhaps a pup or two.” Might have been a low blow for Rayven to pull with Shiloh but the younger of the two needed to see that she had so much more going on for her. 

  
  


A few moments passed before low and behold the albino understood what Rayven was suggesting. A cute little pink coloration filling her cheeks as the paper that had been held in her hand lowered. Pinkish blue eyes focused on Rayven while her mouth parted to say something but nothing came out. In fact, she was starting to look like a fish with how much she continued to try to say something. And it was taking Rayven so much not to burst out laughing in response. “Wait what? He uh… he… never-” Oops she seemed to have pushed her too far. 

  
  


“Easy,” Rayven spoke in a firm tone, hoping to calm the younger sister down. Yeah, she broke Shiloh. It saddened her to think that her sister might consider herself unworthy of such things because they seemed out of reach. And if Rayven were honest with herself, she came to the conclusion that the Holtz Alpha line might just die with them. “I was only tellin’ ya what I suspect. On the account of why Maybel might have asked him… I suspect that one of our Enforcers encouraged her to approach him with the idea.”

  
  


“Your lover needs to back the fuck off.” Shiloh growled getting Rayven to start chuckling again at how defensive little Mouse could get. 

  
  


“Cujo an’ I are no longer sleepin’ together. Especially since he started that fight with Dusty. I refuse to have a relationship with someone who can’ do as I ask. An’ I specifically asked him to leave your boneman alone.” Rayven’s tone became firm while she eyed her baby sister. “Besides I don’ think he was responsible for it.” 

  
  


Shiloh was about to ask what Rayven meant when Sly came out the back door carrying one of those drones under his arm. It wasn’t a cheap piece of machinery either since it had a camera on the bottom of it. It could be piloted by a tablet. Which he held in one hand, the two items had been a Christmas present from Shiloh and Rayven. Now in his other hand was one of those rubber tarantulas that could be bought from a craft store as a Halloween decoration. The thing was pretty damn realistic too. He displayed it in the living room on September first and not bothering to take it down till Rayven threw it at him when it neared Thanksgiving. The holidays always being big around the estate.

  
  


The sisters glanced at one another as Sly attached the spider to the bottom of the drone with a transparent piece of string. “Hey Sly?” Rayven asked getting the tall Jamaican respond with a hum. While he continued to work on the drone with his little project. “What are ya doin’?”

  
  


“Oh… just wantin’ to show some proper pack shenanigans to our newest pack member.” Sly snickered.  

  
  


Shiloh had a feeling that this was going to end badly for the panther shifter. Even as he had managed to fire up the drone. The sisters watched the drone go flying off in the direction of their cabins. Yeah, that bad feeling just got worse. 

  
  


“Isn’ Dusty sleepin’ in my hammock?” Rayven asked watching as the drone disappears between the two cabins. Time felt like it was slowly ticking by like the sand in an hourglass. Each granule slowly falling from the top to the bottom like it was drenched in thick molasses. 

  
  


Rayven and Shiloh heard the scream first making them want to jump from their places so they could hide under their bench swing. The snorting sound of Sly’s laughter came next which became muted a second after. “He just smashed my drone.” Sly growled looking down at the blank screen that was displayed on the tablet. Clearly having seen the skeleton do something neither of them had.

  
  


“that ain’ the only thin’ i’m gonna be smashin’ here in a bit.” Dusty’s husky voice rang out in anger as he appeared in front of the porch. Making Sly jump about five feet in the air like a startled kitty cat who had a balloon pop behind him. 

  
  


The little tarantula held in Dusty’s hand in an almost crushing grip. His face unable to be seen since his back was to the two sisters. Sly had this look that was a cross between terrified and pissed off. Given how much he loved that drone they understood why he might be a little upset about the drone getting smashed. Maybe he shouldn’t use it to torment new pack members. “i hate spiders. an’ ya no better than axe-y boy with that little stunt ya just pulled, pussy. so i’ll give ya a runnin’ start. ya have five minutes to run an’ hide.”

  
  


The fact Dusty had started to call Sly ‘pussy’ went along with Sly’s fond nickname of ‘boner’. Shiloh often found herself wondering if Sly wanted to bang Dusty or vice versa with that name. Well, the dominant stance probably proving to be in favor of Dusty since ‘Pussy’ was more derogatory than ‘Boner’. She wasn’t sure she liked the idea of her best friend attempting to fuck her mate either. Dusty was hers and hers alone.

  
  


“Or what?” Sly huffed while he focused on Dusty even with a twinge of fear in that grayish-green gaze of his. 

  
  


Dusty gave a low chuckle telling Shiloh that he already had a plan concocted for this very question. Given she was pretty sure he was only sweet on her, Rayven, and maybe the kids of the pack this wasn’t going to end well for Sly. Well live and learn and Sly was definitely going to learn from this particular mistake. “or i can show ya how cujo got some of those bruises right here an’ right now. in front of the alpha an’ the beta.”

  
  


“Dusty…” Rayven warned making the skeleton raise one hand to stop her. Since he had pretty much tossed the muscle-bound enforcer around like a ragdoll Cujo had not stopped getting harassed by the rest of the pack. Mostly because the bone beat the shit out of the dog. And bones shouldn’t be able to do that. Yes, everyone in the pack knew that Dusty was a skeleton monster having believed in the lore that dated back to the start of the Holtz family. And because he refused to wear the glamor anymore around them. Only tossing it up when they had visits from other packs.

  
  
  


“within a fair fight of course as per the alpha’s request.” Dusty responded after a bit as he looked over his shoulder to wink at the sisters. Making Shiloh blush brighter than Rayven had ever seen. It was a cute endearment to see the normally rough woman turn soft and sweet for one person. The whole point of a mate to be fair. Rayven recalled their mother being capable of doing just the same with their father.

  
  


“Crap.” Was all they heard Sly state before he took off running in the direction of the woods. The sisters watching him move faster than when Shiloh made banana nut muffins. The kitty was definitely hoofing it in hopes to outrun the skeleton who could magically shortcut off the porch and wherever he pleased on the packland. Shiloh had pretty much walked throughout the borders so he got a feel for it. More so since he was the newest Enforcer. And his job was meant to protect little Shiloh from anyone who may cause her harm. His shortcuts made things a lot easier for him to get to her, probably faster than Sly could.

  
  


Dusty turned and walked up under the porch towards the sisters. Holding the spider out towards the screen door like he was offering it up. The door swung open and out stepped Jareth, the youngest of Maybel’s triplets. Those adorable sapphire blue eyes narrowing down on the ground while he walked up to Dusty. Taking one of the hands that were folded behind his back and held it out towards the tall skeleton. 

  
  


“thought we had an agreement last night?” Dusty scowled down at the eight-year-old placing the rubber tarantula in the boy's extended hand. Rayven became concerned that Dusty was about to beat the crap out of the kid. Her defenses riding high in case she would have to lunge. She would be lying if she stated the treatment that Cujo had received from Dusty had startled her. Placing her on an edge she didn’t like being. But it meant that he would do whatever it took to protect her younger sister. 

  
  


“We did,” Jareth spoke still avoiding Dusty’s gaze. Probably just as scared as Rayven felt current. Glancing over Rayven could see Shiloh watching him with just as much caution. At least the two of them were on the same page. There was a fond look though that was filling itself in Shiloh’s watchful gaze. It warmed Rayven’s heart to see it there. Just maybe her sister was warming up to the idea of having those skellie shifter babies that Rayven was already planning for. “But Sly told me he’d get me that new Nerf gun if I told him what had ya jumpin’ like one of the kitty cats we like to watch on youtube.” 

  
  


Dusty sighed, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nasal cavity. Clearly appearing annoyed at the prospect the boy had given up his fear for a plastic gun that shoots foam darts. Kids were like that though when a toy was dangled in front of them. They might have been apex predators when they were older but that wasn’t until puberty hits. “okay well… that’s fine. sly just got himself in big trouble for what he did. but i will make sure he honors your deal because a deals a deal.”

  
  


Shiloh and Rayven watched as the boy’s sapphire gaze jerked to Dusty. A smile spreading across his face until his dimples looked like they hurt. “Really, Mister Dusty? Ya would make sure Sly honors the deal he made with me?” That smile of his fading as a thought had crossed his mind. “Even though I told him about your arachnophobia?” 

  
  


“yes, even though ya told him about my fear of spiders. now go back inside an’ watch jungle book with your sisters.” Dusty smiled reaching forward to press his bone hand into the boy's head. Ruffling his pale blond locks which made him chuckle softly. And Shiloh felt her heart swell just a bit more seeing the rough skeleton show a sweeter side. One that just wasn’t for her.  

  
  


After the boy ran off inside, Rayven shook her head. “Shouldn’ have let them find out one of your fears. Especially when Sly is involved.”

  
  


“yeah well the kid threw the spider on me last night. one of ‘em plastic rin’s that they got for halloween last year. an’ just happened to get the right reaction out of me when sly walked in. so wouldn’ surprise me if he pressured the boy to reveal what he did. dan’lin’ a new toy in front of him for the information.” Dusty walked over to Shiloh kissing her lightly on the top of her head. Before he snagged one of the coffee cake muffins. “be back in a bit little mouse. got a pussy to catch.” 

  
  


And then he was gone making Shiloh blush brightly. “If we wasn’ mated I would have taken that the wron’ way.” Going back to the paperwork that was still settled in front of her. Rayven looked up at Shiloh shaking her head at that statement. Thinking maybe Dusty had a reason for stating it like that.

  
  


“You an’ I both know the only pussy he is interested in is the one between your legs. An’ let's face it, you would be an idiot if ya were to let him go. Especially with that mark on your shoulder.” Rayven snorted, grabbing one of the blueberry muffins picking at it from the top to get the prominent blueberry that was there. 

  
  


Shiloh knew better than anyone that if she were to push Dusty away there would be no one else for her. When marked by a mate any other sexual partner would never come up to par at least for a shifter. The mark was a bond; one that wasn’t broken unless one of the said mates died. Then it was a toss-up what would happen to the one who would survive. They would either live out their days alone or seek someone else who would never match up to the original one. Sometimes choosing a life of loneliness was better than attempting to betray the one they had bonded themselves to. Monsters had something similar according to Dusty. A soul bond something that would be even harder to break only when one mate died it was theorized that the other would follow after. 

 

“I don’ intend to push him away Ray Ray. I actually um…” She paused for a moment thinking over her words trying to find a way of saying it. It became clear that she just needed to say it plain as day. “I love him Rayven. I don’ think I could go without him. He an’ I have been discussin’ a road trip to explore the country.”

  
  


Rayven looked up surprised by this information that was dropped on her. Looking over to the side she tried to ponder what this would do for the chain of command. In truth, it was a good thing for Shiloh to leave the nest. But it was just that Mouse would be leaving the nest out into the world that they both knew to be cruel. Rayven pushed her dark hair over her shoulder glancing over at her younger sister. “Not that ya leavin’ but what about your studies?”

  
  


“It would be for a semester an’ I am on field work anyways. The hospitals are needing to look over my qualifications. Once I am accepted into a hospital I can pick up the internship next semester.” Shiloh explained which eased Rayven’s worried mind some but there was still that endless worry.

  
  


“When will you be leaving?” This time her voice cracked with that worry. 

  
  


Pinkish blue eyes lifted to look at Rayven and she could read the look in them. Shiloh knew how much Rayven disliked the idea of her leaving. Without the Holtz pack protection, there was no telling what kind of hell she would be getting into. Shiloh needed to handle this with caution like her Rayven’s maternal nature was ticking they both wanted kids of their own to raise. With the pack kids being cared for by their parents it left the older sister to look after the younger one. 

  
  


“Rayven you know I will be fine out there. I have a souped-up skeleton who isn’ about to let anythin’ happen to me.” That look of uneasiness seemed to fade slightly from Rayven’s face but there was still some there. “Would ya like it if I checked in every night?”

  
  


That took a lot more of it away which told Shiloh this was what was going to be needed. After losing both of their parents the older sister took a lot of the responsibility not only managing the pack but managing Shiloh as well. And as much as she hated it she did appreciate what Rayven did for her. “We are leaving after Halloween.”

  
  


“That’s in two weeks.” Rayven whimpered, showing more emotion in that brief moment than she had shown in a long time.

  
  


“yes but if we prolon’ it then there is a chance that ya will find some way to stop us from goin’.” Shiloh felt relief at the sound of that raspy baritone voice that came from behind her. The violet gaze of her sister looked up to stare at Dusty where he stood. Shiloh turned her head in time to see two gloved hands reaching down to wound around her. Pulling her up against him and settling back into the seat. Settling her neatly on his lap while he focused on the older sister. Those hands snaking their way over her stomach to keep her calm. 

  
  


Rayven inhaled a deep breath making the hairs on the back of Shiloh’s neck stand on edge. True, Shiloh was the beta of the pack but she really had no true purpose here. The pack was maybe twenty to fifty members, not all of them lived on the pack land due to not wishing to overcrowd. Maybe half of them respected Shiloh for the skills that she showed when it came to the Rebellion. But they never saw her as a packmate because of what she was. A mistake!

  
  


“I…” Rayven started looking off to the side trying to come to terms with this. “I should be happy about this. But in truth, I am terrified that somethin’ is goin’ to happen to you out there. An’ you can’ blame me for that. After what happened to mom an’ dad there is still that worry that somethin’ will happen.”

  
  


“I know that Rayven, but I am only makin’ it harder for ya to lead. You are the first an’ only female alpha to lead a pack without a male. The minute I am not here is when ya can lead. This isn’ a goodbye, Rayven. this is just me explorin’.” Shiloh hoped that her older sister would understand.

  
  


The silence stretched between them before Rayven nodded her head. “You were always the one who had reasoning when it came down to it. I don’ look to runnin’ this pack without ya though Mouse. But I will do what I can.” There was a look on Rayven’s face that Shiloh didn’t like seeing, it was the one that she had worn before she took over the pack. 

  
  


“You have Sly to help ya run it Rayevn?” Shiloh offered up, but she knew that wouldn’t be enough. The sisters had a bond between them that had been formed when they were kids. It was stronger now and Shiloh felt like she was breaking that bond by leaving.

  
  


“Sly’s not you. But I’m not selfish either.” Rayven chuckled getting Shiloh to look up at her. “This is your time to explore with your mate. Mom and dad went to Fiji when they first met one another. You two should have been out of her a few months ago but you guys stuck around. So, take as much time as ya need Shi. I’ll be here when ya get back.” 

  
  


Shiloh knew that this wasn’t an easy thing or Rayven to do. But she was willing to let Shiloh do this. Would she have willing to let her go if she knew what her and Dusty would be really doing?

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Later that night, Shiloh sat on the couch thinking over what Rayven had said earlier. The blanket pulled lightly over her lap while she watched the skeleton in her living room pace around. Using his magic to float up the furniture for the umpteenth time. Yeah, she knew what he was looking for but he wouldn’t find it. At least not in her cabin. In some ways she drove him nuts on purpose because she was very capable of doing that. And it was entertaining to watch the already psychotic skeleton lose his shit.

  
  


“What are you looking for?” Yeah, she was a brat. But in the end she was Dustman’s brat. And she was damned proud of it.

  
  


“i’ve told ya for the last two weeks that i’m tryin’ to find my jacket.” Dusty grumbled placing the recliner back into place. Annoyance read on his skull as he walked back over to where she was sitting. Sitting next to her and slinging his arm over her shoulder to pull her against his chest. “i swear if that meathead has it i’mma kill him for real this time.”

  
  


Yeah she admitted that she was tempted to blame it on Cujo just so she could watch Dusty tear him apart. But in that same thought, she recalled what Paps or what she lovingly called Dusty’s pain in the ass had said about LV. It was unclear if shifters would be considered part monster due to the fact they were created from monster magic. Yes, she knew of her grandmother’s relationship with the skeletal monster Gaster. Knew that Gaster’s love for Mila Sterling had him injecting the magical gift into her. And Mila had wanted to bond with Gaster much like Shiloh wanted to bond with Dusty. Both of them were disappointed by fate. Mila suffering the loss of Gaster by the creation of the barrier. Shiloh was suffering the cockblocking hell known as LV poisoning or the risk of LV poisoning. 

  
  


“Are we in the right for tellin’ her about us leavin’?” Shiloh asked snuggling against Dusty’s chest. Stroking his ribcage through the thick fabric of his turtleneck shirt.

  
  


“wouldn’ have been right if ya left without a word, mousey.” Dammit, she hated when he called her that. She couldn't help her reaction as she slammed the butt of her palm into his sternum. The minute that she had felt the bone underneath she regretted it.

  
  


Dusty threw her down on the couch climbing over the top of her. That smile of his appearing playful and she knew that it was. The skeleton was aware of how to get her to fall into his game now that they had been together for six months. And yet she fell for it every time because he could get a rise out of her. Once he got that rise out of her he would take great pleasure in watching her crumble under his touch. Dusty needed that rise to get himself off and she was willing to comply even at the expense of a few bruises. 

 

“you have your sister’s blessin’ my little alpha. an’ she knows i will keep ya safe while we are out in the world. lon’ as she doesn’ know what we will be doin’ then i believe she will be acceptin’.” Dusty explained like he had done the last six to ten times she had doubted this little scenario. “i need ya mouse, an’ i need to be out there doin’ my job.”

  
  


The job of taking out the supernatural assholes that plagued the world. A semester of being out there taking out those fuckers like Elanora had taught her to do. Dusty had helped her get sharper with the sparring sessions. He needed to kill the bad supernatural shit stains out there to tame the madness within him. It just didn’t feel right to lie to Rayven.

  
  


“i can see the turmoil in ya. i don’ think she will understand what ya wanna do. an’ this will get ya way from that abusive asshole your sister insists i don’ kill. as well as keep me from stran’lin’ that puss puss.” That made Shiloh snort a chuckle. Dusty’s tolerance of Sly’s overprotectiveness was to give him colorful nicknames like pussy or her favorite puss puss. 

  
  


“You should call him Mister Tinkles next time.” Shiloh laughed louder getting Dusty to lean down and rest his head on her chest. 

  
  


“thank ya for comin’ with me for all this.” Dusty spoke softly stroking along her sides with those bare phalanges. Whenever they were alone she managed to talk him into not wearing the leather gloves. “it means a lot to me that i am gonna have ya there fightin’ by my side.”

  
  


“Wouldn’ dream of bein’ anywhere else Dustman. But can we hold off on talkin’ about the rest of this till after Halloween? I have this thin’ I do every year since mom an’ dad died. An’ try not to worry about your hoody I’m sure it will turn up.” Shiloh chuckled getting him to reach up and stroke her face. 

  
  


“okay mouse, can we take a nap now though. kinda just wore myself out when i had to chase puss puss down. could ya make some more of them muffins tomorrow? i really like the coffee cake ones. that little sugary crumble was so good.” Dusty asked getting her to laugh again. Stars, this skeleton was going to kill her with either pleasure or laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm not dead just dealing with some emotional writer's block. The holidays have about killed me. So here's an update.
> 
>  
> 
> Strangers on the Train will be getting a major overhaul. I am still writing new content but it will not be posted until the edits are done.  
> My Shifty Pet isn't far from completion.  
> Go Dust Yourself will have a sequel!  
> Strawberries will be Continued!
> 
> Wheatberry will be a continuation but it's more of a way to sexually torment my Beta RubyDracoGirl lol. 
> 
> Now with that being said I have 3 things in the works!  
> The Queen Bee Effect- A prequel to Strangers on The Train to show how the Skeletons made Luna a stronger person.
> 
> Tailored Purr-fectly(Fell Swap)- Dusk Noir and his brother Rus Noir run a fashion company together. Dusk learns he has an interest in his coffee girl that his brother forced into the position. Can he hold it together enough to woo her or will he lose his cool?
> 
> We Are Monsters(Dancetale)- Sansy adores the little girl that he met. But problems arise seperating them. Now she's back and Sansy intends to make her his at all costs.


	23. The Sisters Holtz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty is preparing for when he and Mouse leave her Nest to deal with stuff. The Alpha though seems a bit troubled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning this is all Dusty's PoV... And there is quite a bit involved with Rayven in this Chapter.

Dusty popped into Mouse's cabin, humming happily to himself since things were going his way. Six months to a year of just him and his Little Mouse. His soul was thrumming with excitement at how many nights he would get her. Money was not an issue since he had built up savings from previous hunts. What made him happier was the perfect cover he had made up for them. On a casual side they would appear like a married couple traveling cross country. There was even a pretty ring that he had bought for her. It had a row of mice engraved around the band. And inside of it was both of their names. The little gold band would look so pretty on her finger. 

  
  


Due to her medical degree he had to take her last name. The thought had him thinking about his own last name. Technically being a Sans his last name should be Gaster, but he had lost that lazy goofball that he used to be. Perhaps Mouse could provide some insight to a last name for him. 

  
  


Walking into her bedroom he froze at the sight of Rayven sprawled across Mouse’s bed. Her legs up in the air resting on her stomach. Her nose pressed into a book that looked all too familiar. Wait a second that was his book! The one that Paps kept telling him to get rid of. But for reasons that he was unsure of he couldn’t get rid of it. 

  
  


_ And What Reasons Would That Be? _ He heard Paps comment, making Dusty’s left socket twitch. He didn’t have to explain himself, well not to his brother. Maybe to the eldest Holtz sister along with the other item that she had resting in front of her. The crimson velvet box nestled in front of her propped elbows. Pulled open to reveal the black inlay with a gold ring nestled in the center of it. It had been hell getting her exact measurements. 

  
  


Turns out those hands were sensitive, a light touch to the top of her hand had her pulling away from him. There were no calluses on her palm even though he expected them to be there since she could shift into a wolf. Then again, that sensitivity made sense to him. He had read somewhere that the tops of canine’s paws were made up of sensitive nerve endings. But as a human she shouldn’t have those, it just made her that much cuter to him.

  
  


“rayven?” Dusty wasn’t sure what to do. Luckily his driver’s license was in his pocket where she couldn’t find it. The fact it was a false ID with his name with her last name would be questioned. If she saw that he wasn’t sure how to explain that. Best to keep that hidden in the pocket of his jeans. 

  
  


At the mention of her name she lowered the book so violet eyes focused on him. A smile spreading across her face reflected something akin to knowing. But there was some sadness in her eyes. Dusty could see it lingering there every time he was around the sisters. Rayven held envy for her younger sister but it wasn’t the jealous kind. It was harder to explain, the older sister wanted her younger to be happy. But in that same thought she wanted her own happiness. She had been with that Enforcer when Dusty had started coming around. It changed shortly after Cujo had picked a fight with him though.

  
  


“to what do i owe the pleasure?” Dusty asked while he evaluated the items that were sure to be his undoing. Those should have been tucked away in his bag. Which told him she had been snooping.

  
  


“I apologize for goin’ through your thin’s.” She started off saying looking down at the items she had procured. “Normally isn’ my style but ‘m afraid I know very little about ya an’ you’re about to take my youn’er sister with ya on some sort of trip.” He walked around the side of the room taking a seat in the chair that was tucked into a corner. It was a comfy chair that had him thinking about the polar opposite version of himself. This would be a chair he would sit in for sure. Chewing away at that stalk of alfalfa while falling asleep. It gave Dusty an opportunity to figure out a response to Rayven.

  
  


“no reason to apologize. though ya could’ve asked. shiloh doesn’ know about the rin’. it’s a…” He reached up to tug at his collar of his shirt nervously moving his head to look off to the side. The warmth of his magic filling his zygomatic bones telling him he was blushing. “it’s meant to be a surprise for ‘er.”

  
  


“Shiloh has no idea how lucky she is to have someone like you in her life. I don’ think she will ever truly realize it due to the way this pack has treated her.” Rayven’s voice turned to one of appreciation. “I admit I was a bit worried when I found ya snoopin’ outside of her cabin I had my doubts. My gut was tellin’ me to trust ya so I gave ya a shot. Ya haven’ let me down yet.”

  
  


Dusty could say that he was hopeful he would never let the dark-haired temptress down. She had been nothing but kind to him like Mouse had been accepting. Rayven knew about his past given he was sure that Mouse spoke about it. But there had never been a shift in attitude towards him from her. It always remained the same which made him feel so welcome. He owed the alpha big time but he wasn’t sure what could make up for the fact that she had given him his mate.

  
  


“Can I suggest that ya toss this away?” Dusty focused on the book she held up in the air. 

  
  


"just some light readin' material." He commented, careful not to flick his attention to the ghostly head that was his brother. He could feel that knowing smirk emanating off him since he had been caught with said book. Maybe he should get rid of it? He had been told to do so not just by his brother but his sister-in-law. Bites were a form of mating in the pack, so Rayven was his sister-in-law.

  
  


“I know Mouse is into some kinky shit but I don’ think Christrian Grey is her kinky thin’.” That got Dusty to chuckle, his blush deepening. Maybe he and Rayven should have that heart to heart. Like she had stated she knew very little about him. “Less she was into manipulative bastards like Christian. But that would make her more into someone like The Prince of The Polars.”

  
  


That got Dusty to growl, that was a name he loathed hearing. Fucking prince was determined to take Mouse from him. And Dusty was using this trip as an advantage to enjoy time with her, keeping his LV madness in check, and keeping her out of the reach of that polar bear. Though he felt guilty about taking her away from the one woman who loved her. Rayven had gone through his bag in hopes of getting to know him. Seemed maybe he should give her the answers that she had come here seeking. 

  
  


“would ya wanna get to know me?” He asked her with a smile. Dusty realized seeing her laying out on that bed had seemed rather provocative. It made him swallow while he looked her over, but when it came down to it he really didn’t have any interest in her. “ya realize the way your layin’ could be seen as a way of teasin’ right?”

  
  


That got her to sit straight up concluding that she wasn’t interested in him either. “I-I wasn’...”

  
  


“no need to explain.” He chuckled nervously that was not the reaction he had expected her to have. Somewhere along the lines of perhaps a snarky remark but the way she had reacted as if she had been vulnerable. Vulnerability… that’s what she just showed especially when she sat up straight. Those cheeks of her turning a rosy shade as she attempted to get comfortable in her spot. 

  
  


“I would like to get to know you at some point. Maybe after your road trip with Shiloh, you an’ I can have a coffee. ‘fraid my schedule gets rather tight nowadays.” He had noticed that about her but hadn’t said a word. The woman needed to take a break and yet he couldn’t bring himself to tell her that.

  
  


“ya do realize that at some point your goin’ to break yourself right?” Dusty decided to speak up figuring that she might take some leniency on him since he was her sister’s mate. Both the frying pan and her smashing his face into the ground had not been all too fun. “it don’ hurt to take some downtime rayven.”

  
  


Those violet eyes looked up at him with a tired expression. Yeah she had heard what he said but something told him that she was unable to do that. “I got a lot of responsibilities, boneman. Sometimes I can’ afford to take them breaks.”

  
  


“cujo not helpin’ ya relax?” Dusty asked he was used to the little pet name that Rayven had given him. But she was the only one to get away with it, just like Mouse was the only one to call him Dustman.

  
  


The smile on her face faded into one that told him he hadn’t been paying attention to something. And it was that particular topic that they had been discussing. Rayven’s romance life. “Cujo an’ I have been split since he picked a fight with ya, Dusty. An’ since he has actually left the pack. Statin’ that I play too much favoritism. Sly has been moved to bein’ my enforcer since you are now Shiloh’s mate.”

  
  


That was definitely a conversation that he had missed at some point. Did that mean that Sly wouldn’t be crawling up Dusty’s coccyx? Oh, he hoped that would be the case. The feline was alright but his little pranks were getting to be a pain. And he wasn’t talking about the one involving the spider with the drone. Just the other day Dusty had stepped out from the estate house eating a cake that Mouse had made for him. He hadn’t seen the bucket that was being propped up by the screen door. Sure enough, that bucket came down pouring a shit load of rubber spiders. 

  
  


Dusty had reacted in a way that had Sly rolling on the ground with laughter. All while Dusty was screaming like well… Mouse had affectionately stated it. A little bitch who had her first period and saw the blood. Yeah, he loved Mouse too for things like that. Such a good little mate! 

  
  


“‘m sorry to hear that.” He really wasn’t. How could he be sorry for the bastard being gone? 

  
  


“No you're not an’ don’ even try to lie about it. Ya are happy he is gone much like my sister.” Yeah, he was! And he could see the happiness in Mouse now that he thought back to it. But that still left a problem… Rayven wasn’t getting any attention! Why did that information unsettle him?

  
  


"not that it's any of my business but who's takin' care of that particular itch?" Her face turned to one of surprise. Maybe that was not the question he should have been asking. Oh well there was no way he could take it back.

  
  


“Honestly, an’ please don’ take this offensively I don’ think ya can qualify as takin’ care of that particular itch for me. Shiloh has informed me of your inability to actually have sex with her.” She pressed her palm under her chin while she stared at him affectionately. Dusty looked down at his lap embarrassed by that inability. He wanted nothing more to  _ feel  _ Mouse under him. Just to bring her the same  _ passion _ that she constantly gifted to him. 

  
  


Ever since his madness had taken over she had grown fond of blowing him. And it felt amazing but it also made him feel like he was the greedy one. Even more so when all he could do to please her was give her oral and use his fingers on her. “mm... i want to. but i have restrictions i need ta follow. else it would make it where we both lose ‘er. don’ want that rayven, i… uh… i…” He was at a loss for words at this particular subject.

  
  


The sound of the bed creaking made him look up to see Rayven approaching him. Dusty was worried she might smack him or something given that he could not give her the pup nieces or nephews she wanted. The alpha was very into having family around her. Honestly, he would do anything to give her that family. It was just not formatically possible.

  
  


Watching her warily he could see her hand raising and he mentally expected it to come in contact with his face hard. It slid over his cheekbone gently making his eye lights expand to practically engulf his sockets. At least that’s what he assumed since he could see little details on her face much better. Like how there were freckles scattered over the bridge of her nose; plus the dark circles under her eyes hinting at her lack of sleep.

  
  


“I appreciate ya tryin’ to ensure she stays alive. Most guys wouldn’ consider somethin’ like that. They would just take what they wanted.” Dusty could recall a time that he would have done something like that to Mouse. Someone important helped to change that part of him, showing him  _ compassion _ whenever they were around him. Making him feel warmth where he should have felt coldness. Funny, there were times that when he was around both Rayven and Mouse he could see small glimmers of that person in them. But that would be weird right?

  
  


“not gonna lie maybe once upon a time i was like that. someone did somethin’ to change me i used to be far worse. i actually hurt someone because i had not been able to control my madness that i have swarmin’ inside of me. they shunned me after that.” Dusty could recall those blond curls and pale green eyes scolding him painfully every time their paths crossed. 

  
  


“They were wron’ in doin’ that. That person deserves a good bitch slap for treatin’ ya that way. I recall the damage ya did to Cujo an’ I knew there was no control over that.” Her thumb stroked over his cheekbone making him shiver. His arms moving to wrap around her waist giving her a light squeeze in response in a way to say thank you. Dropping them shortly after which earned him a low chuckle. “You’re a good guy, Dusty. I am thankful my sister has ya. I better get goin’ though. Do me a favor though?”

  
  


He responded by tilting his head making sure to press the bone more into her palm. Getting her to stroke with her thumb once more. He was unable to help the resulting purr that rumbled from him. “Stars, ya are so cute. If ya wasn’ taken by my baby sister I’d be tempted to snatch ya myself.” Rayven chuckled but that smile disappeared. It bothered him that she always looked so solemn. Yeah, he knew why. But she should show them more than when she was in her’s or Mouse’s home. “I’m still unsure about this travelin’ she’s never shown interest in that kind of stuff before. I think there is somethin’ more than that.”

  
  
  


Dusty could feel himself being proud of the fact she had seen through that lie. But he wasn’t about to confirm or deny that. Apparently she had expected him because her face scrunched up making him chuckle. That was an adorable face, he saw it very often whenever he threw Mouse on the mat. “Well fine keep your secrets.” He heard her grunt down which had him doubling over in laughter. 

  
  


“would it help ya to know this is so we can get to know one another better? i mean don’ get me wron’ i know we are mated already but ‘m in pretty deep with yur sister. i kind of wanna know my mate without the pack if that makes sense?” He hummed once he got over the pain that was in his gut currently. 

  
  


“I suppose that does make sense then… well whatever you guys end up doin’ just keep her safe, please? I don’ have to pull beyond my pack an’ it bugs me to think what the world might do to her.” Rayven sighed, taking a step back her arms folded over her chest. “The only other experience she had other than this will have been medical school. An’ she came home one time looking like she had gotten the shit kicked out of her.”

  
  


That had Dusty’s bone brows go up in curiosity. This was the first he had been hearing of this incident. “did she say what happened?”

  
  


Rayven retreated back a few more steps till she was firmly seated back on the bed. Rubbing the back of her neck. “No, in fact, all she said was that she was fine. But I could see her sluggish movements. I mean she was limpin’ Dust. She had dried blood runnin’ various areas of her body. Her face was black an’ blue. An’...” Rayven wrapped her arms around her waist, there were nearly tears welling up in her eyes. It spoke volumes to him about how Rayven truly felt. She was terrified about something happening to Mouse. 

  
  


“rayven... ya know i will look after shiloh. i won’ let anythin’ happen to her.” Even though they both would be putting themselves in danger. Though with the sight of the eldest sister practically crumbling from the thought of something happening to Mouse; well he needed to make sure Shiloh was well taken care of. 

  
  


“I-I-I…” Dusty watched her face morph to one that he didn’t know was possible on either of them. Utter terror, even when Mouse had experienced the fever with him he had never seen the look that currently fixed itself on Rayven. “I don’ know. Somethin’ tells me that I have lost her before, but I don’ know-how.”

  
  


That had Dusty shortcutting across the room taking ahold of her. Pressing her into his chest he held her tightly hoping that she didn’t see the surprise on his face. That wasn’t possible… she had never shown signs before that she knew about the reset. What was it that sparked this? That tiny fracture in her soul suddenly made sense to him. She might not have remembered the reset but her soul did. 

  
  


“i won’ let anythin’ happen to her rayven. i can promise ya this.” He spoke solemnly feeling as her arms wrapped around him. She started to sob into his chest while he stroked her back. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


An hour later Dusty had collapsed on the couch having not only hidden Mouse’s ring and that book but he had tucked Rayven into bed. There was a lot that he would have to deal with before his and Mouse’s trip. Specifically, he needed to raise the Alpha’s spirits. It shouldn’t have been any concern to him since he had Mouse on his side but it didn’t feel right that he ignored her emotions. Emotions, it had been strange for him to see her like that. Normally she kept her guard up. There were a few times that she had found humor in things or show anger. But sadness and terror had never appeared before. 

  
  


Thinking back on it now it made sense that Rayven would be that way about Mouse. Mouse had stated they lost their father to lung cancer and their mother had been killed before her eyes. He never took in the thought that Rayven would experience the negativity. Being forced to hide her emotions was not a healthy way of dealing with things. There had to be a way for her not to be like that.

  
  


Just as he came to that conclusion he heard the front door open. Admitting his mate into her home. Exhaustion all over her face telling him that her shift at the hospital had not been so kind. Why they insisted in placing her in the senior wards was beyond his understanding. She had the potential to do so much more. The hospital did not see it that way sadly. Her albinism had become her ultimate handicap from what he could see. Not only preventing her from the simple joys in life but affecting her professional abilities.

  
  


Watching her go into the kitchen he heard the distinct thunk of her lunch box hitting the countertop. Her normal routine was to bring it in there and empty it of her ice packs. Climbing off the couch that he had perched himself on he walked to the doorway into the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe he watched her sluggish movements. It gave him a clear view of the shitty luck that the two sisters had. 

  
  


“rough day?” Dusty asked watching her tense up. It made him chuckle since this was the third time she had done it this week. “need to keep that guard up when we leave.” Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist. Nuzzling into the side of her neck.

  
  


“Yeah I know. I am just a bit tired is all, Dustman.” She sighed, placing her hands on the counter. “Is it just my imagination or do ya smell like Rayven?”

  
  


“mm... yeah i do. she paid me a visit while ya were at work. why didn’ ya tell me about showin’ up like ya got yur ass whooped three ways to sunday?” He wasn’t about to let that down.

  
  


“She told you what happened last year did she?” Dusty nodded his head keeping his arms locked around her waist. “That was three nights after I met Elenora. She is the one who essentially introduced me to fighting yanno big baddies.”

  
  


Yeah, that much he did know about since she had mentioned it in the previous reset. Though he did notice the difference, she didn’t call her mentor this time. The missing mark on her back told him that they had yet to become lovers as well. Best not to mention that kind of information out of the loop it did make it easier for him to follow through. 

  
  


“I was out huntin’ unaware that the woods I had been in had a relocated vampire nest. Elenora had been tracking them for months picking them off. Then trust the stupid shifter to ruin the plan she had been doin’... hehe.” It had been a mistake, she had to have known it was a mistake. Stroking his hands along her sides trying to soothe her. “Before I knew it they had surrounded me. Some knew what I was while the others were rather clueless about it. I fought them off best I could but with the vampire venom runnin’ through my veins I could feel my body essentially becomin’ sluggish.”

  
  


“it’s how vampires feed they inject a venom that is similar to the boomslan’ snake. but compared to the snake vampire venom is a much higher concentrated form. it makes it easier for them to feed.” Dusty placed his information into this hoping that it would calm her. She had started to shake during her explanation. Giving off signs that this was a traumatic experience. The recollection that Ivory was still in there remained with him. And if Mouse got worse it could trigger Ivory to come out. The last thing he wanted was to deal with her again.

  
  


“Yeah I have compared the symptoms to various poisons an' venoms but the closest one I could find was the Boomslan' snake. Helps that we have a packmate that actually studies poisonous creatures.” She fell silent making him count the seconds that she stood there. She didn’t move or say anything more and he was scared to give a slight nudge to get her to open up. So he just leaned in so that he could nuzzle her neck again. That broke the silence making her give out a soft chuckle. “Alright, alright… Obviously I survived the attack of a nest. I had taken them out with my claws an’ fangs. But just as I was getting ready to head back I got caught in a trap that Elenora had laid out.”

  
  


“she didn’ know about shifters did she?” Dusty asked curiously getting Mouse to shake her head. The ends of her ivory tresses brushing against his forehead. 

  
  


“No she didn’, but I can’ fault her for that. We wanted to remain secretive after the war. This way we can be there for the monsters when they escaped their Underground Prison. Just made us blend in more so.” That helped him understand one reason that shifters might remain hidden. When the war had happened they had been seen as working with Monsters therefore they could be viewed of getting a far worse fate. Dusty shivered at the prospect of what humans could do to shifters. 

  
  


“Anyways… I went into the fever or as we like to call it on an’ off the healin’ sickness. Our bodies reach a high temperature, our shifts become erratic to burn off the heat, alon’ with high sexual drive. Sounds like fun right?” To him, it had been fun when she had gone through it in the previous reset, but he knew that he had been concerned over her heated state. The human body could not endure extreme temperatures their organs would end up shutting down. When she had been going through her healing sickness he had been fighting with himself that he deserved her and in that same thought he didn’t.

  
  


“high sex drive sounds fun. plus i haven’ seen ya shift bet yur beautiful in that form.” He knew that she was blushing from the way she turned her head downwards. Trying to hide her heated cheeks into her scrubs. Remix always did that when he got caught sneaking around the cabin back in Classic’s dimension. Dusty never could understand that particular skeleton but he never could truly hate him enough to dust him. Remix was always civil with just about everyone, the dance lover clashed hard with Crimson for some reason.

  
  


“I’m glad you think so. Are ya done hearin’ my story?” She asked him turning her head so she could look at him through the corner of her eye. The glasses she wore to work were smaller than her owl-shaped ones. And they had a dark grey tint to them; Dusty assumed that was to deter her patients from becoming startled by her strange eyes. 

  
  


“mm... if it’s too much i understand. i get the gist of what yur sayin’. take it this elenora did not react to ya well?” Dusty had a feeling the answer was no, he couldn’t recall if she had told him that the last reset or not.

  
  


“No,” She exaggerated the o on that no there telling him just how well Elenora had taken it. “she didn’ honestly. The first thin’ she wanted to do was shoot me on the spot. I shifted into my human form luckily. She wanted to shoot me by the end but I convinced her to let me go. After we talked about what she did for a livin’. I wanted in on it because it was a business that I could enjoy myself in. I could be violent without bein’ told how far I can or can’ go. Nighttime huntin’ ensures me the opportunity to get outside. An’ best of all no Sly to be tellin’ me how I need to be safe.”

  
  


Dusty could see the perks in the business for Mouse. But he could also see the issues. Her being shifter did make her stronger but when her healing sickness hit she would be weak since her body had to repair itself. This was two years from the first time that he had met her. A lot could happen in a year he found. And he could only imagine how many times she must have gone through the fever. Not this time, this time she had him. He would protect his Little Mouse. 

  
  


Mouse gave off a soft yawn telling him she needed a quick snack, a shower, and then off to bed for her. So in order he did those things deciding to cook her up a burger. It was weird, Mouse preferred her burger to be cooked medium-well. When he had inquired why she had stated that she may have been  a predator; but she didn’t need to be a bloodthirsty one. The meat apparently came from a local butcher shop that had an agreement with the Holtz Pack. The owner was considered a Lone, which in turn meant he had no pack. The Holtz Pack provided him with business ranging from buying to selling along with protection. 

  
  


When he tucked Mouse into bed he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead while they cuddled. She was out quicker than he anticipated. That was fine he had some thinking to do. Walking back into the kitchen he eyed the leftover meat on the stove. Maybe a quick jump to Mix’s dimension was in order… he could use some magic-induced ingredients. The thought that Rayven had no one to help her out just wasn’t sitting well with him. And he was hoping that maybe if she met her mate, then her mate would have a stronger drive to get out of the underground. Yes, by tomorrow he was going to be seeing Axe-y Boy. He just hoped the damaged skeleton would be in a reasonable mood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Axe-y boi is comin'. Seriously I think you guys are going to love this next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I now has a tumbler
> 
>  
> 
> [Raz'sLilWolf](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/razslilwolf)


End file.
